Inner Child's Demon (Traducción)
by AnonLu
Summary: Las Unholy Trinity cometen la estupidez de hacer un hechizo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Bueno, ahora tendrán que hacerle frente a las consecuencias de sus acciones en la forma de una pequeña de cuatro años llamada Rachel Barbra Berry, ser niñeras será interesante.
1. Chapter 1

**INNER CHILD'S DEMON (TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL)**

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a Dante Andy Anderson. Gracias por dejarme traducir tu historia, eres lo máximo ;)  
Espero que les guste.**

 **Pd:** Esta historia la actualizaré dejando un día de por medio. Por ejemplo, si subo la historia un Lunes, el siguiente capítulo será el Miércoles y así sucesivamente. Si consigue suficientes comentarios, quizás suba más seguido.

 **Ahora sí, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Declaración: No me pertenece nada excepto por la historia y la trama. Glee (Serie de Tv), La noche del demonio (Película), Royal Family (Serie de Tv), Star Wars Episodio I (Película), Oliver and Company (Película), Trailers de Glee hechos por fans, toda la música mencionada pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías.**

 **Clasificación: M**

 **Advertencia: Escenas que contienen Bullying, Terror y Blasfemia. No leer si te ofendes fácilmente.**

 **Género: Drama, Sobrenatural, Terror**

 **Era: AU-WMHS**

 **Notas:  
** 1\. Así que quise tratar algo diferente y empecé con este de aquí. Será una pequeña mezcla de géneros y parecerá raro al principio pero espero que le den una oportunidad aunque el tono pueda y cambie de vez en cuando.  
2\. Además, Faberry no pasará durante un rato.  
3\. El centro de esta historia será Pezberry, pero NO como pareja, sino una relación más de hermanas... oh lo verán mientras lean la historia.  
4\. Esta historia es tan AU que no es divertido... no creo... disfruten.

También antes que lo olvide, esta historia contiene un flashback el cual indicaré su comienzo y final usando _itálicas._

 **Ships: Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Rachel (más tarde)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

La magia no es algo común de ver o escuchar en este mundo, y aun así, ocurre que algunas cosas desafían las expectativas.

Al menos eso era lo que Santana estaba sintiendo en este preciso momento mientras miraba a la pequeña niña que dormía en sus brazos, mientras miraba televisión. ¿Quién era esta pequeña niña? Buena pregunta.

Su nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry. Sí, esa Rachel Barbra Berry, y ahora mismo estaba atrapada como una pequeña de cuatro años que cambiaba los recuerdos de su yo mayor y su yo infantil ocasionalmente; como Santana iba poco a poco descubriendo.

Todo eso empezó tres días atrás…

 _Flashback._

"Eres un dolor en el culo," Santana gritaba mientras era retenida por Sam, Finn, Puck y Quinn, "Lo sé, tienes la voz, pero eres tan jodida,"

¿Por qué Santana le gritaba a Rachel, otra vez?

En realidad, esta vez Rachel no podía dar un porqué, todo lo que había hecho era entrar al salón de Glee mientras todos los demás o la ignoraban, o la insultaban, y se ponía a buscar a través de las partituras en el piano calladamente para así poder tratar y ayudar a preparar algo para las Seccionales porque parecía que nadie más lo hacía hasta que era muy tarde. Claro. No había estado durmiendo lo suficiente últimamente y había algo que la estaba jodiendo literalmente hasta el punto que la atemorizaba, pero no sabía que era. Algo estaba pasando.

Habían fuertes portazos, puertas abriéndose, una sensación siniestra cada cierto tiempo; y ahora con sus padres fuera en un viaje de negocios, Rachel se estaba sintiendo increíblemente aterrorizada estando completamente sola. Pero por otra parte, no es como si tuviera a alguien a quién recurrir. A nadie le agradaba demasiado como para darle una parte de sus tiempos, así que imaginó que no había razón para preguntar si podía quedarse con alguien.

"RuPaul, por qué no chillas otro día, no necesitamos escucharte," Quinn dijo mientras que Rachel sólo suspiraba antes de mirar por la ventana y se estremeciera ante lo que la miraba de vuelta.

Mientras giraba la cabeza para tratar de calmarse, deseó en ese momento que alguien le preguntara si estaba bien, si pudieran ayudarla a menudo, pero nadie lo hizo, entretanto perdí más sueño con el tiempo que corría.

"A sí que, Miss Diva, ¿qué planes tienes para los seccionales?" preguntó Mercedes, tratando de meter a la pequeña morena en una pelea.

"Parece que Miss Diva no tiene nada que decir," Kurt dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Rachel simplemente subió sus rodillas hasta su pecho mientras aún sentaba en la silla y trató duramente de no dormirse, o llorar.

"Ves, Santana. No está jodiendo a nadie ahora, siéntate," ordenó Quinn mientras Santana resoplaba ante ella y sacó sus brazos de la rubia y se sentó.

"Hola a todos," dijo Mr. Schuester mientras entraba, tarde como siempre, "Hoy vamos a hablar de la vida y su _travesía_."

"Oh Dios," musitó Quinn mientras Mr. Schuester hablaba de hacer la música de Journey como proyecto de la semana.

* * *

Cuando Glee terminó finalmente, todos salieron apresurados del salón, empezando por Rachel.

"Está actuando raro, bueno, más raro," Santana dijo mientras miraba a la chica que salió corriendo primero.

"¿A quién le importa?" Mercedes declaró, "Está callada ahora así que no la tenemos que escuchar, como en absoluto,"

"De acuerdo," dijo Kurt mientras enlazaba brazos con Mercedes, "Entonces, ¿ir de compras y salida de chicas?"

"Sí por favor,"

"¿Pijamada el fin de semana?" preguntó Santana.

"Sip, ¿emocionada?"

"Sip, ¿B?"

"Siempre," contestó Brittany mientras colgaba su bolso sobre el hombro, "Sólo espérenme, tengo que ir al baño,"

Santana apuró a Brittany con la mano cuando la rubia mayor saltaba hacia el baño sólo para escuchar llanto y siseo.

"Por favor, déjame sola," una voz que sonaba bastante como Rachel dijo.

Pero solo un crujido siniestro fue escuchado en respuesta.

 _"Yo soy la oscuridad esperando por tu alma,"_ una voz siniestra le respondió haciendo que Brittany se estremezca.

"Por favor, quiero dormir, quiero descansar, ¿por qué estás acá? ¿Por qué ahora? Vete," Rachel dijo a través de sus lágrimas a lo que fuese que le estuviese siseando y rugiendo.

El grito que siguió hizo a Brittany correr para ver a Rachel acurrucada en el suelo en una equina, con las rodillas en su pecho, manos sobre sus orejas como si estuviera intentado protegerse a sí misma.

"¿Rachel?" Brittany empezó haciendo que Rachel grite, "Whoa, oye, solo soy yo,"

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando se vio a Santana apresurándose a través de ella primero, seguida por Quinn.

"¿B? ¿Estás bien? ¡HOBBIT!" empezó Santana.

"Estoy bien S, no, ella fue la que gritó," dijo Brittany.

"Oh, mientras tú estés bien,"

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" preguntó Quinn mientras miraba a Rachel quien estaba tratando fuertemente de no mirar a las Unholy Trinity aún sentada en el suelo.

"No sé, algo horripilante y raro, estaba hablándole a alguien," dijo Brittany.

"O a ella misma, te estás poniendo cada día más rara, Hobbit," dijo Santana.

"Deberías venir a nuestra pijamada Rachel, será en la casa de Santana esta vez,"

"Espera ¿qué? ¿y desde cuándo hacemos esto en mi casa?"

"Pero yo quiero que sea en la tuya,"

"Bien, pero, ¿por qué ella?"

"Vamos S, sé caridad".

"Dirás caritativa,"

"Eso,"

"Bien,"

Siempre le divertía a Quinn como Brittany era capaz de reducir a la latina a unas simples palabras al final de la conversación.

"No, está bien, no tengo que ir, yo solo, necesitaba un momento para sacarme algunas cosas," inhaló Rachel dejando salir un aliento de dolor.

"Que mal," dijo Santana, "Vienes porque Brittany lo dice,"

Rachel dejó salir un suspiro, "Supongo que estaría bien no estar sola esta noche, gracias Brittany,"

Quinn no dijo nada.

* * *

Cuando esa noche había llegado, Rachel se sintió incómoda, aquí estaba ella sentada con las tres chicas más populares de la escuela y todo lo que podía pensar era en esperar por el inevitable baño de slushie seguido por las cámaras, risas y cómo eso se volvería viral tras el título de 'Perdedora de Lima lo consigue'.

"No deberías tensarte tanto," dijo Brittany, "Relájate, estarás bien aquí,"

"Ok,"

"Mira, hobbit, estamos todas relajadas aquí, ok," dijo Santana mientras entraba a la sala de estar.

Rachel sólo levantó sus pulgares.

La noche progresó relativamente bien, las chicas hablaron un poco, comieron bocadillos, miraron una película, pusieron sus bolsas de dormir en el salón, hablaron de nuevo, y mientras se acercaba la medianoche todas empezaron a cansarse y querían dormir.

"Chicas TENEMOS que probar esto," dijo Brittany, "Tenemos que hacerlo a medianoche, eso dicen las instrucciones,"

"La juventud," dijo Santana mientras leía el pedazo de papel, "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"No tengo idea pero apareció ayer en la mañana y creo que es un hechizo, quiero intentarlo,"

"Si algo como esto aparece, es A, algo que has olvidado, B, algo quería que lo tuvieras y probablemente no debamos hacer algo, o C, no tengo una C, pero no sé acerca de esto," dijo Quinn mientras tomaba el pedazo de papel de las manos de Santana y leía calladamente algunas de las palabras, "¿Qué diablos es esto B? Es muy espeluznante para ser tuyo, mira esta línea, toma el alma que tiene más miseria,"

"Ven, es un hechizo, ¿quieren probarlo?" preguntó Brittany.

"No creo que debas," dijo Rachel.

"Quizás es sólo una broma que puso Puckerman en su mochila para asustarla, a él le gusta ese tipo de cosas, encuentra cosas aterradoras que no hacen ni mierda," dijo Santana, "A leer,"

Rachel rechazó mientras trataba de alejarse un poco de las demás chicas mientras las Unholy Trinity leían las líneas.

Cuando el conjuro fue hecho todas miraron alrededor como si nada había pasado.

"Ven, es solo un montón de mierda," declaró Santana sólo para ser cortada cuando el viento de pronto se levantó con un aullido, golpeando contra las paredes y abriendo las ventanas de golpe.

Quinn se agarró firmemente de la mano de la latina mientras Brittany escondía su cara en el cuello de Santana. Por el otro lado, Rachel se encogió en su bolsa de dormir tratando de dejar de sentirse asustada.

"Oh mierda," empezó Santana cuando un rayo y una tormenta podían ser escuchados dentro de la casa misma antes que pudieran escuchar a Rachel gritar seguido por un muy fuerte golpe.

Cuando todo se había calmado, las Unholy Trinity abrieron sus ojos para mirar alrededor, nada parecía dañado en absoluto, de hecho era como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Eh, nada," dijo Quinn.

"¿Chicas?" dijo Brittany mientras miraba hacia donde Rachel debía estar.

Oyeron un revolvimiento cuando una pequeña cabeza salió desde la bolsa de dormir y miró directamente a Santana primero.

"¿Hobbit?" dijo Santana asombrada.

"Oh, mierda, ¿cómo, cómo es ella una niña?" tartamudeó Quinn.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Brittany mientras sentía preocupación por la pequeña niña cuyas grandes prendas ya no le quedaban.

"Esto no puede ser real, esto no puede ser real,"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó la pequeña niña mientras se revolvía entre la bolsa de dormir.

"Yo soy Brittany, está bien puedes venir conmigo," dijo Brittany ofreciéndole la mano, pero la niña no se movió.

"Quiero a mis papás,"

"No están acá,"

"¿Por qué? ¿A dónde fueron?"

"Oh trabajo, nosotras somos tus, um, niñeras,"

"No las recuerdo,"

"Estabas dormida,"

"No lo estaba,"

"Sí lo estabas,"

"Pero no estoy cansada,"

"Oh párala Hobbit," estalló Santana haciendo llorar a Rachel.

"Santana, es sólo una niña," dijo Santana mientras finalmente se ponía de pie y abrazaba a Rachel.

"¿Qué le decimos a sus papás?" preguntó Quinn mientras miraba a la pequeña de cuatro años.

"No lo sé," dijo Santana, "Por otra parte creo que Hobbit dijo que sus padres estarán fuera por un mes, podría ser ventajoso para nosotras mientras desciframos cómo convertirla a su edad real,"

"Verdad, ¿con quién crees que se debería quedar?"

"¿Por qué no me la llevo?" se ofreció Brittany.

"Tienes niños en casa, y tu familia siempre está ocupada, así que no," argumentó Santana.

"Pero Sanny,"

"No B, por favor,"

"¿Por qué? Puedo cuidar de ella,"

"Yo sé que puedes, pero tienes un hogar muy ocupado, no puedes cuidar de una niña de cinco,"

"Tengo cuatro," añadió Rachel pero fue ignorada por las tres.

"No puedo llevarla, mi madre enloquecería," dijo Quinn, "Si le digo que lancé un hechizo se irá toda psicópata contra mí, además no sé nada de niños,"

"Espera, no puede quedarse conmigo," dijo Santana en pánico, "No me agrada,"

"Te miró a ti primero, eres la Mamá Pato," dijo Brittany, "Además, eres la que tiene el horario más desocupado,"

"Sí, pero, yo, yo,"

"Tengo hambre," dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a las tres, "¿Puedo comer un bizcocho?"

"No tenemos bizcochos veganos," dijo Santana, "Y te comiste toda la pizza,"

"¿Qué es vegano?"

"Una persona que no come animales,"

"¿En serio? Pero yo como pollo, es ñami,"

"¿Ah?"

"Habrá tomado esa decisión años después," supuso Quinn.

"Verdad,"

"Tengo hambre," repitió Rachel, "Quiero pollo,"

"Obtendrás lo que obtendrás y te gustará," empezó Santana.

"¿Pollo?" dijo Rachel de nuevo mirando esperanzada a la latina.

"Está bien, está bien, te conseguiré algo de pollo," dijo Santana, "Pero primero, soy tu niñera ,"

"¿Lo eres?"

"Eh, sí, tus padres querían que Santana te cuidara," Quinn agregó.

"¿Lo hicieron?", preguntó Rachel tratando de recordar a sus padres hablando de alguna Santana pero no pudo, antes de volver a pensar en comida.

"Sí,"

Mientras la pequeña se alejaba de la comida en su mente, recordó algo muy importante que tenía que preguntar de cada niñera, "¿Santana puede mantener lejos al monstruo?" preguntó en voz baja mientras Santana se preguntaba de qué hablaba.

"Santana puede mantener a cualquiera lejos," dijo Quinn orgullosamente mientras Santana la fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí,"

"Eso es bueno, el monstruo está tratando de matarme,"

Las tres porristas la miraron con un poco de preocupación.

"En serio," dijo Rachel, "Su cara es roja y negra, y sus ojos son aterradores, dijo que me mataría y tengo miedo,"

"Bueno, todos le tienen miedo a Santana, así que estarás perfectamente bien con ella," dijo Quinn.

"Está bien,"

Con ese tema resuelto, las cuatro se acomodaron para descansar… bueno, luego que Rachel comiera algo, claro.

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Así que ahí estaba Santana, sentada con una niña de cuatro años dormida en su regazo. Preguntándose cómo diablos había accedido a ser responsable de una niña. Su madre, por su puesto, estaba bien con su trabajo después que Santana le diga que Rachel era una prima de un amigo que realmente necesitaba a alguien. Maribel pensó que era raro pero confiaba lo suficiente en su hija, _"Sólo asegúrate que esté segura, alimentada, bañada y con ropa, ¿sí Mija?"_ , le había dicho.

 _"Sí, Mami,"_ había respondido Santana mientras Rachel, quien usaba la ropa antigua de Santana del ático, estaba en sus brazos.

"San-tan-na," dijo Rachel en voz baja mientras despertaba lentamente.

"¿Sí?"

"Tengo hambre,"

'Oh dios, no de nuevo', pensó Santana para sí misma. Esto sería interesante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

"Buenos días, buenos días, buenos días," una pequeña, aguda, voz fue escuchada alegremente cantando mientras Santana se quejaba fastidiada al sentir pequeñas manos empujándola por un costado en un intento de despertarla.

"Arrgh, VETE," refunfuñó mientras jalaba las sábanas hasta su cabeza y se giraba.

"Pero Santana, buenos días,"

"Bien, buenos días, vete,"

"Pero podemos jugar ahora,"

"No, vete,"

"Santana,"

"Dije PIÉRDETE," estalló Santana mientras empujaba a la pequeña niña.

El labio inferior de Rachel tembló ante eso y sollozó.

"No funciona, oh dios ¿por qué accedía a esto?" se quejó Santana mientras oía a Rachel saliendo lentamente de la habitación y dando pasos fuertes mientras bajaba la escalera.

"Oh hola Rachel," se oyó la voz de Brittany, "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

'Oh mierda,' pensó Santana mientras rodaba fuera de la cama, calculó mal y terminó cayendo al suelo, "Auch,"

Mientras tanto abajo Brittany estaba cargando a Rachel en sus brazos, "¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó.

"Sí," respondió la pequeña con voz temblante.

"Oye, no más lágrimas ahora, ¿bien?"

"Bien,"

"¿Quisieras desayunar? Sé que Santana tiene Pop-Tarts de chocolate escondidos,"

Ante la palabra chocolate, la niña dejó de llorar y miró a la rubia.

"Tienes ojos azues," dijo pronunciando mal la L.

"Sí, los tengo. Tú tienes ojos chocolate," dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

"Pero no me comerás, ¿no?"

"No, claro que no, pero te haré cosquillas,"

Rachel gritó riéndose mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Brittany y fallaba y terminaba revolviéndose en sus brazos.

"Ah, te tengo ahora mona," dijo riéndose Brittany mientras Santana entraba a la habitación.

"¿Qué mierda?" empezó mientras Brittany dejó ir a Rachel y la pequeña fue rebotando hacia Santana.

"Santana, Santana, Brittany dijo que podía comer chocodate," dijo Rachel feliz, "Poder comer ya,"

Santana sólo le lanzó a Brittany una mirada antes de caminar hacia la puerta mientras el timbre sonaba.

"Hola Q," dijo Santana, "¿Qué diablos haces con esa cosa?"

"Esta cosa es un asiento, Rachel aún es muy pequeña para sentarse por su cuenta, así que pondremos esto en el carro donde vaya, sea mío o tuyo,"

"Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor, tú llévala,"

"¿Por qué?"

"Se queja mucho y trata de dormir en mi cuarto,"

"Aw, tierno,"

"Por favor, llévala tú,"

"Bien, bien, bien,"

"Hola Q," dijo Brittany mientras Rachel la seguía detrás de la morocha alta, el pop-tart colgando de su boca en un intento de comerlo sin manos.

"Oye, manos en el pop-tart," dijo Santana severamente mientras Rachel hacía lo que le decían.

"Hola cariño," dijo Quinn mientras saludaba a Rachel.

Rachel se escondió tímidamente atrás de Brittany.

"Aw, Rachel, es sólo Quinn," dijo Brittany.

"Es reamente hedmosa," Rachel trató de susurrar pero teniendo cuatro años no tenía el concepto de mantener la voz baja.

"Sí, lo es," Brittany susurró juguetonamente de vuelta.

"Hobbit, vas con Quinn hoy día," dijo Santana mientras empujaba a Rachel hacia la puerta.

"Mi pop-tart," Rachel dijo con un sollozo cuando lo dejó caer.

"Mierda,"

"Sanny, tiene sólo cuatro, además no puede ir a la escuela en pijama," Brittany regañó a la latina.

Quinn solo sacudió la cabeza y recogió a Rachel, "Vamos, hay que conseguirte otro pop-tart mientras Santana limpia este desorden," dijo Quinn.

"¡Bien! Me gustan los pop-tarts," dijo Rachel mientras miraba hacia la cocina.

"Pero," empezó Santana mientras Quinn la fulminaba con la miraba.

"Limpia,"

"Está bien,"

La latina se quejó mientras Brittany se reía de ella e iba arriba a conseguirle a Rachel un poco de ropa, "Sanny, ¿dónde está su ropa?" gritó.

"Último cajón," gritó de vuelta.

"Awww, le conseguiste pequeñas medias y ropa interior, y un pequeño suéter de rombos, awwww,"

"No empieces,"

"Eres tan suave,"

"NO LO SOY,"

"Sanny, le conseguiste un suéter a cuadros con una pequeña falda y zapatos Mary Jane, awwww, esto es tan tierno," dijo Brittany mientras bajaba con un atuendo para Rachel.

"Pero yo no quiero," se escuchó a Rachel quejarse.

"¿Quieres que el monstruo de los dientes venga y te robe tus dientes sucios?" se escuchó a Quinn decir desde la cocina.

"No,"

"Entonces anda a cepillarte los dientes,"

"Pero el monstruo está en el baño,"

"No hay ningún monstruo en el baño, sólo no te quieres cepillar,"

"No quiero entrar al baño,"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, lleva tu pequeño trasero al baño y cepilla tus dientes,"

"No,"

"Iré a ayudar," le dijo Brittany a Santana quien no sabía qué hacer.

Caminó hacia la cocina y casi ríe ante la vista. Quinn tenía las manos en la cintura de una manera muy maternal mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la niña de cuatro años quien refunfuñaba y mirándola de vuelta.

"Hola mona," dijo Brittany mientras cargaba a Rachel y la balanceaba en sus brazos, "Sabes, si te cepillas los dientes harás a tus padres sonreír y muy felices de que estés siendo una buena niña mientras están de viaje,"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel mientras miraba a Brittany, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantener equilibrio.

"Sí,"

"Pero el monstruo está en el baño a veces, no quiero entrar ahí,"

"¿Qué tal si entro contigo?"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, vamos,"

Mientras Brittany recogía la ropa de Rachel de donde la había dejado y llevaba a la niña arriba, Santana miró a Quinn y preguntó, "¿Cómo diablos hace eso?"

"No lo sé, porque es Brittany y los niños siempre la aman," Quinn respondió, "Así ¿cómo está yendo? En serio,"

"No mal, digo, ella no es tan mala después de todo, canta de vez en cuando, es algo tierno pero NO le digas que dije eso,"

"No lo haré,"

"¿Encontraste algo?"

"Nada concluyente, había una mención de eso en línea pero no puedo descifrarlo, perdón S, la mayoría parece ser mierda y estoy teniendo un tiempo duro para diferenciar que es un hecho real y que no,"

"Lástima que no podamos encontrar a alguien por el azar que pueda ayudar,"

"Sí, como un verdadero psíquico que no nos cobrará un chingo de dinero,"

"Eso, o un profesor de lo que sea,"

"Seguiré buscando, S, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Estás investigando?"

"Realmente no puedo porque tengo que estar echándole un ojo, además, sigo encontrándome con páginas raras de demonios,"

"Oh, por cierto ¿están pasando cosas raras por acá?"

"No, ¿por?"

"No sé, toda esta situación, algo acerca de ella se siente siniestro y raro, además menciona a un monstruo todo el tiempo, es un poco aterrador,"

"Te entiendo,"

"Bien, esta mona está lista para la escuela, me ofrezco para llevarla primero," dijo Brittany bajando las escaleras.

"Pero iré en auto con la chica linda, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel mientras miraba a Quinn, luego tímidamente miró a otro lado.

"Así es, y luego te cuidaré y podremos jugar,"

"¡Sí! Me gusta jugar, serás mi amiga, ¿no?"

"Claro,"

"¡Sí! Nunca he tenido un amigo antes,"

Las Unholy Trinity la miraron.

"¿Nunca has tenido un amigo antes?" preguntó Brittany en voz baja mientras la pequeña sacudía la cabeza.

"No, se ríen de mí, un montón, y me llaman rara, y _faggot_ , ¿qué es un _faggot_?" preguntó Rachel.

"Un haz de leña," dijo Santana mientras Quinn le lanzaba una mirada curiosa, "¿Qué? Lo es, _faggot_ significa haz de leña,"

"¿Y por qué me llamarían así? Y reírse, esperen, ¿no se reirán de mí, no?"

"Sólo cuando seas tonta y te rías también," respondió Brittany con una sonrisa, Rachel se la devolvió.

"Bien, vamos que vamos a estar tarde, hora de escuela," dijo Quinn mientras acompañaba al grupo fuera de la casa.

* * *

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la escuela, Quinn estaba muy consciente de que la gente estaba mirándola mientras sacaba a Rachel de detrás del auto y caminaba de la mano con la pequeña niña hacia dentro.

"¿Por qué se quedan mirando?" preguntó Rachel mientras Quinn la miraba.

"Porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer," respondió Quinn, "Sólo ignóralos,"

"Está bien,"

"Q, ¿qué diablos haces con una persona pequeña?" Sue demandó, "Te necesito a ti y a Santana ahora mismo,"

"¿Para qué?"

"Cual sea el infierno para el que te necesite,"

Rachel se soltó de la mano de Quinn y se escondió detrás de ella, agarrándose fuertemente de la falda de las Cheerios de la rubia.

"Das miedo," dijo Rachel un poco demasiado alto.

"Miedo, te demostraré qué es miedo,"

"Entrenadora, aléjese," dijo Quinn con una mirada que sorprendió a la entrenadora misma.

"Vaya, vaya, Q, me sorprendes, ahora apúrate, quiero verte a ti y a Tetas McGee,"

"¿Y qué con Brittany?" preguntó Quinn.

"Ella también,"

"Tengo que llevar a la niña,"

"Encuentra a alguien que la cuide,"

"¡NO!" dijo Rachel mientras se aferraba más fuerte a Quinn, "No me gusta otra persona que no sea Quinn, Santana o Brittany,"

"Necesito a mis Cheerios,"

"Quiero a mis niñeras, y gritaré si lo necesito, sé cómo, y tú estarás en problemas por asustar a niños,"

La entrenadora Sue miró fuertemente a la niña antes de responder, "Bien, solo quiero verte a ti y a Tetas McGee, deja a Tweedle-tonta con la niña, que sorprendentemente se parece bastante a Streisand"

"Su prima, prima bebé," Quinn respondió rápidamente.

"No soy una bebé," Rachel se quejó cuando Quinn la miró haciéndola callar.

Eventualmente, se estableció que Brittany cuidaría de Rachel mientras esperaban a que Quinn y Santana terminaran de hablar con la entrenadora Sue.

"Guau Brittany, este escenario es grande," dijo Rachel en adoración, "¿Podemos jugar en él?"

"Quizás después, ¿sí? Tenemos que ir a clases pronto y estarás con una de nosotras por el día," dijo Brittany.

"¡Ay!", se lamentó Rachel. Realmente quería jugar en ese escenario.

* * *

Finalmente fue Santana a quien Rachel siguió todo el día, agarrándose fuertemente de la falda de la Latina; Quinn accedió a tener la responsabilidad después de almuerzo.

La gente se quedaba mirando mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Santana estaba consiguiendo sus cosas para la clase.

"¿Tienen un problema?" Santana gruñó cuando la gente paró, se arregló y se alejaron, "Dios, malditas personas curiosas,"

"Santana, ¿qué hago?" preguntó Rachel.

"Me sigues todo el día, y si tienes que ir al baño, me preguntas en voz baja, ¿sí?"

"Ok,"

"En clase te sentarás bajo la mesa porque no hay un escritorio para ti y podrás dibujar, ¿ok?"

"Ok,"

"Ok, y luego estarás con Quinn,"

"Ok,"

"Bien, que bueno que nos entendamos,"

Rachel simplemente hizo un gesto de saludo a la latina, haciéndola derretir por dentro… No que se lo vaya a decir a alguien, claro.

* * *

El día estuvo aburrido y Santana estaba sorprendida de lo bien que podía Rachel mantenerse callada, aunque hubo una rara ocasión donde la pequeña niña empezó a ponerse un poco gruñona porque se aburrió, era como que nada podía calmarla lo suficiente mientras se sentaba y dibujaba en papel, o leía un libro de dibujo, diablos, Rachel incluso se sentó en el regazo de Santana y miró a la pizarra en clase de matemáticas.

Aunque la latina estaba feliz de que en un momento Rachel se quedó dormida en sus brazos, así que ya no tuvo que estar preocupada de mantenerla ocupada.

Finalmente fue hora de almuerzo cuando Brittany las vio y tomó a Rachel de los brazos de Santana y la sostuvo en los suyos.

La pequeña morena empezó a despertar y se sobó los ojos, "¡Brittany!" dijo con una gran sonrisa, "Tengo hambre,"

"Eso es bueno porque estamos yendo a almorzar," dijo Brittany.

"Oh no, olvidé mi almuerzo,"

"Yo tengo tu almuerzo," dijo Santana sacando una lonchera.

"Oh por dios, ¿en serio hiciste su almuerzo?" Quinn preguntó sorprendida mientras miraba a Santana.

"Cállate, no la puedo dejar hambrienta, ¿sí? No soy tan insensible,"

"Ajá,"

"Cállate, es tuya después de almuerzo, hicimos un trato,"

"Lo sé," fue todo lo que dijo Quinn.

* * *

Luego del almuerzo todo fue casi igual, excepto que Rachel estaba ahora con Quinn. La rubia se aseguró de mantener un ojo firme en ella porque no quería que se escapara. No es como que lo fuera a hacer.

En ese momento estaban en clase de historia y afortunadamente para Rachel, había una mesa pequeña donde podía sentarse y dibujar, lo cual era la razón porqué la gente podía ver a Rachel sentada en una esquina del salón en una pequeña mesa, dibujando mientras la clase transcurría.

Eventualmente fue mirando alrededor, estaban leyendo una historia, pero era larga y aburrida. Hasta que Rachel vio una foto de Abraham Lincoln.

"Él es un cazador de vampiros," dijo en voz alta, luego se mostró avergonzada cuando la clase la miraba y reía.

"Bueno, de hecho él fue el decimosexto presidente de los Estados Unidos, y no fue cazador de vampiros," dijo la profesora mientras miraba a Rachel.

"Sí lo era, tenía su hacha y pateó el trasero de ese vampiro,"

Quinn tuvo que ocultar su risa pues la cara que tenía Rachel era la que su yo mayor pondría cuando estaba segura de estar en lo correcto acerca de algo.

"Rachel, ven acá," dijo Quinn mientras le indicaba a la niña para que se acercara a ella.

Rachel gruñó un poco, cuando en eso volteó y miró tras la ventana, solo para ver algo mirándola de vuelta.

Dejó salir un grito mientras corría donde Quinn y saltaba a los brazos de la rubia.

"Whoa, Rachel, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Quinn mientras todos las miraban.

"El monstruo está afuera, me va a llevar," lloró Rachel mientras se sujetaba fuerte de Quinn. Quinn, igual que todos los demás, miró por la ventana y no vio nada.

"Rachel, cariño, no hay nada ahí," dijo Quinn mientras miraba por la ventana.

Rachel miró de vuelta cautelosamente y no vio nada.

"Quinn, ¿quieres sacarla y tomar un poco de aire?" preguntó la profesora, pensando que quizás la niña necesitaba algo de aire porque estaba cansada y aburrida de estar encerrada en el salón de clases.

"Seguro," dijo Quinn.

"Si vamos afuera, me atrapará," dijo Rachel mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Quinn y escondía su cabeza en su estómago.

"Cariño, está bien, te protegeré, está bien,"

"Oh, bueno,"

Y así Quinn guardó sus cosas y llevó a Rachel afuera y esperó a que la escuela terminara, por suerte, historia era la última clase antes de que pudieran irse a casa. No había Glee ese día. Quinn no estaba buscando explicar que las Unholy Trinity habían cagado sus oportunidades de ganar al cambiar a su estrella por una nena.

"Quinn, ¿por qué te ves tan triste?" preguntó Rachel, Quinn volteó a encarar a la pequeña en sus brazos.

"¿Triste?" preguntó Quinn.

"Sí, siempre te ves triste, incluso cuando sonríes, te sigues viendo triste,"

"¿Lo hago?"

"Sí, ¿estás bien? Puedo darte un abrazo, mi papi dice que doy buenos abrazos que pueden hacer felices a las personas,"

Quinn dejó salir una carcajada, "Seguro, amaría un abrazo,"

Y cuando la pequeña la abrazó, Quinn tuvo que admitir que se empezó a sentir mejor. Ahora si tan solo pudiera convertir a la niña de vuelta a su normalidad. Mientras lo pensaba, una idea se le cruzó por la mente sobre a quién preguntarle acerca de la situación.

"¿Qué hay con esa mirada?" preguntó Santana cuando las encontró finalmente en el campo.

"Sé a quién podemos preguntar," dijo Quinn.

"¿Preguntar acerca de qué?"

"De cómo revertir esto,"

"¿Oh?"

"Piensa, ¿qué miembro del club Glee tiene un gusto tan ecléctico en todo que es la única que probablemente sabe de hechizos y esas cosas?"

"Maldita sea, no puedo creer que no pensé en ella,"

"Exacto, tenemos que localizar a Tina,"

"Ya lo hice," dijo Brittany mientras era vista caminando hacia el grupo sosteniendo a una muy aterrada Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Ho-ho-hola, chi-chi-chicas, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?" tartamudeó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El camino de vuelta a casa de Quinn estuvo relativamente callado. Tina seguía mirando a Rachel quien estaba luchando por no quedarse dormida y aun así estaba muy cansada como para quedarse despierta así que se mantenía cabeceando.

"Tierna," dijo Tina.

"Sí, lo es," dijo Quinn mientras miraba alrededor y empezaba a estacionarse en su carril.

"Entonces, ¿exactamente cómo puedo ayudarlos? ¿Y cómo sucedió esto?"

"Explicaremos más adentro, Brittany tiene el papel que encontró, así que… eso,"

"¿Papel?"

"Sí, espera un minuto, Rachel, cariño, hora de despertar," dijo Quinn mientras empujaba lentamente a la niña.

Rachel simplemente lloró mientras se levantaba lentamente pero aún estaba muy cansada.

"Por favor, no llores," dijo Quinn mientras escuchaba al carro de Santana llegando.

Pero Rachel continuó llorando y quejándose mientras trataba de frotarse los ojos, aunque no tenía la energía suficiente para moverse.

"Oh, cariño, gran día aburrido en la escuela," dijo Brittany acercándose al auto de Quinn, desabrochó a Rachel y la cargó, columpiándola lentamente para dejarla relajarse y dormir.

"Guau, será una gran madre," comentó Tina.

"Sí, lo será," dijo Santana mientras miraba a Brittany quien sostenía a Rachel gentilmente en sus brazos.

Quinn solo sonrió antes de preguntar, "¿Trajeron el papel?"

"Sí, lo hicimos,"

"Bien, entremos," dijo Quinn mientras el grupo entraba a la casa.

* * *

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, y Brittany había creado una cama en el suelo con una almohada larga y tirado una manta encima de Rachel, Tina estaba revisando el papel que Brittany le había dado.

"Esto es viejo," dijo Tina antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo exactamente te encontraste este pedazo de papel?"

"Bueno, lo encontré, solo apareció en mi mochila," dijo Brittany.

"Entonces, ustedes cuatro,"

"Tres, Berry no quiso leerlo," dijo Santana.

"Bueno, tres, ¿ustedes tres decidieron leer algo que apareció mágicamente en la mochila de Brittany sin si quiera averiguar de qué se trataba?" dijo Tina en shock total.

"Sí,"

"Eso es realmente malo de parte de ustedes,"

"Puedes decir estúpido, tartamuda, sabemos que fue estúpido,"

"Bueno, fue estúpido de parte de ustedes, leer cosas que tienen instrucciones de ser un hechizo, eso es realmente malo, dios, es como jugar con la tabla de la Ouija, es peligroso,"

"Espera, un rato, creí que la Ouija era solo una farsa para vender juguetes,"

"Eso es lo que ellos quieren que pienses, que es solo un juguete cuando en verdad no lo es, la Ouija puede hacer un montón de daño, abren puertas que no deberían ser abiertas y traen cosas que deberían permanecer en el otro lado; diablos, un montón de psíquicos, incluso paganos, y brujos, te dirán que no juegues con la muerte, como dije, abre puertas a cosas que no deberían ser permitidas acá,"

"¿A quién te refieres exactamente con ellos?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Sigue dormida?" preguntó Tina mirando a Rachel quien dormía en una almohada grande y envuelta en una manta en el suelo.

Brittany se acercó para ver, "Sí," respondió y regresó.

"Bueno, miren, lo sobrenatural tiene muchos nombres, bien, nombres que los humanos les damos para tratar de entender las cosas que vemos pero no podemos explicar," empezó Tina.

"Bien," dijo Santana.

"Hay cosas buenas ahí, y hay cosas que prefieren ignorarte y simplemente existir, pero también hay cosas malas, cosas que quieren lastimarnos,"

"¿Para qué?"

"¿Poder? ¿Qué más hay allá? Es siempre sobre el poder y el control,"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque está en su naturaleza, así es como son, en el mundo cristiano, tanto Este y Oeste, son conocidos como Ángeles y Demonios, no hay más en medio, no hay neutralidad, pero con cualquier tipo de mundo sobrenatural hay algún tipo de jerarquía y siempre hay un balance de cierta naturaleza, veamos ¿qué más? Oh, en la cultura Islámica tienen el djinn, en la cultura japonesa esos son conocidos como Yokai y Yurei, y también está el Oni en la cultura Japonesa que son como ogros que a veces tienen cuernos, la cultura China tiene dragones y monstruos, cada cultura de cada nación en todo el mundo tienen criaturas que son o exactamente lo mismo o increíblemente similares, pero todas tienen la misma función, vivir, sobrevivir haciendo todo lo necesario en su naturaleza,"

"¿A dónde estás tratando de llegar?"

"Que lo que sea que quería que leyeran eso, sabía a quién iba a afectar, la pregunta es ¿por qué?"

Quinn miró a Rachel quien aún seguía durmiendo en el suelo, "Esa cosa, ¿quiere lastimar a Rachel?"

"O peor, quiere matarla," respondió Tina.

Quinn estaba pasmada, "¿Matarla?" chilló.

"Para ganar el cuerpo de una persona, un espíritu, o un ser sobrenatural, necesitaría deshacerse de la entidad dentro del cuerpo, o lo que llamamos alma, destruirla, matarla, mandarla a jigoku, infierno, o abajo, como quieran llamarlo, deshazte del alma y el cuerpo es tuyo por tomarlo, Rachel cesaría de existir como es ella y vendría a ser algo más, el truco es entrar al cuerpo antes de que se dé cuenta que el alma y espíritu están muertos,"

"Pero ¿por qué?"

"Como dije, poder y control, somos sólo embarcaciones y peones para ellos, insignificantes, lo que sea que hiso que eso se te apareciera quería que lo leyeras porque sabía a quién se dirigía,"

"Oh por dios,"

Las cuatro permanecieron calladas mientras escuchaban la respiración de Rachel.

"¿Puedes descubrir la razón, Tina? ¿Por qué la forma de una niña? ¿Por qué ahora?" Quinn preguntó, de hecho, sonaba más como si estuviera casi rogando.

"La forma de niña les puedo dar la razón, porque los niños son más susceptibles a lo sobrenatural que nosotros porque no estamos condicionados a olvidarlo aún, el alma de un niño, mente, cuerpo, es puro e inocente, y lo sobrenatural ama eso porque les da más espacio en el qué trabajar, el por qué ahora, eso depende, podría ser algo sobre Rachel ganando el poder que necesita para sobrevivir, podría ser casi cualquier cosa," respondió Tina.

"Pero esa línea, 'toma el alma que tiene más miseria'," Quinn sostuvo, "¿Por qué ella?"

"Te diré más cuando descubra más, pero les puedo decir una cosa,"

"¿Qué?"

"Rachel tiene un montón de miseria es su alma, mucho de ella, pero no lo vemos porque escogemos no hacerlo,"

"¿Pero tú lo haces?"

"Sí,"

"¿Por qué no hiciste nada?"

"Porque no pude, no es una buena respuesta, pero es la mía,"

Quinn se veía nerviosa por un momento antes de preguntar a Tina, "Tina, ¿qué significa todo esto? Rachel ha declarado varias veces que ha visto a ese monstruo, ¿por qué la sigue?"

"Si lo que está viendo es real, y lo siento por decírselo a quien sea que esté viviendo con ella, pero de esta no se salvará ni Dios," Tina declaró resuelta.

Santana solo se quedó mirándola, "¿Qué diablos quieres decir, tartamuda?"

"Hay habido casos donde el espíritu se engancha al hospedador, lo sigue, no importa a dónde vayas, ese espíritu te seguirá, empezarás a ser embrujada, pero también podrían ser especulaciones porque hay espíritus engañosos o seres sobrenaturales ahí afuera, como el Kitsune japonés,"

"Espera, ¿así que una niña como Arden Cho va a perseguirnos?"

"Horrible falsificación de un Kitsune en Teen Wolf, por mucho que me guste la serie, los verdaderos Kitsune son zorros, en la única cosa que la serie acertó es que hay diferentes tipos, cerca de trece, si mal no recuerdo, más si incluyes zorros naturales, como sea, Kitsune son conocidos por engañar a la gente, cuando alcanzan la edad de cien, pasan por un ritual en donde pueden pasar a una forma humana usando una hoja y bailando o haciendo algo, como sea, toman la forma de una mujer usualmente, porque así es más fácil engañar a la gente,"

"Eso es malo,"

"Bueno, malo, ¿qué significa eso en el mundo espiritual? Para ellos eso no es un concepto, no realmente,"

"Estoy confundida,"

"El mundo es un lugar confuso, de todas formas no creo que lo que esté siguiendo a Rachel sea un Kitsune, así que podemos tacharlo de la lista,"

"¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó Santana.

"Porque, a pesar que les guste engañar a la gente, uno, se dirigen solo a adultos, usualmente hombres, y dos, los Kitsune no asustan ni dañan a los niños porque ellos son niños,"

"Pero Berry tiene dieciséis en realidad,"

"Verdad, pero piensa en ello, si esto es un espíritu lo que se ha enganchado a ella, un Kitsune no es un candidato viable, no es su modus operandi, lo que estamos buscando es un espíritu oscuro, una figura sombra, o el peor escenario, un demonio sombra,"

Todo lo que cualquiera pudo hacer fue asentir la cabeza ante esa información.

* * *

Luego de que Tina se haya ido; luego de haber prometido de no contarle a nadie más lo que había ocurrido; Quinn sólo miró a Rachel.

"Lo resolveremos, Q," dijo Santana.

"¿Y si no, S? ¿Qué si lo que ve es real? ¿Qué pasa si no podemos salvarla? Hemos firmado su orden de muerte," dijo Quinn.

"Entonces nos aseguramos que nada la atrape, buscaré por personas a la que podamos contactar por esto," dijo Brittany con certeza.

"Dios, esto simplemente, esto no se siente real, digo, demonios, ¿en serio?"

"De hecho, hay una riqueza de seres sobrenaturales que no podemos explicar, solo los llamamos así porque no podemos explicarlos," dijo Brittany.

"Verdad, así que ¿cómo descubrimos qué es lo que está tratando de obtener a Rachel?"

Brittany simplemente la miró.

"No, Brittany, no podemos," Quinn empezó.

"Sé que te preocupas por ella, Q, lo sé, y esto es desde antes que se volviera una niña, ¿por qué más hubieras estado conteniendo a Santana?", empezó Brittany, "Pero tienes que recordar que esa pequeña de cuatro años, no tiene realmente cuatro, tiene realmente dieciséis años y está atrapada en un cuerpo de una niña de cuatro, está a la deriva y atrapada entre quién era y quien es,"

"No podemos pedirle que describa a esa cosa,"

"Pero deberíamos, la única forma de ayudarla es descubriendo que ve, y no podemos,"

Santana empezó haciendo una mueca que Quinn y Brittany conocían bien. Por poco podían ver los engranajes funcionando literalmente, lo cual solo pasaba cada vez que unía las piezas de algo importante.

"¿Qué es, S?" preguntó Q.

"Sólo estaba pensando, algo que mi mamá me dijo cuando era niña, criaturas sombras, demonios, lo que sea, ellos usualmente se presentan ante nosotros si quieren, pero algunos, algunos necesitan energía para hacer eso, y la única forma de hacer eso es si ganan una embarcación, ¿no?" empezó Santana.

"¿Si?"

"Bien, entonces pensé también, ¿qué tal si lo que sea que esté persiguiendo a Berry aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para presentarse a alguien además de ella? Los niños pueden ver cosas que nosotros no porque perdemos la habilidad, ¿no? Porque estamos condicionados a ello, es como lo que estaba diciendo la tartamuda antes,"

"Ese es un buen punto, pero ¿cuál es el punto?"

"Lo que sea que sea esta cosa, está tratando de hacerse más fuerte para matar a Berry, hasta ahora la está siguiendo, ¿por qué ahora? No lo sé, pero estoy de acuerdo con B en esta, Q, tenemos que preguntarle, porque sé de una fuente de la que podemos mirar,"

"¿Fuente?"

"Nosotros, los latinos, tenemos una larga historia con lo sobrenatural, mi madre de hecho tiene un libro en algún lado, nunca me importó porque pensé que era falso pero ahora puedo ver porque mi madre estaba tan preocupada de que haga algo con lo sobrenatural, si podemos hacer que Berry nos diga cómo se ve esta criatura, podemos tratar y buscarla en un libro guía,"

"¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?"

"Era de mi abuela, ella se lo pasó a mi madre,"

"Bueno, entonces, ¿conocemos a alguien que pueda dibujar realmente bien?"

"Pues, tenemos a ¿Mike?"

"Guau, estamos yendo por la pareja de asiáticos poderosos hoy, ¿no? Glee puede ser coincidentemente útil de vez en cuando,"

* * *

Quinn había llamado a Tina para que lleve a Mike. El chico estaba sorprendido de si quiera ser llamado por las Unholy Trinity.

Luego de que le explicaran la situación él solo las miró.

"Están bromeando, ¿verdad? Hechizos, demonios, sobrenatural, esas no son cosas reales," le dijo.

"Mike, las viste con una niña, ¿quién crees que es esa niña?" preguntó Tina.

"No sé, una niña,"

"Brittany, tengo hambre, y no puedo encontrar al Sr. Tibbs," dijo Rachel corriendo a la habitación.

"¿Quién es el Sr. Tibbs?" preguntó Brittany.

"Mi conejo,"

"Ok, ¿la han tenido por todo este tiempo y se les olvidó traerle su muñeco?" Tina les preguntó mientras las tres se veían avergonzadas.

"Santa mierda," dijo Mike, "No, no, no, están bromeando, no,"

"Dijiste una mala palabra, travieso," dijo Rachel mientras trataba de golpear la pierna de Mike pero fue alejada por Brittany.

"Oye, no se le pega a los demás," dijo Brittany severamente.

"Pero la gente siempre me empuja, pensé que era porque era mala,"

"No, no eres mala, pero ciertas personas sí lo son,"

"Ok, díganme que esa no es quien yo creo que es," dijo Mike mientras señalaba a Rachel.

"Cariño, dile a Mike quien eres," dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel.

Pero Rachel empezó a sentirse un poco tímida mientras se pegaba a la pierna de Brittany y miraba a Mike.

"Solo dile tu nombre, Hobbit," dijo Santana un poco fuerte mientras Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Soy, soy Rachel, y tengo cuatro, y me gusta cantar, y tengo hambre, y extraño al Sr. Tibbs,"

"¿Quién es Sr. Tibbs?" preguntó Brittany.

"Mi conejo, mi mami me lo dio, eso es lo que me dijeron mis papás, extraño al Sr. Tibbs,"

"Bien, ¿qué tal si Quinn y Santana van y consiguen al Sr. Tibbs por ti?"

"Bueno, ¿puedo ir?"

"No, tienes que hablar con Mike y Tina,"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Te acuerdas del monstruo del que siempre hablas?"

"No quiero hablar sobre el monstruo,"

Brittany se arrodilló para así estar al mismo nivel que Rachel y dijo, "Sé que no quieres porque es aterrador y no te gusta pero los cinco de nosotros podemos ayudarte, Rachel,"

"Nadie puede ayudarme, es lo que el monstruo dijo,"

"El monstruo miente, confía en mí,"

"Está bien,"

Brittany atrajo a Rachel para darle un apretado abrazo, "Bien ahora, Santana y Quinn irán a buscar al Sr. Tibbs para ti, ¿dónde estará él?" preguntó Brittany.

"En mi cama,"

"Bien, Q, S, vayan a conseguir al Sr. Tibbs mientras Rachel y yo hablamos con Mike y Tina," ordenó Brittany.

Santana y Quinn solo obedecieron.

* * *

Quinn estaba mirando por la ventana en silencio mientras Santana manejaba hacia la casa de Rachel.

"¿Cómo sabes dónde vive?" preguntó Quinn finalmente.

"Mi mamá y sus padres estaban ayudándose para la preparación de un evento cuando era niña, tengo memoria fotográfica, solo necesito tomar una ruta una sola vez para saber dónde queda alguna cosa, ¿cómo crees que sabía dónde quedaba su casa en Halloween?" respondió Santana mientras estacionaba.

"Hmmm," fue todo lo que Quinn dijo cuando salió del auto, "Dios, S, ¿puedes sentir eso?"

"Sí, mierda, ¿Berry ha estado viviendo con esto?" preguntó Santana sin necesitar de una respuesta.

El aire era pesado y había una sensación de inquietud a pesar de que la casa se veía totalmente contraria a la descripción. Algo n estaba bien y podían sentirlo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió ante ellas.

"Oh, eso es siniestro," comentó Santana antes que ella y Quinn gritaran cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y vieran una sombra y cerrara la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que la casa tiemble.

"Oh por dios, ¿qué diablos fue eso?" preguntó Quinn mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Quería correr, volar, pero una parte de ella se había paralizado. Ahora empezaba la misión de atravesar esa casa para encontrar el peluche de Rachel, y ella realmente no quería.

"Tenemos que conseguir ese juguete por Berry, tal vez duerma mejor con eso, no podemos regresar con las manos vacías," dijo Santana.

"¿No estás asustada?" preguntó Quinn.

"Cagada de miedo,"

Quinn solo se quedó mirando la casa, cuando se dio cuenta que había una figura mirándolas fijamente de vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Antes de empezar con el capítulo, que creo que es relativamente corto, quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, ¡realmente los aprecio! y a quienes no, pero siguen esta historia, también les agradezco, son hermosos, sépanlo. No se preocupen, actualizaré lo más que pueda ;) Ahora sí, ¡empecemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Santana dejó salir el aire que contenía mientras miraba la casa antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando puso la mano en la perilla, se dio cuenta que no funcionaba.

"El lugar está cerrado," dijo mirando de vuelta a Quinn quien no se había despegado del auto, "¡Q!"

"Sí, perdón, estoy yendo, es sólo que, hay algo mirándonos desde la ventana," dijo Quinn mientras corría hacia Santana.

"Lo sé, también lo vi,"

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué estamos locas y entrando acá? Es por un juguete,"

"Verdad, pero es el juguete de Berry, lo ama porque cree que su madre se lo dio,"

Quinn sólo se quedó mirando.

"Mira, es solo una niña, ¿sí? Debería tener algo que la conforte," Santana empezó.

"Realmente te estás encariñando con ella," declaró Quinn.

Santana sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, entonces ¿corremos lo más rápido que podemos? Conseguimos al Sr. Tibbs y nos vamos al carajo de aquí," preguntó Quinn.

 _"¡VÁYANSE!"_ una voz sorda, susurrada, siseó.

Ambas saltaron alejándose de la puerta.

 _"Esto no es seguro, no es seguro,"_ susurró de nuevo.

"Realmente no quiero entrar," dijo Quinn, "Por mucho que me preocupe, estoy aterrorizada,"

"¿Quizás entramos por la ventana de al lado?" sugirió Santana, pero antes que una de las dos pueda hacer algo, la puerta se abrió y un objeto fue lanzado hacia sus cabezas.

Santana gritó y se agachó mientras Quinn atrapaba el objeto y gritaba corriendo de vuelta al auto. Santana tropezó corriendo al auto, abriéndolo y cerrándolo de golpe. Al escuchar la puerta, Quinn saltó gritando y sollozando por el miedo.

"¿Qué diablos te tiró, Q?" preguntó Santana mientras ambas recuperaban el aliento.

"Oh, un juguete de conejo en un abrigo de trenzas," dijo Quinn finalmente abriendo los ojos para ver el objeto suave que tenía en las manos.

"Espero por dios que ese sea Sr. Tibbs,"

"¿Por qué esa cosa terrorífica estaría ayudándonos?"

"No tengo idea, pero hay algo que no está bien, ¿cómo diablos estuvo Berry viviendo así?"

"No sé, pero larguémonos de aquí,"

Santana obedeció mientras prendía el auto y arrancaban.

"JODER, JODER, JODER, no puedo creer que esa mierda sea real," dijo Santana mientras golpeaba el timón cuando esperaban en el semáforo, "Digo, yo solo, siempre pensé que era superstición y que no importaba, yo solo, dios, no puedo creer nuestras tradiciones, nuestras maneras, yo solo,"

"Igual yo, S, yo solo, no sé qué realmente creer porque fui criada con mis creencias desde niña, pero eso, dios," declaró Quinn.

"Deberíamos ir primero a mi casa, esperemos que lo que la tartamuda dijo no vaya a pasar, necesito encontrar el libro de mi mami,"

"Vamos,"

* * *

Luego que ambas vayan a la casa de Santana para recoger el libro, manejaron de vuelta a la casa de Quinn.

Apenas llegando y entrando a la casa, vieron a Mike sentado en el suelo jugando al té con Rachel mientras Tina y Brittany estaban sentadas mirando en la computadora de Quinn; (que Brittany había tomado de su habitación – no era como que a Quinn le importara); y una figura que obviamente Mike había dibujado.

"¿Hola?" dijo Quinn, Rachel levantó la vista.

"SR. TIBBS", gritó feliz corriendo hacia Quinn, tomando el juguete de sus manos y abrazándolo, "Gracias, gracias, gracias,"

"No hay problema,"

"Quinn, ¿adivina qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mike me enseñó a hacer el pop and lock, es genial, quiero bailar como él cuando sea grande,"

"Bien, eso es genial, ¿qué hay de cantar?"

"Me gusta cantar, voy a ser buena cantando porque sé que algún día alguien me amará porque podré cantar,"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Rachel solo miró a otro lado por un momento mientras abrazaba a su conejo más fuerte, "Nadie me quiere además de mis papis, pero un día estoy segura que alguien me amará, ¿no?"

Quinn no pudo decir nada por el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta.

"Claro que lo harás, Rachel," dijo Brittany, "Y cuando lo hagan, serás la persona más feliz del mundo,"

"¡Sí!" dijo Rachel riendo con una sonrisa.

"Oigan, chicos, deberíamos seguir viendo esto," dijo Tina, "Mike, ¿podrías llevar a Rachel al parque o algo?"

"Sí, seguro, llámame, vamos chiquilla, vamos a jugar," dijo Mike mientras le ofrecía su mano a Rachel.

"¿Puede venir el Sr. Tibbs también?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sí,"

"Bien,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Espera un momento, Chang," empezó Santana mientras Mike la miraba, "Toma un bolso, empaca dos botellas de agua, algo para comer, y paños húmedos, de ninguna manera irás a algún lugar sin chequear que pueda comer,"

"Oh, bueno," fue todo lo que Mike pudo decir mientras Santana lo fulminaba con la mirada, los brazos cruzados.

* * *

Mientras las tres chicas empezaban a investigar, Mike llevó a Rachel al parque.

Rachel chilló de felicidad cuando vio el parque de juegos, pero se congeló de repente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mike.

"Los otros niños, ellos siempre se ríen de mí y me tiran arena en la cara," dijo Rachel pausando el paso.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy diferente y tengo dos papás,"

"Oh,"

"No quiero que se rían de mí, duele,"

Mike se sintió realmente mal por la pequeña niña, la cargó y le dijo, "Siento que te lastime, Rachel, pero los niños acá son diferentes, te lo prometo,"

"¿Pero qué pasa si se ríen de mí?" preguntó Rachel sollozando.

"No lo harán, oye, ¿qué tal si juego contigo? ¿Carrera hacia la trepadora?"

"Sí,"

Mike rió, bajó a Rachel y pretendió que era más rápido que él mientras la miraba correr hacia la trepadora y empezaba a trepar,"

"Oh no, soy muy lento, oh no," dijo Mike mientras pretendía que estaba triste por perder.

Cuando Rachel llegó a la cima, bajó la mirada y rió, "Gané, Mike, gané, ¿tendré un helado?"

"¿Qué diría Santana?"

"Ay", Rachel hizo un puchero, "Diría que no,"

"Entonces yo también diré que no," dijo Mike mientras llegaba a la cima y la miraba, "Pero si le preguntas realmente bien, obtendrás algo de postre para después de la cena,"

"¡Sí!"

* * *

Mientras ambos jugaban felices en la trepadora, de vuelta a la casa de Quinn, las Unholy Trinity y Tina continuaban buscando ayuda. Brittany estaba buscando psíquicos y médiums que podían ser confiables y contactados, Tina estaba buscando referencias a los hechizos, Santana buscaba en el libro de su madre al monstruo que Mike había dibujado, y Quinn estaba investigando la historia del área en donde Rachel vivía.

Hasta ahora la búsqueda no había dado resultados.

Santana estaba tan frustrada que cerró el libro de golpe, asustando las otras tres, "Esto es tan frustrante, no puedo encontrar esta cosa aterradora, ¿es esto lo que en serio ve?" preguntó Santana.

"De acuerdo a ella, sí," dijo Brittany.

"Dios, esa cosa da miedo,"

El dibujo mostraba a una criatura con un cuerpo similar a muchos conceptos de artistas a 'El rastrillo'; el cual es visto en Creepypastas, las garras sí se veían como rastrillos, y aun así, eran garras afiladas. La cara de la criatura, a pesar de hacer recordar a Santana de Darth Maul por su piel roja y rayas negras curvadas, era espeluznante. Los dientes eran casi blanco lejía y muy afilados, y los ojos de la criatura eran completamente blancos, haciendo solo a la pupila visible.

Se estremeció al pensar que Rachel había estado viendo eso desde que era una niña hasta ahora.

"Toma un descanso, S," dijo Brittany mientras dejó de mirar a la computadora y se deslizó del sofá para sentarse con la latina en el suelo.

"Sí, bueno," dijo Santana mientras Brittany besaba su cuello, justo bajo la oreja.

"Todas deberíamos descansar," dijo Quinn mientras se levantaba, "Iré a traernos algo para tomar,"

"Iré contigo," dijo Tina.

Mientras las otras dos iban a la cocina, Brittany miró a Santana y dijo, "No te presiones demasiado,"

"No puedo ayudarlo, B, la miro y todo lo que veo es a una niña que ha estado sola por tanto tiempo que me hace pensar en cómo la ignoramos toda su vida, todos esos años, B," dijo Santana.

"Explica,"

"Me siento horrible por Berry, digo, tuvo que enfrentar todo esto, me hace pensar ¿por qué la diferencia? ¿Por qué me siento mal por ella de pequeña cuando jamás le di un rato de mi tiempo cuando era adolescente? ¿Por qué la diferencia?"

"No lo sé,"

Santana suspiró, apoyándose en Brittany y tomando el libro nuevamente. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que una foto cayó de él.

"¿Qué diablos?" empezó.

"Seguro es de atrás del libro," dijo Brittany.

"Sí, mi abuela ama hacer eso, pone fotos en todos lados," dijo Santana mientras la levantaba y miraba, "¿Qué mierda?"

"¿Qué miras, S?" Quinn preguntó regresando de la cocina con Tina, llevando bebidas y bocadillos.

"Q, mira esta foto," dijo Santana dándole la foto a Quinn.

"¿Qué diablos? Esa es mi madre, ¿qué diablos hace con tu abuela?" preguntó Quinn.

"No sé, digo, ¿por qué tu madre está usando un pentagrama?" preguntó Santana, "Pensé que ella no creía en las cosas del 'diablo',"

"De hecho ese es el pentagrama pagano," dijo Tina, "El satánico que los cristianos suelen confundir a veces es un pentagrama de cabeza, aunque esa podría ser imaginada a diferencia de la realidad adecuada, no puedo recordad todo de eso, pero el pentagrama es el símbolo del balance en el mundo,"

"Pero ella, yo pensé," Quinn tartamudeó.

"¿Entonces crees que tu mamá sabe de este mundo?" Santana le preguntó a Quinn, "¿Ella podría ayudarnos?"

Quinn no estaba segura, pero podría preguntarle a su madre esa noche, "Le podremos preguntar esta noche, ¿quisieran quedarse a pasar la noche?" preguntó.

"Suena bien para mí, estoy segura que a Judy no le importará," dijo Santana.

"Especialmente si hago un puchero," bromeó Brittany.

"Le tendría que preguntar a mis padres, pero me encantaría estar aquí," dijo Tina, "Además nos dará más tiempo de investigar,"

Mientras las chicas se ponían de acuerdo con los planes y cómo se alistarían para la escuela al día siguiente, el teléfono de Tina empezó a sonar, "¿Hola?" empezó.

 _"Dios mío, Tina, ayúdame, no sé… (estática), Yo, yo no,"_ una voz fue oída.

"¿Mike?"

 _"Rachel está poseída, está matando a alguien, no sé, ayuda,"_

"¿Mike? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Mike?"

 _"El parque de Lima, está ahorcando a alguien, no puedo pararla, no puedo, ayuda, (estática),"_

"Mike, ponla al teléfono, conozco un conjuro chino,"

 _"Es demasiado fuerte, ella, oh por dios, Rachel, (estática) déjame ir, oh dios, ¡AYUDA!"_

Y con eso, la llamada terminó.

"¿MIKE?" Tina gritó al teléfono.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Santana.

"Es Mike, dice que está poseída, que está matando a alguien, y creo que lo está matando a él,"

"Deberíamos ir, ahora," dijo Quinn, "Y llevemos nuestras cosas con nosotros, algo de esto no está bien,"

Las demás chicas tomaron sus cosas y las metieron en sus bolsos mientras Quinn echaba llave a la casa, luego las cuatro manejaron hasta el parque.

"¿Cómo puede estar poseída? Creí que esas cosas solo se te enganchaban hasta que te deshicieras de ellas," preguntó Santana.

"No sé, esto está un poco afuera de mis límites," dijo Tina con miedo.

"Miren, solo lleguemos al parque y ayudemos a Mike," dijo Quinn, "Tina, ¿puedes concentrarte lo suficiente para detener a Rachel?"

"Sí,"

"¿La lastimará de alguna manera?"

"No, no debería,"

"¿No debería?"

"No hay garantía, Quinn, pero puedo ayudar a contener esa cosa y pararla por un rato,"

No había nada más que Quinn pudo agregarle a eso mientras trataba de encontrar un estacionamiento lo más rápido que pudiese.

Cuando llegaron, todas corrieron hasta que encontraron a los dos que buscaban.

"Oh por dios," fue todo lo que Tina pudo decir a lo que estaba frente a ellos.

Mike estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo con Rachel parada encima de su espalda, el Sr. Tibbs en una mano y su mirada en su nuca, sin prestar atención a nadie más a su alrededor.

"Oh no," fue todo lo que Quinn llegó a decir.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** A comparación del capítulo pasado, este será un poco más largo, y también explicará ciertas cosas.  
Gracias por sus comentarios, significan mucho para mí ;)

 **Bien, empecemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Tina pensó en voz alta.

"No lo sé," dijo Quinn tratando de acercarse cuidadosamente.

"Cuidado, si aún está poseída, esa cosa controlándola puede volverse contra nosotros,"

"Okay,"

Cuando las cuatro llegaron a la pareja, escucharon a Rachel reír de repente y decir mientras levantaba sus pequeños brazos en el aire, "JA, SOY LA MAESTRA,"

Sin pensarlo, Santana fue la primera en hablar, o mejor dicho gritar, a la pequeña morena.

"Rachel, bájate de él," ordenó Santana fuertemente, sin pensar en la mejor manera de abordar la situación, haciendo a las otras tres saltar por la esperada reacción.

Rachel miró hacia arriba en shock y cayó de la espalda de Mike, y empezó a llorar porque cayó en el concreto.

"¿Pero qué…?" empezó Mike levantándose, "Rachel, ¿estás bien?"

"Duele," lloró Rachel mientras Mike la levantaba.

"¿Mike?" llamó Tina.

"Oh, hola Tina, chicas," dijo Mike casualmente, volteó y vio a las cuatro mirándolo a él como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

"¿Qué diablos? Creímos que te había agarrado," dijo Santana sorprendida.

"¿Quién me agarró?" preguntó Mike.

"Rachel,"

"Bueno, lo hiso, por eso estaba en el suelo, estábamos jugando policías y ladrones y me venció. Estaba rindiéndome, pero aparentemente soy muy grande y ella tenía que probar que era la mejor, así que se paró en mi espalda,"

"No, creímos que te tomó, así como que ahora estarías durmiendo con los peces,"

"¿Ah?"

"Recibí tu llamada, estabas gritando por ayuda," dijo Tina.

"¿Qué llamada? Nunca te llamé," dijo Mike.

"Sí lo hiciste,"

"Eh, no lo hice, les dije que me llamaran cuando estuviese bien para llevarla a casa de nuevo, hemos estado aquí todo este tiempo y divirtiéndonos,"

"Hasta que caí en mi trasero," dijo Rachel fastidiada y sollozó, Brittany caminó hacia Mike para tomar a Rachel de sus brazos.

"¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?" le preguntó.

"¿En serio? ¿Aunque no sea hora de cenar?"

"Sí, le dará a Tina, Santana y Mike la oportunidad de conversar,"

"Está bien, HELADO, SÍ, oh espera, ¿Quinn, tú también vienes?"

"Ehm," empezó Quinn mientras Rachel le lanzaba mirada de cachorro.

Como una chica de dieciséis años, Quinn tenía que admitir que cuando Rachel se le quedaba mirando con sus verdaderos ojos de cachorro inocentes era algo adorable, como niña, de todos modos… era tan adorable que Quinn sintió que estaba a punto de derretirse de ternura.

"Está bien, está bien, también iré," dijo finalmente mientras Rachel gritaba un '¡Sí!' antes que ella, Brittany y Quinn se alejaran, dejando a Mike con Tina y Santana.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Mike, "¿Y por qué se ven tan espantadas?"

"Yo, nosotras, yo recibí una llamada tuya," dijo Tina.

"Y como dije, nunca te llamé, ¿quizás era alguien más?"

"No, la persona sonaba exactamente como tú,"

"Revisa tu teléfono,"

Tina miró a su celular de nuevo y se dio cuenta que el número de Mike no estaba en el historial de llamadas, de hecho la última llamada registrada era ella llamándolo a él hace un rato.

"¿Qué está pasando, Tina?" preguntó Mike.

"Mientras tú estabas aquí, nosotras estábamos discutiendo sobre una pijamda y luego recibí tu llamada hace unos pocos minutos atrás, estabas gritando que Rachel estaba poseída y que estaba matando a alguien, y que por alguna razón se volvió y empezó a matarte," dijo Tina.

"Eso explicaría por qué se veían asustadas cuando llegaron, pero te aseguro que yo no te llame, quién sea que haya sido, no fui yo," dijo Mike.

"¿Qué miércoles pasa aquí?" preguntó Santana.

"Lo que sea eso, está jugando con nosotras," concluyó Tina, "Creo que está empezando a hacerse más fuerte, lo suficiente como para manipular nuestros teléfonos e imitar nuestras voces,"

"Oh dios, eso es horrible, ¿qué haremos?"

"No sé,"

"Quizás tenga que hablar con mi madre, ver qué es lo que sabe, tiene que haber algo, o quizás mi abuela sabe,"

"Además creo que deberías tratar de hablar con la mamá de Quinn, quizás también ella sabe, es muy raro que las coincidencias sigan apareciendo sin más,"

Santana solo asintió.

"¡Santana, mira! Chocodate," dijo Rachel sonriente.

"Ven aquí," dijo Santana tomando una servilleta del bolso que Mike sostenía.

Rachel caminó hacia Santana y la latina empezó a limpiarle la nariz.

"Ay, Santana," Rachel gimió fastidiada.

"Oye, no me gustan los niños sucios, a menos que, claro, quiera que te tire a la ducha de nuevo," dijo Santana.

"No, dejaste el agua fría,"

"¡Sanny!" dijo Brittany duramente mientras Santana se encogía.

"Fue un accidente," dijo tratando de defenderse.

Brittany solo la fulminó con la mirada.

"Santana, Santana, ¿quieres un poco de mi helado?" ofreció Rachel.

"Está bien Squirt, tenlo tú," dijo Santana.

"Bueno," dijo Rachel feliz mientras tragaba el resto del helado.

* * *

Luego de pasar un rato en el parque, y jugar juegos con Rachel, el grupo se regresó a la casa de Quinn. Mike se ofreció para dejar a Tina a su casa y tomar algo de ropa, Santana y Brittany regresaron a sus respectivas casas, y Quinn estaba manejando de vuelta a la suya con Rachel.

"Entonces, ¿te divertiste con Mike?" preguntó Quinn.

"Sí, quiero ser alta como él cuando sea grande," dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Quinn a través del espejo.

"Veremos, ¿sí?"

"Sip, ¿Quinn?"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias por conseguir al Señor Tibbs, extrañaba sus abrazos,"

"No hay problema,"

"¿Viste a Abue?"

"¿Quién?"

"Abue, ella es mi abuela, puede caminar atravesando paredes, es genial,"

Quinn se detuvo por un momento mientras dejaba el auto a un lado del camino y miraba a Rachel.

"¿Tu Abue es un fantasma?" preguntó.

"Sí, ella trata de ayudarme contra el monstruo, pero la lastima, no me gusta," dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su muñeco.

"Rachel,"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tu Abue le diría a otras personas que salgan de la casa?"

"Todo el tiempo, pero a veces las personas no la escuchan, es triste,"

Quinn se sentó nuevamente en su asiento y pensó sobre el incidente temprano ese día.

"¿Quinn? ¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Nada malo cariño, vamos," respondió Quinn manejando de vuelta a su casa

* * *

Cuando regresó a casa, vio a su madre parada fuera de la puerta principal, brazos cruzados, viéndose bien molesta.

"¿Ma?" empezó Quinn mientras salía del auto.

"Quinn, ¿qué diablos has hecho?" preguntó Judy tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"La sala y la cocina son un lío,"

"¿Qué?"

"Parece que simplemente pasaste y malograste un montón de cosas,"

Quinn parecía confundida.

Viendo la confusión en la cara de su hija, el rostro de Judy cayó, "¿No fuiste tú? Oh dios, ¿estaba alguien tratando de robarnos?" Judy se preguntó en voz alta.

"Quinn, me atasqué," Rachel llamó desde el carro.

"¿Quién es esa?" preguntó Judy.

"Oh, es, um, es, um," Quinn tartamudeó.

"¿Quinn?"

"La hija de la família de una amiga a la que estoy cuidando,"

Quinn fue al auto y ayudó a Rachel a salir.

"Hola, Señora Fabray," dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Espera, ¿cómo conoces a mi madre?" Quinn preguntó sorprendida.

"Quinnie, ¿qué has hecho?" preguntó Judy mortificada.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

"Oh no,"

"¿Mamá?"

"Rápido, adentro,"

"Ma, Tina, Santana y Brittany están viniendo también,"

"¿Qué?"

"Ellas, nosotras, todas sabemos de Rachel y estamos tratando de resolverlo,"

Judy miró a su hija antes de decir, "Entra, explicaré más,"

Rachel no sabía que estaba pasando mientras miraba entre Judy y Quinn.

"Rachel, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Judy.

"Bien, tengo al Señor Tibbs," dijo Rachel mientras corría hacia Judy y la abrazaba, "Pero mi collar, lo perdí,"

"Tendremos que hacer uno nuevo," dijo Judy levantando a la pequeña niña.

"Está bien,"

* * *

Una vez que Quinn estaba dentro, vio el desastre que había en su sala. Habían libros esparcidos en el suelo, papeles arrancados, el sillón estaba volteado y la televisión se veía rota.

"Hola Alma, sí, soy yo, tenemos un problema, ¿podrías llamar a Jenny Cohen-Chang por mí y decirle que venga? Aparentemente nuestras niñas saben, o al menos están involucradas, sí, bien, gracias, te veo pronto," dijo Judy antes de colgar el teléfono y mirar a Quinn, "Quinn, ¿cómo pasó esto?"

"Actúas como si supieras qué está pasando, ¿qué carajos está pasando?" preguntó Quinn.

"Quinn, ¿cómo te encontraste a Rachel así?" preguntó Judy.

"Yo, nosotras, Brittany tenía un conjuro y ella, nosotras, lo recitamos mientras Rachel estaba con nosotras, creímos que era falso y luego eso pasó,"

"¿Cómo Brittany consiguió el hechizo?"

"Solo apareció,"

Judy se frotó los ojos por el estrés que estaba sintiendo.

"Lo siento mucho Ma, no sabía, creí que esa cosa era falsa," dijo Quinn.

"Está bien, nunca te conté sobre mí, la verdadera yo, la que tu padre trató de suprimir, su proyecto mascota para la Iglesia aparentemente," empezó Judy, "Explicaré más cuando todos estén aquí, por ahora limpiemos,"

Quinn aceptó ayudar a su madre.

Para el momento que todos llegaron, la casa estaba limpia y las bebidas y bocaditos estaban puestos en la sala. Rachel había ido por una siesta en la cama hecha de almohadas y la manta y estaba abrazando fuertemente al Señor Tibbs.

Las mujeres se sentaron mientras escuchaban lo que había pasado el último par e días.

Cuando terminaron, Alma tomó su bastón para caminar y le pegó a Santana en las piernas.

"¡Auch! ¿Para qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana fastidiada saltando del sofá y sentándose en el regazo de Brittany.

"Tú, tú nunca me escuchas Santana, nunca escuchas. Te dije que nunca jugaras con el mundo espiritual. Estoy segura que tu madre te dijo lo mismo," Alma la regañó.

"No sabía, creí que era todo falso, que no era real,"

"Santana, mija, ¿por qué no me dijiste que esa era Rachel?" preguntó Maribel.

"No pensé que me creerías, además cómo TÚ no la reconociste?" contraatacó Santana.

"Nunca vi su cara, realmente, o lo hubiera sabido, solo confié en tu palabra,"

"Te dije que pasas mucho tiempo trabajando," dijo Alma, "Una mujer debe quedarse con su familia,"

"Mami, ¿podemos no empezar con esto de nuevo? De lo que debemos preocuparnos es que esa cosa fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el hechizo aparezca en posesión de Santana y hacer una llamada fantasma a Tina,"

"El hechizo estaba en posesión de Brittany, de hecho, pero lo mismo da," corrigió Santana encongiéndose de hombros.

"El collar de Rachel desapareció," dijo Judy haciendo que Maribel se queje.

"¿Collar?" preguntó Santana.

"Yo fui quien creó el collar de Rachel," Maribel indicó, "Jenny lo terminó bendiciéndolo, mientras Rachel lo usara, estaría protegida del espíritu oscuro,"

"Te dije que deberíamos haberla tatuado, de esa forma estaría para siempre con ella y podríamos evitar que los poderes de esa cosa crecieran," dijo Alma severamente.

"Es muy tarde ahora, además, es una niña, no hay forma que la sometamos a eso,"

"¿Por qué no solo lo hicieron desaparecer?" preguntó Tina.

"Creímos que lo habíamos hecho, pero quizás reapareció, algo debe haber abierto la puerta, ¿jugaron a la Ouija o dijeron un hechizo diferente?" Jenny, la mamá de Tina, preguntó.

"No, sólo ese," respondió Brittany.

"Tina, ¿estuviste involucrada?" Jenny le preguntó a su hija.

"De ninguna manera, sé mejor que jugar con cosas con las que no se deberían jugar," respondió Tina mientras Jenny la miraba orgullosa de ella.

"Les dije a ustedes tres que había algo malo con ese exorcismo, les dije," dijo Alma, "ahora tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo, no dejaré que esa criatura oscura se lleve a otro niño,"

"¿Otro niño?" Quinn tragó saliva.

"Sí," dijo Judy mirando a la señora mayor y ella le asintió para que explique, "Debería explicar, cuando Rachel tenía cuatro, realmente cuatro, hubieron algunos casos de niños en su calle siendo poseídos, tuvimos que ayudar y algunos murieron con sus familias,"

"¿Cómo no fueron implicadas?"

"Vídeos de seguridad, los policías no sabían qué hacer con ellos,"

"¿Por qué ella? ¿O ellos?"

"Hay algunas personas en este mundo que poseen una energía diferente, a los espíritus les gusta eso, y aman ver el potencial que un ser puede tener, Rachel era una de los muchos que tenía un aura que, si era usado de cierta manera, le daría al espíritu un montón de poder, Rachel es como yo pero mucho más fuerte,"

"¿Tú?"

"Soy una psíquica, una real, o quizás más en el modo de Medium, pero así es cómo soy, igual es Alma,"

"Soy más como una Curandero, gracias, no tanto de forma de Medium,"

"¿Qué hay de ti, ma?" preguntó Santana.

"También soy Curandero," respondió Maribel.

"¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?"

"No tienes los mismo dones que yo, y por eso estoy agradecida, esperaba que nunca tuvieras que oír de este mundo, o preocuparte por él, que inocente de mí de creer que podrías escapar de esto, lo siento Mija,"

Santana sólo asintió, "Está bien Mami, entiendo,"

Maribel le sonrió a su hija mientras Judy continuó, "Jenny es una demonióloga, en un término más claro, es una sobrenaturalista, alguien que sabe sobre ese mundo y puede leerlo, además es una ex-monja budista, así que muchos hechizos, conjuros, protecciones y bendiciones del conocido desconocido 'Mundo Oriental', ella sabe sobre eso y cómo aplicarlos,"

"¿Ex Monja?" preguntó Tina.

"Sólo porque dejas de ser una cosa no quiere decir que dejes de tener tus poderes, dejé el convento porque no era el estilo de vida que quería y lo sabía," dijo Jenny acariciando la cabeza de Tina, "Y luego cuando conocí a tu padre hicimos clic. Este mundo de lo sobrenatural, este es el mundo que ambos conocíamos y sabríamos como pelearlo si teníamos que hacerlo, cuando te adoptamos nos sentimos guiados hacia ti y estamos felices de haberlo hecho,"

"¿Y Rachel?" preguntó Quinn queriendo saber.

"Rachel es también psíquica, pero su poder, sus habilidades, están más allá de cualquier cosa que un ser humano sea capaz," respondió Judy, "Es por eso que esa cosa la quiere, porque cuando Rachel sea completamente madura sus poderes serán buenos, maldito demonio, esperó a que madurara y luego la convirtió en niña para poder tomar su cuerpo más fácil,"

"Entonces, ¿saben cómo se ve?" preguntó Santana.

"No, y si lo que estaba acá fue dañado, asumo que quería destruir las formas que teníamos para saberlo, así que investigaremos desde el principio,"

"De hecho," Quinn empezó, "Pensé que había algo raro así que le pedí a todos que tomaran sus cosas para así tener todo lo que habíamos investigado,"

Judy miró a su hija orgullosamente.

Brittany buscó en su bolso y sacó el dibujo, se lo dio a Judy.

"Oh, mierda," dijo Judy mientras Quinn y Santana la miraban, "¿Qué?"

"Tú nunca maldices, así como que, jamás," dijo Quinn.

"Este es uno malo, Quinn, este no parará hasta que la consiga. No sé cómo Rachel lo contuvo por tanto tiempo, pero ahora que se ha revertido de vuelta a su estado infantil, no sé Quinn, oh por dios, sabía que era un malo, ¿pero así de horrible?"

Alma también miró el dibujo, "Dios mío,"

"¿Entonces qué es?" preguntó Tina mirando a su madre tomar la foto y ahogar un gritp.

"Este es un demonio sombra, pero este, conozco este, este es un Hikage Karite, un cosechador de sombras, solo he escuchado de un caso antes de que el hospedador fuera asesinado y su cuerpo destruido mientras la gente trataba de destruir el demonio, necesitamos trabajar en un talismán realmente poderoso, no hay duda de que este pudo regresar luego de años de ser alejado, tomará su alma y condenará al vacío para así usar su cuerpo, la Rachel que conocen será asesinada si no lo evitamos," dijo Jenny.

"Todos estos años, ustedes fueron psíquicas, ¿cómo no lo supieron?" preguntó Santana.

"Porque fuimos bloqueadas de verlo, y tengo una extraña sospecha de quién pudo haber sido," dijo Judy mirando a Rachel quien dormía en el suelo, "Ella habrá querido protegernos en una adorable e infantil manera,"

"Entonces debe ser más fuerte de lo que creíamos," dijo Alma.

"Sí, debe de serlo,"

"Ilumínanos aquí, ma," dijo Quinn.

"El collar que hicimos era para suprimir los poderes de Rachel para que así lo sobrenatural la dejara en paz, creímos que era lo mejor en ese tiempo," dijo Judy.

"Creí que embotellar ese tipo de cosas era algo demasiado malo porque sin el control necesario se podía fortalecer,"

"Eso es verdad, quizás suprimir es la palabra incorrecta, la palabra dormir sería un poco mejor, de todas formas, el problema que Rachel y sus padres tenían era que sus poderes eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para llamar a casi todo y abrir puertas que no debería, pero ella era demasiado joven como para entender que significaba todo eso, le íbamos a enseñar cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande pero siempre parecía que perdíamos contacto con los Señores Berry,"

"Quizás esa cosa ha estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo y no lo sabíamos," sugirió Alma.

"Quizás. Dios, desearía haber tenido más tiempo y que Russel no me haya detenido,"

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿Russel sabía de todo esto?" preguntó Quinn.

"Obvio que sabía, pero consideraba ese trabajo innatural, estoy agradecida de haberme deshecho de él y ser quien debería ser, quien nací para ser, tuve que ir a sus espaldas varias veces para tratar de ayudar a las personas que estaban en problemas," respondió Judy.

"¿Quién crees que ayudó con los papeles de adopción y otras cosas importantes que habías descuidado?"

Quinn estuvo callada por un rato antes de recordar su conversación anterior con Rachel, "Rachel me dijo que su Abue aún habla con ella y trata de ayudarla con ese monstruo, y que la lastima, asumo que ella es quien me tiró a Señor Tibbs en la cara y le dijo a Santana y a mí que nos vayamos de la casa de los Berry, aunque ni si quiera llegamos a entrar realmente," recordó.

"Oh, creí que esa señora mayor había decidido cruzar," dijo Maribel, "Estoy feliz que se haya quedado, pero esperemos que la podamos ayudar a cruzar, será difícil para ella aferrarse a su cordura si se queda en este nivel por demasiado tiempo, y si esa cosa está lastimándola, es dolor más allá de nuestra imaginación,"

"Quiero saber quién abrió la puerta," dijo Alma de repente, "Esa cosa, sé que la cerramos bien, quizás no lo suficientemente fuerte pero la puerta ha tenido que ser abierta de alguna forma,"

"El monstruo empezó a aparecer cuando Papi estaba jugando ese juego que le dijiste que no usara," dijo Rachel despertando y mirando a Alma.

"¿Qué juego mija?"

"La tabla con el triángulo de vidrio y las letras, él dijo que estaba tratando de hablarle a Abue porque ella era fuerte y entonces empezamos a verla de nuevo pero el monstruo también vino, pero yo puedo verlo y ellos no,"

"Entonces ellos abrieron la puerta, hombres idiotas, deberían haber recordado lo que les fue dicho,"

"No llames a mis Papis idiotas, eso es malo,"

"Perdón mija,"

Luego de un rato, el grupo decidió que era mejor cenar ya, así que Judy y Quinn fueron a hacer la comida mientras Jenny, Tina, Maribel y Santana fueron de compras por los objetos que serían necesarios para el nuevo collar de Rachel.

Alma y Brittany eran las únicas que quedaban en la sala cuidando a Rachel.

"¿Amas a mi nieta, Brittany?" preguntó Alma.

"Sí, y mucho," dijo Brittany.

"Bien, mantenla con los pies en la tierra, ¿sí? Esa chica necesita recordar sus raíces, su historia, asegúrate que recuerda y que presta atención ahora,"

"Trataré,"

"Y tú recuerda tu historia,"

"Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí,"

"Abuela, mira lo que puedo hacer," dijo Rachel riéndose mientras empezaba a hacer al Señor Tibbs levitar un poco del suelo.

"Dios mío, paras eso ahora,"

Rachel solo rió infantilmente mientras ponía despacio al Señor Tibbs de vuelta al suelo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El día siguiente mientras el grupo iba a la escuela, el día empezó un poco interesante.

Rachel estaba siguiendo a las Unholy Trinity alrededor como un pato bebé; así como ahora trataba de imitarlas pavoneándose pero le salió demasiado adorable; que por supuesto hiso a Tina reír porque estaba caminando detrás de ellas.

 _"Awwww eso es tan tierno," Brittany había dicho cuando Tina le mostró el video en el almuerzo haciendo que Rachel haga un puchero._

 _"Trataba de verme genial como ustedes," había respondido Rachel gruñendo._

 _"No, tu eres demasiado tierna, no dejes de serlo," respondió Brittany abrazando a la pequeña morena._

 _"Bueno," fue todo lo que Rachel dijo._

El pavonearse por los pasillos había sido precedido por la práctica de las Cheerios antes de que la escuela empezara oficialmente.

Rachel estaba sentada en los bancos del salón de gimnasia mientras esperaba a que las chicas terminaran y jugaba con Señor Tibbs; Tina había decidido hacer un poco más de investigación por su cuenta en la Biblioteca e iba a llevarse a Rachel consigo pero la pequeña niña quería quedarse con Quinn.

La mayoría de porristas creían que era adorable, pero a otras no les podía importar menos, Santana no podía dejar de mirar a la niña, Quinn estaba preocupada tanto como por la performance de su equipo como Rachel así que estaba distraída; y Brittany, bueno ella no estaba realmente preocupada porque la noche anterior las madres y la abuela habían creado un nuevo collar para que Rachel usara en el cuello para protegerla del demonio sombra y así suprimir una pequeña porción de sus poderes por el momento, luego de que tuvieran una sesión de media hora con la verdadera chica de dieciséis años, la cual fue una experiencia rara para las Unholy Trinity y Tina.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Bien chicas, ¿están listas para presenciar esto?" preguntó Alma._

 _"No tendríamos opción de todas formas," respondió Quinn mientras la mujer mayor la fulminaba con la mirada y dejaba salir un suspiro irritada._

 _"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" preguntó Rachel mientras Judy la hacía sentar en una silla._

 _"Rachel, lo que te vamos a pedir es que te sientes bien quieta, escucharás ruidos y sonidos raros pero te prometemos que estaremos aquí para ti, bien, ahora ¿quisieras que alguien te dé la mano?" preguntó Judy._

 _"Quinn," Rachel respondió rápidamente._

 _"Está bien, Quinn, toma la mano de Rachel, serás su ancla y consuelo," dijo Judy._

 _"¿Cómo hago eso?" preguntó Quinn preocupada._

 _"Sólo toma su mano y consuélala cuando sea necesario," dijo Judy mientras Quinn asentía, "Ahora, Rachel, si te asustas solo aprieta la mano de Quinn y sabrás que estás a salvo,"_

 _"Está bien, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel._

 _"Vamos a hablarte, pero a una diferente tú," respondió Judy._

 _"No entiendo,"_

 _"Solo siéntate quita, bien Rachel, explicaremos más en otro momento, confía en nosotras, estamos aquí para ayudarte,"_

 _"Está bien Señora Fabray,"_

 _Mientras Rachel se relajaba en la silla, la sesión empezó. Luego de cinco minutos, todos escucharon un grito y la habitación tembló. No le tomó mucho a Quinn de darse cuenta que el grito había sido de Rachel, aun así la pequeña niño no tenía la boca abierta._

 _"Prepárense todos," dijo Alma mientras una luz rodeó a Quinn y Rachel y entró a la pequeña haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran rápidamente con un grito ahogado._

 _"Rachel, mija, ¿eres tú?" preguntó Alma._

 _"Sí, ¿dónde esto? No puedo, no puedo ver," la voz de dieciséis años de Rachel se escuchó a través la boca de la de cuatro años._

 _"Estás atrapada al fondo de tu mente y cuerpo por el hechizo de tres idiotas," dijo Alma haciendo a Santana encogerse, igual que Quinn. A Brittany no le importó de todas formas, aceptaba que lo que hiso fue algo estúpido._

 _"¿Hechizo? Oh por dios, ese hechizo, les dije que no lo hicieran, algo estaba mal," dijo Rachel y luego gritó, "Ayúdenme,"_

 _"Rachel, hacemos lo más que podemos, solo resiste, ¿ok?"_

 _"Ok,"_

 _"No tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿quién abrió esa puerta espiritual en tu casa y cuándo?"_

 _"Mi Papi lo hizo dos años atrás porque quería hablarle a su madre, mi Abue, y como protegerme porque sentía que algo estaba mal con la casa, le dije que no, que algo iba a ir mal, ella vino pero también otras cosas, ese demonio que está acechándome nunca dejó este plano, estaba aprovechando su tiempo entre las sombras, lo vi consumir a otros demonios que existían para ganar fuerza y poder, el señor sabrá como Abue hizo para sobrevivir a él, todos estos años de mantener a esa criatura lejos, suprimiendo mis habilidades para que no pudiera encontrarme, al caño, él tomó mi collar y se lo llevó, pero no puedo usar mis poderes, no puedo, lastimaría a las personas, puedo verlo,"_

 _"Rachel, eres una niña buenas y te ayudaremos a aprovecharlos,"_

 _"Póngale un alto a mis poderes, por favor, cuando ese demonio tomó el collar me di cuenta que los poderes del collar había desaparecido, traté de contener mis poderes pero esa cosa seguía esperando a que explotara, lo detuve por un rato pero parecía tan complacida por eso y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que él quería mi alma, yo había madurado lo suficiente y él sabe cómo controlar mi poder, ayúdenme, por favor, mátenlo o mándenlo al mundo inferior._

 _"Rachel, estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, ¿estás bien con nosotras no suprimiendo tus poderes en tu cuerpo de cuatro años?"_

 _"¿Por qué? Conténgalos,"_

 _"No podemos ahora, necesitamos que practiques, recuerda, íbamos a hacerlo cuando cumplieras dieciséis, pero tus padres seguían dejándonos en el aire,"_

 _"¿Cuándo? Mis padres se la pasaban preguntándose por qué nunca los llamaron, y seguían perdiendo tu número,"_

 _Alma pausó ante eso, "Rachel, llamamos varias veces,"_

 _"Nunca recibimos las llamadas,"_

 _"Estamos quedándonos sin tiempo," dijo Maribel, Alma asintió._

 _"Rachel, le daremos a tu cuerpo joven un nuevo talismán para protegerte de ese ser, será fuerte, tú aún podrás verlo, pero él no podrá tocarte, no en un largo tiempo, y mientras no suprima tus poderes, contendrá la mayoría de ellos hasta que regreses a tu cuerpo normal, ¿está bien eso?" preguntó Alma._

 _Rachel fue escuchado suspirando de acuerdo antes de agregar, "Supongo, no puedo, esperen… no…no…,"_

 _Pero lo que iba a ser dicho fue cortado mientras la Rachel de dieciséis fue escuchada gritando y la luz desapareció dejando a la pequeña Rachel detrás._

 _Una voz siniestra fue escuchada burlándose de ellas, "Ego, ego consumam," (I am here, I will consume)._

 _"Dios mío," Alma dijo sintiendo la presencia en su mayor esplendor._

 _El demonio se materializó de repente en una nube de furia, fuego, y humo en frente de todos haciendo a las menores gritar y saltar. Aunque con eso habiendo sido dicho, a pesar del miedo, Quinn no soltó a Rachel y apretó su mano más fuerte._

 _"Espíritu, no tienes poder aquí," dijo Jenny empezando a recitar un mantra chino que bloquearía al demonio._

 _El demonio fue oído siseando, "El poder el mío," siseó, "Todo mío, la niña morirá,"_

 _Trató de ir contra ellas y siseó de nuevo moviéndose con una siniestra nube siguiéndolo, pero era imposible para él tocarlas, "Tu magia no me contendrá PARA SIEMPRE,"_

 _Siseó de nuevo mostrándoles los dientes._

 _Rachel reaccionó casi por instinto, levantando su mano y ahorcando al demonio, y tirándolo al suelo por el miedo cuando Jenny terminaba su mantra y el demonio desaparecía en el suelo al parecer derritiéndose con el humo, siseando y gritando._

 _"¿Rachel?" empezó Quinn pero la pequeña morena empezó a llorar así que Quinn la levantó y abrazó, "Todo estará bien Rachel, lo prometo,"_

 _Fin del Flashback._

De vuelta al presente, la entrenadora Sue, notando la distracción de sus líderes, había apartado a las Unholy Trinity para hablar con ellas sobre sus vagantes mentes, las rutinas, y asegurándose que las chicas hagan sus trabajos; las otras chicas, de todas formas, estaban más interesadas en la niña que estaba sentada en el banco y jugando con su juguete conejo.

"Esa niña se parece a RuPaul," una de las Cheerio dijo antes de gritarle a Rachel, haciendo a Santana, Brittany y Quinn mirarla, "OYE, NIÑA, ¿quién eres?"

Rachel levantó la mirada pero no dijo nada mientras buscaba a Brittany y sujetaba al Señor Tibbs fuertemente.

"Oigan, Tetas McGee, Embarazada, y Dumdum, necesito sus mentes aquí," la entrenadora Sue ordenó mientras las tres tuvieron que resignarse a prestarle atención.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?" la misma porrista preguntó mientras la discusión se llevaba a cabo.

"Sr. Tibbs, y se supone que no debería estar hablándote, eres una extraña," dijo Rachel.

"Oye, niña, danos el conejo,"

"No, él es mío, es mi mejor amigo," dijo Rachel abrazando al conejo más cerca de ella.

"Dánoslo, solo queremos verlo,"

"No, consigue tu propio conejo,"

"Dije que me lo des,"

"No, él es mío, dámelo de vuelta," Rachel empezó a llorar cuando la Cheerio se lo quitó de las manos, "SEÑOR TIBBS, REGRÉSAMELO, ES MI AMIGO, SEÑOR TIBBS,"

"Ey, Bree, dale a la niña su juguete de vuelta," otra Cherrio, Kitty, dijo.

"Sí, Bree, vamos, la niña está llorando," otra dijo.

"¿Por qué? Es un juguete estúpido," dijo Bree.

"Dámelo, fue un regalo de mi mami," dijo Rachel tratando de tomar el juguete.

"Si eres quien creo que eres, tu Mami no te quiere, de lo contrario, no se hubiese ido,"

"Dame a Sr. Tibbs de vuelta, es mío,"

"Quizás lo tire a la basura,"

El suelo alrededor de ellas empezó a temblar, pero antes de que Rachel pudiera hacer más, Santana estaba en el caso.

"Haces eso y te mato, perra," dijo Santana caminado hacia Bree mientras Rachel sollozaba, las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro al pensar que perdería a su mejor amigo, Brittany se acercó a ella y la cargó para calmarla.

"Quiero al Sr. Tibbs de vuelta," Rachel lloró mientras Brittany la abrazaba.

"Lo tendrás de vuelta, Sanny lo conseguirá por ti," Brittany le susurró mientras veía a Santana enfrentarse a Bree.

"Lopez, ¿qué?" empezó Bree.

"Crees que eres una macarra pero no tienes nada en mí, o Q, o B, no eres nada pero un intento de copia, no sé diablos vio la entrenadora en ti, quizás una segunda versión de mí, pero coño, no tienes nada mío, ahora dale a la niña su juguete de vuelta o ayúdame que te cortaré con las cuchillas," Santana gruñó ferozmente mientras Quinn se colocaba detrás de ella, "O peor, Q te atormentará en tu desagradecido y estúpido culo,"

"Yo, es solo un juguete estúpido,"

"Dale a la niña su juguete de vuelta o le diré a Papi como su supuesta gran devota hija abre sus piernas jodiendo religiosamente,"

"Yo no duermo con cualquiera, no soy tú, o Quinn,"

"Yo no duermo con cualquiera, perra," Quinn escupió, "Fue solo una vez estando borracha, y me arrepiento de eso,"

"Nunca dije que durmieras con cualquiera, pero sé cómo se siente Papi sobre, digamos, la auto-excitación y como amas dejarla salir, confía en mí, no eres sutil,"

"Tú, tú no tienes prueba de eso,"

"Tengo otras pruebas, y por otra parte, tener sexo no solo significa que meten sus pitos en ti, si sabrás,"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Que en esa exhibición entre tú y algunos otros diferentes chicos en varios y diferentes momentos, literalmente dándose una mano entre sí, he notado que prefieres a Josh en particular, especialmente cuando sus manos joden tu coño, sí, aprende como echar llave a la puerta y cierra las cortinas la siguiente vez cuando estés en clases de Ciencias, ¿eh? O mejor aún, anda a casa,"

Brees solo se quedó mirándola poniéndose pálida.

"Estoy segura que Papi amaría saber sobre eso, oh su preciosa niña está creciendo y arruinando las cosas ahora, que precioso," Santana sonrió vilmente haciendo a Bree sacudirse al pensarlo, "O quizás le debería decir a la escuela entera como es que eres realmente solo una niña cerebrito tratando de ocultarse tras la imagen de una llamada chica ruda, ¿cómo se llamaba ese colegio que dejaste?"

"Lima Grammar College, casa de los empollones y cerebritos, pero lo dejó por el bullying que los chicos le hacían, aparentemente no era lo suficientemente lista para esa escuela," dijo Quinn, "Oh pero las fotos que tenemos e ella, no solo con esos chicos, sino con unas chicas también, estoy segura que su homofóbico padre amaría verlas, oh, ¿y qué sobre esos clubes de juegos a los que va? Tengo fotos de eso y Papi no le gustaría eso tampoco, conservativos, ¿cuándo aprenderán?"

"Ustedes no lo harían," empezó Bree.

Santana la fulminó antes de decir, "Pruébame, ahora dale a la niña su conejo de vuelta de buena forma y aléjate de una puta vez,"

Bree le tiró el juguete en la cara a Rachel, pero la niña estaba tan feliz como para llorar por eso, y empezó a alejarte.

"Ahora vete," dijo Santana.

"Espera, espera, espera," dijo Quinn, "Conozco ese movimiento, y esa mirada, está tratando de retarnos S, cree que estamos siendo suaves porque tenemos a una niña con nosotras,"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Lo sé, ¿reconoces esa mirada?"

"Oh sí, la chica que rompimos e hicimos salir de McKinley tenía la misma mirada, pero estoy segura que Bree estará bien con el castigo, después de todo ella quiere ser como yo, ¿verdad? Y YO, NO, ME ROMPO,"

Bree palideció de nuevo tratando de escapar.

"Oh Bree," Santana se burló cantando, "Es tiempo para un pequeño juego, vamos al campo, ahora, ¡VAMOS!"

Bree empezó a correr al campo mientras Brittany miraba a Rachel abrazar su conejor antes de mirar a Santana.

"Gracias, Santana," dijo Rachel con una sonrisa feliz.

"Sí, sí, lo que sea, Hobbit," Santana dijo tomando a Rachel de los brazos de Brittany para llevarla, luego le secó la cara para borrar las lágrimas, "Ahora escucha, Hobbit, y escucha bien, ¿sí?"

"Ya,"

"Solo dije esas cosas horribles porque esa chica era mala, ¿sí? Nunca hagas eso porque sé que tú puedes hacer algo mejor,"

"Está bien, pero no entiendo,"

"Chicas como ella necesitan una conversación severa, pero tú no te preocupes por eso, ¿sí? Porque estaré aquí para ti,"

"Ok, gracias Santana,"

"Está bien, pequeña,"

Rachel estuvo callada por un momento jugando con las orejas del Señor Tibbs, luego le preguntó a Santana, "¿Qué harás ahora?"

"Tengo a una chica que castigar, así que puedes estar con Brittany," respondió Santana.

"Bien, ¿qué con Quinn?"

"Tiene que venir conmigo, es la capitana,"

"Genial, ¿dónde está su barco?"

"Quiero decir que ella es la líder de la porristas,"

"Oh, ok,"

"Bien, anda, y ustedes chicas, duchas, ahora, y alístense para las clases," Santana ordenó mientras las Cheerios empezaron a dispersarse.

"Y ajusten sus colas de caballo, dios," dijo Quinn fastidiada.

Rachel se acercó a Brittany y tomó su mano preguntándole curiosa, "Brittany, ¿qué es un coño? ¿y qué significa joderlo?" preguntó haciendo a Santana atorarse y verse mortificada mientras Quinn se volvía roja pero riéndose fuertemente, un par de Cheerios que estaba cerca también empezaron a reírse mientras caminaban a los vestidores.

"Eh, bueno, uh," empezó Brittany.

"No tienes que saber qué significan esas palabras, Hobbit," dijo Santana.

"Pero tú lo dijiste, ¿qué significan? Nunca había escuchado esas palabras antes," dijo Rachel.

"Uh, aprenderás cuando seas grande, lo prometo, solo nunca digas esas palabras, ¿sí? Son realmente malas,"

"Pero tú las dijiste,"

"Y Sanny es una muy mala chica, quien será castigada," Brittany dijo guiñándole el ojo a Santana, quien se ruborizaba.

"Bueno," dijo Rachel mientras ella y Brittany iban al auditorio, sin enterarse del doble sentido que hizo que Quinn pretendiera ahogarse.

"Bien, vamos a castigar a esa perra aspirante," dijo Santana, "Tenemos un legado que mantener,"

Quinn solo asintió ante eso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Luego del fiasco con Bree, Brittany había llevado a Rachel al auditorio a jugar. La rubia estaba teniendo un buen momento viendo a la pequeña morena pretender ser Fanny Brice mientras Rachel cantaba 'Don't Rain On My Parade' en acapella. Para una niña de cuatro años, no estaba para nada mal, aún sonaba como un niño normal, pero era muy buena según Brittany.

"Seré una estrella de Broadway," dijo Rachel orgullosa.

"Sé que lo serás," dijo Brittany.

Las dos estaban inconscientes de la figura oscura que las miraba desde la equina de la oscuridad.

Mientras el resto del día pasaba, la gente estaban parcialmente preguntándose por qué Bree se veía como si estuviera llorando, pero la ignoraron, después de todo, tenía que ser dura; pero quizás eso tenía que ver con Santana apareciendo al azar en su espacio haciéndola hacer un entrenamiento masivo; en cualquier caso, la mayoría de estudiantes se veían más intrigados por la existencia de la Rachel, pero la Unholy Trinity, no queriendo realmente interactuar con los de Glee o alguien más aún, se sentaron en la mesa de las Cheerios para ser dejadas en paz.

Jacob Ben Israel seguía mirándolas sospechosamente, pero solo tomó una mirada fulminante de Santana y un paseo a la oficina de Sue para que no solo mojara sus pantalones, sino para que se alejara completamente de ellas.

Mientras el día terminaba, era finalmente hora de Glee, todos estaban mirándolas curiosos a ellas, excepto por Tina y Mike, mientras Schuester entraba al salón y luego perder el control al no ver a Rachel o Finn.

"¿Dónde están Finn y Rachel?" preguntó Schuester, mirando alrededor.

"Finn, ni idea, Rachel está aquí," dijo Quinn señalando a la pequeña niña sentada en el regazo de Brittany.

"Eh, ¿chicas?"

"Créeme, esa es Berry, nosotras como que, accidentalmente, lanzamos un hechizo, sé que suena demasiado descabellado, pero créanme, esa es Berry," dijo Santana.

Todos se quedaron mirándolas, y luego a la niña.

"Están bromeando, ¿verdad? Digo, seguro, está usando todo su vestuario, pero no hay manera," Kurt declaró.

"Querida, ¿cómo te llamas?" Mercedes preguntó, mirando a Rachel.

"Soy Rachel," respondió.

"¿Tu nombre completo?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry,"

"Bien, ¿puedes decirnos algo sobre ti?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como, ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor? O ¿Quiénes son tu Mami y papi? ¿Qué te gusta?"

"Oh bien, quiero estar en Broadway cuando sea mayor y cantar como Barbra Streisand, y amo las estrellas doradas, son una metáfora, porque algún día, yo seré una gran estrella también, y no tengo una Mami, ella me dejó, pero tengo dos Papis, y amo cantar y bailar, pero todos se ríen de mí porque me gusta, pero está bien, cuando sea una estrella grande, ellos se sentirán mal porque fueron malos conmigo,"

"Si esa no es Berry, no estoy seguro de quién es," dijo Puck mirando a la niña.

"¿Noah?" dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"Hola Jew Babe,"

"¿Qué es una Jew Babe?"

"Uh, bueno, eres Judía, y bebé,"

"No entiendo,"

"Babe significa linda, es el apodo que te di,"

"Oh, pero, Noah, ¿por qué eres tan viejo?"

Eso hizo reír a todos.

"No soy viejo, Jew Babe," dijo Puck ruborizándose.

"Pero eres tan grande, y viejo, y alto, y no eres pequeño como yo," dijo Rachel y luego preguntó preocupada, "¿Qué te pasó? ¿El coco te atrapó?"

"Eh, bueno, magia, eso te hizo pequeña de nuevo, yo tengo la edad correcta,"

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Sí,"

"Pero, no lo entiendo,"

"No importa,"

Rachel solo lo miró y se encogió de hombros antes de saltar del regazo de Brittany y correr hacia Puck, quien la levantó y acarició el cabello, ella se acurrucó contra él. Puck puso un brazo protector alrededor ella acariciando su espalda y la dejó jugar con sus dedos.

Rachel se levantó para así estar de pie en su regazo y le dio un gran abrazo rodeando su cuello y besó su mejilla. Puck rió ante eso e hizo ruidos tontos, apretó los labios y la besó de vuelta. Rachel dejó salir una risa fuerte e infantil abrazándolo más fuerte.

"Oye, cuidado," Quinn le advirtió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Puck.

"Está preocupada de que seduzcas a la niña," dijo Santana.

"Eh, ew, es una niña, además, es como una hermana para mí ahora, ¿sí? No haría eso, respeto a mi familia judía más que eso," respondió Puck.

Rachel no entendía lo que estaba pasando así que se sentó y continuó jugando con una de las manos de Puck pasando su dedo por su palma y empujando sus dedos mientras él pretendía que atrapaba sus dedos de vez en cuando, haciéndola chillar de risa.

Rachel tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras el resto del grupo la miraba, encontrándola adorable.

"Noah, Noah, eres grande ahora, puedes cargarme," dijo Rachel cuando la idea pasó por su mente.

"Eres pequeña de adolescente, aún podría cargarte," respondió Puck mientras el Club reía, pero el chiste estaba perdido en Rachel.

"Entonces, cárgame, juguemos," dijo Rachel.

Puck no pudo decir nada.

"No cuestionaremos tu rudeza," Brittany le aseguró.

Puck suspiró mirando a Rachel, "Está bien," dijo en derrota.

"Yey," Rachel dijo mientras Puck se paraba y la cargaba en sus hombros, haciéndola reír con ganas.

Schuester podía solo mirar, no sabía que decir. Quería continuar con la lección, pero estaba disfrutando mirar a los chicos mirando a Rachel jugar con Puck.

En el momento, Rachel pretendía ser un vigilante antes de que Puck la bajara y pretendiera ser un monstruo de cosquillas que trataba de atraparla.

"Soy el Monstruo Cosquillas, estoy yendo a atraparte, grr," dijo Puck levantando sus brazos bien alto y persiguió a Rachel alrededor del salón.

"No, tú no eres un monstruo, no, no me hagas cosquillas," rió Rachel, Puck la atrapó y le hizo cosquillas. Su risa era contagiosa y el Club Glee la siguió.

"Es tan tierna," dijo Mercedes, "¿Por qué no puede ser así todo el tiempo?"

"Porque los niños crecen," respondió Kurt, "Pero viéndola así, se ve tan despreocupada,"

"Eso es porque lo es, una niña raramente se preocupa por las cosas," dijo Tina mirándolos.

Mientras las cosquillas continuaban, Rachel logró finalmente escapar, cayendo al suelo y corriendo hacia Artie y escondiéndose detrás de su silla.

"Oye, corriste al chico lisiado, eso no es justo," dijo Puck.

"Eso no es algo bonito de decir," dijo Rachel sacando su cabeza de detrás de la silla de Artie con una mirada de reprensión, "No puedes llamar a las personas cosas como 'lisiados', eso es malo, sabes mejor que eso, Noah,"

"Perdón,"

"Pídele disculpas, Noah,"

"Perdón Artie por llamarte lisiado,"

"Está bien," dijo Artie encogiéndose de hombros.

"Buen chico Noah, no lo hagas de nuevo,"

Los demás miembros del Club explotaron de risa al ver a Rachel con las manos en la cintura en una forma muy maternal, y Puck se veía algo perdido mientras miraba al suelo y se rascaba la parte de atrás del cuello.

"Perdón que esté tarde, la entrenadora Beiste sobre el plan de juego y cosas, y miren, Rachel bebé," dijo Finn entrando al salón.

"No soy un bebé, tengo cuatro," Rachel se quejó, "¿Y quién eres tú?"

"Soy Finn, soy capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, y co-capitán del Club Glee," respondió Finn.

"Espera, ¿sabes que esa es Rachel?" Santana preguntó.

"Sí, lo sé desde que las vi a ustedes con ella ayer, estaba confundido y quería preguntar cómo diablos pasó, pero no podía encontrarlos, además tenía un partido y trabajo," respondió Finn.

"No te ves desconcertado,"

"¿Por qué lo estaría? Es raro, pero cosas raras siempre pasan en Lima, para mí aunque sea,"

Nadie podía responder eso.

Finn acercó sus brazos para que Rachel caminara a él. La pequeña niña era cautelosa mirando a Puck.

"Él es seguro, Finn es mi chico," dijo Puck.

"Pero él es viejo como tú, ¿cómo es que es tu chico?" preguntó Rachel.

"No somos viejos, y no como eso, es mi amigo,"

"Oh, está bien," Rachel respondió caminando hacia Finn y dejándolo levantarla.

"Hola Rachel, soy Finn," dijo Finn.

"Encantada de conocerte," dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras Finn la sostenía, "Tienes una sonrisa tonta,"

"¿La tengo?"

"Sí, es algo ladeada,"

"Oye,"

"Y eres alto como un árbol,"

Eso hizo que los demás rieran bajo.

"Pero eso es bueno, ¿verdad?" preguntó Finn.

"Sí, porque puedo treparte," dijo Rachel liberándose de sus brazos y trepando a sus hombros, "¿Ves? Guau, eres tan grande,"

"Whoa, niña," Finn rió tratando de sacar a Rachel de sus hombros y sosteniéndola en sus brazos de nuevo, "Entonces, Rachel, conoces a Quinn, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"¿No es linda?"

"Es muy linda,"

"¿Crees que pueda casarme con ella cuando sea mayor?"

"No,"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo me voy a casar con ella,"

Todos empezaron a reír de nuevo mientras Quinn se volvía roja.

"¿Estás segura?" Finn preguntó en broma, pero aparentó estar serio sosteniendo a Rachel frente a él.

"Sí, puedo retarte a eso y no perderé,"

"¿Sí?"

"Sí,"

"Entonces si gano, me quedo con Quinn,"

"¿Y si yo gano?"

"¿Qué quieres si tú ganas?"

"Un helado,"

"Ya veo, ¿no quieres a Quinn?"

"No, porque ella tiene que escogerme,"

Finn sonrió a eso poniendo a Rachel de vuelta al suelo y mirándola. Parecía que estaba pensando en algo. Se apoyó en una rodilla y miró fijamente a Rachel.

"No hay ninguna manera que yo pueda ganarte," dijo, "Así que creo que te debo un helado por eso,"

"¿En serio?" Rachel dijo con un brillo en los ojos mientras Finn asentía, "Yey, helado,"

"Es tan tierna," dijo Kurt mientras Finn caminaba hacia su sitio con Rachel en brazos.

Puck se sentó al lado de Finn. Rachel se levantó del regazo de Finn y saltó hacia Puck para luego trepar hacia Mike sacudiendo el cabello Kurt para llegar a Santana.

"Oye," dijo Kurt fastidiado de que su cabello haya sido malogrado, pero no dijo nada más.

"Santana, obtendré helado de Finn," dijo Rachel sonriendo sentándose en el regazo de la Latina antes de meterse en una pequeña conversación con las Unholy Trinity.

"¿El punto de preguntarle eso fue qué?" preguntó Puck en un susurro.

"Tú sabes por qué bro," dijo Finn mirando a Puck, dándole un ojo a la niña riendo, "Tenía que asegurarme de que Quinn la escuche bien, la chica es tan terca como un buey cuando hablamos de sentimientos,"

"¿Por qué hacer que Rachel lo admita?"

Finn se encogió de hombros antes de decir, "Porque los niños no tienen miedo de admitir sus sentimientos, además, si Quinn finalmente tiene un poco de consciencia sobre Rachel gustándole de vuelta, bueno,"

"Ya veo bro, estás tratando de unirlas, eso es complicado y raro,"

"Rachel no será una niña para siempre, bro, no seré inteligente, pero sé eso de seguro,"

"Creí que la amabas,"

"Obvio que lo hago, y quiero verla feliz, ella y Quinn, funcionará, lo sé,"

"Lo que digas bro,"

"MIKE," Rachel gritó feliz trepando hacia el chico asiático, "Puedes hacer el pop and lock, ¿podemos bailar juntos?"

"Seguro, pero quizás después, tenemos una lección en Glee ahora mismo," dijo Mike con una sonrisa mientras Rachel se quejaba.

"Ay,"

"Rachel, trae tu pequeño trasero de diva aquí y siéntate," ordenó Santana mientras Rachel la miraba y regresaba para sentarse en el regazo de la latina.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Schue decidió continuar con la lección mientras le indicaba a todos que se sentaran.

"Bien, bueno, no estoy seguro en qué tipo de locura nos hemos metido pero, tenemos que empezar a practicar por las Seccionales, queremos llegar a las Regionales, luego a las Nacionales este año, así que, ¿cómo haremos eso? ¿Alguien?" preguntó Schuester.

Todos miraron a Rachel, pero la niña estaba tan inconsciente a la personas mirándola que empezó a jugar con los dedos de Santana. La latina no parecía importarle, lo que sorprendió a algunos.

"Rachel, están mirándote," dijo Brittany.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel alzando la vista, "¿Qué hice?"

"Nada, ellos solo quieren ideas de canciones,"

"¿Por qué?"

"Iremos a una competencia, y necesitamos ideas de canciones. Si fueras más grande, ¿qué cantarías?"

"Cantaría 'Don't Rain On My Parade', amo esa canción,"

"La hicimos el año pasado,"

"Oh, ¿quién fue la solista?"

"Eh, bueno, normalmente, tú, ¿cuándo eras más grande?"

"¿Yo? Pero creí que las personas odiaban cuando yo cantaba, ¿por qué cantaría?"

"Porque tu voz es asombrosa cuando creces,"

"Oh, entonces, ¿me necesitan por mi voz?"

Todos se encogieron antes eso, viniendo de una niña, sonaba como algo horrible la verdad.

"Algo como eso," dijo Brittany.

"Pero, ¿si no llego a ser grande a tiempo? Necesitan escoger a alguien más,"

"¿Pero quién?"

Rachel miró alrededor por un momento y luego señaló a Mercedes, "¿Qué hay de ella?" dijo.

"¿Qué cantaría?" preguntó Brittany.

"No sé, no conozco música de gente vieja,"

Los demás rieron porque era algo más que un hecho que Rachel amaba la música antigua más que todos en la habitación.

"Piensa, puedes hacerlo," Brittany la animó mientras Rachel pensaba sobre eso.

"No sé," dijo Rachel frustrándose y con lágrimas en los ojos, su labio inferior empezó a temblar un poco.

"Está bien, pequeña," dijo Santana sobando la espalda de Rachel tratando de calmarla, "No tienes que hacer nada,"

Santana luego fulminó a todos con la mirada y dijo, "Tiene malditos cuatro años, ¿con qué diablos creen que puede venir? No tiene los aspectos de su yo mayor, dios, podemos pensarlo nosotros, ¿alguien recuerda que mencionó Berry tres semanas atrás? Sé que dijo algo,"

"Originales," dijo Finn y todos se sorprendieron, "¿Qué? Escucho mejor que lo que creen, ella dijo que originales eran una buena idea, pero fui muy gallina como para estar de acuerdo con ella en eso,"

"¿Realmente escuchaste eso?" preguntó Santana, lo que todos se preguntaban.

"Sí,"

"¿Me escuchaste? ¿Quiere decir que en serio te caigo bien?" preguntó Rachel mirando curiosamente a Finn.

"Sí, claro que lo hago, eres una buena amiga y tienes buenas ideas,"

Rachel le dio una gran sonrisa antes de mirar a Santana, "Santana, tengo un chico,"

Quinn se sintió algo celosa de eso, lo cual se sintió complicado y raro para ella porque, claro, venía de la boca de una niña de cuatro años.

Mike solo rió, igual que Tina; eso fue seguido rápidamente por los demás del Club.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?" preguntó Rachel perdiendo el control, "Él es un chico, y es mi amigo,"

"Que sea tu chico también quiere decir que es alguien con quien quieras casarte," Brittany le señaló en voz baja.

"¡EW!" dijo Rachel arrugando la nariz, "A mí me gusta Quinn, me casaré con Quinn,"

"¡AWWWW!" Kurt chilló un poco demasiado alto, luego trató de recomponerse mientras todos lo miraban riendo.

Quinn por el otro lado estaba teniendo un momento duro tratando de procesar las cosas en su mente para decir algo. Eso no fue pasado por alto por Santana, quien le dio un codazo a su amiga lanzándole una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Ideas, chicos?" Schuester preguntó, tratando de ganar atención

Pero nadie podía pensar en algo más. Debido a eso, Schuester decidió decir, "Chicos, vayan a casa y piénsenlo,"

Mientras todos asentían y musitaban sobre qué hacer, Schuester los detuvo rápidamente, "ESPEREN, esperen, esperen, casi lo olvido, hojas de información y permisos para que sus padres firmen, recuerden que tendremos nuestro campamento pronto," dijo.

"¿Estaremos en tiendas?" preguntó Santana.

"No, nos quedaremos en unas cabinas en el bosque,"

"Aterrador," dijo Brittany.

"Estaremos seguras, B," susurró Quinn, "Solo necesitaremos recordarle a nuestras madres sobre, tú sabes, cosas,"

La rubia solo asintió mientras todos tomaban los papeles antes de ir a casa.

* * *

"Campamento, campamento, iremos de campamento, esperen, ¿mis padres dijeron que sí?" Rachel paró de cantar para preguntarle eso a Santana, quien estacionó el auto en la acera de su casa.

"Estoy segura que no les importará que vayas, además, soy tu niñera, vas donde yo voy," dijo Santana.

"Excepto si tienes que ir al baño, ew,"

"Sí, ew,"

"¿Cuándo vienen Quinn y Brittany y Tina a la casa?"

"Pronto, solo se paciente, ¿ok?" dijo Santana abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando.

Un gruñido fue escuchado y la puerta se cerró de un portazo, dejando a Rachel afuera y atrapando a Santana dentro.

 _"Te tengo ahora… Latina,"_ una espeluznante voz dijo.

"Oh, ¡MIERDA!" fue todo lo que Santana dijo cuándo una garra apareció de la oscuridad y la arañó haciéndola sangrar.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es parte de la traducción)_ : **¿Les está gustando la historia hasta ahora? ;)  
Quería avisarles que en unos días pienso publicar una nueva, ¿les parecería? Pero primero quiero ver cómo le va a esta.  
Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

"SANTANA," Rachel gritó tratando de abrir la puerta sin resultado, "Ayúdenme, alguien ayude,"

Miró alrededor pero no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarla, e incluso si lo hubiera, parecía que la gente siempre ignoraba un pedido de ayuda incluso si era una niña quien llamaba.

"Alguien ayude," Rachel susurró en un tono que mostraba que estaba a punto de rendirse.

"Dios mío, ¿estoy muy tarde?" la voz de Alma fue oída detrás de la pequeña.

"Abuela, tiene a Santana," Rachel lloró mientras se escuchaban los portazos del carro y Quinn y Brittany corrían hacia Rachel. Quinn la alcanzó primero y la levantó justo cuando Santana fue escuchada gritar dentro.

"Sabía que sentí algo," dijo Alma abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Ahí en el suelo, las cuatro vieron a Santana sangrando en el suelo, de hecho, solo dos de ellas veían a Santana sangrar, las otras dos no.

"Oh dios mío," dijeron Brittany y Quinn al mismo tiempo mientras Quinn trataba de taparle los ojos a Rachel.

"¿Por qué está en el suelo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Porque está lastimada," respondió Brittany mientras se preguntaba qué hacer.

"No, no lo está,"

"Rachel, está sangrando," empezó Quinn.

"No lo está," Alma confirmó, "Mija, escúchame, lo que estás viendo no es real, maldito demonio, encontró una agujero,"

"Abuela, duele mucho," dijo Santana, "No puedo respirar,"

"Mija, concéntrate, concéntrate en mí y en lo que te estoy diciendo, no estás lastimada, es un truco, ahora respira,"

Pero Santana no la oía.

"Mija, concéntrate en mí, concéntrate," dijo Alma, "Piensa, mira, siente,"

Santana respiró un poco y se concentró mirando abajo para darse cuenta que no estaba sangrando realmente.

"Ese demonio jugó con tu cabeza, debí haber sido más lista mija, lo siento," dijo Alma cayendo de rodillas y abrazando a su nieta.

 _"Casi la consigo,"_ la voz siniestra gruñó.

"Avergüénzate," dijo Alma molesta.

 _"¿Yo? Yo no niego mi naturaleza, yo la vivo. Humanos, ja, avergüéncense ustedes por negar lo que está sin duda en su naturaleza,"_ el demonio dijo mostrándose ante ellos.

Rachel dejó salir un grito silencioso abrazándose más a Quinn en sus brazos.

 _"Pero ese no es el punto, quiero el poder, y ustedes están negándomelo,"_ el demonio dijo furioso.

"Lastimas a los inocentes, no puedo permitir eso," dijo Alma.

 _"¡ILUSA!"_ el demonio estalló y sacó a relucir sus poderes, estrangulando a Alma.

"¡NO! ¡ABUELA!" Santana gritó mientras veía a su abuela siendo arrastrada y suspendida en el aire.

 _"¿En serio creíste que no encontraría un agujero? ¿Qué no explotaría ninguna debilidad? Te aseguraste que no pudiera lastimarlas de ninguna manera o forma física, pero mentalmente, son mías, y la mente una vez rota puede hacer más daño que cualquiera físico pudiera hacer,"_

"¡DÉJALA IR!" Santana siguió gritando, pero el demonio la ignoró.

 _"Además de eso, fuiste lo suficientemente inocente de creer que no vendría por ti, ¿o lo olvidaste porque eres muy vieja? Cómo sea, eres mía y podría matarte en frente de estas niñas, para que vean mi poder, para que vean que deberían rendirse y darme a la mocosa que odiaban y maldecían porque su poder es mío,"_

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, todos sintieron un nuevo aire alrededor suyo, algo estaba cambiando. El suelo tembló un poco e incluso el demonio paró. Mientras el suelo temblaba más, Santana volteó para mirar a Rachel, seguida por Brittany y luego por Quinn, quien bajó la mirada hacia la niña.

Rachel estaba mirando fija en intensamente al demonio, sus ojos completamente concentrados.

 _"Ah, soy bendecido con la presencia de la gran y única Rachel Barbra Berry,"_ se burló.

Rachel se separó de los brazos de Quinn antes de decir, "Ríe todo lo que quieras demonio," su voz era un efecto de la voz de la chica de dieciséis y la de cuatro, causando un eco mientras hablaba, "Pero no ganarás esta guerra, deberías haber rogado a Dios por perdón y tomado un camino diferente,"

 _"Dios es un ser inútil que no podría preocuparse más por su creación,"_

"Eso es a tus ojos, por lo que yo veo a Él le importa demasiado si es que nos dio libre dominio de nuestras vidas para vivirlas como queramos, con algunas reglas, claro,"

 _"Entrega tu alma, mocosa,"_

"No, ahora déjala ir,"

Pero el demonio empezó a estrangular a Alma de nuevo.

"Dije ¡DÉJALA. IR!" gritó Rachel furiosa mientras su poder estallaba y con una mano alcanzó al demonio con tanto poder que mandó a la criatura contra la pared; mientras que con la otra atrapó a Alma, y la bajó despacio al suelo.

"Abuela," dijo Santana corriendo hacia ella.

 _"Esto no ha terminado, te tendré, estarás sola de nuevo, esas cuatro te abandonarán eventualmente porque tú eres demasiada carga, y lo sabes,"_ siseó el demonio y desapareció.

Rachel bajó los brazos mirando hacia Quinn, pestañeó un par de veces como si algo hubiera sido apagado y cayó al suelo.

Quinn corrió para recoger a la niña, quien se veía como si se hubiera dormido.

"Déjala descansar," dijo Alma mientras Santana la ayudaba a levantarse, "Usó mucho poder,"

"Tú eres quien debería descansar," dijo Santana, guiando a su abuela al sillón para que descanse.

"Necesitamos llamar a tu madre Quinn, he tenido una conversación con Alma sobre poderes que deberían estar alejados, es hora que desbloqueemos los poderes de Santana,"

"¿¡Mis QUÉ!?"

* * *

Santana caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Rachel coloreaba en el suelo con Brittany, aunque la niña, ahora de vuelta a ser completamente una nena, no podía ayudar más que mirar a la latina nerviosa y molesta que daba vueltas en círculos.

Tina y su madre, Jenny, estaban también ahí y estaban horrorizadas por lo que habían oído. Ahora el grupo estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor comiendo lo que Maribel y Judy habían preparado, aun así, Santana no podía sentarse y comer, solo seguía caminando.

"Bueno, yo,… bueno," dijo Santana deteniéndose y caminando de nuevo.

"Santana, siéntate, por favor mija, come," dijo Maribel dulcemente.

"Te dije que deberíamos haberle dejado sus poderes," dijo Alma, "Eres demasiado suave con ella,"

Maribel le lanzó una mirada a Alma, "Ella merece tener una vida fuera de la nuestra, este mundo es lo suficientemente duro y aterrador que no quise que tuviera la misma vida que yo tuve,"

"No puedes lamentarte de quien eres, somos sangre, familia, siempre cubrimos nuestras espaldas, siempre, te dije varias veces que no ocultaras sus habilidades, es una curadora como nosotras, es una psíquica también, más como una médium, pero igual,"

Quinn rió, "Perdón," dijo dándose cuenta que estaba siendo insensible, aunque el pensar en ver a Santana como una suave y gentil curadora la hacía reír internamente.

"¿Qué tipo de psíquica?" preguntó Brittany, "¿Ese demonio matará a Sanny también?"

"No, Santana tiene las habilidades de curar como nosotras, a través de hierbas medicinales, oraciones, y conjuros, pero también tiene el poder de ver y escuchar a los muertos, de ayudarlos a cruzar, de saber sobre objetos y sus historia, de ver a las personas por quienes son, ¿nunca te preguntaste porqué puedes leer a los demás, mija? ¿Cómo simplemente sabías cosas?", dijo Alma severamente.

"Siempre bromeé con que era mi Tercer Ojo Mexicano, no pensé que fuera real," Santana tartamudeó.

"Somos Puertorriqueños y más te vale respetarlo, maldita sea. No somos Mexicanos,"

"Perdón, yo solo, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era el punto?"

"Ya te dije, Santana," dijo Maribel, "No quería que fueses parte de este mundo, ahora, tu poder no es como el de Rachel, pero eres psíquica también, solo que de otra clase,"

"¿Cuál es el punto de desbloquearlos, entonces?"

"Para que de esa forma sepas," dijo Alma, "Para que puedas dejar de estar ciega, este ataque será uno de muchos y necesitas estar preparada ahora que sabes de este mundo, el que te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida y estoy cansada de que no sepas más de tu propia herencia, niños de ahora, los traemos a América para que sean libres de la opresión que encaramos en casa, pero aquí, aquí olvidan quienes son, sus culturas, sus historias,"

Rachel levantó la mirada hacia la latina antes de caminar hacia ella y abrazar su pierna, "Está bien Santana, el monstruo no vendrá tras tuyo," trató de calmarla, "Pero Señora Lopez, debería decirle a todos la verdadera razón de porqué bloquearon los poderes de Santana,"

Todos miraron a Maribel, quien suspiró, "Cuando Santana era pequeña podía hacer más que sólo ver a los muertos y ayudarlos, también podía tener experiencias extracorporales, podía caminar entre mundos e ir a la oscuridad, una vez, un demonio menor casi toma su cuerpo y fue ahí cuando supe que tuve que bloquear sus habilidades, tenía seis en ese tiempo, le dije que lo que veía eran pesadillas,"

"¿Es una caminadora?" preguntó Alma sorprendida, "Deberías habérmelo dicho,"

"La habrías incentivado demasiado, presionado, y ella lo hubiera hecho porque te ama, pero no dejaría a mi hija ser atrapada en ese mundo, esa cosa que persigue a Rachel vive ahí y va y viene porque se está volviendo más fuerte mientras más tiempo pasa,"

Santana solo quedó boquiabierta, "Quieres decir que, ¿puedo proyectarme astralmente?"

"Sí," respondió Maribel, "O podías,"

"¿Cuál es el punto de estos poderes? Yo solo, ¿por qué?"

"No puedo responder, en serio, mija,"

"Santana, ¿eso quiere decir que tú y yo podremos ser superhéroes y ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan?" preguntó Rachel, "Digo, siempre has querido ser doctora, ¿no?"

Santana se quedó mirándola.

"Leí tu diario," dijo Rachel, "No quería leerlo, perdón, pero hablabas sobre sueños y quería saber,"

"Mocosa," empezó Santana y pausó, "Sí, quiero ser doctora,"

"Entonces podrás ayudar a la gente más con tus poderes también, curarlos justo como tu Mami y Abuela lo hacen, pero estarás en un espacio público,"

"Supongo, ¿estoy hablando con la chica de dieciséis o de cuatro?"

"Ambas, mi yo grande está aquí con mi yo pequeña," dijo Rachel señalando a su mente antes de señalar a su corazón y decir, "Quinn vive aquí,"

"Aww, Quinn está avergonzada," dijo Brittany mientras Quinn se ruborizaba y Santana se sentaba a tomar agua para calmar sus nervios.

"Me gustas Quinn, eres muy linda y amable," dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn seriamente, "y si dices que sí, algún día, me casaré contigo,"

Quinn quedó con la boca abierta mientras Santana escupía toda su bebida, Brittany rió igual que Judy. Maribel solo sonrió y Alma quedó serena pero observante. Tina y Jenny quedaron entre risas y sorpresa, así que solo rieron silenciosamente.

"¿Por qué se ríen?" preguntó Rachel a Judy y Brittany, pero no respondieron.

"Porque eres muy tierna," dijo Brittany, "No nos reímos de ti, ¿está bien?"

"Bien," dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio crees que te casarás con Quinn?"

"Sí, es linda, inteligente, y tiene futuro, sé que un día me casaré con ella,"

"Rachel, aún eres pequeña," dijo Quinn.

"No lo seré siempre," dijo Rachel, confiada.

"Aww, más confirmación de que el Hobbit te ama," la fastidió Santana.

Judy siguió riendo mientras Quinn la miraba.

"¿Ma?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Sí, Quinnie," dijo Judy entre risas.

"¿No estás olvidando decir algo?"

"No, no lo creo,"

"¿Ma?"

"¿Qué? Yo siempre supe que le gustabas a Rachel y viceversa, solo esperaba que una de ustedes dos, ¿cómo lo dicen los chicos de ahora? Tuviera los huevos para invitar a salir a la otra,"

Quinn quedó boquiabierta y Santana empezó a reír.

"¿Qué significa tener huevos?"

"Oh, significa," empezó Brittany, pero Santana le cubrió la boca.

"Significa ser valiente," respondió Santana.

"Oh, ¿por qué?"

"Una manera casual de decirlo,"

"Oh,"

"Ahora que tenemos eso establecido," dijo Alma, "Discutamos cómo hacer esto, pero primero, Santana, esta será la única vez que me verás preguntar algo amablemente, ¿quieres tus poderes debloqueados?"

Santana pausó por un momento antes de responder, "Sí, creo que debería, es una parte de mí y creo que es mejor si lo siento por completo,"

"Solo no proyecciones astrales a menos que esté presente,"

"Sí abuela, pero una pregunta,"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo mis poderes ayudarán a Rachel?"

"No lo harán,"

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"¿Quieres proteger a tu esposa o no?"

"No estoy casada,"

"Oh, ¿y supongo que Brittany es solo Brittany para ti?"

Santana la miró confundida.

"Está hablando del hilo rojo de la fe, en algunas culturas del Este Asiático hay una creencia de que estás amarrada por los dioses a tu futura pareja, y no importa que tan dañada, separada o enredada esté esa cuerda, nunca se romperá ni serás apartada de tu amor porque la fe siempre las unirá, en la cultura China piensan que ese hilo rojo está amarrado en el tobillo, en la cultura Japonesa creen que es alrededor del meñique," explicó Tina.

"Debemos de ser Japonesas, Sanny, siempre unimos meñiques," dijo Brittany haciendo a Santana sonreír.

"Te he aceptado por lo que eres, Santana, una mujer que ama a otra mujer, nunca lo entenderé pero no está en mi lugar hacerlo, pero ahora te pido que hagas lo que ha sido hecho por nuestra familia por siglos, proteger a nuestros seres queridos, a nuestra familia, con los poderes que hemos sido dados, de aprender cómo ayudar a aquellos que no pueden cruzar, de saber la diferencia entre un demonio, un fantasma, y una ocurrencia natural,… de conocer símbolos y conjuros para proteger, de ver este mundo por cómo es y cómo podría ser," dijo Alma mirando fuertemente a Santana, "¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí," dijo Santana, "Lo hago, pero una cosa,"

"¿Sí?"

"Eso significa que deberás entender por qué Mami hizo lo que hizo, por qué bloqueó mis poderes, lo hizo para proteger mi sangre por amor,"

Alma dejó salir un quejido.

"Sé que piensas que estaba siendo egoísta, pero cada madre es egoísta y protectora de sus hijos y haría lo que sea por ellos, cuando vi lo que pasó con Rachel y su familia, y lo que Santana podía hacer, hice lo que pensé que era mejor en ese momento, tuve que proteger a mi hija como todas las madres hacen," dijo Maribel.

"No todas las madres," dijo Judy mientras Quinn la miraba y acariciaba su brazo tratando de calmarla.

"Mi mami me dejó por dinero, pero espero que me ame lo suficiente algún día," dijo Rachel.

Todos asintieron, y Brittany fue a darle un gran abrazo a Rachel.

"Entonces, me gustaría saber, ¿alguna de nosotras tiene algún poder psíquico después de todo? ¿Algo que estén ocultándonos?" preguntó Quinn.

"No," dijo Judy sincerándose, "Tú y Brittany no tienen poderes, Tina tampoco, creo,"

"No tengo poderes, pero soy una biblioteca andante en lo que es sobrenatural y en historia general como Giles en Buffy," comentó Tina.

"Y me haces muy orgullosa," dijo su madre sonriéndole a su hija.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos Brittany y yo en todo esto?" preguntó Quinn.

"Lo que están haciendo ahora, ser de apoyo y estar ahí, porque a veces es todo lo que se necesita," dijo Judy mirando seriamente a Quinn, quien solo asintió.

* * *

Esa noche todos fueron a casa, Rachel fue bañada y puesta a dormir; aunque claro, al tener cuatro tuvo una pequeña rabieta porque no quería bañarse ese día; Santana la tiró dentro de la ducha con su ropa puesta. Rachel empezó a gimotear, a Santana no le importó, Brittany se molestó, Santana por primera vez defendió su postura diciendo, "Tiene que aprender que tiene que bañarse," así que Brittany entró y ayudó a la pequeña a bañarse antes de ponerla en su piyama.

Cuando terminó, Rachel miró medio dormida a Santana antes de darle un abrazo de buenas noches y trepando a la cama del cuarto de invitados donde había estado quedándose.

Una vez que todos estuvieran en cama, Santana y Brittany estaban abrazándose en su habitación.

"Amo nuestros momentos de caricias," dijo Brittany con una gran sonrisa mirando a Santana.

"Amo cuando pasamos tiempo de calidad, pero amo también los abrazos," Santana le sonrió de vuelta.

"Deberías sonreír más Sanny, te ves bien con una sonrisa,"

"Pero así no tendría mi actitud de Perra líder,"

"Aun así,"

"Bésame,"

Brittany se acercó, pero antes que alguna pudiera besar a la otra, la puerta de la habitación de Santana se abrió y Rachel entró.

"Santana, está oscuro y aterrador, el cielo está gruñendo y tengo miedo," dijo Rachel trepando a la cama haciendo a Brittany derretirse por dentro porque se veía adorable tratando de subir.

"Vete," dijo Santana, realmente quería estar con Brittany y no tener a una niña cerca que lo evitara.

"Pero da miedo, el gruñido da miedo,"

"La única cosa que gruñe es el monstruo bajo mi cama si no te vas,"

Rachel empezó a gritar mientras Brittany reía, "Rachel, Rachel, para, la única monstruo acá es Santana,"

Rachel quedó mirándola.

"Aww, ven aquí Rachel, puedes dormir entre nosotras," dijo Brittany dándole la mano a Rachel, y la pequeña morena saltó de vuelta a la cama a sus brazos, "Y S, sé amable,"

Santana dejó salir un quejido.

* * *

La siguiente mañana, Santana se levantó primero, miró a su lado y tuvo una vista tierna.

Rachel estaba acurrucada como bolita, y Brittany tenía su brazo alrededor ella, como si estuviera manteniéndola a salvo.

Una de las manos de Rachel estaba sujetándose de la camiseta de Brittany, y la otra, estaba con el pulgar en la boca.

La cabeza de Brittany estaba cerca a la de Rachel.

Santana suspiró, tenía que admitir que Berry era una niña tierna, y tierna también cuando dormía.

Aquella noche había sido interesante, se escucharon truenos a la distancia y Santana pensó que se venía una tormenta. Pero luego el sonido se desvaneció y Rachel ya estaba dormida para ese entonces, igual que Brittany – se preguntó por qué. Pero no pensó más en eso; la naturaleza era naturaleza y no iba a tratar de entenderla.

Hoy sería el día en el que sus poderes serían liberados y al decir verdad, estaba preocupada por eso porque significaba que las cosas se pondrían más aterradoras para ella. Pero sabía que tenía, bueno, sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Para proteger a Brittany. Rachel podía protegerse a sí misma, aunque la latina estaba bien con ayudarla si tenía que hacerlo, sabía que una vez que todo eso terminara, Rachel volvería a ser ella misma; el uso de sus habilidades, en su opinión, no serían realmente necesarias.

"Santana, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Rachel despertándose lentamente.

"Sí, solo pensando, Squirt," dijo Santana.

"No deberías preocuparte por tus poderes, solo porque los míos parecen geniales y puros no significa que los tuyos no lo sean porque sí lo son,"

"Gracias pequeña," dijo Santana abriendo los brazos, "Ven acá, dame un abrazo,"

Rachel gateó hasta Santana y cayó en sus brazos.

"Estarás bien," dijo la pequeña niña abrazando a la latina fuertemente.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es parte de la traducción)_ : **La autora se inspiró en Naya actuando en The Royal Family para la escena de Rachel en la cama de Santana y Brittany, es divertidísima (y tierna), pueden buscarlo en Youtube ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día n-n  
Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

"Santana, sienta tu trasero en esa silla," ordenó Alma mientras Santana caminaba de un lado a otro, de nuevo.

"Santana, puedes sostener al Sr. Tibbs," ofreció Rachel dándole su conejo a la Latina.

"Estoy bien pequeña," dijo Santana bufando y sentándose en la silla mientras miraba a Jenny, Judy, Alma y a Maribel rodeándola.

Más temprano, una vez que todos hubieran terminado su desayuno, las madres habían llamado a la escuela y dijeron que sus hijas estarían ausentes ese día por alguna enfermedad extraña; la escuela siendo la escuela, confió en su palabra.

Los padres de Rachel fueron alcanzados finalmente y estaban horrorizados de escuchar lo que había pasado.

"Uno pensaría que los llamaríamos a penas esto empezó," dijo Judy esperando a que contestaran el teléfono.

Mientras la conversación continuaba entre Judy y los hombres Berry; ella les dijo que tenían a Rachel en su cuidado y que estaba protegida antes de contarles lo que planeaban hacer. Los señores querían regresar a casa, querían ver a su hija, pero Judy les advirtió que no lo hagan.

"Ese demonio utilizará cualquier cosa como ventaja para herir a Rachel, no vengan todavía, ¿cuánto tiempo dura su viaje, de todas formas? ¿Y porque Rachel estaba sola?" Judy había preguntado.

"Lo discutimos y pensamos que era suficientemente seguro para ella estar sola, nada fuera de lo ordinario había pasado por un tiempo y ella tenía su collar, estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros, y además tiene dieciséis, es lo suficientemente grande como para estar por su cuenta, creíamos que tenía amigos con los que podría quedarse," había respondido Hiram.

Judy no pudo responder eso.

"Siempre podemos regresar," le dijo Hiram.

"No, continúen con su viaje, ¿cuánto tiempo estarán ahí?"

"Otras tres semanas, pero es nuestra hija, podemos regresar,"

"No, serán los blancos y no podemos arriesgar eso,"

"Entonces llámennos todos los días,"

"Lo haré, oh, ¿y tengo el permiso de dejar a Rachel ir a un campamento con el Club Glee?"

"¿Estará segura allá?"

"No más segura que acá con nosotras, pero estaré ahí, me presenté voluntaria como padre supervisor, así como Jenny Cohen-Chang también,"

"Bien, eso nos hace sentir mejor, por favor, mantennos informados, y dile a Rachel que la amamos,"

"Lo haré,"

Y luego, cuando la conversación fue terminada, las cuatro mujeres se aseguraron de arreglar las palabras de su conjuro para que ese demonio, por ahora, no fuera capaz de atacar o herir a las chicas en cualquier manera, así como se aseguraron de que ellas mismas estuvieran protegidas.

"No podemos pensar en posibilidades ahora mismo," dijo Alma.

"¿Pero qué pasa si el demonio está jugando con nosotros de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa si los conjuros y eso no ayuda?" preguntó Brittany.

"Por cosas persistentes como esas, siempre está ese riesgo, pero podemos intentarlo de todas formas"

Brittany suspiró.

El ritual para desbloquear las habilidades de Santana no duraron mucho y al final la latina no se sentía diferente.

"No me siento diferente," dijo mientras Rachel caminaba hacia ella, se sentaba en su regazo y le sonreía, "Hola pequeña,"

"Sr. Tibbs quieres decirte hola," dijo Rachel ofreciéndole el Sr. Tibbs a Santana, "¿Qué te dice?"

Santana sostuvo al conejo en sus manos y lo miro, "Yo no," empezó, pero luego dijo, "Está triste, muy triste,"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la persona que te lo dio estaba muy triste, lloró,"

"Oh,"

Santana miró seriamente a Rachel antes de decir, "Tu madre realmente te amaba, Rachel, pero era muy joven y no sabía qué hacer o cómo trabajar con la ley para verte de nuevo, pero te amaba, en el pasado, de todas formas, pero el Sr. Tibbs ha visto tus lágrimas también,"

"Eso es porque es mi único amigo que me escucha cuando lloro,"

"No más, ¿sí pequeña? Me tienes a mí, a B, a Tina, Mike, y definitivamente tienes a Q, ¿sí?"

"Bien,"

Santana abrazó fuertemente a Rachel y Brittany tomó una foto del momento.

* * *

Mientras el día pasaba, Santana aprendió que las lecciones no eran tan malas, sino cansadas, aprendió un montón de su abuela y su madre. Rachel también, pero la niña tenía poca atención, así que tenían que tomarse descansos más seguidos. Tina estaba con su madre y Judy buscaba más sobre el demonio y la historia o cómo podrían vencerlo mientras Brittany y Quinn veían la historia de la zona para ver si podían contactar a alguien más sobre cómo parar al demonio o incluso vencerlo.

"Esto es realmente fascinante," dijo Quinn, "Nunca supe cuanta historia había literalmente a nuestros pies,"

"Hmmm, cosas aterradoras también," dijo Brittany.

"Bueno, estoy cansada de mi mente," dijo Santana entrando a la sala con una botella de agua solo para ser golpeada desaprobatoriamente en la cabeza por Alma quien caminaba detrás de ella, "Auch,"

"Así, ¿algo?" preguntó Alma sentándose e ignorando a Santana quien se estaba sobando la cabeza.

"Bueno, la zona de Rachel tiene una historia de violencia y rituales satánicos, todo data de 1900, pero nada más cercano que eso," dijo Quinn.

"Su casa fue construida por la familia Sherma, se mudaron desde Salem durante las juicios por brujería pero no hay ninguna mención de ellos haciendo cosas de brujos," dijo Brittany pasándole sus notas a Alma.

"Hmmm,"

"No estoy encontrando mucho tampoco," dijo Tina, "Cosas que ya sabemos, pero creo que nos estamos enfrentando a algo realmente grande, de acuerdo con lo que dice el sistema jerárquico oeste al menos,"

"¿Qué significa eso exactamente? ¿Estas cosas se adhieren a leyes de cultura?" preguntó Quinn.

"Posiblemente, parece que se adhieren a las tradiciones de la zona, interesante realmente, casi como la frase 'tienen el poder que les damos', esa mentalidad que creció con el tiempo hasta que se vieron independiente, pero es solo una idea,"

"Hmmm,"

"Un momento, estaré de vuelto, necesito más agua, ¿alguien quiere más agua?" preguntó Tina yendo a la cocina luego de que todos rechazaran.

"Chicas, ¿dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Judy a todas mirando alrededor. Preocupándose y preguntándose dónde estaba la niña.

En ese momento, Rachel corrió hacia la sala con una sábana blanca encima suyo. Casi tropezando con un mueble porque no tenía los agujeros para los ojos.

"¿Qué diablos haces?" preguntó Santana.

"Estoy siendo un fantasma," dijo Rachel a través de la sábana, "Es para que practiques,"

Santana se quedó mirándola mientras Quinn reía y Brittany trataba de no hacerlo. Las madres sí rieron.

"¿Ok?" continuó Santana.

"Mira, buuu, ¿soy un fantasma o algo más?" dijo Rachel alzando los brazos.

"Oh, definitivamente eres algo más,"

"Yay, tus poderes funcionan,"

Santana miró a Brittany, "¿Por qué parece que a veces hablo con una niña de cuatro y otras veces que hablo con la chica de dieciséis?"

"Porque la chica de dieciséis está ahí a veces pero mayormente tiene cuatro, vamos, sé que crees que es tierna,"

"Ajá, ajá,"

"¿Por qué hay un fantasma en la sala de estar?" preguntó Tina regresando a la habitación con un vaso de agua.

"Es para ayudar a Santana practicar," dijo Rachel.

"Ah, bueno, ¿lo hizo bien?"

"Crío que sí,"

"¿'Críes' que sí?"

"Sí,"

"Bueno, está bien,"

"Así que, Mamás, Abuela, ya que hoy estamos viernes, ¿podemos las chicas y yo tener una pijamada y ver películas? Mi cerebro duele de entrenar," dijo Santana.

"Y creo que me haré bizca de tanto mirar a la pantalla," añadió Quinn rogándole a su mamá con los ojos.

"¿Qué tal esto?" dijo Judy, "Ya que mi casa no está tan lejos, ustedes cinco pueden quedarse acá en casa de Santana,"

"¿Cinco?"

"Sí, tú, Tina, Santana, Brittany, y Rachel,"

"Oh, verdad, Rachel, ja,"

"Oh no, me olvidaste," dijo Rachel con su labio inferior temblando.

"No, no, no lo haría, no, no hagas esa cara, por favor," rogó Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"Pero me olvidaste,"

"No, creí que irías con mi madre,"

"Pero quiero quedarme contigo,"

"Te quedarás conmigo,"

"¿Ah?"

"No te preocupes, te quedarás conmigo,"

"Yay,"

"Y sean conscientes de lo que miren, ¿sí?" dijo Judy severamente, "Ahora, Maribel, Alma, ¿están bien con estas tres quedándose aquí con Rachel?"

"Mientras no lean cosas que no deban, está bien," dijo Alma.

"Me aseguraré de eso,"

"Bien, bueno, vamos, quiero un poco de gin-tonic," dijo Alma levantándose de su asiento.

* * *

Esa noche, luego de que las cuatro chicas acostaran a Rachel, decidieron ver películas de terror ya que Rachel estaba durmiendo. Empezaron con 'Ouija', luego pasaron a 'At The Devil's Door'.

Tina había comentado algunas cosas sobre la Ouija y les mostró a sus nuevas descubiertas amigas (porque si piensan en ello, son amigas recientemente) los peligros de jugar con un tablero de la Ouija, "Incluso si es una adaptación, aún hay peligros," les había dicho.

Mientras veían la segunda película, Brittany no pudo más que comentar luego de quince minutos, "Sanny, ¿por qué estás en la pantalla?" preguntó.

Cuando Santana no respondió, Brittany le dio un codazo.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana abriendo los ojos, Quinn pausó la película.

"Te quedaste dormida, ¿verdad? No le estás dando una oportunidad a la película," dijo Brittany un poco fastidiada.

"No, bebé, no es eso, solo estoy cansada, Abuela estaba pateándome el culo con todo eso de los poderes, perdón, ¿qué me preguntaste?"

"¿Por qué estás en la pantalla?"

Santana volteó y miró a la pantalla para ver a su doble mirándola de vuelta, "Um, estoy segura que esa es una actriz que se parece a mí, además, yo soy más caliente," dijo Santana riendo.

"Lo eres," respondió Brittany besando su barbilla.

"¿De qué me perdí?" preguntó Santana descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Brittany.

Brittany le contó lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

"Así que me perdí de cosas aterradoras, bien, genial, luego de ser levantada en el aire no quiero saber qué le pasa a mi doble," dijo Santana.

"No le ha pasado a tu doble, quizás le pase pero no estoy segura aún si es un personaje principal o no, le pasó a la chica al comienzo, de todas formas es solo una película San," dijo Brittany.

"Algunas cosas son basadas en leyendas, que están basadas en hechos," dijo Tina.

"Gracias T, me siento tan segura ahora," dijo Santana.

"¿De vuelta a la película?" preguntó Quinn y las otras asintieron.

"Sí, ¿por qué diablos estamos viendo cosas de terror cuando eso nos está pasando?"

"Somos amante de las películas de terror y ficción, además, esto debería estar bien, ¿no?"

"Hmmm, quizás, no tengo idea de lo que tu madre quería decir con ser conscientes de lo que veamos,"

Quinn se encogió de hombros y las cuatro continuaron viendo la película, Brittany ocasionalmente se escondía en el cuello de Santana.

"¡WAAH!" gritó Brittany haciendo a Santana gritar, quien hizo a Tina gritar, haciendo a Quinn soltar un alarido y caer del sofá.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Esta película, no, no, no," dijo Brittany.

"Podemos pararla,"

"No, ustedes siguen viéndola, es solo que, demonio, cuerpo, literalmente, y S, ¿qué pasa si esa cosa quiere hacerle lo mismo a Rachel?"

"Ok, deteniendo la película," dijo Quinn apagándola. Esto estaba asustándola ahora y haciéndola imaginar al gran demonio tratando de usar a Rachel como un disfraz.

"Saben que la siguiente parte es interesante, ¿no?" dijo Tina tratando de cambiar el tema pero aun hablando de la película.

"Ya viste la película, ¿no? ¿Por qué no quisiste ver algo más?"

"Sip, y no me importó verla de nuevo, de todas formas, la siguiente parte la hermana de Vera aparece en su sueño, ¿sabían que en la cultura Thai creen que si sueñas con un pariente que ha muerto está tratando de decirte algo importante? Recuerdo a un amigo mío decirme eso, cuando mi abuela murió y apareció en mis sueños, mi amigo me preguntó si recordaba lo que ella había dicho porque era importante saber qué es lo que tratan de decir, creí que era justo de hecho, ser capaces de hablar con nuestros seres queridos en nuestros sueños,"

"No sabía eso, ¿qué le dice la hermana a Vera?"

"Que la cosa está buscando a un hospedador,"

"Ok, no veremos el resto de la película hasta que nos calmemos,"

Pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo, la televisión se prendió nuevamente y continuó la película.

"¿Qué mierda? Q, creí que lo habías apagado," dijo Santana molesta mientras Quinn se veía asustada, "Oh no,"

"No se apaga," dijo Quinn con miedo.

La película rebobinó a la parte donde el demonio mataba al cuerpo de la chica, luego se adelantó hasta la escena donde Vera era atacada, después regresó en donde Vera exploraba alrededor de la casa, y finalmente se movió a donde el demonio se presentaba.

"Apágalo," dijo Santana.

"No puedo," dijo Quinn entrando en pánico mientras Tina trataba de apagar la televisión, pero no esta no cedía.

"Sanny, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Brittany con miedo.

"Llama a tu madre, Q," dijo Santana y Quinn empezó a hacerlo, "Iré a traer a la bebé,"

 _"Son mías,"_ una voz siniestra susurró haciendo a Santana detenerse y mirar.

"Puedo verte,"

 _"Obvio que puedes, y eres mía,"_

"No, no lo es," otra voz dijo. Las chicas voltearon para ver a Rachel parada en la puerta de la sala. Su personalidad de dieciséis se estaba haciendo presente. Quinn se preguntó por qué Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados.

 _"Mira la pantalla de ahí, tú cuerpo será mi velero, mi forma de movilizarme en este plano, el agujero de nosotros para interactuar propiamente con este mundo, empezaré con la Latina ya que, claro, no dejarás que te tenga, quizás debería hacerle lo que esa criatura le hizo a la Latina de la película,"_

Rachel abrió los ojos y las chicas dejaron salir un grito ahogado, los ojos de Rachel estaban completamente negros, "Te dije que la dejes EN PAZ, DEMONIO," dijo Rachel haciendo la casa temblar.

 _"Bien, bien, usa tu poder, muéstrame qué es lo que tienes, qué será mío,"_

"Rachel, para," dijo Quinn tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña niña.

"Tú PARA," dijo Rachel levantando la mano para mantener a Quinn alejada y miró de vuelta al demonio, "Estoy cansada hasta la muerte de ti, demonio, tú y tus pinches actitudes, aléjate de mí, maldita sea, de esta casa, en el nombre de Dios te ordeno que te VAYAS AL DIABLO,"

 _"¡NO!"_ empezó el demonio. Rachel dejó salir un grito enfurecido y empezó a atacar al demonio usando objetos que estaban alrededor suyo, haciéndolo caer.

El demonio atacó de vuelta, haciendo a Rachel caer contra la puerta. Pero ella se paró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

 _"No es posible, ¿a quién diablos tienes?"_ siseó.

"Me tengo a mí misma," respondió, "In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti, te ordeno salir de esta casa, vete y déjanos solas, demonio, regresa a tu agujero infernal,"

 _"Estaré de vuelta, esto no ha terminado,"_ el demonio gritó mientras desaparecía gritando enfurecidamente. Luego todo se volvió completamente silencioso.

"Sé hará más fuerte, lo sabes," dijo Santana alcanzando a Rachel.

"Lo sé, así que será mejor que encontremos la respuesta pronto, porque empezará a reclutar," dijo Rachel levantando la vista a la Latina.

"¿Reclutar?"

"Al luchar uno a uno, tienes cincuenta-cincuenta posibilidades de ganar la batalla, pero para ganar la guerra necesitas minions, necesitas seres que son capaces de aguardar por ti y ese demonio ha regresado a las sombras para aprovechar su tiempo y afilarse las garras, así que mientras trabaja, nosotras también debemos hacerlo,"

"Estás parcialmente de vuelta, ¿hay alguna forma de regresarte a tu cuerpo de dieciséis?"

"No, sólo si estoy muerta o cuando esta guerra haya terminado, cuando sea atrapado y destruido,"

"Esperemos por lo último,"

"De acuerdo, y en cuanto a la película, querrán dejar de verla, por ahora," dijo Rachel apagando la televisión con el chasquido de sus dedos antes de apagar el reproductor de vídeo, "Quizás algo más alegre como 'My Little Pony'; oh, y recuerden llamar a las madres y a la abuela, necesitan saber de esto,"

"Podrías quedarte, ¿sabes?"

"Sabes que no puedo, dejar una mente de dieciséis años en un cuerpo de cuatro por mucho tiempo empezará a dañar a la de cuatro y no puedo hacerme eso, mi cuerpo se rompería y el demonio podría entrar, él lo sabía,"

Santana asintió, "¿Qué con tus ojos?"

"Pregúntale a tu abuela, para mí, personalmente, son mis poderes mostrándose, sólo eso,"

"Está bien pequeña,"

"Oh, y Santana,"

"¿Qué?"

"No soy una bebé," dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos y cayendo al suelo.

Quinn corrió para recogerla, "¿Rachel?" empezó.

Rachel abrió los ojos y miró a Quinn, "Hola Quinn, ¿es de mañana? ¿Puedo tener un pop-tart?"

"Creo que está bien, Q," dijo Santana aliviada poniendo una película diferente para olvidar los eventos ocurridos, asegurándose de llamar a las mamás y abuela en el proceso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, estuve releyendo algunos capítulos y me he dado cuenta de unos cuantos errores que he cometido, quiero pedir disculpas por ellos. Gracias por seguir apoyándome, me alegran en día :)  
Me gustaría escuchar más sugerencias para un próximo fanfiction, tengo algunas ideas, pero me encantaría escuchar de ustedes.  
¡Besos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Pasaron dos días y las chicas se encontraron en un bus yendo a acampar con las Nuevas Direcciones por cinco días. Judy se encontraba tras ellas en su auto.

Luego del incidente con el demonio, y los ojos de Rachel volviéndose negros, luego de ser regañadas por Alma por ver una película relacionada a los demonios, y ser tranquilizadas por Judy y Maribel; porque después de todo las madres no fueron específicas con lo que podían o no ver; empezaron a discutir sobre lo que podría estar pasando.

Alma estuvo de acuerdo con la Rachel de dieciséis sobre sus ojos volviéndose negros por su poder, estaba tan solo mostrando su evolución a un nivel mayor. Sobre el demonio, esperó que por ahora estuviera expulsado al infierno o al menos a la oscuridad antes que fuera capaz de presentarse de nuevo.

"Depende de las reglas que siga, ¿verdad?" preguntó Tina, las madres estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

"Estoy muy segura que sigue las reglas de los Cristianos del Oeste, quizás necesitemos a un sacerdote," dijo Alma.

"O hacerlo nosotras misma porque quizás no tengamos tiempo," añadió Maribel, "Las reglas Cristianas consideradas por denominación son las que necesitamos conocer, de todas formas conocemos los conjuros,"

Alma solo asintió, "Buscaré más sobre eso, esta cosa está jugando con ustedes ahora, está jugando un juego, y no estamos ganando, Rachel está haciendo exactamente lo que esa cosa quiere que haga, que se moleste, que explote con sus poderes porque mientras más su persona de dieciséis aparezca, más débil se pone la niña de cuatro, y mientras más débil sea la niña, más fácil es para el demonio engañarla,"

Quinn abrazó más fuerte a Rachel mientras la niña se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

Ahora en el bus, Quinn miraba a Rachel quien estaba en ese momento sentada con Puck y jugando al té con Finn.

La niña reía un montón porque Finn seguía olvidándose las palabras y tenía una expresión cómica en su rostro mientras trataba de recordar.

"¿Celosa?" preguntó Santana, Quinn volteó a verla.

"No," dijo Quinn y Santana le lanzó una mirada, "Un poco, pero esto es increíblemente conflictivo,"

"Tiene dieciséis, Q, no cuatro, no sé porque tenemos que mencionar eso tanto,"

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

Cuando todos llegaron al lugar del campamento, Rachel saltó de su sitio y corrió hacia Santana, "Santana, ¿dónde duermo?" preguntó.

"Con Quinn," dijo Santana.

"Oh, ok,"

"Sabes, porque es tu novia, ¿no?"

"Sip, es mía,"

Quinn se palmeó el rostro mientras tomaba su maleta y la de Rachel.

"¡Quinn!" dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn, "Soy tu compañera de cama, oh, y Sr. Tibbs también,"

"Oh, ¿eso es verdad? Creí que dormirías en tu propia cama, después de todo, iremos a habitaciones con literas," dijo Quinn.

"Quiero dormir contigo,"

Santana trató de esconder su risa, pero antes de reír sin más, Quinn dijo, "No lleves tu mente ahí, mujer,"

"Está bien, está bien, dios," dijo Santana levantando sus manos en una posición de rendimiento.

Brittany solo rió mientras Tina tomaba su maleta.

"Así que, ¿puedo dormir en sus cuartos, chicas?" preguntó Tina.

"Claro," dijo Brittany, "Podemos hablar de… cosas,"

"¡MIKE!" dijo Rachel corriendo hacia él.

"Bien, dios, tiene la atención de una… oh, bien," dijo Quinn mientras veía a Rachel corriendo hacia Mike.

"Me mostrarás más del Pop and Lock, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel.

"Claro que puedo, pequeña," dijo Mike acariciándole la cabeza.

"Yay,"

"Así que, ¿dónde duermes?"

"Me quedaré con Quinn,"

"Aww, ¿no quieres quedarte conmigo?" Finn bromeó.

"No," dijo Rachel mirándolo, "Me aplastarías si te voltearas,"

"No llevaré a mi mente ahí, no llevaré a mi mente ahí, no llevaré a mi mente ahí," susurró Santana como un mantra mientras Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada.

"Quizás tengas razón," rió Finn.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn," dijo Rachel corriendo de vuelta a Quinn dándole a Schue una pequeña sorpresa por la velocidad con la que corría, "Hola,"

"Hola," dijo Quinn mientras Rachel tomaba su mano.

"Quinn, ¿dónde se quedará tu mami?"

"Estará en el cuarto al lado nuestro,"

"Ok,"

"Vamos, veamos nuestra habitación," dijo Quinn llevándola de la mano.

* * *

Luego de que el grupo recibiera una pequeña presentación del área y lo que pasaría durante su estancia, les dieron la oportunidad de dispersarse y hacer lo que quisieran. Ya que casi todos estaban cansados por el viaje y eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, decidieron pasar el rato en el salón principal.

La cabina por sí misma era gigante, básicamente tenía todo lo que necesitaban, por un lado estaba el corredor de los chicos, y en el otro el de las chicas, y en el medio separando ambos estaba el salón principal y la cocina. Los baños y cubículos estaban al lado.

Tina, Kurt, y Mercedes estaban hablando de maquillaje y chismes en general; Mike y Artie hablaban de bailes y tecnología, Puck estaba tocando su guitarra en su propio mundo, las Unholy Trinity jugaban póker contra Sugar quien creyó que la pequeña Rachel era la hija de Rachel y quizás ella estaba escondiéndose o algo así; sip, eso hizo que todos sacudieran la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

Los adultos discutían los horarios en otra mesa. Finn dormía en una silla, y Rachel, Rachel estaba siendo una mocosa. No en el mal sentido, pero estaba a punto de hacerle algo malo al pobre viejo Finn.

"Santana, mira, mira," dijo Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que los demás gleeks se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron.

Rachel caminó hacia Finn y puso un poco de crema que encontró en la cocina en su mano mientras el chico alto aún dormía en la silla de la mesa de desayuno. Luego, tomó un palo y empezó a golpear a Finn en la cara hasta que él trató de sacarla y quedó bañado de crema a cambio, sorprendiéndose y despertándose, y cayendo de la silla en donde estaba, y terminando en el suelo con un golpe sonoro. Rachel empezó a reír y todos se unieron. Adultos incluidos.

"Oh, eso fue divertidísimo," dijo Santana mientras Rachel sonreía orgullosa de sí misma.

"Maldita sea, olvidé que Rachel era la mejor bromista, antes," dijo Puck limpiándose una lágrima que tenía por tanto reír.

"¿Hacía bromas?"

Todos miraron mientras se recuperaban de tanto reír, y Finn se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo que Kurt le había dado.

"Sí, era la mejor, pero siempre cosas de buena naturaleza como estas, cosas que ella sabía que no lastimarían a la persona emocionalmente," dijo mientras todos miraban a Rachel, "Pero los demás se molestaban malditamente demasiado, diablos, me hizo una de esas en el templo y me molesté con ella porque estuve en problemas con el Rabbi por una semana,"

"Diablos,"

"Déjame tener esto claro, caí en una broma, hecha por una niña de tres años," dijo Finn con una sonrisa dándole una mirada divertida a Rachel.

"No tengo tres, tengo cuatro," dijo Rachel orgullosa, luego chilló cuando Finn la levantó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, "No, no, Tana, ayúdame, es demasiado grande,"

Rachel seguía riendo y forcejeando para salir del agarre de Finn, pero no funcionaba.

"Eres un gi… gigante, deja, déjame ir," rió Rachel forcejeando con él para que la soltara, pero aun así no podía.

"Tana, ayúdame, pod favod," lloró de risa.

Santana caminó hacia ellos y pinchó a Finn por ambos lados para que parara, haciéndolo gritar, y tomó a Rachel en sus brazos, "¿Mejor?" preguntó y Rachel asintió.

"¿Por qué tiene a una guardaespaldas latina?" preguntó Finn.

"Porque soy asombrosa, pequeña y tierna, tú eres tan alto como un árbol caminante y necesitas que te corte alguien con hachas," dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras los demás reían.

"Maldita sea, es divertida," dijo Mercedes.

"Siempre ha sido así, desde que tenía, bueno, esta edad," dijo Puck sonriendo.

"Me pregunto porque ya no lo es,"

"Porque nadie le dio la oportunidad,"

Todos se callaron un poco luego de eso.

"Acaba de insultarme," rió Finn.

"¿Qué significa insultar?" preguntó Rachel.

"Significa burlarse o ser mala hacia alguien," explicó Santana.

"Oh, no quise ser mala así, perdón,"

"Rach, está bien, entiendo, ¿sí? Sé que estabas bromeando, está bien," dijo Finn dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"Bien," dijo Rachel saltando de los brazos de Santana a los de Finn.

"Whoa, niña," dijo Finn mientras todos reían de su expresión de sorpresa, "Hola,"

"Hola," rió Rachel trepando por sus brazos y sentándose en sus hombros, los brazos de Finn se agarraron de sus piernas automáticamente para asegurarse que no cayera.

"Arre caballo," rió Rachel señalando la puerta.

"Um, ¿a dónde voy?" preguntó Finn mientras los demás reían.

"Al parque de juegos, quiero ir a los columpios, POR FAVOR,"

"Bien, bien, te llevaré a los columpios,"

"Iré con ustedes," dijo Puck.

"Iremos todos," dijo Mercedes.

"Bueno, al menos todos se están encariñando con ella," dijo Santana suspirando mientras seguía a todos afuera, Quinn y Brittany enlazaron brazos con ella.

Luego del parque de juegos, y de jugar a los piratas, alienígenas, monos, y vaqueros en una isla desierta por una hora, todos tenían que alistarse para cenar.

Rachel estaba cansada mientras Quinn la llevaba de vuelta a la cabina.

"¿Te divertiste?" preguntó Quinn.

"Sí," dijo Rachel cansada.

"¿Estarás lo suficientemente despierta para las clases de canto?"

"Sí," Rachel bostezó y Quinn rió un poco, "Quinn, tengo hambre,"

"La cena será pronto, ¿sí?"

"Ok,"

"Tú, por otra parte, tienes que bañarte,"

"No, no quiero bañarme,"

"Vas a bañarte, o quizás prefieras que los insectos feos empiecen a treparte,"

"No,"

"Entonces te bañarás,"

Rachel hizo un puchero mirando a Quinn, pero accedió, "Bueno,"

Luego de que Rachel se bañara, era hora de cenar, y se sentó ya en piyama en el regazo de Quinn.

"Bien chicos, hoy fue solo un día libre, como pueden ver en sus horarios, mañana el desayuno es a las nueve y tienen tiempo libre hasta las nueve y media, luego tendremos algunas actividades para unirnos y cantar, y por supuesto discutiremos sobre las competencias que se vienen," dijo Schuester, "También recuerden las reglas, no se permite gastar bromas pesadas, Rachel, eso te incluye a ti, los chicos fuera del cuarto de las chicas y viceversa, no hagan ruido luego de las diez, las luces se apagan a las once,"

"Sí Profesor Schue," todos dijeron.

"¿Cómo es que Rachel me gastó una broma y no se metió en problemas?" preguntó Finn infantilmente.

"Es tierna y puede salirse con la suya," le susurró Kurt.

"Verdad,"

* * *

El día siguiente fue una misión para casi todos el despertarse, excepto para Rachel, quien ya estaba en el salón principal y miraba por la ventana al bosque que estaba frente a ella.

"Hola Rachel, ¿qué pasa?" pregunto Brittany, Rachel levantó la mirada, "Oh no, ¿qué es esa mirada?"

"No puedo dormir," dijo la niña de cuatro.

"¿Qué está mal?"

"No lo sé,"

"Oh,"

"Buenos días," dijo Quinn estirándose y bostezando, "¿Estuviste despierta toda la noche?"

"Sí," dijo Rachel frotándose los ojos, "No podía dormir,"

"Ven aquí," dijo Quinn y Rachel corrió hacia ella.

"Algo malo va a pasar,"

"Ey, no dejaré jamás que algo malo te pase, ¿está bien?"

"No soy yo quien me preocupa,"

Quinn solo se quedó mirándola mientras Rachel se aferraba más a los brazos de la rubia.

Luego del desayuno, el grupo hizo unas cuantas actividades de unión que incluían jugar el 'juego de la confianza' y '¿Sabías esto sobre mí?' – que era básicamente otra versión de 'Dos verdades y una mentira'. Esto fue seguido por una caminata alrededor del lugar, los chicos iban mucho más adelante, y Quinn estaba al final del grupo con Rachel. Se podía escuchar a la pequeña cantar hasta lo más lejos del grupo, incluso estando Rachel y Quinn bien atrás.

"Quinn, Quinn, mira, mira, es un nido con huevos ahí, pero la mamá no está, oh no," dijo Rachel dejando de cantar y corriendo hacia Quinn a mostrarle, tomándole la mano y haciendo a la rubia reír.

"Rachel, la mamá estará de vuelta pronto," dijo Quinn.

"¿Pero qué pasa si nunca vuelve?"

"Volverá,"

"No dejará a sus bebés como mi mami me dejó, ¿no?"

Quinn dejó de reír y miró a Rachel, "Te lo prometo, la mamá regresará, seguramente tenía hambre y fue a conseguir comida,"

"¿Pero qué pasa si no regresa?"

"Regresará,"

En ese momento, escucharon un gorjeo y se dieron cuenta que la mamá había regresado, "¿Ves? Te lo dije," dijo Quinn.

"Oh, eso es bueno," dijo Rachel, "Quinn, estoy cansada, ¿me puedes cargar?"

"Seguro," dijo Quinn levantando a Rachel.

"Quinn, ¿por qué sigues triste?"

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Tus ojos siguen triste, ¿por qué estás triste? ¿Necesitas otro abrazo?"

"Seguro,"

Rachel abrazó a la rubia por el cuello, "Estarás bien, Quinn, no tienes que preocuparte tanto," dijo Rachel.

"Hmmm," dijo Quinn suspirando y sonriendo un poco, "Cuando se trata de ti, siempre me preocupo,"

"Estaré bien,"

"Sí, eso espero,"

Un crujido por los árboles fue oído asustando a las dos.

"Quizás deberíamos apurarnos y alcanzar a los demás, ¿no?" dijo Quinn.

"Eso dio miedo," dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn más fuerte.

"Lo sé,"

Mientras Quinn se alejaba, estaba completamente inconsciente de las pupilas rojas que la estaban mirando, pero Rachel sí se dio cuenta.

"¿Dónde diablos estaban?" preguntó Santana cuando la alcanzaron.

"Rachel vio un nido de aves," dijo Quinn mientras Rachel se deslizaba de sus brazos.

"Santana, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Claro que sí, pequeña," dijo Santana mientras Rachel tomaba su mano y la guiaba hacia un poco más atrás, "¿Qué pasa?"

Rachel señaló hacia atrás, haciendo a Santana mirar.

"Oh, mierda," dijo la Latina cuando vio lo que Rachel había visto.

"Sí, ¿qué haremos?" preguntó Rachel.

"Vamos a decirle a Judy,"

Rachel asintió y las dos fueron con Judy.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?" preguntó Quinn pero Santana no respondió mientras se acercaba a Judy.

"Tenemos un problema," dijo Santana, Judy la miró.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó.

"Algo nos está siguiendo, y no es el mismo demonio,"

"¿Qué?"

"Está explorando," dijo Rachel, "Nos está observando, no nos lastimará, no aún de todas formas, lo puedo sentir,"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Judy.

"Sí, pero quiere a una de nosotras, y no soy yo esta vez,"

Judy se preocupó, "Cuando regresemos al campamento, llamaré a Alma, ¿cómo es esta cosa?"

"Sus pupilas son rojas, el iris es blanco, de todas formas se parece a una sombra, no puedo decirte más que eso," dijo Santana.

"Suena de bajo nivel, y creo que Rachel tiene razón, es un explorador así que no puede hacer mucho, no aún al menos, y con Rachel aquí quizás no haga nada porque Rachel lo podría matar de un chasquido de dedos,"

"¿Puede hacer eso?"

Judy asintió mientras el grupo regresó al campamento aun cantando.

* * *

Y eso fue todo lo que pasó en cuanto a lo sobrenatural en el campamento por el momento. Judy estableció una barrera protectora alrededor del grupo, ellos no lo sabían, solo fue por si acaso, le dijo a los chicos que no toquen las cosas porque era un experimento y estaría furiosa si lo fastidiaban; y por supuesto, ya que todos sabían cómo era Quinn con esas cosas, se sacudieron al pensar cómo sería con su madre en ese caso.

El demonio había desaparecido, dándole al grupo un momento divertido en el campamento. Cantar fue divertidísimo, Rachel se unió a ellos, y bailó. Mike le enseñó más del pop and lock, y todos rieron mientras disfrutaban del momento. Incluso el discutir sobre la siguiente competencia era menos estresante. Se las arreglaron para formar un tema, pero aún discutían las canciones.

Quinn también tuvo su oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con la pequeña morena, y jugaron 'veintiún preguntas', versión infantil de todas formas.

"Bien, bien, tengo una, si tuvieras que elegir entre Los Ángeles y Nueva York, ¿cuál elegirías?" preguntó Quinn.

"Nueva York, tienen buena pizza," respondió Rachel mientras seguía jugando al té con Quinn, estaban sentadas en el balcón de la gran cabaña durante la puesta del sol, "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

"Magenta y verde esmeralda," respondió Quinn, "¿Película favorita?"

"Um, La Bella y la Bestia, ¿la tuya?"

"El Rey León,"

"Genial, ¿cuál es tu cigarro favorito?"

"No fumo,"

"No, no cigarro, cigarro, eso que no le cuentas a las personas,"

"Oh, secreto, bien, bueno, si te contara no sería un secreto, ¿no?"

"Pero puedes confiar en mí,"

"Bueno, ok, puedo resolver cubos rubik en un minuto,"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"El cubo con seis colores diferentes,"

"Genial, no puedo hacer eso,"

"¿Cuál es tu secreto?"

"Um, no sé, ¿puedo pensarlo?

"Claro,"

Rachel sonrió deteniendo el juego del té y gateó hacia Quinn para sentarse en su regazo. Quinn puso los brazos alrededor de Rachel y la sostuvo más cerca de ella.

"¿Sabías que hueles como el sol?" comentó Rachel.

"No," dijo Quinn, ¿Cómo huelo así?"

"Es como un olor feliz, cuando las personas lo huelen se sienten felices, o al menos yo lo hago, y el sol me hace feliz, incluso en días calientes,"

"Hmm, ya veo,"

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Sí?"

"Cuando sea grande de nuevo, ¿saldrías conmigo?"

Quinn solo miró a Rachel por un momento.

"¿Por favor?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sí, me encantaría, ¿qué crees que haríamos?" preguntó Quinn.

"Cena y película, hay un lugar de comida italiana genial y me gusta, espera, ¿comes comida italiana?"

"Sí, lo hago,"

"Oh, genial,"

"¿Y la película?"

"No sé, algo feliz,"

"Ya veremos, ¿no?"

"Sí,"

"Vamos muchkin, es hora de cenar, y luego irás a dormir, tenemos que viajar mañana,"

"Ay," se quejó Rachel.

* * *

Esa noche, como sea, no fue pacífica después de todo. Algo iba mal y Rachel lo podía sentir mientras se revolvía en la cama antes de salir de ella para no despertar a Quinn. La rubia estaba ya dormida. Era la última noche en el campamento y estaba ansiosa por regresar a casa.

Cuando no pudo más con el aburrimiento, salió al salón principal. Frente a ella estaba la visión del monstruo que la acechaba.

"Sé que no eres real," la chica de dieciséis dijo.

 _"Sé que sabes, pero al menos esta es la forma que tengo para hablar a tu verdadera yo,"_ dijo el demonio.

"No seguiré regresando a este cuerpo, y lo sabes, no soy tan estúpida,"

 _"No, no lo eres, pero tengo un mensaje para ti,"_

"¿Y eso es?"

 _"La tengo,"_

"Quinn está a salvo conmigo, igual Santana, Brittany y Tina, estamos todas a salvo, ¿de quién diablos hablas?"

Pero la visión del demonio dejó que los sonidos jugaran con Rachel, haciéndola escuchar los gritos y pedidos de ayuda de una mujer vieja que terminaron con un fuerte golpe.

"No, NO," empezó Rachel.

 _"Sí,"_ dijo el demonio y la visión desapareció.

"¡NO!" gritó Rachel, "NO, NO ES POSIBLE, NO,"

Sus gritos despertaron a todos, quienes salieron corriendo a ver qué estaba pasando.

"¿Rachel? ¿Bebé?" dijo Quinn tomando a la niña en sus brazos, "¿Qué pasa? Dime que pasa,"

"La tiene," la voz de la chica de dieciséis respondió.

"¿Qué mierda? Esa es la voz real de Rachel," dijo Puck sorprendido.

"Te dijimos que habíamos hecho un conjuro," dijo Santana, "Pequeña, ¿qué pasó?"

"La tomó, oh dios mío, la tomó," Rachel susurró mirando a Quinn a través de sus lágrimas.

Santana solo miraba mientras Judy llamaba a Maribel, "Maribel, ¿estás bien? Rachel está aquí, sí, ella gritó, piensa que esa cosa tiene a alguien, ok, esperaré,"

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Santana.

"Tu madre va a ver a tu abuela, solo por si acaso," dijo Judy mientras esperaba en el teléfono, Maribel fue escuchada estacionando el auto y luego entrando a la casa de Alma.

Luego de un rato, Judy casi tira el teléfono cuando Maribel fue escuchada gritando por la otra línea, "¿Maribel? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Judy entrando en pánico.

Maribel fue oída respondiéndole a Judy, cuyos ojos reflejaron tristeza y el dolor en su respiración apareció.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Santana.

Judy solo miró a Santana con lástima y tristeza.

"¿Está bien mi Mami?" preguntó Santana.

"No, ella, ella encontró a tu abuela," respondió Judy, Santana le hizo un gesto para que continuara, "Está muerta, Santana, está muerta, esa cosa la mató,"

El lugar se llenó de silencio antes de que Santana empezara a gritar de dolor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rachel estaba sola ahora, el demonio estaba en lo correcto, estaba sola; y estaba muy lastimada. La niña había estado vagando entre la lluvia con una pequeña maleta de ropa, algunas galletas, y una botella de agua. Estaba usando su pequeño saco de lluvia para no mojarse. Mientras caminaba por la acera, se volvió resbaloso y cayó a un lado del camino y luego cayó más abajo debido a un pequeño deslizamiento, atrapada por troncos y ramas. Pero no lloró, no podía. Su collar la mantenía a salvo de lo sobrenatural, sin embargo, era lo natural lo que la estaba matando lentamente; y todo lo que la pequeña niña podía hacer en ese momento era esperar y ver si alguien la encontraba.

La situación empezó el día que regresó a casa con Judy en el auto. Santana, Quinn, y Rachel estaban viajando de vuelta a Lima con Judy para ver a Maribel en la morgue del hospital. Brittany y Tina iban a regresar con el resto del grupo un par de horas después.

Por la primera vez en un largo tiempo, Santana no habló, tampoco siquiera miró a Rachel, y cada vez que la niña trataba de poner su mano en la Latina, ella la sacaba.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, fueron conducidas a la morgue donde Maribel estaba sentada, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"¿Mami?" dijo Santana caminando hacia su madre.

"Oh, Sanny," su madre dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija fuertemente, "Está muerta,"

"¿Cómo?"

"El demonio la torturó, y luego quebró su cuello antes de tirarla contra la pared," dijo Maribel, "Había sangre por todos lados,"

"¿Sanny?" empezó Rachel tratando de tomar la mano de Santana.

"Aléjate de mí, maldita sea," estalló Santana alejando su mano.

"Santana," dijo Maribel.

"Es su culpa, ella y sus estúpidos poderes, debería haberse mantenido lejos de nosotras, mierda,"

"Santana,"

Pero la Latina se había ido.

"La llevaremos a casa con nosotras, quizás será así más fácil para Santana afrontar su pérdida," dijo Judy mientras Quinn miraba tristemente a Rachel y la levantaba.

Maribel asintió, "Sé una niña buena para Quinn y Judy, ¿sí?"

"Ok, ¿pero qué pasa con Santana?" preguntó Rachel.

"Está molesta ahora mismo, así que será mejor dejarla sola por un rato, ¿ok?" dijo Maribel suavemente mientras Rachel rodeaba el cuello de Quinn con sus brazos.

"Bueno,"

Y los días que siguieron no fueron mejores. Brittany estaba con Santana la mayoría de tiempo, y la Latina aún se negaba a mirar a Rachel, mucho menos hablarle. El día del funeral estaba lloviendo. Un efecto que encajaba con cómo se sentían todos.

Alma habría sido una mujer estricta, pero aun así fue una madre amorosa y abuela. Cuando el servicio de la iglesia terminó, y todos estaban en el cementerio, miraron mientras su ataúd era bajado.

Luego de que todos se hayan ido, Santana aún estaba mirando la tumba, junto a su madre, Quinn, Judy, Brittany, Tina, y Jenny. Rachel estaba parada al lado de Quinn.

"Perdón abuela, lo siento tanto," susurró Santana.

"Dejó este mundo por ti, Sanny," dijo Maribel dándole a Santana un collar de San Lucas el Evangelista, Santo de los Doctores y Psíquicos.

Santana se lo puso y sintió el amor saliendo de él, y protección. Los últimos sentimientos de su abuela que sentiría.

"Te amaba mucho, Sanny, y ese collar era para ti cuando decidieras ir a la escuela de medicina," terminó Maribel.

"Gracias, Mami," dijo Santana finalmente mientras Brittany la tranquilizaba y Quinn le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

"Santana," empezó Rachel.

"¿No has hecho ya suficiente daño?" le respondió Santana a Rachel haciendo a la pequeña niña detenerse y saltar un poco.

"Santana, páralo," dijo Maribel.

"No, voy a decirlo, siempre desde que existió ha sido un dolor de culo, no pude ni siquiera viajar de vuelta con Brittanty por su culpa,"

"Sanny," dijo Brittany.

"No, es todo su culpa, ese demonio la quería a ella y fue detrás de todos nosotros por ella, ¿por qué demonios la estamos protegiendo? ¿Ah? Abuela está muerta y es su culpa,"

Rachel se encogió ante eso.

"Solo lárgate, Hobbit, no me importa," dijo Santana regresando la mirada a la tumba que llevaba a su abuela.

"Sanny, sé que duele, pero no puedes culpar a Rachel por nacer de la forma que es, no puedes," dijo Brittany.

"Es una peste,"

"No crees eso, bajo toda esta furia sé que no crees eso,"

"Lo es, quiero que se mantenga malditamente lejos de mí, de nosotras, estaremos más seguras,"

"Sanny, ¿tengo que recordarte que todas tenemos la culpa? Si no hubiéramos leído ese estúpido conjuro entonces no estaría atrapada así, ella estaría segura, sola, sí, pero segura, nosotras le hicimos esto a ella, es más, si quieres culpar a alguien ahora, ese alguien soy yo,"

"No puedo culparte, el demonio no está tras tuyo,"

"Sanny, esa cosa juega con nosotros, sabía que tenía una oportunidad de conseguirnos, el momento que invité a Rachel a nuestra pijamada, él lo sabía, sabía que te pediría que hagamos el hechizo, sabía que tú y Quinn dudarían de él, sabía que lo haríamos porque nos estuvo observando, Rachel no tuvo nada que ver,"

Santana no dijo nada.

"Ahora, Rachel aún es una niña de cuatro años, y está confundida, la chica de dieciséis entendería por qué estás molesta y te daría espacio, pero la de cuatro quiere hacer que todo mejore, y tú molestándote con ella no está ayudando," terminó Brittany.

"Todo lo que está pasando está pasando por ella, ¿Cuánto más estarás dispuesta a protegerla cuando ella es la razón por la cual todos a tu alrededor morirán?" terminó Santana.

"¿Qué quieres que diga S? ¿Qué deberíamos todas rendirnos con ella?"

"Esa sería la idea, estábamos mejor sin ella o sin saber de ese mundo,"

"¿Quieres que renuncie a Rachel así sin más?" preguntó Quinn sin preguntar realmente.

"Renunciar a ella, eso es algo duro," añadió Tina.

"No necesita de nuestra ayuda, puede hacer todo por sí misma, ¿por qué no se aleja de nosotras, maldita sea?"

"Santana, eso es suficiente," dijo Maribel, "No podemos cambiar esto, no podemos, pero ahora debemos trabajar para arreglarlo antes de que todos salgan lastimados, si ese demonio la atrapa podrás controlar a mucho más que solo ella, controlará muchas vidas y las destruirá,"

"Irá a las ciudades grandes, no nos molestará acá,"

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, sé que estás sufriendo mija, pero olvidas que abuela era mi madre, así que no eres la única que sufre,"

Santana no pudo decir nada.

"Rachel, está bien mija, ¿ok?" dijo Maribel volteando para mirarla, luego entró en pánico, "¿Rachel?"

Todos pausaron y miraron alrededor, Rachel había desaparecido.

"¿Dónde podría haber ido?" se preguntó Maribel en voz alta, pero nadie pudo responder.

* * *

Mientras todos regresaban a la casa de los Lopez, estaban tratando de ver si habían formas de encontrar a Rachel. Llamaron a todos los del Glee Club, y todos prometieron que se mantendrían alerta por si veían a la niña, si salieron a la lluvia o no era desconocido para ellas.

Santana estaba sentada en la sala medio esperando a que Rachel apareciera de algún lado para decir 'buu' solo para hacerla reír, pero la morena no estaba ahí. Nadie la había visto desde su desaparición.

Lo que no sabían era que Rachel había desaparecido mientras oía a los demás hablar sobre dejarla antes de caminar a las casa de Quinn a tomar sus cosas. La niña había sido rápida, quizás su poderes se habían mostrado, nadie estaba seguro y nadie sabría realmente. Todo lo que sabían era que no podían encontrarla. Un momento estaba ahí en el funeral, al otro se había ido.

"La lluvia se está poniendo peor, encontrará la muerte afuera por sí misma," dijo Quinn mirando tras la ventana.

"¿Dónde habrá podido ir?" se preguntó Brittany.

"A todos lados menos aquí,"

"Todo esto es tu culpa," le dijo Quinn a Santana furiosa, "Si no la hubieras alejado, si no le hubieras gritado,"

"Ustedes dos paran," dijo Brittany molesta, "Esto es culpa de todas nosotras, ahora, Quinn, siéntate allá, y Santana, tú te quedas ahí mismo porque sé que ustedes dos están a punto de pelearse a golpes y no me importa un carajo el cómo se sientan,"

Las dos la miraron sorprendidas.

"Hay una niña ahí afuera en el frío preguntándose porque las cuatro personas que prometieron protegerla, estar siempre ahí para ella, no lo están más," dijo Brittany.

"Ustedes tres no dijeron nada," dijo Santana.

"Pero lo cuestionamos, una niña no puede escuchar lo que nosotros escuchamos, ella probablemente no sabía que te estábamos cuestionando, todo lo que escuchaba eran palabras,"

"Lo que sea,"

"Bien, llamé a la estación de policías, dicen que una niña fue vista caminando por la carretera, ¿cómo diablos llegó allá tan rápido?" se preguntó Judy.

"Sus poderes, quizás la emoción, sentía tristeza y miedo, así que hizo lo que sintió que debía hacer, corrió lo más rápido que pudo," dijo Maribel, "Debemos ir,"

"Iré también," dijo Quinn.

"No," dijo Judy.

"Sabes que lo haré de todas formas, además, así será más rápido,"

Judy suspiró, "Solo mantente a salvo, ¿sí?"

"Lo haré má, vamos B, T, vámonos,"

"¿Qué hay de ti, Santana?" preguntó Maribel mientras la Latina miraba a su madre, pero no se movió.

Maribel suspiró, y todos salieron de la casa.

* * *

Había pasado una hora ya y Santana aún estaba sentada en su casa, pensando, eventualmente empezó a dormirse de tanto esperar.

"Santana, levántate," una voz fue oída diciéndole.

Santana dejó salir un quejido y lentamente fue sentándose, abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió.

"Sí, soy yo," Alma dijo sentada en la silla opuesta a la latina.

"Pero tú estás," empezó Santana.

"Muerta, sí," Alma dio un sorbo de su gin-tonic, "Debo decir que estoy decepcionada de ti, las Lopez somos fuertes, bravas, peleamos por nuestra familia, nuestra sangre, tú, tú te rendiste en el momento que te topaste con una pared,"

"Estás muerta por ella,"

"No, estoy muerta porque fui la víctima de un juego,"

Santana pausó, "Abuela, no puedo,"

"Sí puedes, porque yo digo que puedes, porque tú sabes que puedes, Rachel es de tu sangre ahora, le prometiste eso, ¿recuerdas? Prometiste que siempre la protegerías, ¿fallarás a tu palabra ahora?"

"Yo,"

"Dejaste que tu furia fuese más grande que tú, no es algo que desearía que hayas heredado de mí, pero así estamos,"

"Y solo, no quiero creer que te hayas ido, y estoy tan molesta de que esto haya sucedido,"

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, y no me he ido, no aún, no cruzaré hasta que sepa que están seguras, pero ahora mismo, despiértate y busca a esa niña,"

"Pero quiero saber qué te pasó,"

"Cuando sea el momento, pero primero tienes que saber que todos están yendo por el camino equivocado, anda a la carretera del este de la ciudad, la niña cayó por un pequeño deslizamiento, no puedes pasarlo de vista,"

"Ok,"

"Y antes de que te despiertes, dile a Tina que busque por el nombre, porque los nombres tienen poder,"

"¿Qué?"

"Ahora ¡DESPIERTA!"

Santana se despertó de golpe mirando alrededor de la casa. Estaba un poco más oscura ahora debido al tiempo que había pasado. Corrió afuera para llegar a su auto y manejó en la dirección que su abuela le había indicado.

* * *

Santana manejó lo más rápido y seguro que pudo mientras iba al este de la ciudad. Finalmente encontró el deslizamiento y estacionó, corriendo hacia él.

"¿Rachel?" llamó, pero no escuchó nada.

Cuando estuvo en el montón, miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, hasta que algo llamó su atención, el Sr. Tibbs estaba encima de toda la tierra.

Santana se acercó y empezó a sacar los escombros hasta que sus manos encontraron a otras más pequeñas, "Rachel," dijo sacándola cuidadosamente.

Rachel abrió los ojos cansadamente, mirando a Santana.

"Me encontraste," dijo suavemente, con voz ronca.

"Sí, lo hice," dijo Santana.

"No me dejarás, ¿verdad?"

"No, no aún,"

"Bien,"

Pero nada más pudo ser dicho porque Rachel cerró los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que Santana llame a una ambulancia.

* * *

En el hospital, esperaba a que todos llegaran mientras pensaba en lo que su abuela le había dicho sobre cómo reaccionó con Rachel. Cuando pensó en eso aún más, terminó suspirando, no por la situación, sino por su propia furia.

"¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó Quinn corriendo hacia Santana.

"En la habitación con los doctores," respondió Santana. Quinn estaba a punto de abofetearla pero fue detenida por Brittany y Judy.

"Tú, PERRA, ella no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti,"

"Y no lo negaré,"

"Quinn, cálmate o te sacarán de aquí y no tendrás oportunidad de ver a Rachel," la alertó Judy mientras Quinn se calmaba y se alejaba de Santana.

"T, tengo que hablar contigo," dijo Santana cuando vio a Tina.

"Claro," dijo Tina mientras Santana la apartaba a un lado.

"Mi abuela me dijo, en mis sueños, que necesitabas buscar el nombre de esa cosa, algo sobre los nombres teniendo poder,"

"¿Viste a tu abuel?"

"Sí, e hice lo que nos dijiste, la escuché, me dijo dónde encontrar a Rachel, y me dijo que te dijera sobre el nombre de esa cosa,"

"¿El nombre? Oh dios mío, nombres, por su puesto, lo buscaré,"

"¿Cuál es la gran cosa? Un nombre es un nombre,"

"Pero no en el mundo espiritual, en casi todas las culturas que tratan con lo sobrenatural así siempre está el concepto de los nombres reales, si descubrimos el verdadero nombre de un demonio, podemos mantenerlo acorralado, o algo así, empezaré a investigar lo más pronto posible,"

"Bien," dijo Santana apartando la vista.

"Mira, Santana," empezó Tina colocando una mano en su hombro, "No te culpes tanto, estabas de luto, y las personas enfrentan las cosas como pueden, no te culpo,"

"Lo que dije hizo que la niña escape,"

"Y si Rachel hubiera tenido dieciséis, habría sabido que no lo decías en serio, pero una niña es una niña y siempre olvidamos eso,"

"Gracias T,"

Mientras las dos regresaban con las demás, el doctor de Rachel salió, "¿Los guardianes de Rachel Berry?" preguntó.

"Nosotras,"

"Bien, ella está estable, curándose, le hemos puesto algunos sedantes para que duerma, quizás le dio neumonía pero no estamos seguros aún, quizás solo es un mal resfrío causado por el clima, y luego solo tiene heridas y moretones,"

"Ok, ¿podemos llevarla a casa? Me sentiría mejor si estuviera en casa conmigo, le prometí eso a sus padres,"

"Claro, todo debería estar bien ahora, el efecto del sedante debería desaparecer, si gustan podríamos enviar a una enfermera a domicilio para que la visite todos los días y la revise,"

"Suena bien,"

* * *

Luego de que Rachel fuera trasladada a la casa de las Fabray, Quinn raramente, o nunca, se separaba de ella. La pequeña morena aún no se había despertado.

Hoy era el tercer día y Quinn estaba sentada al lado de su cama, acostando su cabeza en el colchón, tomando la mano de Rachel en la suya.

Santana decidió visitarlas ese día, y mientras entraba a la habitación, Quinn se despertó y la fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" preguntó.

"Sólo vine para ver cómo estaba la niña," dijo Santana.

"Creí que no te importaba,"

"Y tú más que nadie sabes que lo dije mientras estaba molesta, no lo hace correcto, pero así fue, ¿cómo está?"

"No hay cambio, nada, la enfermera tuvo que echarle unas gotas,"

Santana frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder, el teléfono sonó, "¿Hola?"

"Santana, tienes que ayudarme, estoy en la antigua biblioteca en Brass," Tina fue oída rogando en la otra línea.

"¿Tina?"

"Oh dios mío, no, no puedes tenerlo,"

"¿Tina?" siguió Santana mientras escuchaba a Tina correr.

"Lo encontré, pero él sabe que lo encontré, ayúdame, tiene a M…," pero antes de que Tina pudiera decir algo, la llamada se cortó.

"Oh, MIERDA," dijo Santana regresando el teléfono a su bolsillo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn.

"Esa fue Tina, creo que acaba de ser atacada,"

"¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Sí, tengo que ir, llama a tu mamá y mantente alerta con la bebé,"

Quinn asintió e hizo lo que Santana le pidió.

Santana llamó a su madre en el camino a la biblioteca y ella prometió encontrarla ahí.

Cuando llegó, no vio a nadie y se preguntó qué diablos estaba pasando hasta que un grito fue escuchado, Santana levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver el cuerpo de Tina volar por la ventana de la biblioteca y caer encima de su auto.

No pudo hacer más que gritar mientras miraba al cuerpo lleno de sangre de su amiga.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es parte de la traducción):_ ** Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y sugerencias, veo que en serio quieren una historia Brittana ;)  
Empezaré a trabajar en ella (espero tenerla hasta la mitad, al menos, en un par de semanas) y en una más que no será paranormal ni Brittana, pero sí tendrá un poco de misterio y suspenso. Me gustaría seguir escuchando de ustedes, ¡son geniales!  
Besos.


	12. Chapter 12

**NA:** Muertes de algunos personajes. Además, los nombres de los libros y demonios son ficticios. Sólo digo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Santana se encontró a sí misma sentada nuevamente en la sala de espera del hospital; estaba pensando en lo que había pasado entre ser testigo de Tina cayendo del edificio y llevarla al hospital.

 _Flashback:_

 _"¿Puedes decirnos que pasó?" un policía le preguntó._

 _"Vine porque ella me llamó, estaba con pánico, y cuando llegué no había nadie acá, luego oí un grito, y Tina, Tina cayó del edificio hacia mi auto," dijo Santana, temblando visiblemente._

 _"Oiga, jefe, tenemos algo en vídeo," otro oficial dijo corriendo hacia los dos._

 _"Bien," dijo el primero mirando a Santana._

 _"¿Puedo irme ahora? Quiero estar con mi amiga," preguntó Santana._

 _"Sí, estaremos en contacto, niña,"_

 _Santana no se preocupó si quiera en preguntar qué tan dañado estaba su auto mientras saltaba en la ambulancia con su amiga._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Para la mayoría, parecía que Santana se había encerrado en su propio mundo, y la mayor parte del tiempo, lo estuvo; pero aún estaba pensando en algunas cosas. Tina estaba a punto de mencionar un nombre cuando fue cortada, lo que quiere decir que quizás había sido perseguida por un rato. Al principio, Santana estaba segura de que fue el mismo demonio, pero había algo raro, algo que no se sentía bien.

Eventualmente fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando el resto del grupo, excepto Judy quien vigilaba a Rachel para que Quinn vaya a ver a Tina, llegaron al hospital.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Brittany.

"No sé, pero está demasiado herida," dijo Santana mientras el doctor salía.

"¿Jenny Cohen-Chang?" preguntó.

"Esa soy yo, ¿cómo está mi bebé?" preguntó Jenny.

"Es un milagro que ella sobreviviera, la caída le rompió las costillas y le fracturó el brazo izquierdo, una costilla perforó un pulmón así que estamos monitoreando eso,"

"Dios mío,"

"La policía tiene sus cosas, si quieren más información, pueden preguntar,"

"Bien, ¿podemos entrar y verla? Estas tres van conmigo,"

El doctor asintió.

Cuando el grupo entró, Maribel sujetó la mano de Jenny fuertemente para calmarla mientras veían a Tina enyesada y llena de moretones mientras estaba en cama conectada a varios tubos.

Santana se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado.

"Deberías haberme pedido que te acompañe, T," dijo Santana.

"El demonio te hubiera atacado también," dijo Brittany colocando sus manos en los hombros de Santana.

"¿Señora Cohen-Chang?" el doctor dijo reentrando a la habitación.

"¿Sí?" dijo Jenny mirándolo.

"Tengo que hablar con usted sobre su seguro de salud,"

"Ok,"

"Iré contigo," dijo Maribel dejando solas a las chicas.

"T dijo que alguiuen estaba poseído, no pudo decir el nombre, pero empezaba con M," dijo Santana.

"La única persona que conocemos es Mike, pero él no la lastimaría, ¿o sí?" preguntó Brittany.

"No cuando es él mismo, pero bajo posesión,"

"Creí que Rachel había expulsado al demonio por más tiempo,"

"Podría ser el explorador,"

"Verdad,"

Luego Quinn añadió en voz baja, "S, ¿el nombre de tu madre no empieza con M?"

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir?" preguntó Santana susurrando en un tono molesto, fastidiada.

"Solo dijo S, no podemos simplemente asumir que es Mike, ¿qué pasa si engañó a tu madre?"

"Yo, posiblemente, pero ¿y su madre? T siempre la llamaría Mamá, ¿no?"

"Eso es cierto, y su mamá tiene la sabiduría, y el poder de las palabras,"

"Dios mío, ¿en quién podremos confiar?"

"No sé,"

"Pero nuevamente, ella dijo 'Lo tiene'," dijo Santana enderezándose, "Asumo naturalmente que debe ser un chico, y alguien que ella o todas conocemos,"

El grupo estuvo callado por un momento cuando Quinn habló, "S, sé que esto es cliché, pero revisa su mano derecha, los doctores olvidaron esa parte,"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Mira, tiene el puño cerrado,"

Santana miró a donde Quinn le señaló y vio que la mano de Tina estaba cerrada. Mientras colocaba su mano encima de la de Tina, varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en pequeños flashes.

"El nombre, tiene el nombre en la mano," dijo Santana mientras trataba de separar los dedos de Tina.

"Entonces ¿esta puede ser la razón de porque fue tirada por la ventana?" preguntó Quinn.

"No, no lo es," dijo Santana, "Puedo verlo,"

"¿Qué?"

Santana explicó lo que había pasado:

 _Flashback_

 _Tina estaba aburrida, muy aburrida, mientras miraba entre los archivos de la computadora y libros antiguos de demonología y lo sobrenatural. No la entiendan mal, ella estaba fascinada por todo eso y quería saber más, pero había un límite en el que podía ser Hermione Granger y leer libros por horas._

 _Este era el tercer día desde que Rachel había sido encontrada y sabía que Santana aún se sentía horrible por hacer que la niña escapara. Pero nuevamente, por su personalidad, el hecho que nadie había dicho nada para contraatacar lo que había dicho la latina, hacía que todas tuvieran la culpa de alguna forma, pero eso era solo su punto de vista._

 _Como sea, luego de buscar entre posibles rituales, nombres, incluso los tipos de demonios, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. En el "Tomo de Odin" encontró lo que había estado buscando._

 _De por qué el libro se llamaba 'Tomo de Odin' no tenía idea, pero encontró lo que quería. El demonio era lo que ellas habían asumido, uno de alto nivel. Era desagradable, y vivía en la posesión y absorción del poder de la persona que usaba._

 _De acuerdo al texto que fue escrito, este demonio podía ser controlado por su nombre y podía ser solo destruido por su nombre. El truco, de todas formas, era tener a un psíquico poderoso para hacerlo. '¿Por qué siempre el más poderoso?' se preguntó Tina fastidiada. Pero este demonio no se rendiría sin una pelea._

 _Mientras escribía el nombre del demonio y el ritual para vencerlo y contenerlo para así deshacerse de él, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella._

 _"¿Hola?" volteó, pero no vio a nadie ahí, "Quizás fue la bibliotecaria,"_

 _Pero antes que pudiera continuar con su trabajo, escuchó un fuerte golpe y vio a la sombra que temía. El demonio estaba ocupando un cuerpo. Si estaba usando un disfraz humano o si era solo una manipulación mental, no lo tenía claro. Pero no quería quedarse para averiguarlo. Así que tomó sus cosas y encerró el nombre fuertemente en su mano._

 _Se levantó y empezó a caminar._

 _"Entonces, ¿a dónde estás yendo?" una voz masculina dijo y la hizo saltar._

 _"Dios, Mike," dijo Tina, "¿Qué haces acá?"_

 _"Te vi entrar hace un rato y creí que quizás te gustaría algo compañía,"_

 _"Oh, no, estoy bien, solo estoy yendo a ver a Rachel, así que, sí,"_

 _"¿Puedo ir contigo?"_

 _"Uh, no, Judy es muy específica sobre quién puede o no puede entrar,"_

 _"Oh, pero soy solo yo,"_

 _"Sí, lo sé,"_

 _"Entonces, ¿encontraste la cosa del demonio que necesitabas?"_

 _Tina se detuvo y lo miró, "¿Cómo supiste que estaba buscando eso?"_

 _Mike se volteó a mirarla, y le lanzó una mirada severa, "Suerte,"_

 _"Me iré ahora," dijo Tina caminando rápidamente._

 _Pero Mike, de la nada, estuvo frente a ella._

 _Por instinto, Tina recitó un conjuro haciendo a Mike caer para atrás y golpear los libros que estaban a su espalda dándole tiempo a ella de correr._

 _"NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MÍ," el Demonio Mike gritó furiosamente corriendo tras Tina._

 _Tina marcó el número de Santana y empezó a rogar por ayuda, diciéndole a la Latina donde estaba antes de que Mike aplastara su teléfono con su poder y la hiciera caer contra los libros._

 _Nuevamente, Tina recitó un hechizo que lo hizo alejarse._

 _"Tengo a tu precioso Mike, lo tengo, lamentarás ese día que decidiste ayudar a esas mocosas a vencer a mi maestro," el demonio gritó._

 _"Eres un demonio de bajo nivel, pueden matarte, ¿sabes?" Tina gritó de vuelta tratando de correr hacia la puerta, luego dándose cuenta que el demonio había bloqueado el camino._

 _Miró alrededor y vio que la bibliotecaria estaba muerta, la sangre le salía del cuello mientras estaba recostada en el escritorio._

 _"Oh dios mío," Tina ahogó un grito, "¿Por qué?"_

 _"Porque es un juego divertido," el Demonio Mike dijo levantándola y estrangulándola lentamente, "No hay necesidad de dar una razón al por qué, simplemente somos lo que somos,"_

 _"¿Por qué haces esto?"_

 _"Porque es divertido, es divertido controlar a ustedes, débiles humanos, y es divertido verlos gritar y quemarse en agonía en respuesta a lo que hacemos,"_

 _"Estás ayudando ahora, ¿por qué?"_

 _"Mi maestro esperó un tiempo porque estaba esperando a que esa niñita madurara a su potencial máximo. Yo coloqué ese hechizo en el bolso de esa idiota porque sabía que haría que su amante Latina leyera el texto para embrujar a esa mocosa de vuelta a su forma infantil, así sería más fácil matarla, jugamos con todas ustedes, no hay forma de protegerse de nosotros,"_

 _"Pero Alma,"_

 _"Obtuvo lo que se merecía, mi maestro disfrutó el destriparla por dentro, y lo hará con cada una de ustedes, empezando por ella y terminando con la rubia,"_

 _"Oh no,"_

 _"Sí, Quinn Fabray será la última en morir porque es la más preciada,"_

 _Tina trató de librarse, pero nada funcionaba._

 _"Tu querido Mike está muerto, yo lo maté y usé su cuerpo como un traje," el demonio se burló, "Supongo que podía haber tratado de solo poseerlo sin la necesidad de destruir su cuerpo, pero estaba aburrido,"_

 _"Monstruo," dijo Tina._

 _"Eso trato, la siguiente muerta será la tuya, despídete Tina Cohen-Chang, tu madre se te unirá muy pronto," el demonio rió mientras la tiraba por la ventana._

 _Fin del Flashback._

"Dios mío," dijo Santana, "Está tachándonos una por una para conseguir a Rachel, tú eres la última que matará, Q, Jenny es la siguiente, Tina tenía que morir,"

Quinn la miró horrorizada.

"Mike está muerto, ese demonio robó la idea de la película que estábamos viendo y lo usó como disfraz," dijo Santana, "Dios mío,"

De pronto, las máquinas empezaron a sonar como locas.

"¿Tina?" empezó Santana mientras todos la miraban, "Váyanse, Q, B, salgan de acá,"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn.

"Llama a mi madre, ahora, él está aquí," dijo Santana mientras Brittany y Quinn corrían fuera de la habitación.

 _"Idiota,"_ dijo el demonio.

"Mataste a un inocente, Mike era un buen chico," dijo Santana.

 _"¿Qué me importa? Yo le sirvo a mi maestro,"_

"Quien te destruirá,"

Los pitidos de la máquina se volvieron más erráticos.

"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana.

 _"Dándole una muerte natural, un ataque al corazón, tan simple, aun así bueno,"_ dijo el Demonio Mike.

"Páralo,"

 _"No,"_

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no simplemente vas contra la persona que Rachel ama más de todas nosotras?"

 _"Porque es mucho más divertido verla sentir el dolor de perder a todos los que ama, uno, por, uno,"_

Santana empezó a enfurecerse mientras recitaba un hechizo que jamás había oído antes. Pero parecía tan innato que sabía que podía hacerlo.

 _"¿Estás loca? ¿Qué diablos haces?"_ el Demonio Mike siseó mientras trataba de moverse hacia la Latina, _"Serás la siguiente que mate, al carajo con las reglas,"_

Pero antes que pudiera atacar, algo se interpuso en el camino.

 _"¿Qué mierda?"_ el demonio siseó.

"Hola Mike," dijo Santana mientras miraba al espíritu que estaba a su lado, "Sé que duele mantenerte aquí, pero encontraré una forma de regresarte, lo haré,"

"Tu abuela sabe cómo," dijo Mike mirándola, "Por ahora, déjame poseer a un demonio,"

Santana asintió, "Encontraré una forma de ayudarte,"

Mike asintió de vuelta y volteó furioso al demonio y con un rugido regresó de un salto a su cuerpo.

El Demonio Mike gritó mientras Santana continuaba el hechizo y le daba al blanco.

Debido al grito, el doctor regresó corriendo.

Santana lo miró y dijo, "Está en shock, lo llevaré a casa conmigo,"

* * *

De vuelta a la casa de Santana, ató al cuerpo de Mike en el sótano, mientras el demonio se despertaba, la fulminaba con la mirada.

 _"Te mataré,"_ siseó.

"No, no lo harás, y no herirás a nadie más, mira, matar a Mike, ese es un movimiento de mierda, era un buen chico," empezó Santana.

 _"Quien ayudó, luego iré por tu chica rubia, quizás te gustaría estar ahí,"_

Santana evitó pegarle a la cosa en la cara sabiendo que era el cuerpo de Mike.

"Mi madre te acabará, y cuando termines de ser despedazado en el infierno, te traeremos de vuelta y haremos que pase de nuevo," terminó Santana.

 _"No pueden hacer eso,"_

"Pruébame,"

 _"Crees que eres tan inteligente, pero déjame decirte algo, lo que está dentro de tu amigo está muerto, es solo un caparazón hueco, una vez que salga de este cuerpo se desintegrará, y su alma será dejada sin un lugar dónde quedarse, enloquecerá y lastimará a aquellos que lo rodean porque esa es la naturaleza de aquellos que no pueden avanzar,"_

"Encontraré una manera de ayudarlo, por ahora, disfruta ser drogado y tener la posesión humana de este cuerpo contigo, no podrás herirlo pero él podrá herirte, este signo lo permitirá,"

Con eso, Santana puso cinta en la boca del demonio, pintó un símbolo de protección para el buen alma en el pecho del demonio, así el espíritu de Mike estaría protegido pero el demonio podía ser atacado, luego sonrió y subió.

"Santana, ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Maribel, "No podemos mantener a un demonio aquí,"

"Pero tiene a Mike, Mike me dijo que Abuela sabe cómo regresarlo a su cuerpo, y lo encontraré por él, nos ayudó y ahora está muerto por eso," dijo Santana, "¿Cómo está Tina?"

"Bien, está bajo revisión, hay algo malo con su corazón,"

"¿Y Rachel?"

"Aún no hay cambios,"

"Hablaré con mi Abuela, veré si sabe por qué,"

"Santana,"

"Tendré cuidado, confía en mí,"

Maribel vio como Santana corría de vuelta a su habitación.

"Bien abuela, ayúdame acá," dijo Santana cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose.

"Ah, Santana, veo que estás mejorando al controlar tus poderes, eso es bueno," dijo Alma, siendo vista sentada en una silla del estudio de la biblioteca con la chimenea al lado. Santana solo asintió.

"No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de decoración," dijo Santana sentándose frente a ella.

"Me hace sentir rica, ¿sabes? ¿qué necesitas?"

"Ayuda,"

"¿Para?"

"Rachel no despierta, han pasado cuatro días ya, y Mike está muerto, pero su espíritu aún está aquí y está en su cuerpo con la cosa que lo mató,"

"Ninguna de las tareas será fácil, Mike nunca será humano de nuevo, incluso si lo resucitas de alguna forma,"

"Ok, te escucho,"

"Tienes que preguntarle si está dispuesto de pagar el precio de ser mitad humano,"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado de una sombra?"

"¿La cosa de los libros de Sherrilyn Kennyon, Cazadores Oscuros?"

"¿Estás leyendo cosas que no deberías?"

"Son buenos libros,"

Alma dejó salir un sonido desaprobatorio fulminando con la mirada a su nieta, "Como sea, una sombra es normalmente una persona muerta que habita en el mundo de abajo, pero una sombra puede tener varias formas y tamaños, hay una forma de traer a tu amigo de vuelta,"

"¿Cómo?"

"Debes encontrar 'Vivlío to̱n Nekró̱n', los alemanes lo llaman 'Buch der Toten',"

"¿Y en español?"

"'El Libro de los Muertos', en eso está un hechizo para resucitar, una forma de traer a tu amigo de vuelta, pero tiene un precio, en el libro que necesitas, está,"

"Un libro así no será fácil de encontrar, ¿dónde encontraría uno?"

"Jenny sabe dónde puedes encontrar uno, y no te preocupes, todas ustedes estarán a salvo por un tiempo, con ese demonio en tu sótano y su maestro aún en el mundo oscuro, estarán bien en físico, pero no demoren mucho, otros se unirán a la guerra,"

"Gracias Abuela, haré lo que me dices, ahora el tema de Rachel,"

"Tienes que ser la caminadora que naciste para ser,"

"Tengo que proyectarme astralmente a ese mundo, ¿no?"

"Sí, mija,"

Y con eso Santana despertó y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su madre llegó a su habitación en lágrimas, "Mija, lo siento," empezó.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Santana levantándose.

"Su corazón, simplemente se rindió, y ella, ella,"

"¿Algo le pasó a Jenny?"

"No, mija, tu amiga, Tina,"

"¿Qué pasa con Tina?"

"Tina está muerta, mija, lo siento mucho,"

Santana no supo cómo reaccionar, cayó contra su cama, y se desmayó por completo.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es parte de la traducción):_** Al parecer empezaré a subir los capítulos un poco más temprano, ya que regreso a clases esta semana y dormir sólo cinco horas no ayuda mucho n-n  
Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día, ¡sigan así!  
Besos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

"Es un truco, tiene que serlo," dijo Santana.

"No, mija, su corazón se rindió, Jenny estaba ahí y vio a su pequeña morir," dijo Maribel

Santana se sentó en su cama antes de mirar a su madre, "Tengo que ir verla,"

"Mija,"

"NO, TENGO QUÉ ir a verla," dijo Santana, "No puede estar muerta, acabamos de volvernos amigas, y tú me conoces, yo no soy buena con amistades además de B, y a veces con Q cuando no peleamos, y ahora Rachel y T,"

"Mija, tienes que aceptar que a veces estas cosas pasan,"

"No, no esta vez, esta cosa se llevó a Mike, ok, mató a un buen chico, y estará jodido si consigue a T,"

"Mija,"

"Sé lo que sé, Mami, ahora sé que no soy energía pura o lo que sea, o súper poderosa como Rachel, pero sé una cosa, y es que Tina no está muerta, no aún, puedo sentirlo,"

"¿Mija?"

"Por favor, confía en mí esta vez Mami, T una vez me dijo en el campamento que si algo le pasaba, vendría a mí, y no está aquí,"

Maribel suspiró mirando a su hija, "Bien, mija, confío en ti, te llevaré allá, ¿sí? Si te distraes y si esa cosa tiene más minions, podrán crear un accidente de tráfico y matarte,"

"Verdad," sollozó Santana, "Mami, llama a Jenny, ¿bien? Llámala y dile que no deje que la despedacen en la morgue, no aún, creo que es importante que no la corten,"

"Bien, Sanny, ¿qué tal si le dices en el camino?"

Santana asintió.

* * *

"Bueno, dímelo de nuevo mija, ¿qué piensas?" preguntó Maribel a su hija mientras manejaba rápidamente al hospital.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Tina, ¿por qué no quieres que la lleven a la morgue aún?"

"Cuando estuve en esa habitación, el demonio me dijo que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, causa natural o algo así, y ya estaba empezando cuando lancé un hechizo que se me vino a la mente, ¿pero si no era un ataque al corazón como pensé? ¿Qué tal si literalmente atacó a su corazón y lo hizo enlentecerse?"

"¿Bien?"

"Enlentecerlo lo suficiente como para fingir una muerte,"

"Dios mío,"

"Exacto, ¿ves a dónde quiero llegar?"

"Así que la abren para examinarla, la matan por ellos,"

"Sí, exacto, torturarla antes de la muerte, incluso mejor para el demonio si se despierta, grita y luego muere por el shock en medio de la autopsia,"

"Eso es enfermo,"

"Eso es un demonio, detente Mami, correré, te veré ahí,"

"Ok, mija, te veré pronto,"

Santana corrió lo más rápido que pudo a dónde sabía que era la habitación de Tina. Cuando llegó ahí pudo ver a Jenny dentro con el cuerpo de Tina.

"Hola Señora Cohen-Chang," dijo Santana corriendo al lado de Tina.

"Santana, hola," dijo Jenny.

"Hola Doctor,"

"Hola, supongo que tú eres la razón del por qué no estoy llevando este cuerpo a la morgue," dijo el doctor ajustándose los lentes.

"¿Nadie le ha dicho que se parece un poco al jefe de Grey's Anatomy?" dijo Santana parándose al lado de Tina, "Bien, entonces, confesaré, espero entrar a Medicina en Harvard, y estuve leyendo un montón de mier… cosas sobre medicina,"

"Bien, pero no eres doctora,"

"No, no lo soy, pero tengo una corazonada, es mi instinto,"

"No es relevante en el campo de la medicina,"

"Irrelevante para usted, completamente para mí, por ahora, Doc, ¿hay alguna forma de demostrar que quizás su corazón es simplemente tan lento y débil que su cuerpo imita la muerte?"

"¿Sugieres que quizás no está tan muerta como parece?"

"Sí,"

"¿Y propones que lo revise?"

"¿Qué tiene que perder excepto de quizás millones de dólares por daño si se descubre que firmó un certificado de muerte prematuro?"

"Supongo," dijo el doctor caminando hacia la máquina y preparando todo.

Santana tomó la mano de Tina, "Vamos T, no estás cagada aún," dijo.

El doctor revisó a Tina nuevamente pero no encontró pulso, "No hay nada,"

"Sí, sí lo hay, lo puedo sentir," dijo Santana segurísima mientras Jenny la miraba, "No estoy loca, no lo estor, estoy lo más segura que he estado en años, no está muerta,"

El doctor le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria pero decidió revisar a Tina con sus oídos esta vez.

"Bueno, me he equivocado," dijo el doctor, "Tienes razón, su pulso está ahí, pero es muy, muy débil, tan débil que casi pasa desapercibido por completo. Bueno, gracias Santana, me has salvado de cometer un gravísimo error, me aseguraré de que la medicina correcta se le sea enviada,"

Jenny miró a Santana mientras el doctor salía, "Gracias," dijo.

"No hay problema, T es mi amiga y me prometió que iría a verme antes de cruzar, me lo prometió y sé que mantendrá su palabra," dijo Santana con una sonrisa cálida.

Las dos estuvieron calladas por un momento antes de que Santana hablara, "Abuela estuvo hablándome,"

"¿Oh?" dijo Jenny.

"Necesito que me busques el Libro de los Muertos, hay un hechizo ahí que puede ayudar a Mike,"

"¿Así que está muerto y sus entrañas están todas fuera de él como sospechaste cuando lo arrastraste fuera de acá?

"Sí,"

"Dios mío, era un chico tan bueno,"

"Aún lo es, aún está aquí, necesito tu ayuda, y necesito ese libro,"

"Bien, pero primero debo asegurarme de que Tina está protegida aquí; la pondré en sueño profundo hasta que su cuerpo sane,"

Santana simplemente asintió, "Por favor, sé cuidadosa Jenny, el demonio dijo que serías la siguiente, no sé por qué o en qué orden nos están escogiendo, pero tú eras la siguiente,"

"Tengo mi protección," dijo Jenny, "No te preocupes por mí,"

Santana asintió de nuevo, "Será mejor que me vaya, Mami no está aquí y está empezando a preocuparme,"

"Te veré luego de que termine de ayudar a Tina,"

"Perfecto,"

"Oh, y Santana,"

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias de nuevo, por salvar la vida de mi hija,"

Santana sonrió, y luego corrió fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Santana salió del hospital, se llenó de un sentimiento de malestar y terror. Algo iba mal. Empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo a través del estacionamiento del hospital cuando, de pronto, se volvió más oscuro y aterrador.

Y fue ahí cuando lo olió, algo quemándose, algo se estaba quemando, demasiado. Corrió hacia eso.

"¿Mami?" empezó y luego gritó cuando vio el auto de su madre en llamas, "¡NO! ¡MAMI!"

 _"No está muerta aún,"_ un demonio de fuego dijo apareciéndose frente a ella. Era un demonio un poco más fuerte. Estaba cerca a los dos metros (un poco menos); su cuerpo se veía como si fuera hecho puramente de rocas de lava, y no tenía una cara real. Santana recordó a los cuerpos de las pobres almas en Pompeya, excepto que esta cosa era un demonio y parecía que su cuerpo era sólo de lava, _"Deberías haber permanecido anónima y meterte en tus cosas,"_

El demonio caminó a la puerta del auto y sacó a la madre de Santana de él, tenía un aspecto devastado, creó una gran llama y la acercó a Maribel quien miraba a Santana.

"Te amo, mija, puedes ganar esto por nuestra familia," dijo Maribel.

"No, yo, hechizo, ¿por qué no puedo pensar en uno?" Santana se estresó.

El demonio solo rió y empezó a quemar el brazo de Maribel, haciendo a la mujer gritar, pero antes de que más daño pueda ser hecho, todo empezó a verse más lento; incluso el demonio estaba deteniéndose.

Santana miró alrededor confundida mientras procesaba lo que pasaba, ella aún se movía normal.

De pronto, hubo una explosión de luz y justo en frente de ella estaba Rachel en su cuerpo de dieciséis años.

"¿Rachel?" dijo Santana.

"Hola Santana," dijo Rachel mirando a la Latina con una sonrisa.

"Estás de vuelta a ser tú misma,"

"No, estoy aquí solo en espíritu,"

"¿Qué? No, no puedes estar…,"

"¿Muerta? No, no lo estoy, pero soy como tú también,"

"Puedes proyectarte astralmente, ¿eres una caminante?"

"Cuando es necesario y no obligatorio, sí,"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Ayudando a tu madre, hay un demonio llamado…"

"¿Demonio? ¿¡Estás loca!? No pediremos ayuda de un demonio,"

"Es amistoso, te lo aseguro, solo que, no te asustes por su apariencia, él es un poco descuidado con eso,"

"¿Estás loca?"

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Yo, bueno, pero antes de que me digas que confíe en Señor-Nos-Matará-A-Todos, quiero decirte que tengo el nombre del demonio que te está persiguiendo,"

"Lo sé, así que, cuando termine de ayudar a tu madre, búscame en ese mundo y pelearemos contra esa cosa, ¿sí? Apareceré como mi ser de cuatro años,"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ese es el que está atrapado ahí, cuando fui transformada, mi alma, mi esencia, todo lo que era, fue revertido también, ese es quien es fácil de asustar. Para que pueda asegurarme de que mi yo infantil pueda regresar a donde se supone que debería estar, necesitamos que esto termine, entonces mi poder podrá regresar completamente sin destruir mi cuerpo,"

"No entiendo,"

"El traer a mi yo infantil de vuelta atrapó a mi yo de dieciséis ahí también, así que estuve atrapada en el inframundo, la oscuridad, en otro sentido, pero mientras más abierto mi poder fuera como niña, más podía movilizarme y ayudar cuando fuera necesario, aunque no mucho o lastimaría a mi cuerpo menor y crearía un camino fácil para introducirse a él,"

"Maso menos lo entiendo,"

"Mira, esencialmente la razón por la cual aún soy 'pura' es porque estoy de vuelta a ser una niña en la esencia de mi juventud, eso es lo que me hace 'pura', los niños no han sido corrompidos aún por el mundo, no hasta cumplen los seis al menos, pero la teología de todo esto tomará mucho tiempo discutir, básicamente en mi cuerpo actual habitan dos almas o espíritus, mi pasado y mi presente, ahora mismo el pasado está en control porque no ha tenido más opción que adaptarse al mundo al que fue arrastrado mientras el resto de mí está parcialmente en coma,"

"Ok, ahora lo entiendo,"

"Bien,"

"Por cierto, Rachel, ese demonio, eso quiere matar a Quinn,"

"Lo sé, quiere matarlos a todos ustedes, Tina, Jenny, tu mamá, Judy, Brittany, tú, mis padres, y finalmente a Quinn, en ese orden,"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque puede, Tina y Jenny son útiles por la sabiduría que poseen y serían una amenaza, tu madre porque eso te debilitaría y tiene gran sabiduría y habilidades por sus años de experiencia, seguida por Judy, lo cual lastimaría a Quinn, Judy es una fuente de experiencia, especialmente en la rama del cristianismo, Brittany porque te haría mucho más débil, luego tú porque, además de mí, eres la más poderosa, luego mis padres porque para ese momento estaré desesperada y los amo demasiado, y finalmente Quinn, lo cual me destruirá por completo,"

"¿Amas a Quinn más que a tus padres?"

"No, pero sí la amo, y a veces cuando un amor joven es separado, es tan doloroso y tan difícil de afrontar que ni los padres pueden arreglarlo, al menos es lo que sentimos en ese momento,"

"Bien, pero una cosa antes, sé que sonaré egocéntrica, ¿pero por qué no yo primero? Soy la psíquica, bueno, la otra psíquica, ¿no sería mejor matarme?"

"Para ese demonio es un juego, es más divertido lastimarte antes de matarte, eso, y la jodida cosa se está confiando demasiado así que no está pensando claramente, sus ojos se posaron en mí cuando regresé a ser niña, fui un blanco fácil y ustedes son un juego para él,"

"Dios mío, maldeciste,"

Rachel se encogió de hombros, "El tiempo se acaba y tengo que irme, el demonio que debes llamar, su nombre es Cataracta, el mantra es muy sencillo, 'Cataracta llamamos a tus aguas sanadoras a este lugar, asístenos por la gracia de Dios,'; recuerda eso,"

"Gracias Rachel, y te encontraré,"

"Sé que lo harás, pero sé cuidadosa en ese mundo, ¿sí? Sé muy cuidadosa porque mientras estés caminando, otros trataran de tomar tu cuerpo,"

Santana asintió mientras Rachel desaparecía rápidamente.

Pronto, todo estuvo de vuelta a su tiempo correcto, Maribel estaba gritando mientras su brazo estaba siendo quemado; Santana reaccionó como Rachel le había indicado, "Cataracta llamamos a tus aguas sanadoras a este lugar, asístenos por la gracia de Dios,"

Sonó un fuerte golpe, seguido de un rugido, una criatura apareció frente a Santana. Mostraba un brillo azulado y hacía a Santana recordar al agua azul, pero completamente sólida. Se paró en sus cuatro patas, con el cuerpo en forma de león, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco esquelético con forma de alce, sus patas traseras tenían rodilleras y escudos que parecían huesos,"

 _"¡TÚ!"_ el demonio de fuego rugió dejando caer a Maribel.

Cataracta corrió hacia él con un rugido golpéandolo.

 _"Traidor, tú, traidor,"_ el demonio fuego rugió.

 _"Lioméno Pétroma, mi antiguo amigo,"_ dijo Cataracta con una voz que hacía a Santana pensar en un dragón poderoso. _"Tú sabrías mucho de traiciones, ¿no? Siempre tan ambicioso de poder, siempre con ganas de consumir a los débiles,"_

 _"Estos humanos no son más que rehenes, su Dios los creó así,"_

 _"¿Y quién eres tú para aplastar sus almas? ¿Hmmm?"_

 _"Tú te revelaste como yo, Él no te tomará de vuelta,"_

 _"Y he aceptado mi destino y error, si soy destruido y regresado al infierno, que así sea, pero elijo hacer el bien que pueda antes de lo contrario,"_

 _"Eres un demonio, actúa como tal,"_

 _"Soy un caído, como tú, y puedo actuar como quiera igual que tú,"_

 _"¿Te aliaste con ellos? ¡IDIOTA!"_

 _"Tú eres el idiota,"_ rugió Cataracta atacando de nuevo.

Los dos lucharon mientras Santana miraba asombrada y sostenía a su madre, quien se había desmayado, fuertemente.

Al final, Cataracta lanzó una ola poderosa de sus fauces, la cual alcanzó al demonio con todas sus fuerzas. El demonio fugo gritó y maldijo mientras empezaba a apagarse debido al agua que le había caído y comenzaba a convertirse en cenizas; estaba muriendo y desapareciendo de la existencia, y él lo sabía. El demonio de agua golpeó el suelo con una de sus patas haciendo que la tierra tiemble con la fuerza suficiente como para destruir a la entidad enemiga completamente.

Cuando terminó, volteó a ver a Santana.

 _"Te he ayudado como pediste,"_ dijo.

"¿Por qué sé de ti recién ahora?" preguntó Santana.

 _"He existido por miles de años, pero lo viejo va muriendo, la sabiduría está desapareciendo así que no soy usado tanto como antes,"_

"Rachel debió haberlo olvidado cuando fue convertida,"

 _"Quizás, ¿pero qué importa ahora?"_

"Gracias por tu ayuda,"

El demonio agua asintió y volteó a punto de irse.

"Espera," Santana lo llamó, "¿Puedes ayudar a mi madre?"

 _"Su brazo está demasiado dañado para reconstruirlo por completo, pero puedo curarla como para que no muera por la herida,"_ dijo Cataracta.

"Que así sea,"

Vio como el demonio agua soplaba un poco de aire que se convertía en líquido y limpiaba el brazo de Maribel, y curaba lo que podía.

 _"Hecho,"_ dijo Cataracta.

"¿Podrías quedarte? ¿Ayudarnos?" preguntó Santana.

 _"¿Por qué?"_

"Porque sería bueno tener a un demonio como tú ayudándonos, tienes sabiduría, poder, podríamos usar eso, por favor, di que te quedarás con nosotros,"

 _"¿Cómo un animal? ¿Un esclavo?"_

"No, como un amigo, o algo como eso, sé cómo nuestro tío,"

 _"Para quedarme tendría que fundirme con alguien, alguien que no me use para su propio beneficio, un alma humana, para ayudarte. El demonio con el que pelean está fuera de mi alcance, pero sé que un día moriré, solo que no deseo que sea tan pronto ya que hay otros en este mundo a los cuales podría ayudar, si soy recordado, claro,"_

"Yo, puedes fundirte conmigo, podrás ayudar a otros, si sobrevivo a esto,"

Cataracta la miró severamente, _"No sabes lo que pides, si me fundo contigo, tu vida será acortada, demasiado,"_

"¿No hay forma de convencerte de quedarte sin tener que perder mi vida?"

 _"Estoy maldecido de esperar libremente hasta ser llamado, ese es mi castigo, y lentamente me están olvidando y eso me vuelve un poco loco, estoy atado por los poderes que se me han dado para vivir en un lugar y siempre estar ahí para ayudar, debo fundirme con alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse para ayudar a otros,"_

Santana pensó por un momento, "Entonces decido hacerlo," dijo, "Fúndete conmigo, ayúdanos, protégenos,"

 _"Eres persistente, ¿en quién piensas pidiéndome esto?"_

"Mayormente en Brittany y mi madre, y por su puesto Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Judy, Jenny; no pienso mucho en el resto del mundo,"

 _"¿Estás dispuesta a perder parte de tu vida si eso significa ayudar a los que te rodean?"_

"Sí, planeo hacerlo con mis habilidades, no soy tan cruel,"

Cataracta la miró, _"Eres muy interesante, tu alma está llena de pecado pero aun así eres tan redentora, lo veo interesante, así que así sea, me fundiré contigo,"_

"Así que, ¿cómo nos fundimos? Porque si es con sexo diré que no, joder,"

Cataracta dejó salir una risa fuerte, _"Lees mucho de esos libros,"_

Santana se ruborizó ante eso.

 _"Te enseñaré como nos fundiremos, pero primero, ¿qué tal si llevamos a tu mamá y a ti de vuelta a la casa de las Fabray?"_

Santana asintió.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es parte de la traducción):_** Espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta ahora, y sí, los capítulos empezarán a volverse un poco más intensos, ¡faltan pocos capítulos! ;)  
Amo sus comentarios y el apoyo que me dan, son geniales.  
Besos.  
 _Pd: Pueden tratar de adivinar que pasará luego, es algo casi inesperado ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Todos estaban ahora en la casa de Quinn, excepto Tina, claro. Y todos estaban mirando a Cataracta, y en efecto, a Santana también, quien lucía un poco preocupada y miraba al suelo rascándose el cuello.

"Hay un demonio en mi casa," dijo Judy sin rodeos mientras observaba al demonio agua que parecía tener el efecto de fuego azul ya que la energía a su alrededor brillaba.

"Uh, bueno," empezó Santana.

"Hay un demonio, en mi casa," dijo Judy de nuevo sin poder creerlo.

"Él es Estoico,"

"¿Estoico?"

"No es su nombre real, he decidido que solo Rachel y yo sabremos su verdadero nombre así que por ahora él es Estoico a menos que esté luchando, bien, ustedes entienden,"

"¿Otros demonios saben tu nombre?" preguntó Jenny.

 _"No, sólo el que maté,"_ dijo Cataracta, ahora conocido como Estoico, bajó la mirada.

Santana colocó una mano en su rostro como si tratara de animarlo de alguna manera.

"¿Era un buen amigo tuyo?" sonó más como una afirmación, de parte de Brittany, en vez de una pregunta.

 _"Algo así, sí,"_ dijo Estoico.

"Bien, esto está matando a mi cabeza, ¿puedes cambiar de forma, por favor?" preguntó Judy.

 _"Claro,"_

Cataracta empezó a resplandecer mientras su cuerpo temblaba y el pelaje empezaba a brillar y derretirse hasta que un hombre joven, no mayor de veinte, estuvo frente a ellas, desnudo.

"Ok, cúbrete las partes masculinas," dijo Santana cerrando los ojos, igual que Quinn.

"Es todo un bombón," rió Brittany mientras que las madres se tapaban los ojos, "Pero ten, una toalla,"

"Gracias," dijo Estoico, pero en vez de amarrar la toalla alrededor suyo terminó haciéndola un bola y se cubrió solo su intimidad haciendo a Brittany reír.

"De nada, Sr. Sexy,"

Santana simplemente se quedó mirando a Brittany "Ok, oye, no te enamores del demonio, ¿sí?" le dijo.

"Oh, Sanny, si se está fundiendo contigo vamos a terminar teniendo un trío cuando lo hagamos, además, él es completamente caliente como humano," dijo Brittany sonriendo mientras Estoico y Santana palidecían ante eso.

"Por favor, por el amor a todo los santos, libérame de esa unión cuando estén haciendo, eso," Estoico rogó.

"Sí, me aseguraré de hacer eso, ¿cómo carajos esto de fundirse funciona?" preguntó Santana directamente mientras lo miraba.

"Nos besamos y seré un tatuaje en tu piel,"

"Oh, nosotros solo, espera, ¿qué?"

"Nos besamos,"

"Es la forma normal de fundirse un demonio con un humano," dijo Brittany mientras todos la miraban, "¿Qué? Lo leí en un libro, muchas culturas creen que para cerrar un trato con un demonio tienen que hacerlo con los labios, solo estoy agradecida de que no tengan momentos sexys, en ese caso estaría muy celosa,"

Santana no pudo decir nada.

"Cómo sea," Estoico continuó, "Me fundo contigo, me tatúo en tu piel, y eso me da la oportunidad de descansar, y cuando me quieras hacer trabajar, solo me tienes que llamar, pero no te ayudaré a menos que recites ese conjuro que recitaste en el hospital, así que, ¿dónde me quieres?"

"En su zona femenina, ella piensa que eres sexy," Brittany bromeó. Las madres la miraron sorprendidas, y luego voltearon a Santana.

Santana solo miró a Brittany confundida, "Ok, aclaremos esto, mientras Fabio es malditamente caliente para ser un chico, y si fuera humano me metería con él, no, simplemente no, las chicas son lo mío, o al menos una chica,"

"Pero la química, es demasiado notoria, digo, sé que dije que estaría celosa y todo eso, pero creo que deberías hacerlo,"

"Ok, he estado vivo por miles de años y esto me está confundiendo," dijo Estoico mientras Santana jalaba a Brittany hacia un ladio y empezaba a hablarle rápido y en voz baja.

"Bienvenido al mundo raro de Santana y Brittany," dijo Quinn mirándolo, "Te acostumbrarás, Brittany a veces fastidia a Santana hasta cansarse, le gusta hacerlo porque sabe que Santana no dirá nada,"

"¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Quieres 'hacerme'?"

"Antes, quizás, pero hay alguien a quien estoy esperando, y vale la pena,"

"Ya veo,"

"Amigo, ¿quieres ponerte algo de ropa?"

"¿Por qué? Esto es tan liberador,"

"Ok, si haremos toda esta cosa de fundirse, entonces debe haber respeto mutuo, ponte la maldita ropa,"

"Bien, bien, bien," dijo Estoico, y con un chasquido de dedos se colocó un buen traje.

"Se ve tan bien," dijo Judy mientras Maribel asentía estando de acuerdo.

"Ma," dijo Quinn, "Nada de enamorarse de un demonio,"

"Ok, así que, antes de que nos salgamos del tema con Sr. Sexy aquí, ¿qué está pasando exactamente?" preguntó Jenny agitando las manos en el aire para que los demás le prestaran atención.

"Me siento como un pedazo de carne, creí que las personas ya no le hacían eso a los demás," comentó Estoico.

"Doble estándares, bienvenido al mundo humano," dijo Santana.

"Ah,"

"Bien, ok, siguiendo con el tema, Estoico dijo que para seguir con nosotros tiene que fundirse con alguien, y me ofrecí porque estaba ahí," empezó Santana.

"Santana, ¿estás loca?" preguntó Maribel, "¿En serio te fundirás con un demonio?"

"Sí, te salvó,"

Maribel la miró antes de decir, "Porque lo llamaste, ¿cómo lo llamaste?"

"Rachel me enseñó el conjuro, hechizo, lo que sea," dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros.

"No te has fundido con él aún, ¿no?" preguntó Judy.

"No, no aún,"

"Creo que es una muy mala idea fundirse con él, déjalo vagar,"

"Rachel confía en él, ¿sí? Si ella no confiara en él, yo no lo haría,"

"Yo solo, no creo que sea bueno dejar a un demonio pegarte a ti,"

"Es un buen demonio,"

"¿Y cómo sabes que no es un truco? ¿Qué lo qué has experimentado no ha sido más que una trampa para atraparte?"

"Porque lo sé, ¿ok? Lo siento, y confío en el juicio de Rachel, seguido por el hecho de que si él fuera en serio tan malvado hubiera cambiado en el último minuto y hubiera matado a Mami, y luego a mí," dijo Santana frustrada.

"¿Cuál es el requerimiento, Santana? Mija, ¿qué perderás si te fundes con él?" preguntó Maribel.

"Yo, mi vida es acortada,"

"Entonces no, No, No, NO, no te fundirás con él,"

"Es mi decisión, ¿me ayudan acá? ¿Q, B?"

Quinn solo se encogió de hombros.

Brittany la miró profundamente antes de decir lo que pensaba, "A pesar de lo mucho que no quiero pasar menos tiempo de mi vida contigo, sé que quieres ayudar a los demás, y no te detendré,"

"Gracias," dijo Santana.

"Ok, ¿qué tal un trato, entonces?" dijo Jenny.

Maribel la miró, igual que Judy.

"¿Qué? Sabes perfectamente que ella hará lo que le digas que no haga, así que será mejor que tengamos una salida segura," dijo Jenny.

"¿Qué sugieres?" preguntó Maribel.

"Tú, Estoico, nos ayudas a traer a Rachel de vuelta del otro mundo y entonces hablaremos de fundirte con alguien,"

Estoico las miró por un rato y dijo, "Que así sea,"

"¿Así no más?" preguntó Judy desconcertada, levantando la ceja al famoso estilo Fabray.

"Sí,"

"Ajá,"

"¿Algún problema?"

"Solo encuentro difícil de creer que un demonio haría algo así sin pedir nada a cambio, así de simple,"

"No sabes nada de mí,"

"Ok, antes de que nos enojemos y perdamos tiempo, salvemos a Rachel, ¿sí? Y luego veremos cómo ayudar a Mike," dijo Quinn.

"Claro que sí, Romeo," dijo Santana, "Vamos, hagámoslo,"

* * *

Santana se sentó en una silla en la nueva habitación de Rachel en la casa de las Fabray. Sintió una punzada de tristeza mientras veía a la pequeña niña que no se despertaba.

"Ok, ahora me escuchas muy, muy cuidadosamente," dijo Estoico arrodillándose frente a Santana y mirándola, "El inferior está lleno de espectros, espíritus, fantasmas, y demonios, tú entiendes, no debes alejarte del camino que te indico, ¿ok?"

"Ok," dijo Santana.

"Ahora relájate y escucha mi voz,"

Santana hizo lo que se le indicó.

"Sólo relájate e imagina ir a la casa de Rachel," empezó Estoico.

"¿Por qué la casa de Rachel?" preguntó Judy.

"Porque es ahí donde el demonio la debería haber llevado,"

"Sí, pero,"

"Shh, no interrumpas," dijo Estoico fastidiado, "¿Qué ves, Santana?"

Santana se relajó haciendo lo que Estoico le decía, se movía como podía a través de los planos para ver si llegaba a la casa de Rachel, "Veo la puerta," dijo.

"Entra, cuidadosamente,"

Santana hizo lo que Estoico decía, entró por la puerta siendo detallista con lo que veía. Alrededor de la casa vio a varios fantasmas corriendo por todos lados, algunos eran solo almas perdidas y aquello le dolió (sí, sintió que eso era raro) al verlos. Otros la miraba con sonrisas siniestras que la atemorizaban.

"No te detengas, Santana, sigue moviéndote, la habitación de Rachel está arriba al final del pasillo," dijo Estoico.

Santana caminó por el lugar cautelosamente, escuchó sonidos raros y a un niño llorar en diferentes cuartos, pero siguió caminando hacia la habitación de Rachel.

"Despacio y con cuidado, Santana, desde acá estás por tu cuenta, no puedo ayudarte una vez que entres a la habitación, son las reglas, lamentablemente, pero una vez que tengas a Rachel, tómala y corre, no te detengas hasta que regreses a esta casa y a tu cuerpo, ¿me entiendes? Me aseguraré con lo mejor de mis habilidades que nada entre a tu cuerpo, tu madre, la madre de Quinn, y la madre de Tina harán lo mismo," dijo Estoico.

"¿Están Brittany y Quinn a salvo? ¿Tina?" preguntó Santana.

"Están a salvo por un hechizo protector, no te preocupes por ellas,"

"Ok, entraré,"

Santana sintió la conexión con el mundo físico dejarla por completo, sabía que estaba sola mientras caminaba de puntillas por la habitación de Rachel. El lugar era oscuro, muy oscuro, y habían luces rojas en todo lugar que daban un brillo siniestro. La canción 'Jeepers Creepers' sonaba de fondo.

 _"Jeepers, Creepers, where'd ya get those peepers, jeepers, creeper,"_ la letra seguía sonando mientras el sonido de garras afilándose podía ser escuchado.

Se sacudió mientras buscaba a Rachel. Ahí, en una esquina, vio a la niña de cuatro años encadenada a la pared.

"¿Rachel?" susurró mientras la pequeña de cuatro levantaba la vista hacia ella, "Hey, soy yo, la verdadera yo,"

Rachel empezó a llorar en silencio.

"Hey, shh, está bien,"

"Está arriba," dijo Rachel apuntando hacia arriba, causando que Santana levantara la mirada.

"¿Tienes escaleras en tu habitación?"

"No, él las puso ahí,"

Santana finalmente vio al demonio con sus propios ojos afilándose las garras y se encogió. El lugar era malditamente aterrador; por suerte para ella, el demonio le estaba dando la espalda y estaba completamente inconsciente de su presencia.

"Ok, Rachel, escúchame, ¿sí? Te sacaré de estas cadenas y saldremos despacio por la puerta," dijo Santana.

"Estoy atorada," dijo Rachel en voz baja mientras Santana se sacaba una horquilla y trataba de picar el candado.

Cuidadosamente removió las cadenas y las colocó en el suelo. Levantó a Rachel y la mantuvo cerca, mientras se apañaba por salir de la habitación. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la casa.

"Oh, un carro," dijo Santana, "Entra Rachel,"

"No tengo mi asiento," dijo Rachel.

"Mundo espiritual, no importa," dijo Santana, luego se detuvo por un rato y miró hacia la ventana de la casa de Rachel para ver al demonio fulminándola con la mirada mostrando sus garras y dientes, "Oh, mierda, entra,"

Rápidamente puso a Rachel en el auto, saltó dentro y empezó a manejar, "Cierra los ojos Rachel," dijo mientras la pequeña le obedecía, "Va estar en nuestros culos,"

Santana aceleró lo más que pudo, de cómo apareció el auto o como de la nada tuvo que ir de una parte de la cuidad a la otra, no pudo entenderlo, pero pasó,"

 _"VENGAN ACÁ,"_ el demonio gritó furiosamente golpeando el auto, haciéndolo virar bruscamente causando que Santana y Rachel griten.

Santana intentó un truco para alejarlo, y pareció funcionar, hasta que sintió un golpe en el techo del auto y una garra lo atravesó, casi cortando a Santana en dos.

De nuevo gritó, y Rachel vio la garra también así que gritó como ella, el auto giraba frenéticamente mientras el demonio aterrizaba en el capote y las fulminaba.

El demonio siseó y trató de romper el vidrio, pero Santana frenó bruscamente y lo mandó a volar antes de que ella se diera vuelta y se alejara manejando de nuevo.

"Santana, ¿puedes apurarte, maldita sea?" escuchó a Estoico decir, "Estamos peleando lo más que podemos,"

Santana podía lentamente escuchar los sonidos de batalla mientras las voces de los muertos llegaban a sus oídos y sabía que estaban tratando de entrar a la habitación y llevarse su cuerpo junto al de Rachel. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo, el demonio, habiéndose recuperado, empezó a perseguirla y estaba demasiado cerca. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos mientras rugía y Santana aceleraba aún más.

Por un momento logró perderlo, pero siguió manejando y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la casa de Quinn. Una vez ahí, escuchó almas molestas tratando de alcanzarla mientras sacaba a Rachel del auto y corría por su vida.

Rachel gritó cuando un alma la atrapó.

"Déjala ir," dijo Santana enojada mientras escuchaba al demonio no tan lejos de ellas. Golpeó al alma en el rostro increíblemente fuerte, "Corre Rachel, anda a tu habitación y salta en tu cuerpo, AHORA,"

Rachel hizo lo que le dijo mientras el demonio llegaba a la casa.

Santana recitó el conjuro, pero solo lo enlenteció un rato. Dio un portazo y corrió hacia las escaleras, tropezándose en el camino mientras los espíritus trataban de detenerla, trató de hacerse un camino pero se estaba volviendo difícil.

El demonio rugió abriendo la puerta de golpe. Corrió hacia Santana y rebanó el estómago de Santana, haciendo que su cuerpo físico tosiera y escupiera sangre.

"NO," escuchó a su madre gritar.

"Concéntrate," escuchó decir a Estoico, "Detenlos, Santana, corre por tu maldita vida, apura,"

Santana se presionó para correr cuando escuchó a Rachel gritar mientras el demonio empezaba a perseguirla por el pasillo.

"Déjala en paz," gritó Santana siendo empujada furiosamente por un espíritu que corría hacia su cuerpo.

"Diablos, NO,"

Santana peleó contra el espíritu mientras veía al demonio correr hacia la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Hubo un silencio misterioso.

Rachel ahogó un grito mientras abría los ojos.

"¿Rachel?" dijo Quinn cautelosamente mientras la pequeña niña lloraba.

"Esto aún no ha acabado, Santana, ¿dónde coño estás?" dijo Estoico furiosamente cuando Santana despertó.

"Haz el hechizo," dijo Maribel, "Aléjalos,"

"No,"

"¿Qué?"

"No lo haré porque esa no es Santana," dijo Estoico agarrando al cuerpo que supuestamente era Santana, "SAL," dijo con desprecio.

 _"No, este cuerpo es mío,"_ dijo una voz diferente, _"Es mío,"_

Estoico rugió enojado dejando salir una llama de fuego hacia el cuerpo de la Latina, quemando al alma dentro, "Santana Lopez, trae tu CULO AQUÍ AHORA,"

Por el otro lado, Santana miraba mientras el espíritu que trataba de tomar su cuerpo corría gritando de dolor, siendo castigado con fuego. El demonio la vio también, pero la fulminaba con la mirada; patético.

 _"No quiero tu patético cuerpo, pero te alertaré, la batalla se acerca, y mi ejército será fuerte, ganas por ahora, Latina,"_ gruñó y desapareció.

Santana no perdió más tiempo y saltó dentro de su cuerpo. Despertó y empezó a toser; Estoico la vio despertar correctamente y lanzó un hechizo tan fuerte que repeló a todos los espíritus que no debían estar en la casa.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Estoico miró a Santana de una manera muy seria mientras curaba sus heridas, "Te dije que no pares," dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Estaba un poco preocupada por mis tripas siendo rebanadas, y mis pies jalados, aún duele, ¿sabes?" dijo Santana de vuelta, "Pero gracias por ayudarme,"

"No hay problema,"

"¿Rachel?" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"Buenos días Quinn, ¿puedo comer una pop-tart?" preguntó Rachel, "Tengo hambre,"

Quinn sonrió levantando a Rachel y sosteniéndola cerca, "Sí, iremos por un pop-tart, bienvenida de vuelta,"

"Se siente bien estar de vuelta, gracias Santana por salvarme el culo,"

"Hey, no digas esa palabra,"

"¿Ah?"

"¿¡Santana!?" dijo Quinn mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos.

"Je, je, ups," dijo Santana avergonzadamente, "Bueno, mi excusa es que ese demonio estaba literalmente en mi culo, y no hay problema pequeña,"

Todos suspiraron mientras asentían en concordancia.

Quinn bajó la mirada hacia Rachel quien miraba a Estoico con la cabeza inclinada.

"Oh, bien, presentaciones," Santana empezó, "Rachel, él es…"

"SR. TIBBS, eres humano de nuevo," dijo Rachel zafándose de los brazos de Quinn y corriendo hacia Estoico quien la abrazó cargándola, "¿Por qué estás vestido así?"

"Hola querida, estoy vestido así porque no puedo estar en piyamas," respondió Estoico.

"Pero te vez como Papi cuando va a trabajar,"

"Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta, prefiero mis piyamas,"

"Deberías estar en tus piyamas,"

"No creo que las demás piensen lo mismo,"

"¿Y? Los piyamas son geniales,"

"Sí, lo son, como sea, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Estoico.

"Sí, gracias por decirle a Santana como encontrarme, y ayudarla," respondió Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

"No hay problema, si es tu amiga, es mi amiga,"

"Yay, oh, y Sr. Tibbs, no deberías mentir, TRAVIESO," dijo Rachel pegándole al demonio en el hombro.

"Auch, sólo estaba probándola, no la conozco ni sus intenciones,"

"Aun así, travieso,"

"Deja de pegarme, niña,"

"No," rió Rachel mientras Estoico le hacía cosquillas.

"Esto es raro," dijo Judy sorprendida mientras Jenny y Maribel los miraban en shock, igual que Quinn.

Brittany no sabía que estaba sintiendo realmente.

Santana, de todas formas… "Ok, ¿qué diablos? ¿Él es Sr. Tibbs?" dijo Santana sorprendida mientras todas miraban a Rachel.

"Sip," dijo Rachel abrazando a Estoico de nuevo, "Bienvenido a casa Sr. Tibbs,"

"Estoy tan confundida," dijo Quinn.

"No eres la única," respondió Santana mientras veía al demonio abrazar a la pequeña niña.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es de la traducción)_ : **Pues sí, uno de ustedes adivinó que el conejo también estaba endemoniado ;)  
Bien, sé que no publiqué los capítulos en estos días, pero tuve un pequeño descuidado con la salud y, bah. Pero aquí estamos de vuelta n-n  
En el siguiente capítulo se revelará más sobre el Sr. Tibbs/Estoico, así que estén atentos.  
Besos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Todos estaban sentados en el salón, Estoico tenía a Rachel en su regazo mientras la pequeña niña estaba jugando felizmente con sus dedos.

"Bueno, ok," empezó Santana.

"No empieces a caminar," dijo Quinn mientras Santana le lanzaba una mirada molesta.

"Repite y comienza de nuevo, ¿tú eres Sr. Tibbs?"

"Sí," dijo Estoico.

"Como su peluche de conejo, ¿Sr. Tibbs?"

"Sí,"

"¿Y eres un demonio?"

"Sip,"

"Quien quedó atrapado en ese muñeco,"

Estoico solo se quedó mirándola.

"Bien, ok, solo estoy un poco confundida aquí, entonces, ella dijo que mentiste, ¿cuál era esa mentira?" preguntó Santana.

"El Sr. Tibbs no necesita fundirse contigo," dijo Rachel, "Y si lo hiciera, no acortaría tu vida, bueno, no realmente,"

"¿No realmente?" preguntó Santana.

"Digo, será fastidioso,"

"No soy fastidioso," dijo Estoico deteniendo el juego de Rachel y mirándola.

"Sí lo eres," Rachel rió.

"No lo soy,"

"Sí,"

"No,"

"Sí,"

"No,"

Rachel solo rió, "Sr. Tibbs, eres divertido, pero eres mi fastidioso y divertido demonio," dijo mientras se acurrucaba junto a él, "Mi Sr. Tibbs,"

Estoico se derritió de dulzura abrazando a Rachel más cerca; haciendo que Quinn se ponga un poco celosa de la interacción.

"Bien, Sr. Sentimental, recapitula, ¿por qué me hiciste eso?" preguntó Santana.

"Te mentí sobre robarte parte de tu vida si nos fundíamos, era una prueba," dijo Estoico.

"¿Para qué?" volvió a preguntar Santana fastidiada.

"¿Qué crees?"

"Tratabas de ver dónde estaba su corazón, querías saber si estaba dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio para ayudar a salvar a las personas," dijo Maribel mientras se tocaba inconscientemente el brazo faltante.

"¿Ves el defecto en eso? Podría haberlo hecho solo para salvar a su madre," dijo Judy.

"De hecho, le pregunté después de que todo se hubiera calmado," dijo Santana encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y sé cuando alguien no es sincero, he vivido lo suficiente," dijo Estoico. Las madres suspiraron pero estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

"Ok, bien, ahora dinos, ¿cómo es que eres el Sr. Tibbs?" preguntó Santana mientras todos lo miraban curiosamente.

"Cuando Rachel nació, estaba vagando por el hospital ayudando a aquellos que podía, siendo un demonio podía presentarme si quería y normalmente me hacía pasar por doctor; de todas formas, cuando ella nació, podía sentir su poder, su presencia, era algo que no había visto o sentido en mucho tiempo y podía ver cosas perfeccionándose en ella; fue en ese momento que tomé la decisión de protegerla a toda costa, ¿por qué? No sé, realmente, llámenlo instinto si desean, pero no podía ni podría, y no dejaré que le hagan daño,"

Todos lo miraran, incluyendo Rachel, mientras empezaba a relatar la historia de cómo terminó siendo el muñeco de conejo Sr. Tibbs…

 _Flashback:_

 _Cataracta caminaba por el hospital en su rutina diaria habitual. La mayor parte del tiempo no tenía que hacer mucho, y siendo un demonio basado en el agua, tenía el poder de curar y podía usarlo de la mejor forma lo mucho que quisiera._

 _La vida era aburrida como siempre para él, aunque se suponía que esa era su pena por caer y tratar de destruír a la raza humana junto a los otros._

 _El año era 1994 y la Navidad se estaba acercando; las personas colgaban decoraciones para una festividad que Cataracta veía extraña. Si realmente seguían a Cristo, seguramente deberían saber la fecha de su nacimiento, por consiguiente, que el verdadero día de la Navidad debería ser entre Marzo o Abril, nunca podía recordad cual ya que el tiempo solía cambiar, pero le iba a Abril; pero eso era solo porque cuando las Pascuas caían cerca del primero de Abril, se divertía viendo la ironía de tener un momento prestigioso coincidente con una festividad para hacer bromas._

 _Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de los muchos cuartos echándole un ojo a aquellos que sufrían a su alrededor, sintió un poder atraerlo. Se hizo desaparecer para así tomar su forma real y mantenerse escondido mientras se acercaba al poder. Dentro de una habitación vio a dos hombres y a una mujer hablando._

 _"¿No puedo sostenerla?" rogó la mujer._

 _"No, sabes lo que dice el contrato," dijo Hiram, "Estoy agradecido, gracias, pero no puedes, Shelby,"_

 _"No sabía cómo se sentiría esto, por favor, por una vez déjenme sostenerla, no llegué siquiera a sostenerla,"_

 _"No," dijo Hiram._

 _Cataracta pensó que eso era inusualmente cruel de parte de ambos hombres supuestamente buenos para hacerle a una madre joven, pero de nuevo, la humanidad no ha tenido una gran historia cuando se trataba de ser humana así que lo dejó pasar._

 _Shelby lloró en su cama mientras levantaba la vista y miraba a LeRoy, "Entonces, por favor, les ruego, llévense este muñeco," rogó dándole a LeRoy un muñeco marrón de conejo usando un saco, "Esto fue un regalo de mi madre y se supone que debo dárselo a mi hija, así que por favor, por favor, por favor, dejen que Rachel lo tenga,"_

 _LeRoy asintió._

 _Cataracta sacudió la cabeza mientras salió para ir a la siguiente habitación donde vio a una bebé llorando. Se quedó mirándola curiosamente mientras se movía más cerca. Esta era la fuente de la energía, del poder._

 _La niña sintió su presencia y dejó de llorar cuando puso su nariz más cerca de su rostro. Por instinto, la bebé tocó su nariz con un toque suave._

 _"Así que tú eres la pequeña Rachel," dijo Cataracta, "La que está dando esta sensación de gran poder,"_

 _Se detuvo cuando escuchó a los hombres hablando severamente y entrando a la habitación._

 _"LeRoy, no puedes considerar que ella vea a Rachel," dijo Hiram entrando a la habitación._

 _"Ella es la madre," dijo LeRoy sosteniendo al muñeco._

 _"Y no le puedes dar a Rachel esa, esa cosa,"_

 _"Puedo y lo haré, le prometí eso a Shelby por lo menos,"_

 _Hiram suspiró mientras miraba a Rachel, "Dejó de llorar, me pregunto que la habrá hecho parar,"_

 _"No sé, pero eso es bueno, ¿verdad?" respondió LeRoy._

 _"Sí,"_

 _Mientras los dos hombres miraban a su hija y Leroy ponía al conejo a su lado, Cataracta tomó una decisión, algo sobre esta niña era diferente, algo sobre ella demandaba que la protegiera a toda costa; incluso con su vida, así que saltó en el conejo y tuvo que ser su huésped._

 _Su propio demonio caído guardián, supuso._

 _Mientras la niña crecía frente a sus ojos, Cataracta se aseguró de protegerla de los demonios y espíritus que querían lastimarla. Podía escucharlos en el abajo hablando de ella; sobre cómo su poder podía ser de ellos y una de las voces resaltó más que las demás._

 _La voz de su hermano. Su hermano fue el primero en seguir a Lucifer en la caída, y también era el más viejo y fuerte. Eso envió sacudidas a través de todo su cuerpo, si su hermano llegaba a tener el poder de Rachel, no sabría decir cuánto daño haría al mundo físico._

 _Así que miró, esperó, lucho con los demonios menores cuando tenía. Pero él sabía que era para probarle la fuerza del guardián de la niña al maestro, mayormente. Pero a él no le importaba. Claro, algunas veces asustaba a los hombres Berry por los portazos y golpes que podían ser escuchados por toda la casa, pero la satisfacción que tuvo era ser capaz de ver a la niña dormir en paz. O reírse calladamente de las caras de sus padres cuando se asustaban y quedaban perplejos al ver cosas caer (mayormente porque se tropezaba con ellas por accidente – su cola a veces tenía su propia mente cuando estaba en su forma real) pero a Rachel no le importaba la mayoría de sonidos._

 _Rachel tenía maso menos tres años la primera vez que le habló conscientemente. Él estaba caminando alrededor de la casa sin ser visto y se le ocurrió pasar por su habitación._

 _"Hola," dijo la pequeña niña haciéndolo detenerse, "Te veo,"_

 _"Hola," dijo Cataracta entrando a su habitación._

 _"¿Quién eres tú?"_

 _"Um, yo, um,"_

 _"Viniste con mi conejo,"_

 _"Lo hice, ¿cómo supiste?"_

 _"No sé,"_

 _"¿Eh?"_

 _"Viniste con el Sr. Tibbs,"_

 _"Sí, lo hice,"_

 _"¿Eres el Sr. Tibbs cuando es humano?"_

 _"Uh, claro, vivo en ese conejo porque es mi casa, sí, eso, es mi hogar,"_

 _"Oooo, ok, ¿así que eres Sr. Tibbs?"_

 _"Sí,"_

 _"¿Quieres jugar conmigo Sr. Tibbs?"_

 _"Sí, ¿qué estamos jugando?"_

 _"Hora del té,"_

 _"Ah,"_

 _La pequeña niña le dio una taza de té y él pretendió beberla._

 _"¿Sabe bien?" preguntó._

 _"Sí, hmmmm, que rico," respondió._

 _Y desde entonces, él jugaba con ella cuando se sentía sola y sus padres estaban abajo trabajando._

 _Así pasaron tres años más. Era la primera vez que había sido realmente feliz en presencia de un humano que no estaba aterrorizado de él._

 _De todas formas, mientras la vida sigue, las cosas se ponen más difíciles de vez en cuando, y mientras Rachel se hacía mayor, más cosas sobrenaturales empezaron a seguirla._

 _Casi todas las noches, cerca de las tres a.m. Cataracta peleaba por ella, porque sabía que estaban tratando de crear un camino para que su hermano se acercara. Los ruidos que eran creados usualmente no eran pasados desapercibidos. Hiram y LeRoy empezaron a consultar a psíquicos sobre cómo detener el peligro. Eventualmente se empezó a poner muy mal cuando los espíritus empezaron a entrar y vagar alrededor de la casa creando caos._

 _Habían sombras, una de ellas usaba un vestido de novia negro, sus ojos negros como la noche y a dónde sea que iba tenía un fino rastro de humo negro que la seguía. Rachel tenía miedo de ella, pero más tenía de un demonio con las garras que parecían de la criatura llamada El Rastrillo. O como lo conocía Cataracta, su hermano mayor, el Hikage Karite – un cosechador de sombras – era una posición que hacía a su hermano orgulloso y feliz; el ser un demonio de tanto poder y fuerza, y eso dejaba a Cataracta preguntándose si esa era la verdadera razón por la cual su hermano se había revelado, porque no soportaba la bondad que las criaturas del cielo le pedían._

 _Algunas veces peleaba contra su propio hermano, y varias veces fue lastimado._

 _Un día, se descuidó, mientras se recuperaba, jugaba con Rachel de nuevo, la niña recién había cumplido seis y sus poderes habían sido recientemente aprisionados por cuatro mujeres. No es como que a Cataracta le importara, todo lo que él quería era mantener a Rachel segura del peligro, así que no le importó que sus poderes fueran bloqueados; por ahora. Reía con ella cuando escuchó a alguien soltar un grito ahogado detrás de él._

 _"¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó Hiram sorprendido tratando de correr hacia Rachel y tomarla._

 _"Soy un amigo," dijo Cataracta._

 _"Él es Sr. Tibbs, papi, y es realmente bueno, me ayudó contra los monstruos," dijo Rachel seriamente mientras su papi la sostenía._

 _"¿Cómo sabe de ellos?" demandó Hiram._

 _"Es un demonio," dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa._

 _"Te quiero malditamente lejos de mi hija, demonio,"_

 _"Es un buen demonio, papi,"_

 _"Nunca dejaré a Rachel, hay mucha maldad en esta casa como para irme," dijo Cataracta severamente._

 _Hiram no supo que hacer, así que salió y fue a buscar a la siguiente persona capaz de ayudarlo. Si Cataracta hubiera sido más cauteloso, si no hubiera estado distraído, el destino no le hubiera dado lo que le dio._

 _Una mujer vieja que era una antigua psíquica y veía a todos los demonios y espíritus como malos, lanzó un hechizo tan fuerte que repeló a todo lo sobrenatural de la casa, y casi lo incluía a él. En cambio, Rachel de alguna forma lo aprisionó dentro de su conejo de peluche con la promesa de que lo recordaría y lo dejaría libre. Mala suerte para él porque la anciana hizo que Rachel olvidara; y mientras el tiempo pasaba, Cataracta no podía hacer más que mirar y oír a la pequeña solitaria niña crecer en un mundo que simplemente no entendía._

 _Muchas veces quiso ser capaz de saltar fuera del conejo, pero estaba atrapado. El único consuelo que tenía era que por ahora su hermano estaría vetado de la casa… hasta que el padre de Rachel, Hiram, decidió jugar a la Ouija porque los poderes de Rachel se estaban volviendo muy fuertes para el amuleto que los contenía, y ella había empezado a recordar cosas._

 _Fin del Flashback._

"Creí que dijiste que sus poderes habían sido bloqueados cuando tenía cuatro," señaló Santana.

"Así fue, y si me vas a preguntar cómo logró atraparme en el conejo cuando tenía seis, no tengo una respuesta porque no lo sé," dijo Estoico.

"¿Así que estuviste aprisionado en el conejo porque Rachel te puso ahí? ¿Y la maldita cosa persiguiéndola es tu HERMANO?" preguntó Santana en shock.

"Sí," dijo Estoico.

"¿Cómo te recordó Rachel? Digo, ¿cómo?"

"No sé, quizás su yo de dieciséis logró deshacer el hechizo hecho en ella cuando sus poderes regresaron, la verdad es que no sé, solo estoy feliz de que puedo caminar de nuevo,"

"Me aseguré de que pudieras regresar con el conjuro que mi yo grande le enseñó a Santana," dijo Rachel levantando la vista hacia Estoico, "Estoy agradecida que lo haya recordado porque te extrañé Sr. Tibbs,"

"Yo también,"

"¿Cómo es que tu hermano y tú no se parecen?" preguntó Santana.

"No todos los hermanos se ven igual o persiguen lo mismo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Estoico retóricamente.

"Verdad, así que, ¿por qué no podías ir al otro mundo y traer a Rachel de vuelta?"

"No soy tan fuerte cómo antes, y estando aprisionado no me pude mantener en forma y preparado, si hubiera entrado a ese mundo que mi hermano creó, me hubiera destruido y Rachel hubiera quedado lastimada, él solo se la quedó para torturarlos a ustedes, y por suerte para Rachel, y para su mala suerte, son increíblemente rápidos, excepto por la última parte,"

"Acerca de eso, ¿cómo hiciste ese fuego que quemó al espíritu que trató de tomar mi cuerpo," preguntó Santana, "Eres un demonio de agua, ¿no?"

"Bueno, agua es mi elemento usual pero tengo los cinco poderes," dijo Estoico encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cinco?"

"Metal, aire, agua, tierra y fuego; aunque el Metal es debatible dependiendo en el sistema que creas, pero sí, soy mayormente hecho de agua,"

"Así que…"

"El fuego es difícil de crear para mí porque estoy hecho de agua, pero lo puedo hacer cuando es y si es necesario, la única razón por la cual lo hice fue porque era la única forma de santificar a un cuerpo y deshacerse de un espíritu que no pertenece ahí,"

"Ajá,"

"¿Así que eres como Godzilla con el aliento atómico? Como que, ¿puedes usarlo a veces pero no siempre y le toma un rato a tu cuerpo recuperarse?" preguntó Brittany.

"Uh, algo como eso," dijo Estoico, "Aunque quizás podrías verlo como agua bendita que quema todo lo malo,"

"¿Entiendes algo de esto?" preguntó Santana a Quinn en un susurro mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

"Nop, en absoluto," dijo Quinn.

"Sr. Tibbs," empezó Rachel.

"¿Sí?" dijo Estoico.

"¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?"

"Oh, verdad, mierda, olvidé eso," dijo Santana. Maribel le pegó en la cabeza por maldecir, "Auch,"

"Su verdadero nombre es, cómo Tina descubrió, Tenebris, en latín significa oscuridad, y eso es lo que él es," respondió Estoico.

"¿Cómo lo detenemos?" preguntó Quinn.

"Rachel," respondió Estoico nuevamente.

"¿Qué? No, no vamos a mandar a una niña a pelear contra un demonio maduro,"

"Quizás no tengamos opción, Rachel es la única que es lo suficientemente poderosa como para encararlo,"

"Pero tú eres el demonio, se supone que eres lo suficientemente fuerte,"

"Bueno, no lo soy,"

"Solo tienes miedo de morir,"

"Eso no es verdad,"

"Lo es, ¿cómo puedes mandarla a luchar? Es una niña, tú eres, tú solo eres, un COBARDE," gritó Quinn furiosa, haciendo que Estoico rugiera ferozmente poniendo a Rachel en el suelo para cambiar a su forma real y fulminó con la mirada a Quinn, su rostro no tan lejos del suyo, "No te tengo miedo, para proteger a Rachel haría lo que fuera,"

 _"No sabes nada de amor y sacrificio, solo sacrificas a aquellos a tu alrededor para tu propio beneficio, he escuchado a Rachel llorar muchísimas veces por TI,"_ gruñó Estoico molesto.

"Sr. Tibbs, no, no lastimes a Quinn, eso es malo, detente Sr. Tibbs," dijo Rachel caminando hacia él, "SR. TIBBS, DETÉNTE,"

El demonio se volvió para mirarla, los huesos de su armadura sonando mientras se giraba.

"Sr. Tibbs, por favor, no te enojes," dijo Rachel mirándolo con ojos de corderito.

El demonio suspiró dejando de mirar a Quinn y se retrocedió un poco para colocar a Rachel entre sus brazos… patas.

 _"Ninguno de ustedes ha amado a Rachel como yo,"_ dijo Estoico poniendo sus patas delanteras alrededor de Rachel, atrapando a la pequeña niña debajo de su barbilla.

"Oh, Sr. Tibbs, no estés molesto y celoso," dijo Rachel rascándole el mentón, "No deberías usar tu armadura todo el tiempo, deberías dejar a tu pelaje libre y que los demás vean tu rostro,"

 _"No,"_ dijo Estoico apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

"Sr. Tibbs, tu cabeza está gorda, sácala,"

 _"_ _No,"_

"Sr. Tibbs,"

 _"Bueno, bueno, bueno,"_

"Sr. Tibbs, tienes que ayudar a Mike," dijo Rachel parándose y mirando al demonio seriamente, "Por favor, va a enseñarme a hacer el pop and lock,"

Estoico se paró y miró a las señoras, _"No me digan que tienen una copia del Libro de los Muertos, ¿lo tienen?"_ les preguntó.

"Sí," dijo Jenny dándoselo, "¿Puedes ayudarlo?"

 _"Gracias, sorprendentemente sí, puedo intentarlo,"_ dijo Estoico transformándose de vuelta a humano, estando ahora en sus pantalones de piyama y nada más.

"Fiesta de piyamas, yay," dijo Rachel, "Luego de ayudar a Mike,"

* * *

Mientras el grupo relataba lo que le había ocurrido a Mike, Estoico hojeaba todas las páginas para encontrar el conjuro que necesitaba.

"Aquí vamos," dijo Estoico, "Este hechizo traerá de vuelta una parte de él, pero tiene un precio,"

"Abuela dijo eso," dijo Santana, "¿Cuál es el precio?"

"Solo será mitad humano, y para sobrevivir tendrá que tomar sangre,"

"¿Por qué?"

"La sangre es parte de la fuerza de la vida, para recuperarla, tendrá y deberá consumir sangre, buena suerte suya que existen bancos de sangre, como sea, para poder siquiera vivir normal, tendrá que trabajar en la oscuridad con quien sea que lo traiga de vuelta,"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó Quinn.

"Mike está muerto, y se supone que debe estarlo, traerlo de vuelta desafiará el orden natural de la vida y la muerte," dijo Estoico.

"Pero fue asesinado injustamente por esto, seguramente Dios lo entenderá,"

"¿Desde cuándo cualquier muerte es justa?"

"Cuando las gente mala muere," sugirió Santana.

"No abriré ese tema," dijo Estoico, "Mira, el punto es que raramente podrá estar a la luz del sol porque se quemará más rápido, debe beber sangre para sobrevivir, tendrá que sacrificar el ser humano para poder vivir; peleará contra la maldad en este mundo, hay demasiados casos y no todos los que luchamos por la paz podemos estar en todos lados, nunca será capaz de tener una vida real, no realmente,"

"Así que será como esa chica vampiro de aquella película, ¿no?" preguntó Brittany, "Como que recibirá una espada y cosas para pelear,"

"Algo así,"

"Así que dejamos esa opción para él," dijo Maribel, "Deberíamos ir, su cuerpo aún está encerrado en el sótano,"

Estoico asintió mientras todos salían para ir a la casa de Maribel y Santana.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron ahí, Estoico respiró profundamente entrando al sótano con las demás.

Rachel fue obligada a quedarse en el salón principal con Brittany, Quinn y Santana; y por mucho que hiciera pucheros, no cambiaría la mente del demonio.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Maribel.

"Sí, es solo qué, tengo un raro presentimiento de con quién me voy a enfrentar," dijo Estoico.

"¿Oh?"

"Ya verás,"

Cuando las cuatros entraron a la habitación, las madres detrás de él, Estoico suspiró.

 _"Bueno, bueno, bueno, querido hijo, que agradable de parte tuya el acompañarme,"_ el demonio de Mike dijo.

"Hola padre, estoy aquí para matarte," dijo Estoico mientras la puerta de atrás era cerrada de un portazo.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es parte de la traducción)_ :** Sí, me he tardado un poco, lo siento, aún estoy un poco mal pero ya me estoy recuperando. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, en el siguiente por fin se resolverán algunas cosas :D  
Aún faltan varios capítulos para que todo termine, así que tendremos más Faberry y Brittana durante este tiempo.  
Besos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Mientras los cuatro adultos, bueno, tres adultos y un demonio estaban abajo enfrentándose al demonio Mike, las cuatro adolescentes, o tres adolescentes y una niña, estaban todas arriba.

"Esto es horrible," dijo Santana dejándose caer en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos.

"Sí, horrible," dijo Rachel copiando a Santana y se dejó caer en el sofá cruzándose de brazos.

Brittany se rió de ambas, "Cuidado Sanny, estás siendo una Mamá Pato,"

Santana miró a Rachel, quien la miró de vuelta. Se descruzó de brazos y se paró, igual lo hizo Rachel. Se acercó a ella, y también lo hizo Rachel.

Se enderezó un fulminó con la mirada a la pequeña morocha, Rachel lo hizo también, excepto que cuando intentó hacerlo terminó arrugando la nariz de una forma demasiado adorable y tan 'te voy a golpear' (jugando) modo infantil.

"¿Me estás copiando?" preguntó Santana.

"No," dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Mona copiona,"

"No soy una mona, ¡QUINN! Santana me dijo mona," Rachel hizo un puchero mirando a la rubia.

"Bueno, puedes tener un poco de mona," dijo Quinn sosteniendo a Rachel en sus brazos; Rachel hizo otro puchero, "Pero me gustan los monos,"

Eso hizo a Rachel sonreír, "Eso es bueno," dijo abrazando a Quinn, "Quinn, ¿podemos jugar? Estoy aburrida,"

"Uh, claro, ¿qué te gustaría jugar?"

"Escondidas,"

"¿En serio quiere jugar escondidas con todas estas cosas raras que le están pasando?" le preguntó Santana a Brittany en voz baja.

"Shh, es una niña, no tiene miedo," dijo Brittany, "¿Puedo jugar también, Rachel? ¡POR FAVOR!"

"Yay, puedes jugar, y Santana también, solo que me gustaría que Tina estuviera aquí para jugar con nosotras, deberíamos decirle a Tina que juegue con nosotras," dijo Rachel felizmente mientras las otras cuatro miraban al suelo, "¿Dónde está Tina?"

"Está en el hospital, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Santana suavemente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque alguien trató de lastimarla, pero la salvamos así que está curándose, ¿sí? Te prometo que se pondrá mejor," dijo Santana.

"Ok, confío en ti, juguemos, Brittany, tú cuenta y nosotras nos esconderemos,"

"¿Podrían aplaudir cuando les pida?" preguntó Brittany.

"Seguro,"

"Santana," empezó Quinn acercándose a la Latina.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Qué tan segura es tu casa?"

"Por lo que sé, está sellada, debería ser completamente segura, luego de que Abuela, después de, cuando,"

"Lo sé, lo siento,"

"Sí, cuando murió. Mami exageró con hechizos y conjuros, incluso ha escondido hierbas y símbolos alrededor de la casa, debería ser segura, la única razón por la cual el demonio que está usando el cuerpo de Mike logró entrar es porque se le fue permitido, igual que Estoico, creo que es porque él es bueno,"

"Bien, entonces podemos jugar,"

"Sí,"

"Me esconderé contigo Quinn," dijo Rachel.

"Está bien," dijo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel.

"Asegúrense de no tener momentos sexy en el clóset," fastidió Santana mientras Quinn le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria.

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Rachel mientras Brittany empezaba a contar.

"Te haré recordar cuando seas mayor," respondió Quinn.

* * *

Mientras tanto, abajo Estoico estaba mirando mal al demonio que estaba dentro del cuerpo del chico muerto.

 _"Te vez molesto,"_ dijo el Demonio Mike.

"Estoy molesto, mataste a un chico inocente, ¿y por qué? ¿Tenebris? ¿Qué mierda te ofreció?" preguntó Estoico furioso.

 _"Él siempre fue mejor hijo, siempre siguió su instinto y lo que yo ordenaba, tú eres una decepción,"_

"Y estoy agradecido de serlo, ¿por qué seguiste a las chicas al campamento?"

 _"Oh, sabes sobre eso, ¿ah?"_

"Rachel me lo contó cuando estaba atrapado en ese conejo,"

 _"Ya veo, bueno, era para buscar a un nuevo cuerpo y vi cuanto quería esa niña al chico Asiático, aunque pensándolo mejor hubiera tomado al roble alto que la llevaba en hombros a cada rato, él podría haberla ahorcado por mí, hacerla débil y usar sus poderes, y luego Tenebris la hubiera destruido cuando lo haya llamado,"_

"Monstruo,"

 _"Tú eres el monstruo, traicionando a nuestra familia, matando a tu mejor amigo, ese demonio de fuego,"_

"Él no era amigo mío,"

 _"¿Es así... ABEL?,"_

Estoico se congeló.

"Espera, ¿Abel?" empezó Judy mientras Jenny miraba a Estoico igual que Maribel.

 _"Oh esto es bueno, ¿no les dijiste quien eres en realidad y por qué están tan furioso conmigo?"_ el demonio Mike preguntó, _"Claro que Abel es la forma inglesa de tu nombre real, pero aun así, esto es tan bueno, tú eres el pequeño mentiroso,"_

"Cállate Trexes," dijo Estoico enojado haciendo al Demonio Mike callar de golpe.

"No, no, nada de secretos, ¿de qué está hablando?" preguntó Maribel acercándose un poco y mirando a Estoico con un poco de confusión.

"Ni siquiera tiene importancia dentro de todo esto, nada de sobre quién era yo realmente, o sobre quien era mi hermano, afectará la forma de como podamos ayudar a Rachel ni tampoco es algo que cambie el juego, él quiere distraerlas y hacerlas enojar por nada para aguantar más tiempo y no morir en mis manos," dijo Estoico.

"No, quiero saber, ¿de qué está hablando? Háblanos de ti, cuéntalo todo,"

"Cuando estaba vivo, cuando era humano, mi nombre era Abel,"

"No, ¿el Abel?"

"El único, quería ser como mi hermano, Caín,"

"¿Caín es el que quiere atrapar a Rachel?"

"Sí,"

"¿Alguien más siente que está adentrándose a una telenovela?" preguntó Jenny levantando la mano y Judy estuvo de acuerdo, parcialmente levantando la mano.

"Dinos la verdad, toda la verdad ahora mismo, no más juegos, no más mentiras, puto me escuchas, este juego de familia tuyo me costó a mi madre, y le costó a Julia Chang su hijo, casi le cuesta a Jenny su hija, nos dices ahora puto, no más mentiras," dijo Maribel furiosa tomando a Estoico por los hombros.

"No estaba mintiendo, ¿sí? Soy un demonio, o ángel caído, como quieran verlo,"

"¿Cómo puedes ser humano y demonio?"

"Porque me volví uno cuando morí, ¿bien?" dijo Estoico enojado mirándola, "Caín y yo, yo quería ser todo como él, mi padre Adán lo amaba más, siempre lo amó más que a mí, así que quería ser justo como él, porque mientras odiaba a mi padre, también lo amaba, cuando Caín quemó su ofrenda; pensé que si yo también lo hacía con lo que tenía, porque creía que estaba bien, estaría feliz de que estuviera tratando de ser como él,"

"Pero, la caída, dijiste que caíste,"

"Estás pensando en la caída de los humanos en el Génesis, yo hablo de la caída de los seres celestiales que fue mucho después,"

"¿Qué?"

"Génesis, la historia de mi padre terrestre, Adán, fue creada porque él estaba demasiado curioso como para detener a mi madre terrestre de comer la fruta prohibida, la serpiente no era más que alguien que quería ver qué pasaría, sus escolares Cristianos han debatido la historia, cuando la caída de los hombres ocurrió yo, yo aprendí de mi madre lo que hizo mi padre y lo odié por eso, él estaba parado justo ahí, a su lado, y no dijo nada, no hizo nada, él debería haberla detenido, él debería, era un cobarde y no soy para nada como él, nunca culparía a alguien más por mis acciones y esa misma es la verdad,"

"¿Entonces cuando ocurrió la caída de los ángeles?"

"No recuerdo, pero fue más tarde,"

"Entonces, este demonio que tiene a Mike, ¿es Adán?"

"No, él era el ángel que nos hizo lo que somos,"

"Esto es tan confuso y me hace doler la cabeza, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Dios permitiría esto?" preguntó Judy mientras presionaba con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"Libre albedrío, la tenemos igual que ustedes, pero nosotros estamos castigados viendo y sabiendo que Dios existe, ustedes no, a pesar de todos sus poderes, a pesar de toda su sabiduría, todo lo que ustedes tienen es fe, e incluso si les digo que Dios es real, tendrían que tener fe en lo que digo, es por eso que lo sobrenatural está maldito cuando nos rebelamos, porque sabemos, y hemos visto,"

"Pero, tu hermano, él era Caís, y es ahora un, ¿cómo?"

"Creí que Caín me quería, como un hermano debería, pero siempre estaba tan enfadado, tan sediento de sangre, cuando vio la oportunidad de matarme la tomó y se defendió diciendo que lo había hecho por furia y celos de que a Dios le haya gustado mi ofrenda más,"

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"No recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo voltear y ver su rostro, estaba sonriendo cuando me golpeó, y luego todo lo que vi fue oscuridad, lo siguiente que sé es que este imbécil estaba parado frente a mí y me ofrecía una oportunidad que ningún otro humano podía conseguir, así que la tomé, me volví un Ángel y escogí agua como el elemento al que me asociaría porque tenía poderes curativos, el nombre que tengo ahora es mi nombre real porque es el que elegí cuando me convertí en esto; cuando mi hermano fue asesinado, también obtuvo esa oportunidad y la tomo,"

"Dios mío,"

"Cuando la rebelión de los caídos pasó, me convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era bueno regresar a la tierra que amábamos y la cual se me fue arrebatada por su ataque de celos, que era correcto que los primeros humanos de la tierra tuviéramos lo que es nuestro por derecho y que nos aseguráramos de que nuestros descendientes no estuvieran fastidiándolo todo, pero eso era una mentira, él solo quería manipularme, quería usar el poder que se me había sido dado,"

 _"Vi tu potencial y rogué para que te dejaran en lo que te habías convertido, no es mi problema que el todopoderoso te dejara ni tampoco es mi culpa que te negaste a tu verdadero ser luego de la caída,"_ el Demonio Mike dijo despectivamente.

"Debería haberme quedado en su lado como mi instinto me dijo, debería haber seguido su regla porque siempre creí que estaba bien, pero tú,"

"Dijiste que él era tu padre, te llamó su hijo," dijo Maribel.

"Lo es si piensas en ello, me hizo nacer, entonces tomó el derecho de que yo sea su hijo, me enseñó a ser una criatura celestial, como usar mis poderes, dejé de ser humano, Caín empezó a llamarlo padre y yo solo lo seguí,"

 _"Y decidiste ser un demonio de agua, algo que ayudaría a la humanidad, tu hermano escogió bien, eligió poder en la oscuridad, porque ¿quién puede luchar contra las sombras, realmente?"_ dijo el Demonio Mike, _"Pero esa no es la única razón por la cual me odias, ¿no es así?"_

"La luz siempre puede luchar contra la oscuridad y no te atrevas a adentrarte en porqué te odio," dijo Estoico cruzándose de brazos.

 _"Quieren saber por qué este demonio rechaza lo que es, ¿por qué no le preguntan cómo era su esposa? Hmmm,"_

"Dije, NO,"

 _"Oh, tu furia es deliciosa,"_

"Estoico, dinos, déjalo salir," dijo Maribel, "Como madre, te estoy pidiendo que lo sueltes,"

El labio inferior de Estoico temblaba mientras hablaba, "Cuando caminaba por la tierra, justo después de la caída, los Vigilantes le estaban hablando a una chica y ella era, les diré, era hermosa, luchadora, de mentalidad fuerte, siempre sabía lo que quería, y yo, yo solo,"

"¿Te enamoraste?"

Estoico asintió, "Me di cuenta que ya estaba acabado de todas maneras, ¿qué diferencia habría si estaba con ella?" continuó, "Ella me hizo ver lo bueno en el mundo, me hizo ver que algunas cosas pasan y es como reaccionamos a ellas en vez de la situación en sí, ella simplemente hizo cosas que olvidé que importaban, y también sabía quién era, ella sabía que era una caído, sabía que una vez fui humano, y no le importó, nos casamos y me quedé en forma humana ayudando a la gente con mis poderes cuando lo necesitaban, le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado,"

 _"¿Por qué no les dices su nombre? Hmmm,"_ dijo el Demonio Mike mientras Estoico lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Su nombre?" le preguntó Maribel a Estoico mientras lo miraba.

"Rachel," respondió.

"Esto es perturbador y complicado," dijo Judy, "Ya tenías puntos en contra por acosar a una niña ahora nos enteramos que también tuviste a una esposa con su mismo nombre,"

"Tu Rachel era una bebé cuando la vi por primera vez, y si me están hablando acerca de mí en su casa, estaba caminando alrededor para asegurarme de cerrar agujeros potenciales a otras dimensiones para asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo, no es mi culpa que me haya visto,"

"Sí, aún es acosar a una niña,"

"Lo que están tratando de implicar es ridículo, ok, es coincidencia que su nombre haya sido el mismo que el de mi esposa," dijo Estoico increíblemente fastidiado, "Rachel, mi esposa, no es la misma persona que Rachel, la niña que estoy protegiendo, ya sé eso,"

 _"Diles por qué la estás protegiendo, hagamos algo de psicología, hmmm,"_ el Demonio Mike presionó.

"Te callas, maldito hijo de perra," dijo Estoico dándole un puñete al Demonio en la cara realmente fuerte, "Tú, jodido bastardo, te odio, te llevaste todo lo que tenía,"

 _"Tus sentimientos por ella, no son reales, eran el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fuiste, deberías haber continuado siendo el demonio que se suponía que serías,"_

"No importa que pienses, eran reales y la amaba con todo lo que tenía,"

 _"Aún no lo hace real, ¿esta realidad que creíste que podías crear para volver a ser humano? No los hacen reales,"_

"SON REALES PARA MÍ," gritó Estoico mientras cambiaba y furiosamente fulminó con la mirada al Demonio Mike, _"Rachel nunca lastimó un alma, a nadie, era la esposa perfecta, la persona perfecta, y tú ordenaste su muerte y te aseguraste de que mi 'mejor amigo' lo hiciera, y los odio a ustedes dos por eso, la quemaron viva lentamente, ¿¡POR QUÉ!?"_

 _"Te estaba recordando la razón por qué deberías ser bueno y humilde con las personas, ellos deberían ser nuestros esclavos, ellos deberían rendirse ante nosotros, el poder que ellos consiguen, bah, ese poder en nada y aun así el todopoderoso quiere que nosotros nos rindamos ante ellos, repugnante, tenía que hacer un ejemplo de ella, para mostrarte que son débiles y patéticas criaturas que deberían rendirse ante nosotros, aunque supongo que ella se rindió ante ti de alguna manera,"_

 _"Deja de hablar de eso,"_

 _"Te di furia, te hice recordar que eras un demonio, quizás ella no hubiera muerto si no hubieras estado con ella,"_

 _"Era mi esposa, era todo lo que creí que nunca tendría,"_

 _"¿Así era?"_

 _"También lo era la hija que me quitaste,"_

 _"Oh sí, escuché que fue una delicia para destruir,"_

 _"Mi hija era pura y perfecta, no hizo nada para merecer su destino,"_

 _"Tú tienes la culpa, te lo dijimos, te advertimos de caer por esas cosas, te advertimos sobre tener sexo con esos, esos que son seres inferiores, esos simios, pero tú tenías que enamorarte de uno de ellos, tenías que tener amor y convertirte en 'humano',"_

 _"Porque ella era una buena persona, porque me hizo creer que había bondad en la humanidad a pesar de la oscuridad de lo que se había convertido,"_

 _"Solo querías proteger a esa niña Rachel porque te hacía recordar a tu hija,"_

 _"Su poder me atrajo, he visto miles de niños antes y los he ayudado, pero algo de ella era diferente y como buen padre, tenía que protegerla de aquellos como tú,"_

 _"Sientes que es tu hija, entonces,"_

 _"La traté como si fuera mi hija porque esos padres suyos a veces olvidaban que estaba ahí, la ayudé a crecer, y si no fuera por esa mujer ignorante y el padre de Rachel, Hiram, hubiera sido capaz de mantenerla feliz y segura, si el maldito tonto no creyera que sabía más me hubiera ido por mi cuenta una vez que Rachel haya llegado a la edad y aprendido más de sus poderes, pero no, la humanidad es lo que es, tratando de encontrar sabiduría en su locura, pero esa niña Rachel hizo que todo valiera la pena al final porque sabía que su bondad y su poder era una luz que destruiría a la oscuridad, lo cual vería felizmente mientras Caín se quema como se lo merece por todas las personas que mató, por todas las vidas que destruyó y no solo la mía,"_

 _"Mereces tu castigo por la muerte de tu esposa e hija entonces, y oye, te diré qué, fue divertido ver a ambas sufrir y gritar mientras la vida se les era arrebatada lentamente de sus débiles cuerpos, LO AMÉ,"_

Estoico rugió con demasiada furia y ferocidad mientras apuñalaba al Demonio Mike una y otra vez.

"Hey, Hey, Estoico, para, recuerda que hay un chico humano atrapado ahí con ese demonio y si dañas al cuerpo," empezó Maribel.

 _"Puedo curarlo,"_ Estoico siseó.

Pero aplausos y golpes lo hicieron detenerse y al mirar al demonio Mike, se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa. Se había tomado mucho tiempo y dejó que las quebraduras que no deberían estar en la casa se abrieran más.

 _"¿Qué están haciendo las niñas arriba?"_ preguntó Estoico.

"Seguramente están jugando un juego, ¿por qué?" respondió Maribel.

Estoico solo escuchó mientras miraba arriba, _"Cuando esta batalla termine, te mataré,"_ siseó de vuelta al demonio Mike, _"Y ese niño que está contigo tendrá el placer de quemarte vivo, te lo prometo,"_

 _"Podrías haber tenido poder, Cataracta, podrías haberlo tenido todo, maldita sea, te hubiera ayudado contra tu hermano y podrías haberte casado con esa mocosa de arriba y tomado todo su poder, hacerla ver nuestra causa y fin, pero no, tenías que seguir las reglas del cielo en vez de las nuestras,"_ probó el demonio Mike.

 _"Primero, Rachel es una niña y la veo como mi hija, nunca la tomaría como esposa, nunca, segundo, no quería su poder, nunca lo he hecho, solo quería amor y eso se me fue dado por una humana y robado por ti, tercero, no caeré en esta rutina de nuevo, esta distracción, te veré muerto para el final de esto,"_

Estoico corrió hacia las escaleras y siguió el sonido de las chicas gritando arriba.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es de la traducción):_ ** Ahí vamos con la historia de Estoico, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Sorprendente, verdad? Se pondrá más intenso, tengan cuidado.  
Ya estoy avanzando con la historia Brittana que me pidieron, creo que pronto empezaré a publicarla (o daré un adelanto).  
No olviden dejar sus comentarios ;)  
Besos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Mientras Estoico estaba revelando quién había sido él de humano, y también cómo el demonio Mike no era realmente su padre sino su 'Creador'; las cuatro chicas estaban preparándose para jugar el juego de Escóndete y Aplaude; el cual Santana aun pensaba que era una estúpida idea, pero bueno, simplemente jugaría – por carecer de una palabra mejor… o frase.

"Bien, así que, reglas, Brittany, tú cuentas hasta veinte, nosotras tres iremos y nos esconderemos, cuando nos pidas aplaudir, lo haremos," dijo Quinn mientras Rachel tomaba su mano, "Oh, y Brittany, no mires, es probable que vayamos arriba, así que no mires a escondidas,"

"Bueno, UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO," Brittany empezó a contar mientras Santana suspiraba, las cosas que tenía que soportar por Rachel, "Será mejor que te estés escondiendo, Santana,"

"Está bien, está bien, estoy yendo, estoy yendo, dios," dijo la latina mientras Brittany reía.

"Juguemos, juguemos," dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn.

"Estoy yendo," rió Quinn mientras Rachel corría hacia arriba.

"Escucho pasos," dijo Brittany, "¿La mona fue para arriba?"

"NO," Rachel gritó de vuelta.

"Rachel, shh," Quinn dijo juguetonamente.

"Oh, ups,"

"Sí, ups, vamos,"

"Oh, oh, el clóset,"

"¿El clóset?"

"Sí, es genial esconderse en el clóset, luego cuando salgamos podemos decir, 'Hola, soy fabulosa',"

"Ok, ¿qué has estado viendo?"

"No sé,"

"Ajá,"

Mientras las dos corrían al clóset y cerraban la puerta despacio, Rachel se sentó en el regazo de Quinn y se acurrucó contra ella, "Quinn," empezó.

"¿Sí?" respondió Quinn mirándola.

Rachel se aferró a su vestido.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Quinn mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rachel.

"No sé, pero siento tristeza, Sr. Tibbs está triste," dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Lo siento, está muy triste, pero también está muy molesto,"

"¿Lo está?"

"Sí, alguien le hizo algo malo y lo hizo llorar,"

"Eso no es bueno,"

"Cuando termine de ayudar a Mike, ¿crees que debería darle un abrazo?"

"Sí, porque tus abrazos hacen que los demás se sientan mejor, me dijiste, ¿recuerdas?" Y luego me diste un gran abrazo, así que cuando Sr. Tibb haya acabado, abrázalo,"

"Ok,"

"Ok, ustedes dos son malas escondiéndose," dijo Santana abriendo la puerta.

"Oh, soy fabulosa," dijo Rachel saltando fuera del clóset e hizo una pose que había visto en una revista.

Santana solo levantó una ceja.

"Guau, tú y Quinn se están copiando," dijo Rachel, "Estás levantando la cosa del ojo como ella,"

"Quieres decir que nos parecemos, y hablas de mi ceja," corrigió Santana.

"Dije eso, y sí,"

"Ajá,"

"LISTOS O NO, AHÍ VOY," Brittany gritó.

"Santana, vete, nos estamos escondiendo, shu," dijo Quinn agarrando a Rachel, gentilmente empujando a Santana y cerrando la puerta del clóset.

Rachel se rió mientras se acurrucaba contra Quinn nuevamente, "Me gustan tus abrazos, Quinn, es como abrazar al sol,"

"Lo sé, me dijiste," dijo Quinn mientras besaba la cabeza de la niña.

"No quiero dejar al sol irse, nunca,"

"Y esperemos que no lo hagas,"

"¡APLAUDAN!" gritó Brittany, Quinn aplaudió fuerte, seguida por Rachel y luego Santana, "Ok, estoy subiendo, ¡APLAUDAN!"

De nuevo las chicas aplaudieron.

"Dios, Santana aplaude demasiado fuerte a veces," dijo Quinn cuando escuchó a Brittany abrir una de las puertas.

Rápidamente, golpes en la puerta fueron escuchados y Quinn sacudió la cabeza, la Latina quería ser encontrada y supuso que era por eso que el sonido del rechinido de la puerta podía ser escuchado.

"Hasta con los ojos tapados te encuentro, Santana," se escuchó decir a Brittany.

Quinn sintió a Rachel moverse en sus brazos, "¿Rachel?" preguntó bajando la vista.

"Brittany no encontró a Santana," dijo Rachel, "Tenemos que ir a ayudarla, ahora,"

"¿Santana? Vamos, no seas así," dijo Brittany mientras abría los ojos y se quedó petrificada cuando no vio más que un clóset vacío, "¿Pero qué? Chicas, esto no es divertido, aplaudan,"

De pronto, unas manos salieron de la nada y aplaudieron al lado de su hombro haciendo a la rubia gritar.

"Brittany, ¿bebé?" dijo Santana corriendo desde su lugar de escondite y a la habitación donde estaba Brittany, "No, no, no, no, no puedes tenerla,"

"¿Santana?" empezó Brittany.

"¿Cómo mierda lograste entrar?"

"No te hablaba a ti,"

 _"Encontramos un camino, el demonio aquí nos guió, las quebraduras, se están abriendo,"_ el espíritu detrás de Brittany dijo.

"Santana, ¿a quién le hablas?" preguntó Brittany.

"Hay un espíritu atrás tuyo, Brittany," dijo Santana calmadamente.

"¿Sanny?"

"Bebé, escúchame, ¿sí? Solo camina lentamente hacia mí,"

Brittany empezó a hacerlo, pero el espíritu que estaba detrás suyo no la quería dejar ir, así que la arrastró mientras gritaba, _"MÍA, MI CUERPO,"_ rugió mientras la arrastraba hacia las escaleras.

"¡NO!" gritó Santana tratando de alcanzarlos solo para ser lanzada hacia atrás por otro espíritu.

La casa empezó a temblar. Rachel y Quinn corrieron para ayudar a Santana mientras Brittany era escuchada gritando.

"El hechizo que protege este lugar se está rompiendo, algo cambió el balance," dijo Santana poniéndose de pie lentamente, "Ayúdenla,"

Pero era muy tarde, vieron a Brittany ser lanzada escaleras abajo.

"¡NO!" Santana gritó corriendo hacia ella solo para ser detenida por un rugido, ahí al final de las escaleras estaba Estoico, estaba parado en sus patas traseras mientras sostenía a la rubia alta desmayada en sus brazos, "¿Brittany?"

Otro golpe fue oído, distrayendo a las dos, mientras el espíritu que trató de destruir a Brittany estaba siendo consumido en llamas.

"Oh dios mío, Rachel lo está destruyendo," dijo Santana mientras las dos porristas miraban a Rachel, cuyo rostro estaba lleno de furia.

"No me gustan los espíritus como tú," dijo Rachel, "Quema, mereces quemarte,"

"Rachel, cariño, detente," dijo Quinn.

"No te acerques a ella, Q, no se detendrá," dijo Santana mientras ponía una mano en el brazo de Quinn para detenerla.

"Anda al INFIERNO," Rachel gritó mientras abría una puerta a otro mundo y tiraba al espíritu ahí.

 _"Mío, mío, mío, te estás volviendo fuerte, mi pequeña velero,"_ dijo Tenebris mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sus garras arañando las paredes, _"Sabes, Latina, voy a castigarte por llevarte mi premio, eres más rápida de lo que creí,"_

"No te dejaré hacerlo," dijo Rachel parándose en frente de las escaleras, "Y no te dejaré ganar,"

 _"Oooh, ¿empezarás a cantar las palabras 'por favor no te lleves a mi sol'? Porque puedo hacerlo,"_

"No dejaré que me la quites, es mía,"

Tenebris sonrió maliciosamente a eso mientras Estoico le daba Brittany a Maribel y Judy y corría rápidamente hacia arriba. Se paró frente a Rachel y le gruñó a su hermano.

"Oh, Abel, que bueno que te nos unas, ¿o estás usando el nombre Sr. Tibbs ahora?" se burló Tenebris, "Sabes que tu esposa murió en agonía preguntándose por qué su esposa nunca llegó a casa para salvarla, tu hija lloró mientras gritaba para que su Abba la salvara,"

Estoico sintió la furia corriendo por sus venas, furia y dolor, mientras respiraba fuertemente, _"Pagarás por lo que hiciste, mi familia, estaba siendo un buen hijo, un buen esposo, y un buen padre, fui a ayudar a los demás, estoy agradecido de no ser como tú,"_

 _"Tu esposa chillaba como un cerdo siendo quemado vivo,"_

 _"CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL,"_

Tenebris se encontró de pronto volando hacia la pared, pero no había sido hecho por Estoico, sino por Rachel.

"Eres malo, te odio y no odio fácilmente, malo, malo y débil hombre que tuvo que convertirse en demonio porque era muy inadecuado, hombre débil, un hombre tan, pero tan débil," dijo Rachel casi como mantra.

 _"Rachel, cálmate, no dejes a la chica de dieciséis aparecer, ¿sí? Cálmate y mírame, ¿sí?" e_ mpezó Estoico mientras Rachel lo miraba y trataba de calmarse.

 _"Mocosa, creíste que me conseguirías cuando estuviese distraído,"_ sonrió Tenebris, _"Conveniente, ¿qué tal si hago esto? ¿Hmmm? Los niños traviesos deben ser castigados,"_

Tenebris se adelantó y tomó a Quinn del cuello haciéndola toser mientras la ahorcaba.

"Déjala ir," empezó Rachel mientras su poder crecía de nuevo.

 _"¿No es ella tu rayo de sol? ¿Tu propio sol, el que te hace feliz cuando el cielo está gris?"_ Tenebris cantó en burla.

 _"Deja de jugar con ella bastardo, es solo una niña,"_ siseó Estoico.

"Deja a Quinn ir, es mía, déjala ir," Rachel lloró buscando en las profundidades de su propia alma por poder, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Estoico había tenido suficiente y dejó salir un aliento denso de fuego y quemó a Quinn viva, haciendo a la rubia gritar de dolor y agonía mientras caía al suelo en posición fetal.

"¡NO! SR. TIBBS, ¿POR QUÉ? ESA ES QUINN, ES MÍA," Rachel gritó corriendo hacia el demonio y le pegó, "MATASTE A QUINN, TE ODIO, MATASTE A QUINN,"

" _Sé que no me odias, y no, no es Quinn, mira Rachel, mira quién era realmente,"_ dijo Estoico severamente, Rachel tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro mientras miraba y veía a un espíritu lentamente desapareciendo de la existencia en el suelo.

"Rachel, estoy aquí," dijo Quinn tratando de moverse hacia Rachel, pero estaba petrificada al ver a Tenebris, "Estaba engañándote, ¿por qué? No lo sé,"

 _"Porque es divertido joder con la mente de las personas,"_ Tennebris sonrió maliciosamente.

Estoico se paró encima de Rachel para que la niña fuera capaz de esconderse detrás de sus patas delanteras.

 _"Hermano contra hermano, pelearemos,"_ dijo Estoico.

"No Sr. Tibbs, quiere pelear contigo, y si lo haces te lastimará, no quiero que me dejes Sr. Tibbs," dijo Rachel.

"Él sabe," le dijo Santana en voz baja a Quinn quien estaba lentamente acercándose a Rachel, con Santana a su lado.

"¿Sabe qué?" preguntó Quinn en un susurro.

"Ese hermano imbécil de ahí planea matarlo,"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Instinto,"

Quinn solo miró a Estoico quien se paró dónde estaba, sus ojos estaban rojos y brillando mientras le gruñía a su hermano. Eventualmente vio una oportunidad cuando corrió para tratar de tomar a Rachel y ponerla en un lugar seguro.

"No, espera, Quinn," empezó Rachel.

Tenebris, por el otro lado, dejó salir un ataque poderoso hacia Quinn que la golpeó fuertemente en la espalda causando que sangre al golpearla contra la pared; sonrió siniestramente mientras usaba su dedo índice para hacer la música sonar alrededor de la casa.

 _"Tú eres mi rayo de sol, mi único rayo de sol, me haces feliz, cuando el cielo es gris, tú nunca sabrás, cariño, cuánto te quiero, por favor no te lleves a mi rayo de sol,"_

La canción simplemente empezó a repetirse una y otra vez.

"Eres un bastardo enfermo," dijo Santana furiosa mientras corría hacia Rachel y la cargaba.

 _"Oh, Latina, Latina, que pena que tu rubia no murió, pero esa de allá, ella morirá,"_ dijo Tenebris mientras Rachel gritaba, "¡NO!"

Estoico entró en acción tomando a Quinn entre sus fauces y saltaba, pero no antes de que su hermano le disparara en la pierna haciéndolo rugir internamente.

 _"Tonto,"_ dijo Tenebris enojado.

Estoico se levantó en sus patas traseras, tomando a Quinn con las patas delanteras y protegiéndola mientras se paraba, _"Hermano contra hermano, deja a los inocentes fuera de esto,"_ gruñó Estoico.

Tenebris se rió de él, _"Siempre el más tonto, no los lastimaré, por ahora, pero ellos lo harán,"_

Estoico miró alrededor de la habitación y vio a otros dos demonios y algunos cuantos espíritus sombra, volteó de vuelta hacia Tenebris y gruñó.

 _"Pero basta de tontear, juguemos, hermano,"_ dijo Tenebris mientras atacaba súbitamente a Estoico.

El demonio de agua apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar fuera del camino mientras corría escaleras abajo. Santana reaccionó corriendo con Rachel en brazos. Rachel se abrazó más a ella.

"Oh dios mío, ¿qué le pasó? ¿Quinn?" dijo Judy mientras tomaba a su hija en sus brazos.

 _"Mi hermano la hirió mucho cuando trató de tomar a Rachel,"_

Maribel gritó mientras miraba a las escaleras, Tenebris estaba mirándolos satisfecho. El dolor le estaba dando poder.

"Sálvala, por favor, sálvala," rogó Judy.

 _"No puedo, usé mucha energía y mi hermano me vencerá,"_ dijo Estoico, _"Pero estará bien, presionen las heridas, y todos ustedes, mantengan a los demonios y espíritus lejos de las dos rubias, Rachel, NO me sigas, ¿entiendes?"_

"Pero Sr. Tibbs," empezó Rachel, él la fulminó con la mirada, "Ok,"

 _"Buena chica,"_

Y con eso el demonio miró hacia su hermano y se precipitó hacia él mandando a ambos contra la cima de las escaleras.

Escucharon a Tenebris reír mientras Estoico y él peleaban.

"Tenemos que protegerlos, vamos a la sala," dijo Maribel apresurando a todos a la sala de estar.

* * *

Mientras las mujeres y las adolescentes más la niña se reunían en la sala, Maribel y Jenny colocaron un conjuro protector alrededor de las puertas. Santana empezó a recitar algo que recordó a su abuela hacer; Rachel miraba a Quinn y Judy mantenía la presión en las heridas de su hija mientras trataba de dar una plegaria que ayudaría.

"Bendito Miguel, Arcángel, defiéndenos en la hora de conflicto; sé nuestro salvavidas ante la perversidad y trampas del diablo, que Dios lo contenga, oramos humildemente, y has tú, O Príncipe del huésped celestial, por el poder de Dios, empuje, al infierno, a Satanás, y con él a los otros perversos espíritus que rondan por el mundo para arruinar nuestras almas; Amén," oró.

Los espíritus no les gustó eso ni un poco y se lamentaron y gritaron. Aunque San Miguel no aparecería, había algo de poder en esa plegaria.

Rachel no sabía que hacer mientras miraba a su alrededor. Podría escuchar a Estoico escaleras arriba, sentirlo en dolor mientras era atacado y trataba de defenderse. Miró a Santana quien trataba fuertemente no asustarse, a Quinn que aún estaba desmayada, a todas las mujeres en esa habitación que trataban de ayudarla y no podían hacer nada.

La chica de dieciséis podría estar en espera en ese momento, pero la de cuatro conocía ese sentimiento, sabía que tenía que ayudar y no quería sentirse inútil nunca más, no podía dejar que nadie más salga lastimado, miró a Quinn con una lágrima en su rostro hasta que finalmente sus poderes aparecieron abruptamente.

"LARGOS DE ESTA CASA," gritó Rachel mientras sus poderes estallaban y abría portales al otro mundo, mandando a los espíritus de vuelta a donde pertenecían, "DÉJENNOS EN PAZ,"

Las mujeres miraban en asombro mientras las pequeña niña batallaba contra los espíritus usando su poder, pero no se quedaron quietas por mucho, ayudándola al reforzar la barrera protectora alrededor de ellas.

Estoico fue oído prontamente gritando de dolor arriba y se oyó chocando contra las escaleras. Saltó rápidamente dentro de la barrera sangrando horriblemente.

"¿Sr. Tibbs?" empezó Rachel mientras lo miraba.

"Hola pequeña," dijo Estoico mientras luchaba por respirar.

"Oh no, Sr. Tibbs, te alcanzó,"

"Estaré bien, te lo prometo, ganaremos esto y ayudaremos a Mike, ¿sí?"

"Sr. Tibbs, ¿cómo ayudamos a Quinn primero? No despierta, pero Brittany sí lo está haciendo,"

Mientras preguntaba eso, Brittany despertó y se tensó ante todo el ruido.

 _"Pequeña niña, seca tus ojos, serás mi cena esta noche,"_ dijo Tenebris desde el otro lado de la barrera con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Rachel lo fulminó con la miraba mientras le lanzaba un hechizo, pero apenas le afectó.

 _"Aww, ¿alguien está molesta?"_ se burló Tenebris.

"Mucho," respondió Rachel, "Eres un malvado cabeza hueca,"

Estoico se levantó de su pequeño descanso mientras miraba furioso a su hermano de nuevo, _"Sal de esta casa, Tenebris,"_

"IN NOMINE PATRIS, ET FILII, ET SPIRITUS SANCTI, TENEBRIS TE MALDIGO, " Santana empezó a gritar, "QUE LA SANGRE DE TU HERMANO HUMANO, QUE LA SANGRE DE LOS INOCENTES QUE SUFRIERON POR TUS ACCIONES, TE PESEN, SERÁS MALDECIDO EN NOMBRE DE DOS, POR LA SANGRE DE CRISTO, TE COMANDO SALIR DE ESTA CASA,"

Tenebris rió ante eso, _"Crees que tu pequeño conjuro va a…"_

Pero fue derribado mientras la puerta principal se abría de golpe, _"¿Qué?"_

"Sal de esta casa, asesino," dijo Santana mientras estiraba sus manos.

"Te ayudaré," dijo Rachel levantando a Tenebris con sus poderes y lo lanzaba hacia la puerta ante la sorpresa de Estoico.

 _"Esto no ha acabado, ya verás, tengo a alguien a mi lado ahora, alguien que amas es mío,"_ dijo Tenebris mientras salía volando por la puerta, la cual se cerró fuertemente dejándolo fuera de la casa.

Rachel miró a Santana con una pequeña sonrisa mientras reunía su poder y expulsaba al resto de espíritus de la casa mientras Estoico perseguía a los demonios restantes.

"¿Ha terminado?" preguntó Jenny.

"Sí, por ahora," dijo Estoico mientras se convertía, dolorosamente, en su forma humana, "Estoy agradecido de que esta pequeña niña pueda patearle el culo, debería ser humillante para su ego,"

"Sr. Tibbs," dijo Rachel dándole un gran abrazo, "¿Estás bien?"

"Estaré bien,"

"Ayúdame," dijo Judy mientras Estoico caminaba hacia ella, "¿Puedes curarla?"

"Sí," dijo Estoico mientras caminaba hacia Quinn y empezaba a curarle la espalda, "Solo necesita dormir un rato luego de esto, eso es todo,"

"¿Por qué esperaste? ¿Por qué no la curaste antes?"

"Sé que es tu hija y que la amas, pero también te dije que si gastaba algo de mi poder al inicio de la batalla, Tenebris habría tenido más ventaja de la que ya tenía, no podía permitir eso, además sabía que Quinn estaría bien durante ese tiempo, las marcas no son profundas, dejarán cicatrices, pero estará bien,"

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí,"

"¿Por qué no matarla, entonces? Tenía una buena oportunidad, ¿por qué solo atacarla?" se preguntó Maribel.

"Oh, eso es porque… oh carajo," empezó Estoico cuando se dio cuenta de algo, "Oh MIERDA,"

"¿Sr. Tibbs?" empezó Rachel mientras caminaba hacia Quinn, "¿Está bien Quinn?"

"Aléjate de Quinn, todos aléjense de ella, AHORA," empezó Estoico pero fue muy tarde cuando Quinn se levantó y empujaba a Judy fuertemente contra el sofá, haciéndola desmayar, y luego corrió hacia Rachel solo para ser empujada por Estoico.

 _"Tonto demonio, tan ciego por su amor por los humanos que no puede ver el verdadero veneno atrapado dentro,"_ empezó Quinn mientras sus iris se volvían rojos.

"¿Quinn?" empezó Rachel, "¿Estás bien?"

 _"Estoy perfectamente bien,"_

"Rachel, aléjate de ella," empezó Estoico.

"Pero," Rachel empezó, pero no pudo continuar ya que Quinn se movió rápidamente y la tomó por el cuello y empezaba a apretar, "¿Quinn?"

 _"Quiero tu poder y me lo darás,"_ Quinn dijo despreciativamente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Rachel.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Maribel mientras alzaba la mano para detener a Santana de tratar de atacar a Quinn. Jenny estaba atendiendo a Judy. Brittany se mantuvo lejos.

"Su sangre ha sido maldecida, sus deseos, su poder, le transfirió un poco de eso, no puede ayudarse a sí misma," empezó Estoico.

"¿Cómo la ayudamos?"

"La única persona que puede ayudarla está siendo estrangulada ahora mismo,"

"No por mucho," dijo Brittany mientras veía a Rachel crear una bola de poder entre sus manos y se la lanzaba a Quinn haciendo que la rubia la suelte para así correr.

"Cabeza hueca tomó a Quinn, voy a traerla de vuelta, ella es mía," dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Quinn.

 _"Trata todo lo que quieras pequeña niña, pero tu rayo de luz se irá,"_ dijo Quinn mientras la atacaba.

Rachel saltó mientras dejaba salir un llanto de agonía y dolor al pensar que tendría que lastimar a Quinn para poder salvarla, pero tenía que hacerse, sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque si no lo hacía, perdería a Quinn para siempre y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

Mientras se enfrentaba contra la rubia, planeó su conjuro de ataque y empezó con un grito.

Todos los demás no pudieron hacer más que sentarse o arriesgar a que Rachel se desconcentre y posiblemente pierda la vida. Ni siquiera Estoico podía hacerlo ya que estaba debilitado por la batalla, se sentía inútil nuevamente mientras veía a la chica poseída luchando contra la niña psíquica.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es parte de la traducción)_ : **Sí, sé que me ausenté por un tiempo, pero los estudios me están alcanzando u-u Prometo que me pondré al día con la historia, ya falta poco para que termine ;)  
En el próximo capítulo habrá la muerte de un personaje.


	18. Chapter 18

**Recordatorio:** Un personaje **morirá**.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

"No entiendo, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Judy entrando en pánico mientras Estoico creaba una barrera circular protectora alrededor del grupo, "¿Por qué está haciendo esto?"

"Tenebris la acuchilló con sus garras, cuando estaba arriba," respondió Estoico.

"Sé eso,"

"La infectó, sabía que correría hacia Rachel para ayudarla, por eso la arañó, la maldición en su sangre ha confundido su mente, no está siendo ella misma,"

¡BANG!

Ese fue el ruido que el grupo oyó en la sala mientras Quinn aún trataba de alcanzar a Rachel, quien había logrado evitar ser atrapada de muchas maneras, incluyendo esconderse bajo el sofá, el cual Quinn había lanzado por los aires. Rachel gateó fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo principal. Estoico atrapó el sofá antes de que saliera volando por la ventana o cayera sobre alguna de las mujeres de la habitación.

 _"Ven acá,"_ Quinn gritó mientras Rachel corría y se agachaba.

"No, devuélveme a Quinn, malo," gritó Rachel de vuelta.

 _"Yo soy Quinn,"_

"No, no lo eres,"

"Oh, bien, dios," se quejó Santana fastidiada y con cierto temor, "Mami, esto es ridículo, deberíamos hacer algo, no puede ser tan malo,"

"No puedes, de todas formas," dijo Estoico colocando el sofá en el suelo y reforzando la barrera protectora alrededor de las mujeres nuevamente para que Quinn no pudiera ingresar incluso si lo intentara.

"¿Por qué? No tiene sentido alguno,"

"Nunca lo hace,"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto, Sr. Demonio?"

"Porque necesito mis poderes para no solo ayudar a Mike pero también para sanar a Quinn luego de que Rachel logre ayudarla, además, estoy pensando, ¿sí? Debe de haber alguna forma de ayudarla, pero no puedo pensar en una que no tenga que ver con arrancarle la cabeza y matarla,"

"¿Qué tal si la contenemos?" sugirió Judy mientras Rachel chillaba por el florero que volaba hacia su cabeza, el cual atrapó y lanzó de vuelta a Quinn.

Estoico hizo un sonido mostrando que no estaba seguro de que funcionara.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Judy.

"Podría funcionar, pero quizás no, podría romperle los huesos, especialmente si está determinada a atrapar a Rachel," respondió.

"Aún pienso de que deberías hacer algo," dijo Maribel.

"No creo que pueda," dijo Jenny mientras lo miraba severamente.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Por que aún está sangrando por su pelea contra su hermano y lo ha afectado gravemente,"

Maribel lo miró, "¿Dé que está hablando?" preguntó.

Estoico solo la miró, y luego apartó la mirada para observar a Rachel, a quien le estaba yendo bien ya que había logrado encerrar a Quinn en el clóset del baño.

"Dame a Quinn de vuelta," se escuchó a Rachel gritar.

 _"Yo soy Quinn,"_ gritó Quinn de vuelta.

"No, no lo eres," gritó Rachel de nuevo, luego pausó y empezó a alejarse de espaldas de la puerta, "OH-OH, ABRAN PASO,"

Rachel chilló mientras corría de vuelta a la sala y pasaba a través de los adultos y adolescentes quienes estaban seguras al medio de la habitación mientras Quinn lanzaba una rayo poderoso y fulminaba con la mirada a la morena.

Santana suspiró, "Solo el Hobbit y la Chica limón serían capaces de convertir un espectáculo raro y aterrador en una comedia," musitó.

 _"Vamos Rachel, solo dame tus poderes,"_ dijo Quinn mientras entraba a la sala.

"Retiro eso," dijo Santana mientras temblaba ante la mirada asesina de su amiga.

"No puedo, son míos," dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Quinn desde detrás de los adultos, "Dame a Quinn de vuelta,"

 _"Yo soy Quinn,"_ dijo Quinn enojada.

"No, no lo eres, no eres mi sol, Quinn es mi único sol que me hace feliz, tú no eres ella,"

Estoico finalmente tuvo una idea, se volteó y miró a Judy, "Judy, ¿Quinn siempre ha sido llamada Quinn?"

"No, antes se llamaba Lucy," respondió Judy, "¿Por qué?"

"Oh, dios, soy un idiota, claro que sí, ella era de quien Rachel había estado hablando, Lucy, Lucy Fabray, tenía frenos y era un poco rellena de chiquita,"

"Sí, ¿por qué es eso relevante?"

"Antes de que Quinn se vuelva Quinn, ella era Lucy, ¿no la recuerdas jugando con Rachel cuando eran niñas?"

"Una vez, pero Russel detuvo eso,"

"Rachel me dijo, bueno, al conejo, que había conocido a una niña que era como el sol, luego me dijo que esa niña había encontrado felicidad en ella, que se veía muy feliz, y que un día desapareció, el sol se había ido, con toda esta pelea, escándalo y batalla no puedo creer que lo olvidé,"

"Ok, estoy perdida,"

"Memoria, si podemos lograr que Quinn recuerde, ella podrá luchar y quemaré el resto,"

"¿Cómo un exorcismo?"

"Sí,"

Rachel chilló mientras saltaba a los brazos de Estoico, "Sr. Tibbs, ella no se detiene, ¿por qué no deja a Quinn regresar? Quiero a Quinn de vuelta," dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba al demonio.

"Puedo traerla de vuelta," dijo Estoico.

"¿Puedes?"

"Sí, ¿confías en mí?"

"Sí,"

"Bien," dijo Estoico poniendo a Rachel en el suelo y saliendo de la barrera protectora, "Hola Lucy,"

 _"¿Qué diablos quieres, demonio?"_ dijo Quinn.

"No quieres matar a Rachel realmente, ¿no?"

 _"Quiero su poder, el cómo lo obtenga es irrelevante,"_

"No, no lo quieres, nunca lo has querido, vamos Lucy Quinn, concéntrate, el lado humano de ti es más fuerte que esto, mejor que esto, piensa en lo que perderás si haces esto, si lastimas a la persona que dijiste que te hacía feliz, concéntrate en ese recuerdo,"

Quinn fue vista moviéndose físicamente como si su mente estuviera siendo destrozada desde adentro, _"No,"_ empezó.

"Quinn, piensa en Rachel y cómo te hacía feliz, piensa en cómo te sentías cuando eras Lucy, no podrás tener eso si la matas o si mueres, puedes hacerlo,"

 _"No tienes influencia sobre mí… hermano,"_ Quinn sonrió vilmente.

"Espera, ¿qué?" empezó Santana.

"Es la influencia de Tenebris, dejó una huella," dijo Estoico, "No estoy hablándole a la maldición en tus venas, estoy hablándole a tu lado humano, Quinn, sé que puedes escucharme, puedes luchar contra esto, Tenebris no puede tener poder sobre ti a menos que lo dejes, vamos, sé que puedes luchar contra él,"

 _"NO,"_ empezó Quinn mientras agitaba la cabeza, _"Yo soy, yo soy suya, suya, él es el Maestro, el poder, lo quiero,"_

"Quinn, sabes que no lo quieres realmente, amas a Rachel, ¿no es así?"

 _"No, yo, no, el poder, lo quiero,_ ¿pero por qué lo quiero?" dijo Quinn mientras retrocedía y empezaba a toser violentamente.

"Por el poder de Dios y los huéspedes celestiales," empezó Estoico mientras empezaba a arrojar un poco de su poder, creando el símbolo de la cruz en el aire encima del cuerpo de Quinn, "Comando a la maldición que está corriendo por el cuerpo de esta mujer joven de salir de ella y disiparse, por la sangre de Cristo, que su cuerpo sea limpiado,"

Y apenas terminó el conjuro dejó salir un poderoso hechizo que estaba lleno de agua la cual limpió todo el cuerpo de Quinn, haciendo que tosa como si estuviera ahogándose.

"¡QUINN!" Rachel y Santana gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Judy, tómala fuertemente," dijo Estoico, "La maldición está saliendo lentamente,"

Judy hizo como se le fue pedido y tomó los hombros de Quinn mientras la rubia había caído el suelo y había empezado a vomitar sangre negra.

"Eso es Quinn, piensa en Rachel, tu Rachel, la pequeña niña por la cual te enfrentaste a un demonio, la niña que por todo este tiempo has amado pero nunca te lo permitiste hasta ahora," dijo Estoico.

"¿Cómo sabe que ha amado a Rachel todo este tiempo?" preguntó Jenny a Maribel en voz baja.

"Creo que está adivinando esa parte, debe de ser verdad si se está concentrando de nuevo," respondió Maribel.

Estoico se veía complacido mientras se enfocaba en su poder, "Santana, Brittany, mantengan fuera a Rachel y no la dejen acercarse," dio como instrucción, ambas asintieron y contuvieron a Rachel, haciendo que la pequeña se pregunte por qué, "Bueno, Quinn, esto dolerá, un montón, Judy, sostenla,"

Judy contuvo el aire mientras sostenía a Quinn. Estoico empezó a concentrarse mientras dejaba salir sus poderes y rugía. Un fuego quemó el vómito sangriento negro del suelo antes de entrar al cuerpo de Quinn, haciendo que la rubia grite de dolor.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo? SR. TIBBS, DETENTE," Rachel gritó mientras luchaba por salir del agarre de Brittany y Santana, "Déjenme ir, tengo que ayudar a Quinn,"

"No, quédate quieta," dijo Santana apegando más a Rachel a ella, "Confía en que Estoico está haciendo su trabajo, ¿sí?"

"Pero,"

Santana solo bajó la mirada hacia Rachel para que la pequeña niña dejara de pelear.

Mientras Quinn era escuchada llorando de dolor, Judy tenía que sostener la mano de su hija fuertemente, "Falta poco, Quinn," dijo Estoico finalmente llegando a la raíz de la maldición y hablando en voz alta, "Oye, Tenebris,"

Eso causó que la cara de Quinn cambiara; Tenebris apareció por un momento fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Condeno a tu puta maldición y a ti al abismo," dijo Estoico, un fuerte trueno fue oído y el rostro de Tenebris pronto desapareció, y Quinn gritó mientras el resto del veneno era quemado, haciendo que colapse en los brazos de su madre, "Terminó, está curada,"

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Judy.

Estoico asintió, "Estoy muy seguro esta vez, ya revisé, solo necesita descansar,"

* * *

Mientras Quinn descansaba con Rachel acurrucada a su lado. Santana y Brittany se sentaron en el sillón mirando una comedia.

"¿Crees que Estoico estará bien?" preguntó Brittany.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Jenny tenía razón, aún está sangrando, lo vi bajo su chaqueta, lo que sea que Tenebris le hizo, fue demasiado malo,"

"Oh," dijo Brittany mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la Latina, "Solo quiero que esto termine, quiero regresar a preocuparme por las porristas y estar contigo,"

"Sí, yo también, B," dijo Santana besando la cabeza de la rubia, "Yo también,"

Mientras las cuatro descansaban arriba, Estoico estaba con las madres abajo.

"Tu tiempo se está agotando," dijo Estoico fulminando con la mirada al Demonio Mike, "No me tomará mucho tiempo matarte,"

 _"Ahora escúchame Abel, no tienes que hacer esto, no, puedo curarte, puedo ver lo que él te hizo,"_ el Demonio Mike empezó a negociar.

"Sé lo que él me hizo, sé que mi tiempo se está terminando, pero por ahora, te mataré,"

 _"Has eso y el cuerpo del chico se desintegrará en cenizas,"_

"No, con las aguas curativas no lo hará," dijo Estoico con una pequeña sonrisa malvada mientras el Demonio Mike empezaba a palidecer, "Oh, creíste que olvidaría eso, ¿no es así? Bueno, hagamos esto, ¿sí?"

 _"No puedes,"_

"Puedo y lo haré, pero primero, Michael Chang, te convoco, sal de este cuerpo robado y vacío," Estoico comandó mientras el espíritu era visto caminando fuera del cuerpo, "Hola Michael,"

"Hola," dijo Mike mirando a Estoico.

"Estoy aquí con una oferta para ti,"

"¿Oh?"

"Te puedo traer de vuelta, tendrás una vida de nuevo, una vida que ese demonio robó,"

"¿No hay que pagar un precio por cosas así?"

"Sí,"

"¿Cuál es el precio?"

"Ahora tendrás que beber sangre porque aunque regreses, no serás completamente humano,"

"¿Aún podré comer buena pizza?"

"Sí quieres,"

"Entonces estaré bien,"

Estoico se le quedó mirando.

"Simplemente amo la pizza, no hubiera sido un buen trato si no pudiera comerla, ¿cuál es el otro precio?"

"Debes sacrificar tu vida ayudando a pelear y habrán momentos donde no podrás ser humano, es tu condición para regresar, eres más que bienvenido a vivir la vida que quieras, pero habrán momentos cuando no podrás, tampoco podrás estar bajo el sol por mucho tiempo, en el lado bueno tendrás reflejos rápidos, serás más fuerte, veloz, y podrás ver el mundo espiritual así que sabrás que tendrás que hacer cuando sea momento de luchar,"

Mike pensó sobre eso, pensó sobre tener una familia, pensó en como su vida sería antes de preguntar, "¿Aún podré tener una familia?"

"Sí, pero tendrás que saber que no siempre estarán a salvo, especialmente si tienes niños," respondió Estoico.

Mike asintió, "¿Envejeceré?"

"No,"

"Pero, ¿qué pasa si me caso?"

"No envejecerás, es la condición de ser una sombra,"

"¿Qué pasa si muero? ¿Iré al paraíso?"

"Irás a cualquier lugar a donde creas basado en la vida que viviste,"

"Ok, pero, envejecer, yo solo, si me caso y tengo hijos, yo solo,"

"Ese es el precio que pagarás, serás inmortal, pero recuerda que eso no significa que no morirás en batalla, y no puedes matarte a ti mismo tampoco si esto se vuelve mucho,"

Mike asintió, "¿Qué pasa con mi alma?"

"Será contenida por alguien, se la daré a Maribel o Jenny primero, pero luego tendrás que decidir en quién confías lo suficiente como para que lo tenga guardada y segura, estará atrapada en un amuleto,"

Mike asintió de nuevo, "¿Hay alguna forma de ser humano de nuevo? ¿Completamente?"

"Seguro que hay, pero no tengo tiempo de buscar," dijo Estoico mientras Mike pensaba de nuevo, "Debes tomar tu decisión ahora, Michael,"

"Lo haré,"

"Bien, por ahora, solo espera," terminó de decir Estoico y empezó a recitar un mantra Sánscrito, el demonio Mike empezó a gritar del dolor de ser quemado vivo; pero Estoico no se detuvo, simplemente continuó recitando mientras el cuerpo de Mike empezó a quemarse a cenizas y el demonio de adentro era mandado al abismo a experimentar la tortura y dolor hasta el fin de los tiempos por los crímenes que había cometido contra la humanidad.

Mientras el cuerpo de Mike desaparecía, todos voltearon a mirarlo.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Judy.

"Crearé un nuevo cuerpo para él," dijo Estoico, "Esto tomará un rato,"

"Chequearé cómo están las chicas," dijo Jenny. Maribel y Judy asintieron.

* * *

El ritual le tomó casi una hora y media a Estoico mientras creaba un nuevo cuerpo para Mike, pero eventualmente el ritual acabó y Mike estaba de vuelta al mundo de pie frente a él.

"Gracias Estoico, aprecio esto," dijo Mie mientras miraba a sus manos físicas otra vez.

"Solo has un buen trabajo y protege a los inocentes," dijo Estoico.

"Lo haré, oh, maldita sea, tengo que llamar a mi madre, me pateará el culo," dijo Mike mientras corría fuera de la habitación.

"¡MIKE!" dijo Rachel felizmente mientras corría hacia el chico y lo abrazaba, "Bienvenido de vuelta,"

"Se siente bien estar de vuelta, ¿estabas durmiendo?"

"No,"

"Ajá,"

"Sí, Mike, Mike, ¿me enseñarás más baile?"

"Seguro, pero para la próxima, ¿sí? Mejor iré a casa, mis padres deben de estar preocupados ya que nunca llamé a casa,"

"Pero no podías,"

"Lo sé, pero ellos no lo saben,"

Mientras Mike se despedía y se iba, Maribel se volteó a ver a Estoico, quien estaba tosiendo un poco.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?" preguntó Maribel mientras el Demonio, quien ahora estaba en su forma humana la miraba, "¿No es mucho, no?"

Estoico agitó la cabeza, "Un par de horas," respondió colocando sus manos en el lado donde le dolía, donde aún sangraba.

"¿Qué le pasará a Mike una vez que te vayas?"

"Bueno, será él mismo, podrá hacer lo que quiera y ni siquiera tendrá que luchar esta guerra a menos que realmente quiera hacerlo, pero aún tendrá que beber sangre y ser cuidadoso al salir durante el día, blah, blah, blah,"

La respiración de Estoico se volvió más pesada al levantarse.

"Podemos encontrar una manera de curarte," ofreció Maribel.

"No hay manera de curarme, mi hermano me dejó una herida fatal, quiso prolongar mi sufrimiento," respondió Estoico, "Es su naturaleza,"

"¿Qué harás durante el tiempo que te queda?"

"Sr. Tibbs, ¿podemos ir al parque? Sé que es tarde, ¿pero podemos ir?" preguntó Rachel mientras corría hacia Estoico y le tomaba la mano.

"Pasar tiempo con Rachel," respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, "Hasta luego, Maribel, que la vida te dé lo suficiente,"

Maribel sonrió y abrazó al demonio, "Perdón por dudar de ti,"

"Suele pasar, estoy agradecido de salvar a Rachel y a las chicas a tiempo,"

Estoico miró a Rachel antes de decir, "Escucha Rachel, ¿podrías ir donde Judy y pedirle que nos lleve al parque? Eso sería genial,"

"Ok," respondió corriendo entusiasmada.

"¿Quieres ir al parque ahora? Se está haciendo tarde," señaló Maribel.

"Sí, lo sé, pero esta será mi última oportunidad de estar con ella, además no habrá nadie en el parque a esta ahora, así que estará bien," respondió mientras Santana y Brittany se levataban y caminaban hacia él.

"Hey, ustedes dos, tengo que irme, como que en serio irme, así que despídanse de Tina por mí, aunque jamás me haya conocido, oh, y de Mike también," pidió Estoico.

"Sí, lo haremos, adiós Estoico," dijo Santana abrazándolo, "No doy abrazos normalmente así que esto no pasó,"

"Está bien,"

"Adiós Sr. Tibbs, espero que a donde sea que vayas seas bueno y feliz," dijo Brittany abrazándolo.

"Adiós Abel, espero que renazcas en alguien que sea bueno y tenga una buena vida," dijo Jenny.

"Eso espero," dijo Estoico abrazándola.

Quinn fue pronto vista de pie en la puerta de la sala, "Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, Estoico, lo aprecio," dijo abrazándolo, "Voy a decirte adiós ahora porque cuando estemos en el parque no quiero arruinarle el momento a Rachel, ya que tendrá que despedirse al último,"

"Lo sé," dijo Estoico mientras veía a Rachel corriendo hacia él con Judy detrás de ella.

* * *

En el parque, Estoico jugó con Rachel durante una hora en los juegos y se complació al verla reír con tanta felicidad mientras jugaban juntos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Quinn se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para unirse, así que Estoico la dejó con Rachel para sentarse al lado de Judy y descansar un rato.

En los bancos del parque, Judy miró a Estoico y dijo, "Gracias, Abel, por lo que hiciste por mi hija,"

Estoico solo asintió.

"¿Qué te pasará luego de todo esto?" le preguntó.

"No sé, podría desvanecerme de la existencia, podría entrar al purgatorio, podría ir al infierno, no lo sé," respondió mientras miraba a Rachel.

"¿Verás a tu familia de nuevo?"

"No,"

"He tratado de preguntarte, algo que quizás sabes, sobre Rachel"

"Por favor, cuídenla,"

"Con lo mejor de mis habilidades,"

Estoico asintió.

"Sobre Rachel, ¿quién en su familia tenía poderes como ella?" preguntó Judy, "¿Sabes?"

"Investigué sobre eso, ahora sé que Shelby no tenía poderes ni tampoco los hombres Berry, pero la abuela de Rachel sí, por eso Hiram quería contactarla desde el otro mundo, para buscar consejo a través de la tabla de la Ouija,"

"Ese hombre, a veces me pregunto en dónde está su cabeza, digo, él sabía que no debía jugar con esa cosa, le dijimos que no lo hiciera, ¿por qué lo haría?"

"Estupidez y sobreprotección, es por eso que le fue cruel a Shelby en ese hospital y no le dejó siquiera a una madre primeriza cargar a quien sería su única hija, bueno, antes de que adoptara a tu nieta, de todos modo,"

"No puedo creer que ni siquiera la dejó sostener a Rachel,"

"Sí, sobreprotector, cuando Rachel nació él tenía la mentalidad de que ellos tenían que ser los padres en los que Rachel se apoyaría, que eran los únicos, que Shelby no importaba, quién diría que eso se les devolvería cuando Rachel quiso saber quién era su madre, pero nuevamente, él es su padre biológico y lo sabe, es probable que esa es la razón por la cual se volvió más preocupado y cauteloso; LeRoy, siempre me cayó mejor, era mejor padre para Rachel, cuidadoso cuando era necesario, pero siempre dispuesto a dejar a Rachel ser quien se suponía que era,"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo que qué?"

"Su padre biológico,"

"Oh, sí, eso, Hiram fue en contra de los deseos de LeRoy y tomó una muestra de ADN de Rachel y la mandó a pruebas, él es su padre biológico, es por eso que ha estado tan preocupado, aun así ignorante porque no sabía cómo cargar con una hija psíquica, es un poco imbécil y no me agrada,"

"¿No tiene Rachel alguna otra historia familiar de psíquicos?"

"No que yo sepa, ¿sabes? Algunas veces las personas nacen con un don y así son las cosas,"

"Hmmm, eso es verdad,"

"Rachel es una niña especial,"

"Puedo ver que la amas demasiado,"

"No quiero irme," dijo Estoico mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro, "Tengo un trabajo y tengo que asegurarme de que ella lo logre,"

Judy le dio unos golpes a la espalda del demonio, "Y haremos lo mejor para asegurarnos de que ella sobreviva a esto, pero te prometemos esto, tu hermano será destruido,"

"Bien, puede quemarse vivo, no me importa,"

Judy se recostó en el banco mientras miraba a Quinn y Rachel jugar en los columpios y en el sube y baja.

"No puedo creer que Hiram es el centro de todo esto sin siquiera estar cerca, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su hija, o escuchado a nosotras," empezó Judy de nuevo.

"Sí,"

Judy se frotó la frente mientras pensaba en lo mucho que quería golpear a Hiram en la cabeza.

"Si estás pensando en golpearle la cabeza, por favor, dale un golpe por mí," pidió Estoico.

"Lo haré," dijo Judy sonriendo, "Y sé que es muy tarde pero perdón por dudar de ti,"

"En tu posición hubiera hecho lo mismo, así que perdonada,"

Estoico se levantó al momento de sentir a su corazón empezar a agitarse, "Oh dios," dijo mientras tosía y caía por el dolor.

"¿Sr. Tibbs?" dijo Rachel deteniéndose y corriendo hacia él.

"Hey, hey, cariño," dijo Estoico volteándose para mirarla.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo que irme ahora,"

"Pero, no puedes,"

"Serví por el tiempo que pude y mi cuerpo está demasiado herido, mi hermano dañó mis entrañas sin reparo alguno y no estoy permitido de sanarme con mis propios poderes,"

"Pero,"

"Te amo, pequeña, sé una buena niña y crece nuevamente, ¿sí? ¿Lo prometes?"

"¿Sr. Tibbs?"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Pero prometiste que estarías ahí para mí,"

"Lo sé, y desearía poder hacerlo, lo siento mucho,"

Rachel simplemente se quedó mirándolo, se acurrucó contra su pecho, "Prometo ser buena,"

"Buena chica," dijo Estoico orgulloso.

"Y también te amo, Sr. Tibbs,"

Estoico sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y dejó salir un último respiro.

"NO, NO, SR. TIBBS, NO ME DEJES AÚN," Rachel gritó y lloró, mientras las lágrimas caían por su pequeño rostro. Se aferró al cuerpo del demonio que eventualmente se volvió cenizas en sus manos y desapareció, "¡NOOOO! SR. TIBBS, REGRESA, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR REGRESA,"

"Rachel, lo siento mucho," dijo Quinn levantando a Rachel y abrazándola.

"Quiero que regrese," dijo Rachel entre lágrimas.

Pasó un rato hasta que Rachel se calmó y de nuevo el aire había cambiado a su alrededor, estaba furiosa y con el corazón partido, y sabía a quién culpar por eso.

 _"No te lamentes por el tonto,"_ se oyó a Tenebris decir, _"No te preocupes pequeña Rachel, aún tengo a diez personas que lastimar, ¿cuál era el club que amabas tanto?"_

"Los otros gleeks no serán lastimados porque la guerra se viene," dijo Rachel furiosa y saltó de los brazos de Quinn, "Pagaré por ver a Caín quemarse por sus crímenes, el séptimo castigo se acerca y él lo merece, no es más un humano, su maldición humana ya no se aplica y lo mataré por lo que ha hecho,"

Escuchó al demonio reírse de ella.

La chica de dieciséis finalmente tuvo suficiente y tomó violentamente el cuerpo de la niña de cuatro, "He tenido suficiente de ti, Tenebris, me has perseguido por mucho tiempo, te has burlado de mí, esta batalla llegará a su fin, TE MATARÉ POR AQUELLOS QUE HAS ALEJADO DE MÍ,"

"Rachel, espera," empezó Quinn, Rachel levantó la vista para mirarla con sus ojos de dieciséis años.

"Voy a luchar contra él en mi casa, es ahí donde todo comenzó, y es ahí donde terminará," dijo Rachel, usó sus poderes y desapareció.

"¡NO!" lloró Quinn tratando de alcanzar a la niña, y la perdió apenas desapareció.


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencia:** Hay una muerte.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

"Ok, entonces déjame tenerlo claro, ¿Rachel ha aparecido en su forma usual de dieciséis años, pero aún dentro del cuerpo de cuatro; y aun así era lo suficientemente poderosa y estaba lo suficientemente furiosa que básicamente se teletransportó desde el parque y probablemente esté ahora en su casa encarándose a ese maldito de Tenebris?" dijo Santana mientras conducía a Quinn a la casa de Rachel. Brittany fue mandada a casa con sus padres ya que Santana sintió que sería más seguro para ella; bueno, luego de que le diera un hechizo protector.

Jenny había regresado al hospital en caso que algo tratara de lastimar a Tina, y Maribel y Judy estaban yendo a la casa de Rachel en otro auto.

¿Por qué no detuvieron a las chicas de ir con ellas? ¿Alguna vez han intentado detener a un adolescente de hacer algo especialmente cuando ellos ponían sus mentes en ello? Sí, ahí está el porqué.

Así que ahí estaban Quinn y Santana, conduciendo a la casa de Rachel luego de que Judy y Quinn regresaran para conseguir al par de Latinas e informarles de lo que había pasado.

"Sí, yo solo, nunca la había visto tan triste y furiosa antes," dijo Quinn sobándose la cabeza.

"Q, acababa de perder a su mejor amigo," dijo Santana mientras miraba al camino cuidadosamente.

"Lo sé,"

"Bueno, el plan, ¿qué haremos?"

"No sé, solo, solo pienso que tenemos que estar ahí y ayudarla, no quiero que enloquezca,"

"Considerando toda la mierda que ha tenido que enfrentar todos estos años, dudo que se vuelva completamente loca, llámalo mi instinto, pero no creo que pase,"

Mientras las dos chicas estacionaban, vieron a la pequeña niña parada frente a ellas, casi como si estuviera esperándolas. Las madres aún no habían llegado.

"Rachel," dijo Quinn corriendo fuera del auto y mirando a la pequeña niña.

"Hey Quinn," dijo Rachel, "Pensé que estarían aquí así que decidí esperarlas,"

"Rachel, no tienes que enfrentarte a él aún,"

"Pero tengo que hacerlo, estoy cansada, Quinn, simplemente estoy demasiado cansada para continuar con esto, mi cuerpo está quebrándose y puedo verlo muriendo, he pospuesto esto por mucho tiempo,"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi cuerpo se está quebrando porque no puede mantener el poder que tengo, es por eso que tenía que crecer y la razón de porqué era más seguro entrenarme siendo adolescente, aun así no debería haber tenido mis poderes retenidos, mis padres deberían haberse dado cuenta de eso porque mi cuerpo necesitaba acostumbrase a esto,"

"Rachel,"

"Así son las cosas, necesito vencerlo para obtener mi cuerpo de vuelta, así obtendré mi vida nuevamente,"

"Estaré aquí para ti,"

"Lo sé, pero tú y Santana no deberían estar aquí, ni tampoco ustedes dos," dijo Rachel en voz alta mientras Judy y Maribel se acercaban a ella.

"Necesitamos estar aquí para ti, seguramente lo sientes," dijo Maribel mientras Rachel levantaba la vista hacia ella.

"Correcto, supongo que no puedo estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, ustedes necesitan asegurarse de que nada salga de esta casa,"

"¿Qué hay de mí?" preguntó Quinn.

Rachel levantó la vista hacia ella y sonrió, "Eres mejor de lo que crees que eres, Quinn, quizás no tengas los poderes psíquicos de tu madre, pero tienes el poder del paraíso detrás de ti, y conoces las palabras y conjuros, ayuda a crear una barrera protectora alrededor del lugar porque es necesaria, pero antes, Santana, necesitas ayudar a los espíritus a cruzar, empezando por Nona, ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo,"

En ese momento, la abuela de Rachel caminó fuera de la casa y miró a su nieta, "Rachel, no tienes que pelear hoy día," su nona dijo.

"Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, Nona, Caín debe pagar por lo que ha hecho, gracias por conseguirme al Sr. Tibbs de vuelta, sé que fuiste tú," dijo Rachel.

"Hmmm, de nada mi niña,"

"Deberías ir ahora a tu destino,"

"Conoces nuestra fe, Rachel, no creemos en nada después de este mundo,"

"Y aun así existes, Nona, mereces descansar y si Dios te trae de vuelta, eso también es bueno, ¿no?"

"Descansar sería agradable, si pudiera dormir de nuevo sería bueno,"

"Santana te puede ayudar a cruzar, ¿está Alma por ahí?"

"¿La abuela de la Latina sin pelos en la lengua?"

"Sí,"

"Estoy justo aquí," dijo Alma mientras aparecía.

"Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, Alma," dijo Rachel, la anciana asintió la cabeza en su dirección.

"Abuela," dijo Santana mirando a su abuela, "Pero creí que estarías en un solo lugar,"

"No soy ese tipo de fantasma, Santana," respondió Alma.

"Deberías cruzar con Nona," dijo Rachel, "Descansa, esté en paz y sepa que me encargaré de esto,"

"Mami," dijo Maribel acercándose.

"Pasa más tiempo con tu familia, Maribel, no pierdas esta oportunidad porque un día no estarás más en este mundo," dijo Alma.

"Sí, mami,"

"Y Santana, sé buena, ¿sí? Vive una buena vida y sé esa doctora que sé que puedes ser, y cuida a tu chica,"

"Lo prometo, Abuela," respondió Santana asintiendo firmemente la cabeza.

Rachel miró a la Latina y dijo, "Santana, deberías ayudarlas a cruzar, puedes hacer esto,"

Santana dejó salir un suspiro mientras decía, "Adiós Abuela, te veré algún día," dijo mientras Alma asentía, "Hay una puerta principal frente a ustedes, ¿pueden verla? Está irradiando una luz tan fuerte y buena que saben que deberían ir a ella,"

"La veo," dijo Alma mientras la Nona de Rachel concordaba, y las dos caminaron hacia ella, y desaparecieron – a donde nadie nunca sabría, pero dejaron este mundo atrás despidiéndose de sus familias a sus modos.

Santana tenía lágrimas cayendo por su rostro que limpió. Aclaró su garganta, "Bien, ¿ahora qué?" le preguntó a Rachel.

"Tenebris, te llamo desde tu lugar en el abismo," comandó Rachel, "VEN AQUÍ Y ENCÁRAME TÚ BASTARDO COBARDE,"

Mientras el suelo temblaba, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe revelando a una figura ensombrecida, _"Ven a mí, niña, ven a mí, y veamos el villano que puedo ser,"_ se burló Tenebris.

"No importa lo que pase, quiero que nadie interfiera, ¿entendido? Quiero que detengan a lo que sea que cruce a este mundo o salga de esa casa, pero no interfieran con mi pelea," dio Rachel como instrucción mientras las demás asentían, "Gracias a todas por cuidarme, oh, y Quinn,"

"¿Sí?" preguntó Quinn.

"Por favor, quiero que sepas que realmente te amo, y hablaba en serio cuando dije que quería casarme contigo," dijo Rachel sonriendo y caminó lejos de la rubia sorprendida.

"No deberías estar tan sorprendida, sabes que está loca por ti," dijo Santana.

"Sí, pero era la chica de dieciséis quien me dijo eso, no una cachorrita llena de amor de cuatro años," respondió Quinn cuando la puerta principal de la casa se cerraba de un portazo.

"Quinn, aquí, lee esto, es lo yo que necesitaba en mi momento y que he memorizado durante estos años," dijo Judy, "Puedes hacerlo,"

"Gracias madre, ¿a luchar, entonces?"

"A luchar," dijo Santana colocando una mano firme en el hombro de Quinn, tranquilizándola.

* * *

Dentro de la casa, Tenebris sonrió maliciosamente mientras Rachel se le acercaba.

 _"Así que, ¿me darás las reglas?"_ preguntó.

"¿Para qué molestarme? No las seguirás, de todas formas," dijo Rachel, "Con eso siendo dicho, ¡ATRAPA!"

Rachel atrapó al demonio fuera de guardia y le mandó un rayo poderoso que le dio derecho en el rostro.

"Atrápame si puedes, tortuga," dijo Rachel y corrió mientras Tenebris rugía y lanzaba poderosas bolas de psi, las cuales evitó agachándose, y ocasionalmente lo contraatacaba con ellas.

 _"Te mataré,"_ gruñó Tenebris.

"Tendrías que atraparme primero y estás fallando,"

Ambos estaban luchando entre sí.

Tenebris logró apuñalar a Rachel, rozando un lado de su brazo, haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras creaba una bola de fuera y empezaba a quemarle la cara con ella.

Tenebris lloró de dolor mientras Rachel empezaba a curarse la herida del brazo con un hechizo de agua que Estoico le había enseñado antes de morir y corría a la cocina.

 _"Vuelve aquí,"_ dijo Tenebris tomando su rostro con una mano.

Rachel sonrió maliciosamente y usó sus poderes para levantar todos los cuchillos de la cocina apuntando a Tenebris mientras él entraba a la habitación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el demonio sintió preocupación. Rachel dejó salir un grito poderoso y sacó a relucir su fuerza mandando los cuchillos a volar hacia él.

 _"MOCOSA,"_ gruñó Tenebris, había tenido suficiente de ella teniendo ventaja en esa batalla, _"Crees que tienes ventaja en esto, estaba solo jugando con la mitad de mi fuerza,"_

"Yo también," dijo Rachel y apareció frente a él, "Buu,"

Tenebris bramó mientras era lanzado al otro lado de la casa, atravesando las paredes y sintiendo dolor por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se levantó y estiró en cuello mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Empezó a darle rienda suelta a sus poderes, la oscuridad rondaba alrededor suyo y empezó a lanzarle lianas a Rachel, y la sujetó en ellas empezando a apretar todo su cuerpo.

 _"Ríndete,"_ comandó Tenebris mandándola a volar, dejándola caer al suelo y parándose en su espalda.

"No," dijo Rachel de vuelta mientras creaba una bola de psi y le daba en las… bueno, bolas.

Tenebris gruñó ante eso, ¿por qué tal cosa lastimaría a un demonio? Rachel no sabía pero no le importaba, no ahora de todos modos.

 _"Mis niños, vengan y ayuden a su padre,"_ siseó Tenebris y las paredes alrededor de Rachel empezaron a temblar y niños aullando y cubiertos en brea hirviendo aparecieron arrastrándose hacia ella, sus piernas traseras siendo arrastradas mientras aullaban y hacía a Rachel recordar a El Grito.

"Niños, por supuesto, es por eso que te duele ahí, eres un maldito dios-incubadora también," dijo Rachel dándose cuenta de ello.

 _"Los demonios necesitamos más que tortura para divertirnos,"_ sonrió Tenebris.

Rachel solo lo miró, "¿En serio crees que tus niños me vencerán?"

 _"¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti misma?"_

Los hijos de Tenebris la alcanzaron y empezaron a arañarla y atacarla. Rachel saltó y esquivó y lanzó algunas bolas feroces de psi hacia ellos, pero varios eran los que habían ido a asistir a su padre.

Rachel se sintió mal al principio pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía otra elección, tenía que quemarlos o continuarían infectando el mundo.

Pero ellos empezaron a abrumarla mientras se reunían a su alrededor y la arañaban hasta que finalmente la cubrieron por completo con sus cuerpos.

Tenebris rió por su pequeña victoria pero algo lo hizo detenerse, había una fuerte y poderosa luz emitiéndose desde el interior y estaba empezando a irradiar a través de las grietas de los cuerpos de sus hijos.

 _"No es posible,"_ empezó mientras sus hijos empezaban a aullar y chillar agudamente del horror mientras Rachel era oída rugiendo, y así finalmente su cuerpo infantil se quebró y esparció, _"¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Cómo?"_

Rachel se quedó de pie ahí, finalmente de vuelta a su cuerpo de dieciséis años viéndose muy contenta consigo misma mientras su cuerpo emitía un aura poderosa con santa luz, "Soy psíquica, vi como revertirme sin tener que morir o matarte, sorpresa,"

Tenebris se enfadó de nuevo, _"Mátenla mis hijos, quiero ese cuerpo y ese poder y les prometo parte de este mundo bajo mi mandato,"_

Sus hijos empezaron nuevamente a atacarla, pero Rachel era muy rápida para ellos mientras los esquivaba y empezó a matarlos uno por uno. Cuando todos sus hijos habían sido erradicados, Tenebris le gruñó furioso.

"Eres un monstruo, puedo ver que no tienes remordimiento y no sientes dolor al perder alguno de tus hijos," dijo Rachel.

 _"Estaban destinados a un fin, una forma de luchar contra ti, y eran malditamente inútiles, nada como su padre,"_ dijo Tenebris, y rugió atacándola y apuñalándola. Rachel devolvió los ataques mientras ambos se estrellaban por toda la casa. Los espíritus aullaban y saltaban fuera del camino.

Eventualmente, Tenebris logró tomar a la chica de dieciséis por el cuello y empezó a ahorcarla, pero Rachel le pateó en el estómago y escapó.

Escuchó un sonido detrás suyo y golpeó a Tenebris lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo desmayar un rato. Volteó y vio a Mike.

"Hola Rachel, bienvenida de vuelta," dijo Mike.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Rachel.

"Estoy aquí para ayudar,"

"¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?"

"Instinto, supongo, no estoy muy seguro de cómo explicarlo, era como si algo me hubiera estado diciendo que venga a alcanzarte a pesar del castigo de mis padres, y supuse que podría ayudarte si te encontraba a tiempo, estoy mitad muerto de todas formas, ¿qué es lo peor que podría hacerme?"

"Mucho,"

"Como sea, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Puedes proteger a Santana?"

"Sí, seguro, soy un ninja oscuro ahora,"

Rachel rió calladamente antes de continuar, "Necesito que ustedes dos abran los portales y empiecen a mandar todos esos seres de vuelta a donde pertenecen, ella tiene el poder para hacerlo, parece que tienes una espada, ahora protégela,"

"La antigua espada china de mi abuelo, me la dio y dijo que algún día la necesitaría, al parecer tenía razón," respondió Mike.

"Has que Judy la bendiga, la mayoría de estas criaturas son de tradiciones Cristianas, así que serán más afectadas por las reglas Cristianas y su ley,"

"Lo haré, cuídate,"

"Tú también,"

* * *

Mike hizo como Rachel le pidió. Corrió fuera, acuchillando algunos demonios que trataban de atacarlo al mismo tiempo y causando que griten antes de desaparecer en cenizas.

"Mike, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?" preguntó Santana mientras Mike la saludaba.

"Rachel nos necesita," dijo.

"¿Para qué?"

"Necesitamos regresar algunos de los espíritus, puedes abrir portales y mandarlos de vuelta allá, es lo que ella dijo,"

"Nunca lo he hecho a esa escala antes,"

"Ella dijo que podías, ¿debe saber, no?"

La Latina se encogió de hombros, "Vamos y veamos cómo va eso,"

Mike asintió ante eso, "Pero antes, necesito que Judy bendiga mi espada," dijo Mike caminando hacia Judy, quien estaba al otro lado de la casa y le dijo lo que Rachel le había dicho.

Judy asintió con la cabeza y bendigo su espada con lo que ella tenía y sabía.

"Bien, ¿terminaste?" preguntó Santana.

"Sip," dijo Mike.

"Bien, vamos, hagamos esto,"

Mike y Santana entraron a la casa, Mike tenía su espada levantada en una posición de defensa mientras vigilaba su alrededor.

"Tu izquierda," Santana chilló mientras Mike partía a un espíritu malicioso por la mitad, "Derecha, derecha, DERECHA,"

Mike hizo como se le fue dicho y empezó a mandar a los espíritus de vuelta al mundo espiritual. Era increíblemente agotador.

"WAH, DERECHA," chilló Santana.

"Santana, puedo verlos, ¿sí?" dijo Mike fastidiado mientras continuaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y Santana creaba portales para mandar a los espíritus de vuelta asegurándose de cerrar cada portal apropiadamente.

Arriba, Tenebris y Rachel estaban ahora peleando en su habitación mientras ella seguía lanzándole bolas de psi contra él pero se estaba agotando demasiado.

 _"Cansándote, ¿no es así?"_ rió.

"No tan cansada, aún puedo derrotarte," atacó Rachel.

 _"Deberías rendirte,"_

"Deberías dejar de actuar como si no fueras un pequeño niño cobarde,"

Tenebris le gruñó y la apuñaló de nuevo, abriéndole el estómago y causando que sangre horrible ya que no había reaccionado a tiempo, pero Rachel se negó a caer y llorar; se negó a darle esa satisfacción.

 _"Estás sangrando,"_ dijo.

"Gracias Capitán Obvio, nunca lo hubiera sabido sin tus maravillosas habilidades de observación," dijo Rachel sarcásticamente causando que el demonio le gruñera.

"¿RACHEL?" Santana fue oída gritando por la casa, "ESTÁ HECHO, SABES DE LO QUE HABLO,"

"GRACIAS, AHORA SAL DE LA CASA," gritó Rachel de vuelta mientras Tenebris la miraba y atacaba de nuevo, solo para fallar y ser golpeado en el estómago por su puño, "Hora de ser destruido,"

Rachel abrió un portal a través del suelo y Tenebris pudo ver la única cosa a la que le temía, el Fiero Abismo, era ahí donde Dios destruía a aquellos que nunca cambiarían sin importar qué.

Rachel lo tomó con sus poderes y empezó a empujarlo hacia él mientras él clavaba sus uñas en el suelo y gruñía, pero antes de que llegara al agujero del abismo, hizo que Rachel tropezara y la mandó volando hacia la puerta. Suerte para ella si lo piensas. Por ahora, de todos modos.

 _"¡TONTA!"_ gruñó, _"No me vencerás, tengo a alguien que amas,"_

"No, no lo haces, la liberamos," Rachel señaló mientras lo miraba. Él estaba de pie en el otro lado del portal creciente y Rachel sabía que tenía que cerrarlo rápidamente o enfrentaría las consecuencias. Pero asegurarse de derrotarlo se estaba haciendo difícil y sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de lograrlo. Pero la única forma de la cual Tenebris podría ser destruido para siempre era si caía en ese Fiero Abismo y era quemado vivo para que así todo fuera destruido hasta la última célula de su existencia.

 _"Y aun así está ahí en la puerta,"_ sonrió vilmente cuando Rachel oyó pasos detrás suyo.

Rachel levantó la vista y vio a Quinn mirándola de vuelta con ojos llorosos, "Oh dios mío, Rachel," dijo yendo a ayudar a la diva a levantarse, "Estás de vuelta,"

"Sí, y creí que te dije que no vengas acá," dijo Rachel.

"Sentí que debía estar aquí, para ayudarte, mírate, estás herida,"

Tenebris les gruñó causando que Quinn salte pero se sostuvo fuertemente del brazo de Rachel.

 _"Nunca entenderé su necesidad de amor, emociones patéticas,"_ rugió Tenebris.

"Y una patética criatura como tú nunca entenderá el amor," dijo Rachel de vuelta levantándose.

La batalla estaba terminando y Quinn podía sentirlo mientras sostenía a la morocha.

"Rachel, siempre podremos regresar, podemos mandarlo al inferior por el momento, sé que podemos," sugirió Quinn.

"Él siempre regresará," dijo Rachel mientras las llamas del abismo empezaban a rugir debajo de ellos, "La única forma de ganar, y él lo sabe, es quemándolo en los fuegos,"

"¿Pero qué podemos hacer?"

"Yo…" pero no llegó a terminar la oración cuando Tenebris atacó a Quinn mandándole un rayo de fuego hacia ella que golpeó a Rachel dolorosamente contra la puerta, pero no antes de que creara un campo protector alrededor de Quinn. La rubia gritó mientras Judy era oída entrando a la casa y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

 _"Fueron tontas de no escucharte y ahora será sus muertes,"_ Tenebris rió.

"Vienen porque les importa, porque sienten que pueden ayudarme contra ti," dijo Rachel, "Pero parece que solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer,"

 _"¿Y qué sería eso?"_

Rachel no dijo nada, le lanzó un rayo de agua que lo mandó contra su Tablón de Sueños.

"¿Rachel?" dijo Quinn levantándose y abrazando a la morena.

"Realmente quería una oportunidad para envejecer contigo, Quinn," dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"Rachel, ¿de qué hablas?"

Pero en vez de responderle, Rachel se inclinó y besó a Quinn suavemente en los labios antes de alejarse de ella.

Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y le rogó entre lágrimas, "No, por favor, no te vayas, por favor," empezó.

"Tengo que hacerlo porque estamos quedándonos sin tiempo y no hay otra forma de sacarlo de aquí," respondió Rachel, "Ya estoy muriendo, no puedes salvarme de las heridas que inflamó con su veneno,"

"No, Rachel, no lo hagas," dijo Quinn mientras Rachel apartaba lentamente su mano de la de Quinn.

"Ten una buena vida, Quinn, te deseo lo mejor," sonrió Rachel mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro antes de saltar a través del portal y quedar frente a Tenebris, "Me quieres tanto, Tenebris, VEN Y ATRÁPAME,"

Tenebris cayó en la trampa, rugió y saltó hacia ella, _"AL FIN TE RINDES,"_ rugió feliz mientras sus garras atravesaban el estómago de Rachel, haciendo que tosiera un poco por el dolor. Quinn gritó, Rachel tenía sangre corriéndole por un lado de la boca.

"No me rindo," susurró Rachel sonriendo causando un estallido poderoso detrás de Tenebris, haciendo que él, y en efecto ella, cayera al Fiero Abismo.

"¡NOOOOOOO!" gritó Quinn corriendo hacia el portal, que se estaba cerrando, y lo último que vio de Rachel fue a la morena a punto de golpear las feroces llamas mientras el demonio que siempre trató de poseerla estaba siendo quemado y gritaba de agonía mientras su estructura celular estaba siendo destruida desde sus entrañas. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo por Rachel, el portal se cerró.

Quinn empezó a llorar de agonía mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños. Judy corrió dentro y abrazó a su hija.

"¿Q?" dijo Santana mientras corría hacia adentro, Mike la seguía de cerca, "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está muerto?"

"Sí, muerto, Rachel lo destruyó en el Fiero Abismo, nadie puede regresar de eso," respondió Rachel.

Santana le dio unos golpes a la espalda de Quinn antes de preguntar, "¿Dónde está Rachel?"

"No lo sé,"

"Está muerta," dijo Quinn mientras su labio inferior temblaba, "Cayó, le tendió una trampa y cayó, y lo cerró, ni siquiera logré despedirme, yo, está muerta,"

Santana cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. La pequeña niña estaba muerta y no podía hacer más que llorar.

Mike solo hizo una señal de respeto por su amiga caída mientras Maribel y Judy sintieron el dolor de perder a un hijo.

Todos sus esfuerzos, todo el trabajo duro para mantener a Rachel viva y destruir a ese demonio, ahora perdidos. Mientras el demonio había sido destruido finalmente, el amor que tenían por la pequeña niña que había entrado a sus vidas les causó dolor al saber que Rachel había sufrido una muerte que no merecía. Esa dulce niña que siempre les sonreía cuando era pequeña, sonreía a pesar de los peligros, ahora se había ido para siempre.

"No es justo," dijo Quinn apretando los dientes.

"No, no lo es," dijo Judy abrazando a su hija.

* * *

 **Nota de autor _(no es parte de la traducción)_ :** Hasta aquí el capítulo, nos acercamos al final, ¡el próximo será el último! ¿Qué les pareció?  
Besos y hasta la siguiente vez.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Mientras Santana sacaba a Quinn de la ahora vacía casa de los Berry, Mike, Judy, y Maribel decidieron hacer una última pasada para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control y como debería de ser.

Cuando no encontraron más agujeros, más grietas, lo que sea que haya hecho Rachel, había cumplido con su objetivo.

"Bueno, parece que lo hizo," dijo Judy.

"Hey, chicas, miren lo que encontré," dijo Mike con una tabla de ouija en las manos.

"¿Dónde encontraste eso?"

"En la habitación principal, estaba buscando grietas y encontré esto en una de las paredes,"

"Dámelo,"

Mike hizo lo que se le dijo rápidamente ya que Judy lo miraba intensamente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a la tabla.

"¿Qué harás con ella?" preguntó Mike.

"Voy a pegarle en la cabeza a Hiram con esto, y luego la quemaré, y después maldeciré su estupidez," respondió Judy.

"¿En ese orden?"

"En ese orden,"

Mike simplemente asintió y retrocedió un paso, "Yo, um, no sé qué decir," dijo.

"Gracias, Michael, pero quizás deberías regresar a casa y descansar, incluso una sombra debe descansar no importa cuánto piense que no lo necesita," Judy dijo suavemente.

"Lo siento por lo de Rachel, me siento mal porque era una buena niña,"

"Igual yo,"

"Gracias por ayudarme,"

"Deberías agradecer a Santana, ella fue quien nos llamó la atención sobre cómo traerte de vuelta,"

Mike solo asintió ante eso, "Le diré mañana, creo que por esta noche será mejor que no le agradezca por traerme de vuelta ya que Quinn está más herida que el resto de nosotros,"

Judy asintió y se preguntó cómo sería capaz de reconfortar al corazón roto de su hija.

Al frente de la casa, Quinn estaba sentada en el auto de Santana mirando a la nada a través de la ventana, junto a la Latina en el asiento del piloto, quien no sabía qué decir mientras miraba al timón.

"¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?" preguntó Santana luego de un rato.

"No, estaré bien," respondió Quinn, sintiéndose vacía.

"¿Segura?"

"Sí,"

"Q, ¿entonces Britts y yo podríamos ir a la tuya?"

"Nunca sabrá que ella también me gustaba," dijo Quinn de repente sin contestar la pregunta de Santana.

"Lo sabía, Q," dijo Santana segura de su respuesta.

"No, no lo sabía, y no pude decirlo y ahora nunca podré hacerlo,"

"Pero estoy segura que lo sabía Q, a veces no tienes que decir nada,"

"Y a veces sí,"

Santana se recostó en su asiento, "Sabes, S, nunca sabré si realmente me perdonó por toda la mierda que le hice, nunca sabré si aceptaría mis disculpas ahora," dijo Quinn.

"Q, ella quería casarte contigo e incluso dijo que quería estar contigo, que estaba seria sobre aquello, no lo hubiera dicho si no te hubiera perdonado," dijo Santana.

Quinn no dijo nada mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Q, estarás bien, eventualmente," dijo Santana.

"No merezco estarlo," dijo Quinn en un susurro mientras se encogía más en su asiento, dejando a Santana suspirando tristemente por su amiga.

* * *

Los siguientes días no fueron fáciles; Quinn estaba casi en piloto automático, casi… sabía bien que si bajaba la guardia, habrían otras chicas que intentarían tomar su posición como la reina de la escuela y no dejaría que eso pasara, otra vez. Bree estaba siendo un fastidio como siempre, pero Quinn se aseguraba de poner a la porrista en su lugar, en la base de la pirámide; y por eso las demás chicas aprendieron que no deberían meterse con la gran y única Quinn Fabray, porque no importaba cuán deprimida uno pensaba que estaba, aún podía vencerlo.

Santana estaba dando lo mejor de sí para ser fuerte, pero sus poderes a veces se ponían en su camino mientras trataba de ajustarse; algo sobre la muerte de Rachel y la de Caín la molestaba y sabía que todo había terminado, porque como aprendió, a veces algo demasiado malo (incluso un suceso) deja una herida que puede infectarse; así que se mantuvo alerta sólo por si acaso.

Brittany estaba triste porque Rachel se había ido, quería ver a la niña de nuevo y tristemente, tuvo que conformarse con la foto que había tomado de Santana y Rachel juntas abrazándose fuertemente cuando Rachel aún era niña; la cual ahora estaba colgada en la puerta de su casillero – en la de Santana también.

Debido a que las chicas estaban tan tristes y deprimidas por los sucesos recientes, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto de las Nuevas Direcciones se enterara el por qué.

Tina fue la primera, aunque eso tuvo que ver más con el hecho de las chicas visitándola en el día que despertó. Claro, Mike decidió unírseles, lo cual no fue exactamente la mejor idea. Tina había despertado en el hospital y enloqueció cuando vio a Mike. Tomó una hora calmarla lo suficiente para que todos pudieran explicarle lo que había pasado y Mike se disculpó por empujarla por la ventana.

"Bueno, ahora que sé que estabas muerto, sé que no fue tu culpa, siento que hayas experimentado una tan horrible muerte," dijo Tine mientras miraba a Mike.

"Al menos ahora soy un ninja que bebe sangre y lucha contra demonios y cosas malas, es genial, aunque apesta," dijo Mike.

"Así que, ¿dónde está Rachel?" Tina preguntó luego de un rato.

Todos apartaron la mirada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tina.

"Rachel ya no está, murió peleando contra esa cosa," dijo Quinn antes de estallar en llanto, Brittany se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la otra rubia.

"¿Qué? No, no puede ser,"

"Pasó, T," dijo Santana, "Quinn lo vio por sí misma, Rachel le tendió una trampa a ese hijo de perra y lo lanzó al Fiero Abismo,"

"Dijo que estaba envenenada, pero pudo haber esperaba, podríamos haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa," dijo Quinn triste y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

"Sabía lo que hacía , Q, sabemos eso, si no pudo ver otra alternativa," empezó Santana.

"Pero la necesito y la quiero de vuelta, no me importa si empezamos desde donde lo dejamos o lo que sea, pero la quiero viva y respirando,"

"Lo sé, Q,"

"¿Puedes verla, Santana?" preguntó Tina curiosamente.

"No, su fantasma no está por aquí, pero leí en uno de los libros que si caes en el fiero abismo, no regresas nunca más porque ese lugar destruye todo lo que hay de ti, tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu alma, todo lo que te crea es destruido," respondió Santana.

Quinn empezó a llorar de nuevo y Santana se sintió mal por responderle a Tina sin pensar en Quinn.

"Perdón, Q," dijo Santana, pero la rubia no respondió.

* * *

Cuando todos estuvieron de vuelta oficialmente a la escuela, habían quienes se preguntaban por qué Mike siempre estaba en la sombra o adentro, de hecho, algunos también se preguntaban por qué Quinn, Santana, Brittany, y Tina estaban todas juntas en la biblioteca con él leyendo. Pero el nuevo grupo formado pensaba que era importante siempre estar preparado así que si algo pasaba, podrían enfrentarlo.

El día que Glee se enteró que Rachel había muerto, todos estuvieron abatidos – ni siquiera Mr. Schuester podía pensar en algo que pudiera animar a los chicos.

"Viejo, eso apesta," dijo Puck pateando una silla con gran furia, "¿Por qué? Ella era una buena alma, ¿POR QUÉ?"

Pero no pudieron responderle. Finn solo tenía las manos en el rostro mientras se sentaba en una silla. No quería hablar porque tenía miedo de no detener sus propias lágrimas.

"No puedo creer que ese mundo sea real, siquiera," dijo Mercedes, "Digo, era raro, ¿no? No puedo creer que se haya ido,"

"Debería haber pasado más tiempo con ella, quizás haber sido más amable en vez de pretender que era un dolor de culo," dijo Kurt mirando al suelo.

"Todos esos lamentos que siento que tienen, es siempre muy tarde cuando alguien muere," dijo Santana.

"El pasado es una perra,"

"Seguro,"

"¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer con las competencias? Digo, no quiero pensar en ello nunca más," dijo Mercedes.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque su voz ya no está?" soltó Santana.

"No por eso, solo que no se siente lo mismo estar sin Rachel ahí, ¿sabes?"

Santana se sentó de nuevo mientras Brittany le acariciaba el hombro.

"Yo, um, ¿sus padres saben? ¿harán algún funeral?" preguntó Mr. Schuester, "Deberíamos hacer un memorial para ella,"

"Regresan mañana, Judy va a decirles en persona, planeo estar ahí para apoyar su punto," respondió Santana.

"Yo también," dijo Quinn.

"Igual yo," añadió Brittany.

"Yo tengo que ir a otro lugar," dijo Mike.

"Iré contigo," empezó Tina pero Mike la miró severamente para que deje de hablar, "Pero de nuevo, estoy curando, así que no,"

Todos estuvieron callados de nuevos antes de que Mr. Schue suspirara y dijera, "Quizás resumiremos la próxima vez cuando todos se tomen su tiempo para recuperarse, ¿sí?"

El grupo accedió y todos empezaron a dispersarse, excepto por Finn quien aún estaba sentado en su silla.

Quinn también se quedó, "Lo siento Finn, no pude salvarla," dijo Quinn en voz baja desde el asiento detrás de él.

Finn se levantó y se giró para verla, "Si hiciste lo que pudiste entonces hiciste lo que pudiste, solo deseo que no tuviera que haber muerto," dijo finalmente.

Quinn asintió.

"Lo siento por ti también, Quinn," dijo Finn.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn.

"Porque sé que debe de doler horrible el perder a alguien con quien querías estar, pero nunca tuviste una oportunidad por razones que apestan para ti, y ahora nunca sabrás lo que podría haber pasado porque ella ya no está con nosotros,"

"Sí, yo, yo,"

"Habrían sido una gran pareja,"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

Finn se le quedó viendo, "Lo supe por un tiempo, incluso desde antes de que Rachel se convirtiera en una niña, pero no quise interferir,"

Quinn le sonrió tristemente.

* * *

Finalmente, el día que los hombres Berry regresaban a Lima llegó.

Judy los estaba esperando con Quinn y Santana, Brittany terminó teniendo otro compromiso con sus padres así que no pudo ir.

"¿Judy?" dijo Hiram mientras la mujer lo miraba.

"Oh, hola Judy," dijo LeRoy, "¿Dónde está Rachel?"

"Deberíamos entrar," dijo Santana mientras Quinn solo miraba la escena.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó LeRoy, "¿Dónde está nuestra hija?"

"Adentro," Quinn ordenó severamente, los dos hombre entraron y todos se sentaron excepto por Judy.

"¿Soy yo o Judy se ve realmente molesta?" preguntó Hiram antes de gritar en agonía, "AUCH, BENDITA MADRE DE DIOS, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?"

Rápidamente levantó la mirada para ver a Judy fulminándolo con la vista y llena de lágrimas mientras lanzaba la tabla de la ouija hacia la chimenea, le lanzaba líquido inflamable y le prendía fuego antes de girar y mirar a Hiram de nuevo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Hiram, "¿Por qué quemarías eso?"

"TÚ, TÚ TONTO INCOMPETENTE, TÚ ESTÚPIDO Y MALDITO IMBÉCIL," Judy gritó furiosa mientras que Quinn y Santana quedaban boquiabiertas al escuchar a Judy maldecir.

"¿Judy?" LeRoy empezó fastidiado por el hecho de que estuviera insultando a su marido.

"TU ESPOSO ES UN IDIOTA,"

"Judy,"

"NO, me dejarás terminar esto, les dije a ustedes dos, les dije que NUNCA jueguen con la ouija o trataran de contactar al otro lado, NUNCA, y lo hicieron de todas formas, Rachel ha sido atormentada por esa cosa desde que él abrió la puerta,"

"¿Qué?" dijo LeRoy en shock mientras el color de la cara de Hiram desaparecía, "Creí que dijiste que no estabas usando esa tabla,"

"Bueno, yo," empezó Hiram.

"Me dijiste que era decoración o algo como eso y que solo lo tenías por razones sentimentales, ¿por qué demonios empezaste a usarlo?"

"Yo, yo quería hablar con mi madre, no creí que esa cosa la seguiría,"

"Las puertas se abren solas para aquellos que no quieres," soltó Judy entrando a más detalle sobre lo que había pasado mientras estuvieron fuera, incluyendo de cómo Hiram había ido detrás de su marido y obtenido un test de ADN para Rachel para ver quién era el verdadero padre.

La parte del ADN no fue lo que molestó a LeRoy realmente, quien sacudió la cabeza incrédulo; fueron todas las otras cosas como lo del demonio (y que no supiera sobre él, sorprendentemente); y el hecho de que los poderes de Rachel habían empezado a hacerse más fuertes, o que Hiram arriesgó la vida de su hija porque estaba asustado de tener una hija psíquica y terminó haciendo cosas que no debería.

LeRoy no pudo hacer nada o decir nada por un rato. Debería haberlo sabido, debería haberlo señalado, pero siempre confiaba en Hiram; sabía que era raro que Hiram tuviese una tabla de la Ouija, pero confió en su palabra. Sabía que los sonidos que escuchaba no eran solo las paredes rechinando por la edad de a casa, era el sonido de los muertos, y se sintió furioso de sí mismo por no preguntarle a su hija si estaba bien porque siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente se sentía idiota.

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó LeRoy, "¿Dónde está mi pequeña?"

"Está muerta," dijo Quinn calladamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Peleó contra esa cosa y cayó,"

LeRoy se sentó de nuevo mientras el dolor de perder a su única hija empezaba a surgir. Hiram parpadeó.

"No deberías haber abierto puertas o aprisionado a Estoico," dijo Quinn furiosamente a Hiram.

"¿Quién es Estoico?" preguntó Hiram.

"El Sr. Tibbs, el demonio que siempre estaba con ella," respondió Quinn.

"¿Qué? ¿Un demonio? ¿Estás loca?"

"SACRIFICÓ SU VIDA PARA PROTEGERLA," gritó Quinn, "Y ni siquiera escuchaste a Rachel cuando te dijo que era seguro, sus poderes estaban creciendo más allá del límite que su collar podía contener y él podría haberla ayudado, pero no, tenías que ser un idiota y sobreprotector que lo maldijiste, y ahora ella está muerta porque explotó por el hecho de que su mejor amigo muriera para protegerla, y es todo TU CULPA,"

Quinn saltó hacia Hiram queriendo pegarle pero fue contenida por Santana, "Déjame ir Santana, lo merece por lo que ha hecho, es todo su culpa, Rachel estaría sana y salva y aprendiendo cómo controlar sus poderes si no fuera por él haciendo toda la mierda que no debía hacer,"

"Q, cálmate," empezó Santana.

"NO, no lo haré, yo, Rachel está muerta porque él no pudo confiar en ella,"

"Lleva a Quinn afuera, Santana, Quinn, bebé, por favor, escúchame, tienes que calmarte," dijo Judy. Quinn se detuvo y miró a su madre antes de salir de la casa con Santana, aun echando humos.

"Pero ella está en lo cierto, ¿sabes? Te dijimos que no juegues con la Ouija, te dijimos que si las cosas empeoraban vayan a vernos, si no a mí entonces a Maribel o a Alma, podríamos haberlos ayudado," dijo Judy.

"Yo solo pensé que mi madre teniendo algo de conocimiento, no creí, yo, yo quería que la cosa poderosa termine, eso es todo, creí que ella sabría qué hacer," tartamudeó Hiram suspirando.

Judy, de todas formas, no se perdió de nada, vio una mirada cruzar el rostro de Hiram y era una que conocía bien.

"No puedo creerte, tú, monstruo," Judy siseó.

"¿Judy? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó LeRoy a través de sus lágrimas.

"En ti puedo ver dolor, tristeza, remordimiento, y arrepentimiento," empezó Judy, "Pero ÉL, solo veo alivio de que Rachel no esté más aquí,"

LeRoy se volvió para ver el rostro de Hiram y lo confirmó, "¿Cómo pudiste?" empezó.

"LeRoy, no es eso, es solo que no sabía cómo manejarla, sus poderes eran fuertes, y aterradores, y," empezó Hiram.

"Tú NO extrañas a nuestra hija, ¿no? Una hija que negaste a los brazos de su madre porque estabas asustado, una niña que ha pasado por mucho porque no la escuchaste y porque fui lo suficientemente tonto como para confiar en ti, yo, lárgate Hiram,"

"No puedes hablar en serio,"

"LARGO DE ESTA CASA," LeRoy gritó lleno de furia y dolor, "Lárgate y regresa sólo cuando te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hiciste, Rachel es nuestra hija,"

"Es MI HIJA, no TUYA," soltó Hiram y luego tapó su boca con ambas manos.

LeRoy solo lo miró lleno de furia recordando cómo fue que su esposo fue detrás de sus espaldas para hacer el test de paternidad de su hija, "¿Disculpa?"

"No dije nada,"

"No, DILO,"

Pero Hiram no dijo nada.

"No es mi hija, ¿no?" dijo LeRoy levantándose y mirando severamente a Hiram, "Yo fui el padre que tuvo que poner un curita en sus rodillas lastimadas, yo fui el padre que la llevó a sus lecciones y paseaba con ella todos los días, yo fui el padre que la acunaba durante las noches cuando lloraba por los monstruos y tormentas, fui el padre que ni siquiera quería ir a este estúpido viaje de negocios porque sentí que mi hija me necesitaba más pero tú tan solo no podías ir por tu cuenta y Rachel fue tan amable contigo y solo sonrió y dijo que estaría bien, yo fui más un padre que tú y esa es la verdad, cada vez que Rachel lloraba, yo estaba ahí, tú solo te parabas en la puerta, cuando Rachel empezó a mover cosas con sus habilidades, corriste a quien sea que fuera para que la contuviese de ser quien nació para ser, yo la hubiera alentado pero no, tenía que ser el idiota enamorado, el idiota que confió, tuve que ser el idiota que no hizo lo que era bueno y necesario para nuestra hija y ahora nuestra bebé se ha ido, la pequeña estrella que siempre quisimos ya no está,"

"La hija que TÚ querías," terminó por decir Hiram.

"Vete, Hiram," dijo LeRoy, "Y aléjate de mí, y del mundo en el que Rachel estuvo porque todo lo que trajiste fue muerte y miseria,"

Hiram solo se levantó furioso y tomó su maleta sin desempacar y cerró la puerta de un portazo al salir, y manejó lejos de ahí.

LeRoy se sentó de nuevo y miró a Judy, "¿Fue feliz contigo?" preguntó.

"La mayoría del tiempo, sí," respondió Judy, "También estuvo quedándose con Santana y por lo que escuché, también fue muy feliz ahí,"

LeRoy asintió ante eso, contento de que su hija fuera al menos un poco feliz antes del fin de su corta vida, "Debería preparar su funeral, debería, necesito, su muñeco, ¿dónde está? Necesito enterrarlo con ella, yo," empezó siento pánico en su cuerpo.

"LeRoy," dijo Judy suavemente, "Su cuerpo fue quemado en la batalla, no queda nada de ella, lo siento,"

"No, necesito el cuerpo de mi hija, y lo conseguiré, debo enterrarla como se debe,"

"LeRoy, estás en shock, quizás deberías venir y quedarte con nosotras,"

"¿Qué tipo de padre soy? Debería haberla escuchado más, debería, yo, yo,"

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, los ojos de LeRoy, que se habían llenado durante la charla, estallaron en lágrimas y él empezó a llorar fuertemente lamentándose mientras la realidad de que su hija no regresaría a casa de nuevo empezó a surgir.

* * *

Así que LeRoy se quedó con las Fabray por algunos meses. No podía estar en su casa.

Hiram y él terminaron divorciándose. ¿Por qué Hiram no peleó por su matrimonio? O por qué no quería hablar sobre Rachel o su familia estaba fuera de lo que LeRoy sabía pero en ese instante no lo importaba. Hiram no había derramado una sola lágrima por su hija, y sí, para él Rachel era su hija, la sangre no importaba.

Él era su padre, su papi, y Hiram podía saltar de un abismo sin que le importe.

El servicio en memoria a Rachel fue pequeño e íntimo como lo fue su funeral. Shelby estuvo ahí también mientras lloraba por la pérdida de su hija. LeRoy había tratado de devolverle al Sr. Tibbs pero la morena mayor se negó ya que el conejo le hacía recordar a la hija que debió haber conocido mejor.

LeRoy solo asintió y sostuvo al muñeco en sus manos durante el funeral, pero optó por no enterrarlo con las cosas que representaban a Rachel. Quinn había preguntado calladamente y de forma educada si se podía quedar con el Sr. Tibbs y al final él dijo que sí.

Hiram no se presentó a ningún evento.

Judy tuvo que calmar a LeRoy y le dijo que era la pérdida de Hiram si no podía siquiera llorar por la muerte de su propia hija.

"Está dolido, solo que no aún," dijo Santana de repente, "En unos pocos meses se dará cuenta el regalo que perdió y la familia que perdió porque no pudo enfrentar lo que hizo, y llorará, un montón, reconciliación será lo que busque, pero él sabe que será muy tarde; al menos por un largo tiempo,"

"¿Segura?" LeRoy preguntó.

"Sí, llámalo mi instinto,"

Y desde entonces, la vida siguió. A dónde fue Hiram, nadie lo supo, pero LeRoy decidió vender la casa que obtuvo gracias al divorcio y empacó para mudarse a Atlanta a buscar un nuevo trabajo, prometiendo mantener el contacto con Judy y agradeciéndole nuevamente por lo que había hecho e intentado por su familia.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco meses ya desde que la batalla terminó y las Nuevas Direcciones estaban preparándose para las Regionales, ya que habían ganado las Seccionales. No iban a mentir, estaban preocupados de cómo sonarían y cómo lucirían porque usualmente Rachel estaba ahí para animarlos. Al final decidieron hacer una mezcla de Michael Jackson, con Quinn riendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sobre cómo Rachel hubiera probablemente comentado durante la práctica sobre cómo no entendía el atractivo de Michael Jackson ante el de Barbra Streisand, y ese comentario hizo a los demás reír mientras recordaban los tiempos en los que Rachel estuvo ahí.

Con el tiempo, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, y Mike; bajo la supervisión de Jenny, Judy, y Maribel, empezaron a hacer trabajos de investigación y ayudar a los demás. La mayoría del tiempo podía probar que había una causa natural detrás de una sospecha sobrenatural, lo cual era bueno para ellos, y de vez en cuando realmente luchaban contra algo sobrenatural. Aunque los casos fueran raros (especialmente porque no los iban buscando); aún seguían ahí, y siempre recordaban al grupo sobre el otro mundo que existía paralelamente al suyo.

"Sí, Santana, estoy bien, estoy yendo, sí, estoy haciendo mi tarea, sí, tengo mi protección," dijo Quinn por teléfono con un tono fastidiado, "Dios, ¿cuándo te convertiste en mi Mamá?"

Rió ante los insultos de Santana, "Ok, te veré mañana, ¿noche de chicas? Tú, yo, Brittany, y Tina, no sé, ¿una película? O podemos ver la nueva vitrina que mamá compró, seguro, sí, bien, buenas noches, me gustaría dormir ya, ok, adiós," dijo Quinn colgando el teléfono y dejando salir una pequeña risa.

Santana se estaba convirtiendo en una madre – la Latina estaba constantemente protegiéndola a ella y a Brittany – y cuando podía, a Tina; aunque Tina podía simplemente sonreír y decir que tenía a su sexy ninja para protegerla… con abdominales; ya que Mike y ella empezaron a salir un mes atrás.

Quinn solo suspiró mientras cerraba las cortinas para dormir, mirando por la ventana y a su jardín. Una figura llamó su atención y empezó a entrar en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que la figura se movió un poco.

'No, no, no una sombra, odio esas,' pensó Quinn en pánico mientras miraba por la ventana de nuevo y vio a la figura aún parada ahí saludándola con la mano. Pestañeó por un momento y regresó. Pronto reconoció la forma, lo que la hizo entrar en pánico aún más, 'No puede ser. No, no puede ser después de todo este tiempo, no es posible,' pensó mientras trataba de encontrar brazalete de protección.

Miró a través de la ventana de nuevo y corrió por su habitación solo para ver que la figura había desaparecido. Se detuvo y se sobó los ojos pensando que estaba leyendo muchas cosas solo para gritar en shock y miedo cuando la figura reapareció justo frente a ella pero fuera de la ventana.

 _"Hola, Quinn,"_ dijo la figura mientras Quinn se desmayaba y su mundo oscurecía.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es parte de la traducción)_ : **Ok, al parecer aún queda un capítulo más (y el epílogo), sorpresa :)  
En unos días publicaré el fic que me pidieron sobre Brittana, parece que ha quedado más o menos bien y me gustaría que lo leyeran.  
Bueno, hasta acá, ¿quién creen que es la sombra que apareció en la ventana de Quinn? Se enterarán el próximo capítulo, que sí, es el último finalmente, sin contar el epílogo.  
Besos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Quinn empezó a moverse sintiendo algo suave debajo de ella. Se dio cuenta de que era su cama… espera, ¿cuándo fue que ella se metió a la cama? ¿Y qué era esa sensación rara en su cabeza? ¿Garras? … ¿Por qué habían garras acariciando su cabello? Espera… ¿Había algo sentado en la cama a su lado?

 _"Oh, Quinn, tú pequeña inocente niña,"_ la voz profunda dijo riéndose, _"¿En serio creíste que tu brazalete protector y hechizos me mantendrían alejado?"_

Se sintió siniestro para Quinn mientras abría los ojos y gritaba al ver al demonio sentado en la cama, a su lado.

 _"Oh dios mío, mis oídos, basta, Quinn, lo siento, deja de gritar,"_ intentó decir el demonio solo para que Judy entrara violentamente por la puerta y se quedara boquiabierta.

"¿Estoico?" dijo Judy sorprendida.

 _"Hola, y ¿sorpresa?"_ dijo el demonio tímidamente, su armadura sonando cada vez que se movía.

"Estoico, tú, horrible humano, demonio," gritó Quinn pegándole al demonio en el hombro, y luego se dio cuenta del nombre que acababa de decir, "Espera, ¿Estoico?"

 _"Hola,"_ dijo saludando con la mano, _"No pude resistir, estabas espantándote demasiado y creí que sería divertido asustarte un poco más, supongo que me excedí,"_

"¿TÚ CREES? Para ser un demonio que se supone que tiene miles de años y es supuestamente sabio, obviamente tuviste la más tonta idea de cómo hacerle bromas a alguien más que ha pasado por un infierno, hace cinco meses pero aun así, ADEMÁS decidiste acariciarme el cabello mientras dormía, LUEGO de desmayarme, sí, buen trabajo Sr. Aterrador,"

"¿Han pasado cinco meses?" preguntó Estoico cambiando a su forma humana con saco y corbata.

"SÍ,"

"Bueno, bueno, perdón por asustarte, dios, ¿puedes dejar de gritarme?"

"Bien," dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos y bufó, "¿En serio estás de vuelta?"

"Sip, tengo que decirlo, estoy muy sorprendido, pero estoy feliz de regresar," dijo Estoico sonriendo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Judy, "Y un momento,"

Judy lanzó un poco de agua bendita al rostro de Estoico mientras él hacía una mueca con sus ojos cerrados, "¿Entonces ya crees que soy yo?" preguntó abriendo los ojos.

"Un segundo," le dijo lanzándole otro objeto bendito, el cual atrapó, "Síp, estoy feliz, oh, espera," dijo.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, tomó una cámara, regresó, y tomó una foto, y vio la imagen, "Y AHORA, estoy feliz," dijo.

"¿Una foto?" él preguntó.

"Sí, esta es una cámara especial, atrapa las energía malas y negativas, si fueras una te hubieras mostrado de una forma diferente en esta cámara, lo opuesto a una foto normal,"

"Genial, entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"¿Qué tal si tú nos cuentas cómo es que estás aquí? Digo, estás muerto,"

"Bueno, lo estaba, pero algo raro pasó, de alguna forma estuve de vuelta al plano celestial, pero terriblemente herido, creo que me pusieron en algún lugar para recuperarme y curarme mientras me 'armaban' de nuevo, aparentemente el gran jefe dijo que estaba dispuesto a darme otra oportunidad por lo que hice por su creación, así que sí, desperté de nuevo hace poco y me he perdido de lo que ha estado pasando, además el tiempo corre diferente estando allá,"

"¿Así que estás de vuelta para ayudar a la humanidad de nuevo?"

"Síp, hasta que muera o sea día del juicio,"

"¿Qué hay de tu familia?"

"Está bien y segura logré ver a Rachel, mi Rachel, y a nuestra hija por un tiempo antes de regresar, así que sí, están seguras y están felices, pero saben que tengo un trabajo que hacer aquí en la tierra, así que aquí estoy,"

Quinn solo le sonrió tristemente, "¿No hay necesidad de fusionarse con un humano, no?"

"Bueno, ya me he fusionado con alguien más como mi condición para estar de vuelta, así que estamos bien, Y ahora que estoy de vuelta, Mike está atrapado conmigo como su duro entrenador," dijo Estoico.

"¿Cómo esto de 'fusión' funcionaba?"

"Es solo alguien con quien me quedo atrapado para asegurarme de que estoy anclado a este lugar y no me extravíe, eso es todo, y me pueden usar si y cuando lo vean necesario, pero la mayoría del tiempo tendré libre albedrío, no me pueden usar para beneficios personales, y blah, blah, blah, oh, y envejecerán un poco más lento de lo usual, pero después de eso, nada más, oh, y no, no me quedo tatuado en la piel o estoy con ellos las veinticuatro horas, es más como un lazo espiritual, y eso es todo, es un poco difícil de explicar,"

"Ajá, básicamente es un contrato diciendo que para que te quedes aquí alguien tiene que controlarte y tú tendrás que hacer las cosas que te pidan con ciertas condiciones,"

"Oh, no fue tan difícil entonces,"

"Sí, de todas formas, ¿conocemos a esa persona?"

"Sí, lo hacen," Estoico sonrió mientras miraba a Quinn, "Y creo que es tiempo de que tú la conozcas,"

Quinn se preguntó qué quería decir Estoico mientras él se movía un poco para un lado y movía la mano, casi como si estuviera recitando un hechizo. Judy fue y se colocó detrás de Quinn y puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija. Ambas sabían que él estaba abriendo una puerta, ¿pero siendo un demonio o ahora como un ángel? De todas formas, siendo quien era, ellas confiaban en su habilidad de no permitir a otros seres en la casa.

Un ligero brillo bendito acompañó a la puerta que se abría mientras una mujer joven caminaba surgiendo de ella con una gran sonrisa. Quinn sintió su respiración desaparecer mientras se congelaba ante quien estaba frente a ella.

"¿No puede ser?" digo Quinn por segunda vez esa noche mientras se alejaba de su madre y se acercaba a la figura.

"No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácil, Quinn Fabray," la chica dijo.

"¿Rachel?" dijo Quinn, sorprendida mientras veía a la Rachel de dieciséis frente a ella.

"La única," dijo Rachel.

"Yo, tú, ¿cómo?"

"Larga historia hecha corta, se le pidió a Estoico que me salvara antes de que toque las llamas, supongo que el tiempo transcurre diferente en los planos espirituales, o en otras dimensiones, de todos modos, estaba siendo curada mientras el veneno estaba siendo removido de mí y siendo quemado, y luego mi cuerpo tuvo que ser curado y mis poderes afinados, tomó un poco de tiempo, pero sí, ¿por cuánto tiempo estuve ausente?"

Quinn no respondió automáticamente, tomó a Rachel y la abrazó fuertemente, y la sostuvo tan fuerte que parecía que nunca dejaría ir a la pequeña morena.

"Cinco meses, pero estás de vuelta en serio, ¿no?" musitó Quinn a través del cabello de la morena.

Rachel solo asintió mientras Quinn sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

"Quinn, quiero respirar," dijo Rachel.

"No te dejaré ir, NUNCA," dijo Quinn.

Judy solo sonrió y decidió llamar a Maribel y Jenny para decirles lo que estaba pasando antes de llamar a LeRoy.

"Rachel, han pasado muchas cosas desde que tú, desde que tú, tú," Quinn empezó pero no pudo continuar.

"Morí," terminó Rachel por ella.

"Sí, y yo,"

"Esto puede esperar hasta la mañana, Quinn," dijo Rachel mirando a Estoico, "¿Quizás deberíamos retirarnos a algún lado esta noche?"

"Puedes quedarte con nosotras," dijo Judy, "Por todo el tiempo que necesiten, tu casa ya no es tu casa,"

"Ah, entonces, Estoico, ¿te quedas con nosotras?"

"Hmmm, no," dijo Estoico, "Adolescentes y hormonas, has estado fuera un tiempo, creo que solo estaré en el tejado y vigilar, ya sabes, solo por si acaso,"

"O puedes venir conmigo abajo y beber algo de té mientras hablamos sobre las condiciones de sus estancias y te diré lo que ha estado pasando recientemente," dijo Judy.

"Suena bien para mí,"

"Y chicas, solo por esta vez estoy dándoles completa libertad,"

"¡Mamá!" dijo Quinn mirando a su madre.

"No me digas que no estabas pensando en eso," dijo Judy levantando una ceja.

"Podría haberlo estado pensando, pero no quiere decir que lo voy a hacer, Rachel y yo aún no llegamos a ese punto,"

"Bueno, está bien, pero pueden ponerse al día, Rachel tiene que saber lo que ha estado pasando con sus padres y su casa,"

"Ya sé sobre eso," dijo Rachel.

"¿Lo haces?" dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"Psíquica, además fui informada mientras estaba siendo curada, así no estaría perdida cuando regresara, estoy sorprendida pero feliz por Papá LeRoy, Hiram por otra parte…"

"Lo siento,"

"No es tu culpa Quinn, él es quien es y pagará por lo que hizo, por ahora creo que me gustaría descansar, yo, um, no tengo piyamas,"

"Tengo eso solucionado," dijo Estoico haciendo aparecer mágicamente una bolsa en su posesión y se la dio a Rachel, "Algunas cosas para ti, bien, Judy, ¿té? Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, traten de mantenerse tranquilas,"

Cuando los dos adultos salieron, Quinn quedó un poco roja por lo que estaban sugiriendo que harían las dos chicas y Rachel se rió por su expresión.

"No es divertido," murmuró Quinn mirando al suelo.

"Oh, Quinn, es muy divertido," rió Rachel mientras Quinn la miraba.

"Bienvenida de vuelta Rachel," dijo Quinn finalmente sonriendo.

* * *

Las chicas estaban preparándose para la escuela en la mañana y Judy y Estoico las estaban fastidiando sin parar sobre cómo se estaban liando.

"No fue tan malo, dios," dijo Quinn fastidiada mientras se cubría el rostro.

"Fue tan bueno," dijo Rachel sonriendo burlonamente.

"Humanos," dijo Estoico sacando la lengua y pretendiendo estar enfermo.

"Dice el demonio,"

"Ahora ángel, gracias,"

"Lo que sea, dice el ángel que hizo lo mismo al ver a su esposa en el paraíso,"

"Solo nos besamos, ¿y qué?"

"Tomaré ese comentario y lo aplicaré a Quinn y yo, ahora shh,"

El ahora ángel cerró la boca fastidiado mientras Judy reía de ellos.

"Ustedes tres son divertidísimos, ahora, necesitamos una justificación y…" Judy empezó a decir cuando el timbre sonó.

"Yo voy," dijo Quinn y abrió la puerta, Brittany corrió adentro seguida por Santana quien caminaba lentamente detrás de ella.

"Judy le tomó foto a ella y a Estoico, ¿no?" le preguntó Santana a Quinn mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta.

"Claro que sí," dijo Judy mirando mal a Santana, "Y sí, ambos están perfectamente a salvo y de vuelta,"

"Perdón, solo chequeaba, no puedo estar muy segura con ese mundo,"

"Ajá,"

"Rachel, Rachel, ¡RACHEL!" Brittany dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a la pequeña morena fuertemente, "Te extrañé, eres grande de nuevo, y te extrañé,"

"Um, ok, gracias Brittany," dijo Rachel abrazando a Brittany.

"Bienvenida de vuelta pequeña, es bueno volverte a ver," dijo Santana, "Tienes que contarnos en el camino lo que pasó y cómo,"

"Lo haré,"

"Sí, entonces, todo está de vuelta a la normalidad," aclaró Brittany.

"No, no regresará a la normalidad," dio Quinn.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por que qué?"

"¿Por qué no regresará a la normalidad?"

"Por, eso, simplemente no,"

"Bueno,"

"Lo que Q quiere decir es que no trataremos a Rachel como una paria de nuevo," dijo Santana.

"San, no haríamos eso de todas formas, ella no come carne,"

Santana levantó una ceja.

"Dijiste que la trataríamos como una paria, digo, ¿no comen carne y todo eso?"

"Oh, ya entiendo, no, paria es un marginado social, como un perdedor, alguien que nadie quiere alrededor, estás pensando en una piraña,"

"Oh, ups,"

Rachel solo rió en voz baja antes de mirar a Quinn, quien cerró la distancia entre ellas y la besó.

"Al fin, maldita sea," musitó Santana mientras Brittany saltaba emocionada de arriba abajo y aplaudía.

"Estaban besándose como locas ayer en la noche, creí que tendría que ir a tirarles un balde de agua fría encima," fastidió Estoico.

"¡CÁLLATE ESTOICO!" Rachel y Quinn gritaron al mismo tiempo al ángel burlón.

* * *

Estaba decidido que Rachel inventaría la historia de que ella y sus padres viajaron para tratar y mejorar la relación familiar, pero ya que eso no funcionó, los hombres Berry se divorciaron y Rachel necesitó tiempo a solas para ajustarse con su Papá LeRoy en otra ciudad. No era la mejor historia que pudieron crear, pero funcionaba por ahora.

"¿Sabe tu papá que estás de vuelta?" preguntó Santana mientras las conducía a la escuela.

"Sí, lo sabe, está estático así que vendrá acá en el momento que pueda salir del trabajo para verme, tendrá que pasar por un tiempo infernal tratando de explicar por qué su hija está milagrosamente de vuelta pero estoy segura que será capaz de hacerlo," respondió Rachel.

"Era el mejor padre, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé,"

"¿Sabes qué? Seré honesta, me arrepiento de no golpear a Hiram en su estúpida cara o decirle lo que pienso, ¿pero desde cuando alguien llega a hacer lo que piensan que harán cuando llegan a enfrentar una situación en la que habían estado pensando?"

"Recibirá lo que merece, Santana, nadie se escapa de las consecuencias de sus actos, especialmente si es algo malo,"

La latina solo asintió ante eso.

Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, los gritos ahogados de los demás hicieron que todo sea algo fastidioso mientras las cuatro se dirigían a la oficina de la escuela. Luego de una hora de hablar, Rachel fue capaz de salir de la oficina con un nuevo horario y así la vida continuó.

La mayoría de personas que hablaban con Rachel creyeron la historia de que ella estaba tratando de superar la ruptura de su familia, pero los únicos que sabían la verdad eran Mr. Schuester y las Nuevas Direcciones. Quienes estaban increíblemente felices de que estuviera de vuelta en sus vidas nuevamente.

"Chicos, lo único que quiero decir es, bienvenida de vuelta Rachel, se siente bien volver a verte," dijo Mr. Schue mientras miraba a Rachel, quien le sonrió de vuelta y asintió, "Y ahora que ella está de vuelta, ¿planeamos las Seccionales?"

Todos se quejaron pero asintieron de todos modos.

"Así que, solos, ya que Rachel está de vuelta creo que debería tomarlos, a pesar de que teníamos a Mercedes y Santana como potenciales solistas y a Sam y Quinn como nuestro dueto," empezó Mr. Schuester.

Rachel levantó la mano.

"Está de vueltaaaaa," dijo Mercedes girando los ojos, pero sonriendo de todas formas.

"Sí, Rachel," dijo Mr. Schuester.

"Creo que deberíamos dejar que Mercedes o Santana tenga el solo,"

Todos la miraron, pero lo ignoró y continuó, "Y Quinn y Sam ganaron la competencia de Duetos hace un tiempo así que ¿no sería justo que ellos hagan un dúo?" dijo Rachel, "Estaba pensando en algo como 'Time Of My Life' para ambos, esa podría ser nuestra canción inicial, y luego empezaría la canción de Mercedes cantando algo de Whitney, o Santana cantando Valerie, con Mike y Brittany haciendo la coreografía principal," terminó.

"¿Acabas de voluntariamente presentarte voluntaria para estar balanceándote en el fondo?" preguntó Santana.

"Sí, así es,"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quise,"

"Pero, tú, yo, guau,"

"Hiciste que Santana se quedara sin palabras, eres una leyenda," Puck rió mientras se inclinaba para darle los cinco a Rachel, haciendo reír a los demás.

"Como sea, creo que todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo con que debes de tener el solo o el dueto porque, maldita sea, chica, te extrañamos," dijo Mercedes, Rachel levantó la vista sorprendida.

"Es verdad," dijo Finn, "Te extrañamos, creímos que estabas muerta, el hecho de que estés viva es asombroso y queremos escucharte cantar,"

"Um, yo, um, ¿ok?" dijo Rachel en un tono inseguro.

"Lo hará," dijo Santana recuperando la voz, "¿No es así, Pequeña? Porque si no lo haces, haré que Brittany te haga pucheros,"

Brittany hizo un puchero en ese momento.

Rachel se inclinó hacia Quinn y susurró, "Tengo a un muy poderoso demonio/ángel a mi disposición y tengo un masivo poder psíquico, ¿pero por alguna razón no soy inmune al puchero de Brittany?"

"No creo que muchos lo sean," susurró Quinn de vuelta.

Rachel solo le sonrió.

* * *

Mientras los siguientes meses progresaban, la vida no era siempre fácil; las chicas tenían sus peleas y discusiones; mayormente por cómo manejar un caso que era potencialmente peligroso. (Mike siempre se mantenía alejado por su propio bienestar mental).

Rachel y Quinn finalmente establecieron una relación, pero tuvieron momentos difíciles porque muchas personas trataban de hacerlas terminar porque perdedora y ganadora no combinan. Quinn odiaba esa frase.

Gracias a dios por los chicos, especialmente por Finn quien literalmente tomaba a cualquiera que trataba de fastidiar a Rachel y los cargaba y ponía en cualquier otro lugar de la escuela, una vista algo divertida de ver, en realidad. Puck los alejaba y si era un chico, los arrojaba al basurero. Si era una chica, Santana se metía y la amenazaba de ir toda Lima Heights.

Una chica la empujó al límite y estuvo tan aterrorizada para el final de la experiencia que nadie se metió con Rachel y Quinn de nuevo… bueno, al menos por uno o dos meses.

También habían preocupaciones en los estudios ya que Rachel tenía que recuperarse de los cinco meses que había perdido – pero todo salió bien gracias a la política que creó Quinn de No Sexo y No Besarse cuando era momento de estudiar – demasiado para la frustración mental y física de la morena.

LeRoy regresó y quería llevarse a Rachel con él de vuelta a Atlanta, lo cual Rachel realmente, REALMENTE no quería hacer y luego de mucha deliberación, él finalmente la dejó quedarse en Lima con Judy y Quinn. Claro que llegó a conocer a Estoico, a quien le dio las gracias por salvar a su hija, y Estoico prometió que seguiría cuidando de la pequeña morena.

"Emails, Skype, contacto telefónico, mantenme al tanto de lo que estás haciendo, ¿sí?" dijo LeRoy mientras él y Rachel estaban sentados en la sala de las Fabray junto a Estoico, "Y cuando sea momento de la Universidad, házmelo saber para ayudar a pagar de alguna forma, oh, y visitaré lo más que pueda, ¿sí? O quizás puedo mudarme de vuelta aquí,"

"Sí, prometo que me mantendré en contacto contigo, y no, no tienes que mudarte acá otra vez, tienes un buen trabajo en Atlanta que literalmente te paga diez veces más que Lima alguna vez hizo," dijo Rachel.

"Eso es verdad, aún no puedo ser reconocido y casarme, pero está bien,"

"¿Has conocido a alguien?"

"Bueno, um,"

"Así que sí,"

"No estoy listo aún, algunas heridas son muy profundas,"

"Te entiendo,"

"¿Estás segura que no quieres venir a Atlanta conmigo?"

"Um, bueno, yo,"

"Te gusta aquí porque estás cómoda,"

"Sí,"

"Sólo da lo mejor de ti en la escuela, compórtate, y no, por el amor de Dios, andes jugueteando,"

"No tengo otra opción con mis habilidades pero ya sabes que no estaré jugueteando,"

"Bien, y estate salva, y escucha a Judy,"

"Lo haré,"

"LeRoy miró a su hija con una sonrisa que no había aparecido en su rostro por un largo tiempo, pero una parte de él aún estaba preocupado, si Rachel estaba de vuelta, ¿qué pasaba con Caín?

"Caín está muerto, si eso es lo que te preocupa, no existe más," dijo Rachel calmándolo, "Y cualquier rastro de él tampoco,"

"Ok, bien, ahora, universidad, sé que te falta un año pero tienes que empezar a planearlo," dijo LeRoy, "Tenemos que hacer planes financieros,"

"No es necesario," dijo Estoico mirando a LeRoy, "Planeo pagar por su educación y renta, y la de Quinn, y la de Santana, y la de Mike, y la de Brittany, y la de Tina,"

Rachel lo miró, igual que LeRoy, "¿Qué dices?" empezó Rachel.

"Soy un hombre muy rico, he vivido por miles de años, tengo un montón de dinero que raramente uso, digo, tenía que hacer algo con mi vida para pasar el rato y sabía que con el mundo siendo como era, necesitaría mucho dinero; y tengo pasatiempos además de patearle el culo a la maldad," dijo Estoico encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ok, define rico,"

"No muchas personas saben esto porque mantengo un perfil bajo por razones obvias, pero soy más adinerado que el chico que tiene la fruta de la compañía de computadoras,"

"¿Tienes más dinero que la compañía Apple? Ok, citando a Noé, ¿qué diablos? Nunca me dijiste,"

"Quería que me amaras como un demonio pobre, bueno, ángel,"

"Te habría querido de todas formas, tenía tres cuando nos conocimos,"

"De hecho fue cuando eras bebé,"

"Sí, sí,"

"No tienes que hacer eso," empezó LeRoy, "Soy su padre, debería hacerlo yo,"

"Pero no tienes que hacerlo, me estoy ofreciendo, has sido un buen hombre, hay algunas cosas que podrías haber hecho pero eso está en el pasado ahora, me siento como un padre para Rachel también, así que solo deberías tomar mi oferta," dijo Estoico mientras miraba a LeRoy mientras el otro hombre asentía.

* * *

Obvio que los demás se enteraron de las intenciones de Estoico para ayudarles a pagar por su educación universitaria, decir que estaban extáticos sobre eso era poco. Pero él dio la condición de que no les iba a pagar para que se pongan a vagar, tenían que trabajar por sus notas, tenían que estudiar, todo eso; a lo cual accedieron.

"Y acabo de darme cuenta de algo," dijo Santana.

"¿Sí?" empezó Estoico.

"Aún estamos haciendo todas estas cosas de fantasmas, demonios, cazando, podrías financiarnos totalmente, equipamiento sería bueno, y libros, además podríamos ir un poco más a nivel nacional,"

"Preocúpate por lo local y la universidad primero, y sobre donde sabes que deberías estar, pero sí, esa es una idea de la que podríamos pensar,"

"Como TAPS, ¿verdad?" dijo Brittany, "Oh, y tu podrías ser nuestro Giles, excepto que sin la junta siendo un dolor de culo,"

"Él sí que es nuestro Giles," dijo Santana antes de agregar, "Y sí, como TAPS pero sin las cámaras y toda esa mierda porque lo último que necesitamos es científicos testeando nuestras habilidades físicas, maldita sea, me gusta mi privacidad,"

"Dice la chica que básicamente tuvo sexo con Brittany en un salón de clases," dijo Quinn seriamente mientras miraba a Santana, quien se ruborizó.

"La puerta estaba con seguro," dijo Santana casi calladamente.

"Ajá, aún puedo escucharlas, ¿sabes?"

"¿Estaba la mano de Brittany jodiendo tu coño, Santana?" preguntó Rachel, Santana casi se cae por esa frase y Brittany rió, "No creíste que habría olvidado mi experiencia infantil de haber sido cuidada por las Unholy Trinity, ¿no?"

"Yo, yo, yo, ella, yo, cállate," dijo Santana, "Suficiente con la calentura entre mí y Britts, concéntrense,"

"Es divertido molestarte, ¿sabes?"

"Mis poderes han mejorado, ¿sabes?"

"Oh, lo sé, pero aún puedo patearte el culo y lo sabes,"

"Cállate,"

"¿Te gustábamos como tus niñeras?" preguntó Brittany, "Oh, oh, ¿y hablabas en serio sobre casarte con Quinn?"

"Sí, y sí," respondió Rachel de inmediato.

"Yay,"

Estoico solo rió ante el grupo.

* * *

Mike por el otro lado estaba teniendo un tiempo duro, ser una sombra no era fácil, tenía que aprender más sobre el mundo sobrenatural y saber que sería efectivo; y beber sangre diariamente apestaba – tomaba sangre de una bolsa; Estoico lo hacía entrenar temprano en la mañana y demandaba que mantuviera su mente concentrada en los estudios.

"No me importa si te vas a Chicago a bailar, aún tendrás que mantenerte en la cima de tu educación, necesitas saber la teoría tanto como la práctica, ahora trae tu trasero de vuelta a entrenar y deja de quejarte," dijo Estoico.

"Sí, Estoico," dijo Mike fastidiado.

"Y si estás a punto de preguntar por el entrenamiento de Rachel y Santana, entonces sí, aún están entrenando, los verdaderos guerreros siempre están preparados,"

"¿Qué hay de…?"

"Tina, Quinn, y Brittany también están entrenando, al menos para mantenerse en forma y saber qué hacer cuando sea necesario, ninguna de las chicas excepto por Santana en una rara ocasión se queja, así que deja de lloriquear,"

Mike solo gruñó.

"Oh, vamos Mike, no es tan malo," dijo Rachel mientras entraba al salón de entrenamiento en el gimnasio que Estoico había construido en una propiedad abandonada que compró, "Además, entrenar puede ser divertido, solo piensa que estás bailando y practicando para eso,"

"Ya, ya, ya," dijo Mike regresando al saco de box.

La vida era buena… bueno, hasta que el siguiente gran y mal demonio se presentara, pero esa podría ser otra historia dejada para otro momento… o para sus imaginaciones, como lo vean mejor.

* * *

 **N/A _(no es parte de la traducción):_** Bueno, finalmente llegamos a este capítulo. Falta el epílogo y se cierra la historia. El fic no tendrá secuela, lamentablemente u-u  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y hasta el Lunes (publicaré el capítulo ese día). Mañana trataré de publicar el fic Brittana en el que estuve trabajando, veré si está lo suficientemente avanzado como para que lo lean. ¡No se lo pierdan! ;)  
Besos.


	22. Epílogo

**NA:** Ok todos, Esto es todo. El **final/último** capítulo de 'Inner Child's Demon'

Primeramente, y **más importante** , solo quería tomar la oportunidad para agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia, colocado en favoritos, comentado, y seguido. La respuesta ha sido fenomenal para mí personalmente y creo y siento que esa fue una de las razones de por qué continué escribiendo como lo hice y actualizando algo seguido. Así que **gracias a todos** por eso. Ha sido una gran experiencia.

Aunque estoy algo triste por terminar esta historia, también estoy feliz de poder dormir de nuevo antes de empezar con mi nueva aventura, además de terminar con una antigua historia que aún tiene que ser terminada.

Gracias a todos los que interactuaron conmigo por MP y comentarios, han sido asombrosos. Gracias también a los comentaristas invitados. Perdón por no poder mandar MP para agradecerles personalmente.

Gracias a todos los que colocaron esta historia en favoritos y la siguieron - eso es asombroso.

Para aquellos que decidieron solo leer y disfrutar la historia desde el inicio hasta el final sin dejar comentarios y eso, gracias; ha sido fantástico ver que seguían leyendo y disfrutando de la historia; y me mantuvieron con motivación para terminar la historia para ustedes.

Segundo, quería terminar la historia más ligeramente, pero con acción (ya verán a qué me refiero) porque sé que la mayoría de historias de horror/terror/sobrenatural raramente tienen un cierre (lo cual me enloquece); pero diré que hay una **muerte** mencionada al final del capítulo.

Y como siempre digo, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Y hasta la siguiente historia, equipo; muchísimas **GRACIAS A TODOS** por el apoyo, ha sido realmente apreciado y estoy muy agradecida por él.

Por Dante Andy Anderson

* * *

 **Epílogo: Veinte años después**

Oscuridad era lo que Rachel estaba experimentando ahora, oscuridad, dolor, y miedo – más aún porque estaba más preocupada por la seguridad de Quinn que de la suya. En ese momento estaba dentro de una casa por su cuenta mientras trataba de cazar a un demonio de fuego que escapó del infierno y había empezado a hacer caos en la casa de aquella pobre familia. Luego de determinar que la cosa no estaba amarrada a nadie en esa casa, sea adulto, hijo o mascota; Rachel hizo que los dueños de la casa y su familia se fuera para poder hacer su trabajo y luchar contra eso.

Las cosas cayéndose siempre delataban todo, porqué los demonios creían que era divertido hacer caer cosas, nunca lo entenderá, pero si lo que había dicho Caín cuando estaba vivo era verdad, los demonios y malos espíritus gustaban de jugar con las mentes de las personas.

De acuerdo con Quinn y Brittany, este lugar no tenía una historia conocida, contrario al último lugar en el que el grupo ayudó, la cual era una historia común y violenta, lo único en lo que Rachel pudo pensar fue que los chicos mayores habían jugado con un ritual con hechizos que no conocían; eso la hacía recordar de su experiencia de Secundaria cuando era una pequeña niña de cuatro años y las Unholy Trinity tuvo que cuidar de ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Te preguntas por qué Tina, Brittany, Mike, y Santana no estaban ayudándola? Bueno, Tina estaba trabajando en otro caso con Santana en el estado junto con Mike; Brittany estaba en casa con sus gemelas de diez años y un pequeño hijo de cinco años (de ella y Santana).

Estoico, por el otro lado, estaba con ella y Quinn; quien peleó y ganó una pelea contra Rachel sobre ir con ella esa noche porque la rubia dijo que era una terrible idea para Rachel ir sola, incluso si Estoico iba aún estaría en casa sola. El único consuelo que Rachel consiguió fue que su ahora muy pesadamente embarazada y a punto de dar a luz esposa iba a estar atrapada en el camión técnico monitoreando la casa y Estoico iba a estar por el perímetro de la casa manteniendo un ojo en las cosas.

"¿Mami?" una pequeña voz dijo haciendo a Rachel congelarse. Esto era o un truco jugado en su mente por el demonio o cierta persona estaba a punto de meterse en grandes, grandes, GRANDES problemas. ¿Por qué Rachel ya no podía decir la palabra 'mierda'? Bueno, aparentemente maldecir ya no estaba permitido porque el grupo tenía y estaba teniendo hijos.

"¿Mami?" la pequeña voz dijo de nuevo.

'Oh, rayos' pensó Rachel mientras se giraba lentamente para ver a la pequeña niña caminando por la casa.

"¿¡Mami!?" la pequeña niña se estaba enfureciendo ahora.

 _"Hola pequeña carne fresca,"_ dijo el demonio.

La pequeña niña gritó y lanzó un hechizo al demonio haciéndolo rugir hacia ella.

"Um, fuego, así que agua, ten agua," la pequeña niña grito mientras le lanzaba una jarra llena de agua, (aunque por qué diablos había una jarra de agua en la mesa del pasillo de la casa, Rachel no sabía por qué), al rostro del demonio causando que grite de dolor.

"Oh dios, ¡AMBER!" Rachel dijo mientras corría hacia la pequeña niña y la tomaba antes de correr a la puerta de la casa y poner un bloqueo protector en ella para que el demonio no pueda escapar antes de gritar, "Cataracta, trae tu culo de demonio aquí ahora mismo,"

"Ángel, dios, creí que lo recordarías luego de todos estos años," dijo Estoico apareciendo en forma humana frente a él.

Rachel lo fulminó con la vista.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Esto," dijo Rachel mostrándole a Amber, "Te dije que mantuvieras un ojo en ella mientras Quinn miraba las pantallas de las cámaras, ¿qué hace en la casa?"

"Um, bueno,"

"Mami, sólo quería ayudar," intentó Amber.

Rachel se volteó hacia su hija, aún tomada del brazo, en sus brazos, así la pequeña de ojos miel la miraba de vuelta, "No me des esa mirada, ¿qué te dije sobre caminar lejos del camión?" preguntó Rachel severamente.

"Siempre quédate en el camión con Mamá porque es más seguro ahí con toda la protección y escucha al Sr. Tibbs porque él sabe e cosas," dijo Amber en un casi aburrido tono y como si lo hubiera repetido numerosas veces antes.

"¿Y por qué no estabas en el camión y dormida en la pequeña cama que te compramos?"

"Quería ayudar,"

"No,"

"Pero,"

"¿Qué acabo de decir?"

Amber hizo un puchero antes de tratar de escurrirse porque sintió la presencia de su muy molesta Mamá detrás de ella.

"Lo siento," trató de chillar, "¿Estás molesta?"

"Oh, no estoy molesta, lo que estoy sintiendo está más allá de molesta y sé que lo sabes," dijo Quinn mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas, la furiosa rubia estaba de pie en la puerta del camión, los monitores podían ser vistos parpadeando y brillando detrás de ella.

"Le di en la cara,"

"Oh, ni siquiera vayas ahí, estoy a punto de darte todo un discurso,"

"No, Mamá, no el discurso," se quejó Amber.

"Muy mal, y Estoico, mantén un ojo en ella la próxima vez, por favor,"

"Hey, ella es tu hija también, ustedes dos en el camión y yo aquí afuera tratando de encontrar huecos y a otros espíritus, y no puedo estar en todos lados, la próxima vez haz que tu madre la cuide, los Changs lograron hacer que sus amigos cuidaran a sus hijos,"

"Mi madre está a tres estados de aquí, no la haré venir solo para que no duerma,"

La discusión sinfín podría haber continuar si no fuera por un rugido y vidrio rompiéndose dentro de la casa.

"Ok, ¿podemos dejar lo doméstico a un lado por ahora y concentrarnos en ese…? DEMONIO," Rachel ahogó un grito evitando una bola de fuego que se dirigía a su cabeza.

Estoico la atrapó con sus manos y la hizo desaparecer.

"Podría haber hecho esto antes porque era obvio, Cataracta, hazte cargo del demonio de fuego con tu bondad acuática, por favor," dijo Rachel mientras Estoico asentía.

 _"Hecho,"_ dijo mientras cambiaba a su forma de demonio y rugía y atacaba al demonio adentro. Gracias a dios era de noche y las posibilidades de ver a un ángel de agua atacando al demonio en la casa no eran altas. Aunque, si Rachel pensaba en ello, incluso si alguien los veía, nadie les creería realmente. Con lo que la tecnología era ahora, estaba siendo difícil para los demás diferenciar lo que era real y lo que no si algo era atrapado por cámaras. Y aunque aquello hacía que su vida y la del resto del grupo un poco más difícil, la mayor parte del tiempo podía hacer su trabajo en paz.

"Guau, los monitores se están volviendo locos," dijo Quinn mientras Rachel saltaba dentro del camión también y miraba a las pantallas.

"Está pateando culos," dijo Amber.

"Hey, no digas culo," dijo Rachel rápidamente.

"Pero tú lo dijiste, y la tía Tana dije cosas mucho de eso también,"

"¿Eres una latina insolente?"

"No,"

"Entonces no digas nada como ella,"

Amber hizo otro puchero mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Quinn, "Mamá, estoy cansada,"

"Entonces anda a dormir," dijo Quinn suavemente mientras depositaba un beso delicado en la cabeza de su hija y tarareaba una canción de cuna judía que Rachel le había enseñado antes de que Amber naciera.

Amber puso su pulgar en su boca mientras se dormía lentamente en los brazos de su Mamá. La vista hizo a Rachel sonreír al voltear de las pantallas para ver a su familia.

Estoico estaba divirtiéndose demasiado al deshacerse de ese demonio, demasiado, pensó ella, pero terminó el trabajo y eventualmente salió de la casa como humano de nuevo luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo.

"Bien, será mejor que vaya a limpiar," dijo Rachel besando un lado de la cabeza de Quinn y el cabello de su hija antes de desaparecer.

Estoico reapareció al lado de Quinn y sonrió.

"¿Feliz?" preguntó Quinn.

"Sí, estoy muy feliz de estar ejercitando mis músculos," Estoico respondió flexionando sus brazos.

"¿Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Puck de nuevo, no?"

"No… bueno, sí, lo he hecho, ha estado hablando sobre la Fuerza Aérea y del Gimnasio conmigo, es interesante,"

"Sí,"

"Ok, trabajo terminado, vamos a casa," dijo Rachel trepando en la camioneta.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, alto ahí, tenemos que recoger el equipo," dijo Estoico.

"Hazlo tú, por favor," Rachel hizo un puchero mientras lo miraba.

"Dios, luego de todos estos años y ese puchero aún funciona, bien, bien, lo haré,"

Rachel sonrió mientras Estoico salía a conseguir todo el equipo fuera de la casa para poder empacarlo, guardarlo y luego irse para después contactar a la familia la siguiente mañana que era lo suficientemente seguro para regresar y que si cualquier cosa pasaba, que los llamaran de nuevo.

"Se está volviendo más rápida al moverse, y su poder se está haciendo más fuerte, como su Mami," dijo Quinn suavemente mientras Rachel tomaba a su hija en brazos.

"Sí, así es, voy a hacer que Estoico la entrene por mí ya que él sabe más," dijo Rachel abrazando a su hija.

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?"

"No conozco los escenarios, cariño,"

"Tus premios Tony difieren de eso," rió Quinn.

"Sabes a qué me refiero," rió Rachel y juguetonamente golpeó el brazo de Quinn.

"Sí, sí, sí, continúa,"

"No sé cómo entrenar a alguien tan joven, nunca tuve la oportunidad, pero Estoico sabe ya que lo ha hecho años antes de mí,"

"Eso es verdad,"

"Tenemos que hablar con Santana sobre su boca atrevida, también,"

"Verdad,"

Quinn le sonrió a Rachel mientras tomaba y acariciaba un mechón de cabello castaño claro de su hija.

"Estoico tiene razón, la verdad, necesitamos a Mamá o quizás que Papá venga y la cuide," dijo Quinn.

"Papá ha estado más libre recientemente, podríamos preguntarle ya que ama ser niñero por nosotras, además que este momento no pudimos conseguir a alguien que la cuide porque creímos que hoy sería una buena noche en casa con solo nuestra familia,"

"Sí, solo nosotros y el silencio,"

"Sí, exacto, creímos que tendríamos una buena noche en casa, pero sabes como soy en estos casos con niños,"

"Lo sé,"

"Ok, ¿nos vamos? He chequeado todo el lugar, asegurado, conseguido el equipo, bla, bla, bla," dijo Estoico trayendo todo el equipo, que básicamente era un montón de cámaras y cables y sensores para monitorear la casa.

"Guau, incluso luego de todos estos años estoy asombrada de lo mucho que puedes llevar," comentó Quinn mientras cargaban todo en el camión, cerraban las puertas y empezaban a manejar de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Rachel hizo a Quinn sentarse en el sillón y levantar sus pies mientras arropaba a su hija en cama. Estoico decidió que se retiraría a su oficina en la casa para poder leer y luego descansar.

Pronto, Rachel fue oída bajando enérgicamente por las escaleras de la casa y entrando a la sala de estar.

Quinn rió al ver y sentir a Rachel caer en su regazo.

"Hola," dijo Quinn poniendo su mano suavemente en el rostro de Rachel.

"Buenas noches," dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos e inclinándose al estómago de Quinn para oír al bebé.

"No, aún no,"

Rachel solo sonrió pero sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados.

Eran momentos como este los cuales amaba, solo estos pequeños callados momentos donde ella y Rachel podían estar juntas con nadie más, bueno, si no incluían al bebé que estaba pateando la vejiga de Quinn malditamente.

"¿Qué tienen los bebés con patearme en la vejiga?" preguntó una vez Quinn lo cual hizo a Rachel reír.

"Sólo has tenido a Beth y ahora al bebé número dos," Rachel había respondido.

"Sí, sí, sí, tú tuviste a bebé número uno, no me puedo quejar mucho," Quinn había contestado con un tono sarcástico mientras movía la mano como diciendo que la conversación estaba terminada. Rachel se rió ante eso.

Ahora mismo Quinn estaba acariciando suavemente su cabello y ambas mujeres se sentían en paz.

Seguro, la vida luego de que Rachel regresaba no fue siempre buena, pero nuevamente ¿desde cuándo la vida iba exactamente como uno quería?

La Secundaria siguió y terminó, fueron a competencias y ganaron las nacionales al final del años.

El primer día de universidad fue difícil porque Quinn estaba en New Haven, Brittany estaba en Los Ángeles bailando ya que se había graduado al mismo tiempo que Quinn, Santana, Mike y Rachel.  
Mike estaba en Chicago, y Tina estaba terminando su último año el Lima durante el primer año de todos los demás antes de mudarse a Florida para estudiar política y negocios en la Universidad de ahí. Y a pesar de que Santana vivía en Nueva York con Rachel, la Latina estaba trabajando duro en la Escuela de Medicina, lo cual quería decir que raramente se veían.

Así que la vida no fue el camino fácil que esperaban, aunque una cosa buena era que Quinn y Rachel estaban oficialmente comprometidas en el primer año de universidad (a pesar de que se casaron años después), lo cual no sorprendió a nadie realmente, aunque lo que sí fue sorpresa para aquellos que conocían sus vidas era que el grupo consiguió mantenerse en el tope de sus estudios y tomaban casos ocasionales si debían hacerlo; con ayuda de Estoico, y por su puesto ayuda de las Madres en casa.

LeRoy visitaba a Rachel cuando podía, lo cual Rachel amaba, incluso llegó a conocer a su nuevo novia, quien la hizo reír ya que era un poco más joven, haciendo que ella llamara a su padre robacunas, haciéndolo reír y sonrojarse en un tono de rojo que nunca antes había visto en él. Hiram no estuvo alrededor hasta el año pasado cuando Rachel cumplió treinta y cinco; la morena no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar hacia él así que empezaron su relación muy, muy, lentamente, con la condición de que no le hablara a LeRoy porque su ex-marido, como sabía Rachel, le destrozaría la cara. Él estuvo de acuerdo con esos parámetros.

Junto a otras buenas noticias del grupo, Mike fue hecho humano por completo de nuevo, aunque fue concedido de mantener las habilidades conseguidas siendo una sombra. Había ocurrido en una de sus primeras misiones, parecía que el Paraíso tuvo un juzgado sobre su situación y le concedieron su verdadero cuerpo humano de nuevo porque él continuó ayudando a pesar de haber sido dado la oportunidad de dejar todo atrás. Tina estaba estática porque eso querría decir que podían tener hijos sin preocuparse de que ese tipo de vida les afectara. Mike entendió eso. Aunque él y Tina estaban bien con él siendo una sombra, la vida como un guerrero oscuro no era algo que deseaban para sus hijos porque sabían lo difícil que se podía poner.

Así que Mike agradeció al representante celestial que vino en nombre del Paraíso y que hizo el ritual para volverlo humano de nuevo.

Claro, con lo bueno siempre viene lo malo, y esas malas noticias tenían que ver con Finn; quien se había enlistado en el Ejército, pero fue echado por dispararse a sí mismo accidentalmente en la pierna mientras limpiaba su rifle. No su momento de más orgullo, tuvo que admitirlo, pero el chico, ahora hombre, estuvo muy, muy interesado en luchar por su trabajo así que trató de re-enlistarse y eventualmente entró de nuevo.

"Gracias a dios por eso, digo, fue solo un error, no es como que un reclutado nunca haya metido la pata antes," Finn le había dicho a Rachel un día.

"Sí, pero tu error podría haber herido a alguien," había respondido Rachel.

Finn se encogió de hombros ante eso.

Unos meses después, Rachel recibió una llamada de Kurt, quien también estaba viviendo en Nueva York en ese tiempo pero con su novio Blaine en algún otro lado, que Finn había muerto.

Rachel no pensó que el llanto interminable era real, pero había sido dejada entre lamentos y dolor mientras que su alguna vez novio y luego gran amigo se había ido hacia los muertos. La parte más difícil era regresar a Lima para su funeral y darse cuenta que Finn no había cruzado aún, que estaba esperando por ella y el grupo.

 _"Quería decir adiós, ya saben, para dar un cierre,"_ le había dicho.

Rachel estaba en una pequeña habitación con las Nuevas Direcciones que conocía Finn, Mr. Schuester, Burt, y por supuesto, Carole. Dar el mensaje final de Finn fue duro, especialmente al tratar de convencerlos que Finn estaba realmente ahí y que los estaba dejando a todos atrás, pero el mensaje fue dado.

Cuando Santana finalmente lo guió hacia la luz, las personas ahogaron un grito cuando Finn se materializo en frente de ellos con su conocida sonrisa de lado, de pie y orgulloso con su uniforme del ejército, mientras agitaba adiós con la mano y salía del mundo.

No fue un cierre masivo de todas formas, pero al menos sabían que estaba feliz y yendo a un lugar mejor.

Luego de eso, la vida simplemente siguió, la gente existía y luego ya no más porque perdían contacto o morían.

Rachel y Quinn se casaron luego de terminar sus carreras. Quinn estaba trabajando en una compañía como asociada junior, lo cual sorprendió a muchas personas por su elección de carrera. Santana logró ser la doctora que siempre quiso ser y fue realmente buena en eso. Brittany enseñó baile en la Academia de Baile de Nueva York. Mike se mudó de Chicago luego de la universidad para bailar y también para trabajar como ingeniero en Nueva York. Tina estudió política y se mudó a Nueva York desde Florida para poder trabajar en el consejo de la ciudad. Rachel hizo lo que siempre soñó con hacer y conquistó Broadway. Pensarías que sus vidas atareadas no dejarían que trabajen con el mundo sobrenatural. Pero lograron que funcionara, ayudó que hubieran varios grupos paranormales en el país y cosas raras no sucedían todo el tiempo, así que la vida fue como desearon que fuera.

Estoico estuvo siempre a sus lados mientras el grupo envejecía y las madres se retiraron y dieron consejo cuando era necesario y si estaban en Lima, Ohio. El ángel siempre era siempre quien avisaba si un caso era fácil o seguro como para que otro grupo lo confrontara, o si era algo que no podía ser tratado por mortales.

Eventualmente el grupo tuvo hijos, Mike y Tina tuvieron un hijo juntos, la pareja aún no era casada pero lograron que la relación funcionara a pesar de la tradición Asiática y sus padres molestándose por ello.

Eso fue seguido por una hija sorpresa cinco años después.

Santana y Brittany tuvieron hijas gemelas seguidas por un hijo y otra niña ya que Santana descubrió que estaba algunas semanas embarazada. La pareja fue la primera en casarse del grupo, y tuvieron hijos vía donante de esperma.

Quinn y Rachel se casaron un tiempo después comparado a los demás, y mientras sus carreras avanzaban, fueron las últimas en decidir tener hijos juntas, pero no se arrepintieron de nada ya que tenían una vida estable y las cosas funcionaban como era necesario.

Cuando Rachel finalmente se embarazó de Amber, los demás estuvieron felices, incluyendo Puck, quien fue el donante y sintió que fue un honor serlo, desde que tuvo sus 'tubos' desatados y ahora estaba casado con su esposa, con quien tuvo hijos eventualmente. Y sí, ella estuvo bien con él siendo el Papá de los hijos de Quinn y Rachel, ya que Quinn estaba embarazada de nuevo con el hijo de Puck.

"Fin logrado sin necesidad del acto," dijo Rachel mirando a Puck.

"No la tocaría de esa forma, he madurado, las respeto chicas, y tengo una gran mujer, así que bah," dijo Puck levantando sus manos en una posición de rendimiento y sacándole la lengua a Rachel.

Estoico estaba siempre con Quinn y Rachel en la casa pero resumió su vida de negocios; cada vez que las personas los conocían, creían que Estoico estaba en una relación con ambas chicas, ya que ahora se veían de su edad. Lo cual lo hacía reír. Él era el tío amoroso, muchas gracias; y estaba muy enamorado de su esposa a quien la visitaba de vez en cuando cada vez que el consejo celestial le daba el pase al otro mundo.

Pero tenía que decir que mientras el grupo vivía en lugares diferentes, aún se reunían cada Domingo para una gran cena familia; era su momento favorito de la semana, así que supuso que podía ver lo que los demás pensaban que tenía algún tipo de relación con ambas chicas, incluso si se equivocaban en el tipo, exactamente.

Lo cual nos lleva a este punto con la familia viviendo y siendo felices, lo cual era evidente en Rachel mientras descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de Quinn y la rubia acariciaba su cabello. Eso era, hasta que escucharon tres toque en sus paredes.

Rachel se sentó rápidamente, "¿Quinn?" empezó.

De nuevo los tres golpes se escucharon y Rachel miró a la hora, eran las tres de la mañana. Los golpes sonaron de nuevo, y de nuevo, y fueron seguidos por portazos.

Estoico entró a la sala viéndose un poco molesto por la paz siendo interrumpida.

"¿Estoico?" empezó Rachel cuando los golpes y portazos se hicieron más fuertes.

Amber fue oída gritando y el ángel se apresuró escaleras arriba para protegerla.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Quinn con miedo mientras Rachel colocaba una barrera protectora a su alrededor.

Estoico las alcanzó con Amber y la colocó en los brazos de su Mamá.

"Dos malas noticias," dijo Estoico.

"¿Sí?" dijo Rachel mirándolo.

"Uno, hay un crecimiento de cosecheros de sombras apareciendo alrededor del mundo, no son como mi hermano Caín, pero son así de feroces y pueden ser igual de fuertes, así que los casos podrían empezar a aparecer, gracias a dios que estás dándote un descanso de ese mundo de espectáculo tuyo, buen momento,"

"Ajá, ¿y dos?"

"Algo está en esta casa que no debería, algo rompió los sellos protectores, necesitamos repararlos,"

"¿Crees?"

 _"Aquí estamos,"_ una voz fue oída siseando mientras las pisadas se hacían más fuertes y entraban a la habitación.

El pequeño grupo se quedó viendo al nuevo cosechador de sombras que miraba a Rachel de arriba abajo.

 _"Somos los Cosecheros de Sombras, somos más de un tipo, Caín era nuestro líder hasta que lo destruiste, pero ahora que nuestros poderes son más fuerte, y somos mucho mejores, nos vengaremos de ti y tu mundo, empezando por tu poderosa hija,"_ el demonio siseó señalando a Amber.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" preguntó Rachel furiosa, "No los dejé entrar, no hay forma,"

 _"Siempre hay una manera,"_ el demonio siseó otra vez, _"Ahora, en nombre de mis hermanos, y de nuestro líder caído, debo destruirte a ti y a tu familia,"_

"¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?" preguntó Estoico mientras Rachel lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Ese demonio hablaba duro, pero Rachel podía sentir su poder, su fuerza real, y no era tan buena como el demonio creía que era, de hecho, parecía muy novato para ella, así que no habría problema al mandarlo de vuelta al infierno o incluso al Fiero Abismo si era una amenaza mayor.

Miró lentamente desde Estoico al demonio frente a ella con una gran sonrisa de suficiencia y dijo las palabras, "Juego de niños," mientras dejaba salir su poder y atacaba al demonio con un rugido y todas sus fuerzas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **NA (no de la traducción):** Finalmente chicos, la historia ha terminado. Tengo que admitir que me encantó esta experiencia de traducir y recibir diferentes y varios mensajes/comentarios de todos ustedes. Siendo que ha sido una gran maravilla haber pasado por esto y tener tan asombrosos lectores.

No soy muy buena con los agradecimientos, pero tengo que hacerles saber que realmente estoy MUY agradecida por el apoyo recibido. Quiero agradecer a Dante Andy Anderson por dejarme traducir su historia, a los lectores que han dejado sus comentarios, y quiero hacerle una especial mención a CMRC, quien ha seguido la historia desde sus inicios y ha dejado buenos reviews mostrando su apoyo.

A todos aquellos que siguieron la historia sin dejar comentario o mensaje privado, **MUCHAS GRACIAS** también, porque sé que disfrutaron de la historia tranquilamente, y la leyeron, y aquello me motivó a continuar con esto.

Sé que no suelo responder a los comentarios o mensajes, y lo siento por eso, pero sepan que me encanta leerlos y siempre me saca una sonrisa.

Para concluir, sí, he publicado el primer capítulo del fic Brittana que prometí. Espero que gusten de él.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
